Seasons of Beautiful Wolfram
by kotori-chan88
Summary: Después de un trágico suceso, Yuuri tendrá la oportunidad de conocer temporadas de la vida de Wolfram. ¿Aprenderá a quererlo o la historia se repetirá de nuevo? *Traducción del fic de HARPGO* *Yuuram/Wolfyuu*
1. Chapter 1

_**Season**__**s of Beautiful Wolfram**_

_Estaciones__ de Hermoso Wolfram_

**--oOoOoOo--**

_**Autora**_**: **_HARPGO_

_**Traductoras: **__Kotorichan y Petula Petunia_

_**Traductora de este capítulo:**_ _Kotorichan_

_**Parejas: **__Yuuram, y otras que irán apareciendo._

_**Advertencias**_**: **_Yaoi, más adelante un poco de escenas fuertes._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Yuuri Shibuya estaba en su oficina, profundamente aburrido. Ha estado firmando papeles desde muy tempranas horas de la mañana, y ahora, estaba esperando tener una merienda-receso si tan solo el "alto y poderoso" conductor de esclavos Lord Gwendal von Voltaire le permitiera, sin fruncir el ceño o añadir otra arruga a su frente. Yuuri sospechaba que, aunque el administrador aceptara, él se sentiría culpable por preguntar en primer lugar.

El hombre de cabellos gris oscuro carraspeó políticamente en su dirección, un documento a mano. -Creo que debo advertir que acabas de aprobar ser el conejillo de india de Anissinia para su ultimo invento, llamado, -entonces su voz se calmó momentáneamente mientras llevaba el papel a la luz para una mejor mirada, -el Sr-Higienemático-rasca espaldas-saca barros-cortador de uñas-kun.

Los ojos de Yuuri se ensancharon al escuchar eso, agarrando el papel de vuelta.

-Me salvaste-, dijo y murmuró para si mismo -firmé la equivocada línea de punto. Ugh!

Los ojos negros de Yuuri miraron arriba, para ver la indirecta cara de preocupación de Gwendal. _Nada bueno_. Estaba por tener otra arruga en la frente.

-Y al final, haré una nota que diga que tu tampoco puedes ser usado como sujeto de investigación.

Había alivio en los ojos índigo de Gwendal. -Gracias Heika.

_Bien, ahora, no puede enojarse conmigo por una sugerencia de descanso para comer, _pensó Yuuri puntiagudamente. _Y los dos conseguimos lo que queremos. _Realmente necesitaba ese respiro ahora, incluso si no siempre puede distinguir la comida de Shin Makoku. Tal vez, hoy la merienda sería algo reconocible para él. No importa. Frotó sus manos en anticipación, lo que también ayudaba a calmar el calambre de escritor.

Un alto soldado de cabellos castaños se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo repentinamente. Estaba acostumbrado a las puertas cerradas. Aquellas que fácilmente podían ser llamadas. Ahora, no estaba seguro si debía esperar a ser notado o golpear a la puerta abierta. Eligió lo último. Torpemente, el soldado hecho un vistazo dentro preguntándose si estaba bien entrar o no. Lord von Voltaire era conocido por estar malhumorado en un buen día. El soldado rogó para que no estuviera de mal humor ahora mismo. Porque, si lo estaba, solo empeoraría bastante rápido.

-¿Si? -refunfuñó Gwendal.

-Me ordenaron transportar un mensaje, señor.

-¿Y? -respondió Gwendal, mirándolo.

-Um… el mensaje es que Lord von Bielefeld estará aquí en pocos minutos y quiere verle.

-Oh-, dijo su hermano con un ligero interés. Wolfram había llevado algunos soldados a patrullar la frontera norte. Era muy pronto para que ellos regresaran. Solo empezaron después del desayuno de hoy.

El soldado bajó la mirada al suelo con la cara en blanco.

Gwendal parpadeó en respuesta a eso. Repentinamente cayó en la cuenta de que el hombre parado enfrente a él era uno de los hombres en los que Wolfram más confiaba. Y, a pesar de que el rubio 'Pequeño Lord mocoso' de su hermano puede ser una molestia mayor con su fiero temperamento y arrebatos repentinos, era lo suficiente sabio para tener a este soldado particular a su lado el mayor tiempo posible. Wolfram era bueno con la espada y disfrutaba la compañía de otros con un talento similar, el no toleraba a tontos con mucho gusto. Y, cuando enviaba mensajes, el rubio prefería enviar a nuevos reclutas quienes podrían ser fácilmente reemplazados.

Fatigosamente, Yuuri dobló sus brazos sobre la mesa y reposó su cabeza en ellos. -¿Que? Ya está de vuelta? ¿Por qué yo?. -Su apagado comentario pareció dejar un poco en shock al soldado. Los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron con algo que parecía enojo apenas disimulado. Entonces, de repente se irguió, a la espera de órdenes o más preguntas. Gwendal vio eso también. Esto no iba con él.

-Bien. Puedes retirarte-, dijo Gwendal y observó al alto soldado salir de la habitación. Gwendal tomó algunos pasos casuales hacia la puerta y vio al soldado caminar por el corredor, entonces tomar ritmo, casi corriendo, con la cabeza hacia la puerta frente al castillo. _Nada bueno_. El administrador caminó cautelosamente hacia la ventana y vio afuera a Wolfram en su caballo. Era difícil ver la expresión de su hermano solo viendo la parte superior de su cabeza rubia, pero había algo… extraño. Solo había cinco soldados con él y uno le estaba ofreciendo una mano? _¿Por qué?_

-Lo siento, ¿Heika? -dijo Gwendal distraídamente, todavía viendo hacia afuera.

-Solo pregunté si podríamos tomar un descanso para merendar -gimió Yuuri detrás del escritorio. -Realmente estaba esperando a…bien… lo que sea que estamos teniendo… lo que está bien conmigo.

En algún lugar dentro de su cabeza, Yuuri pensó que podía oír una voz diciendo "debilucho."

Gwendal dio un "humph" como respuesta, caminó alrededor del escritorio de Yuuri y comenzó a revisar el documento siguiente. _Oh, viva… la ciudad principal quiere un permiso para derrumbar la casa de alguien, a fin de construir una fuente con la forma de nuestro nuevo Maou, con agua saliendo de su… Oh, incluyeron un diagrama. Repugnante…_

Gwendal miró de nuevo a Yuuri. Talvez, sería mejor dejar ir al joven rey después de todo. -Bien -dijo de nuevo y vio la cabeza de Yuuri levantarse, brillante y feliz. Se levantó rápidamente e hizo una pequeña y política señal con la mano en su camino a la puerta. _Genial! Puedo salir un momento de aquí y escapar. _Sonrió abiertamente a la perspectiva. Pero la mirada de su cara decayó rápidamente cuando retrocedió con un brinco y encontró a su rubio prometido parado en su camino.

Wolfram, usando su típico uniforme azul con su espada al costado, tenía una mirada de dolor en sus ojos esmeralda. No era el mismo dolor que vio Yuuri cuando le propuso matrimonio, que era literalmente una bofetada en la cara. La propuesta de matrimonio fue un error a pesar de que la bofetada no lo fue. Las costumbres en este mundo eran raras. Pero, ahora, Yuuri podía ver al hermoso rubio (si, Yuuri a regañadientes le reconocía como increíblemente atractivo) mirándolo, pareciendo herido por algo.

El Maou se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Usualmente era un tipo de rugido por parte de Wolfram seguido de las palabras "infiel" o "debilucho". Rogó para que las bolas de fuego no estén involucradas. Pero, realmente no tenía idea del porque Wolfram se sentiría de esa manera hoy. No era como si él estuvo conversando con las sirvientas o flirteando con cualquier dignatario. Se pasó toda la mañana, después del desayuno, con Gwendal firmando papeles. Por lo tanto, Yuuri estaba confundido. Sin embargo, razonó consigo mismo, sería más rápido si le dejara lanzar su berrinche y terminar.

-Ummm… ¿Wolfram? -comenzó Yuuri cautelosamente. -Luces… -_herido. -_Luces… molesto. ¿Hay algo que…?

Wolfram entró a la habitación, ignorando al joven Maou y fue al frente del escritorio. El rubio tenía a dos soldados con él, el alto mensajero castallo de antes y otro, de cortos cabellos rojos que Gwendal fácilmente reconoció como otro personal favorito de su hermano.

-Pueden irse ahora-, les dijo Wolfram tranquilamente. Ni siquiera sonó a una orden. Las órdenes de Wolfram siempre tenían una mezcla de espectáculo en ellas porque sus hombres eran soldados de élite y, no sorprendentemente, nunca dejó de recordarles de quien y que eran. A cambio, todos ellos le tenían un temor reverencial.

El par se miró uno a otro incómodamente y salieron con un poco de renuencia, arrastrando los pies fuera de la habitación.

Yuuri los miró, confundido.

Wolfram se apoyó en el escritorio con su mano izquierda. Su mano derecha, al parecer, estaba en su cadera. Pero Yuuri notó que su respiración era trabajosa. Los ojos esmeraldas se abrían y cerraban con cada respiración.

-Fuimos víctimas de una emboscada cuando estábamos patrullando en el norte de aquí. ¿Recuerdas el lugar donde el camino se bifurca? -Gwendal, con los ojos abiertos ahora, dio un corto asentimiento con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, vio por ella el camino que lleva a la puerta norte, como si haciendo esto consiguiera más información.

Wolfram tragó duro. -Ellos eran habilidosos, no solo bandidos comunes. Y eran humanos. -Se apoyó en el escritorio un poco más y sacudió la cabeza, parpadeando fuertemente.

-Oi, ¿Wolfram? -dijo Yuuri con preocupación. Colocó una mano en el brazo de Wolfram. Para su sorpresa, el rubio retiró su brazo, no queriendo ser tocado.

-Déjame decir esto-, respiró, con los ojos esmeraldas entrecerrándose en los negros peligrosamente. Se volvió hacia su hermano. -Gwendal, creo que eran asesinos.

-En plena luz del día? Es audaz o increíblemente estúpido -dijo bruscamente el otro hombre .

-Es audaz -reconoció Wolfram -si estuvieran buscando a alguien en particular. Alguien que ellos sabían estaría ahí. -Presionó su mano en sus costillas de nuevo.

-¿Quien? -Preguntó Yuuri.

El rubio dio una mirada afligida a su hermano. Wolfram quería a Yuuri fuera de la habitación, pero su hermano no estaba captando la pista.

-Pregunté, 'quien', Wolfram-, se quejó Yuuri con más fuerza esta vez. Estaban por tener otra de sus clásicas peleas. El adolescente japonés podía decirlo. Todos en el castillo pensaban que se trataba de "peleas como un viejo matrimonio," pero Yuuri se sabía muy joven para el matrimonio. Y, les guste o no, no se iba a casar con alguien a quien no amaba. Para empeorar las cosas, y hacerlas imposible para él, Wolfram era un chico. De ninguna maldita manera se casaría con un chico. No le atraían los hombres. Al menos, eso pensaba.

-¿A quién crees que ellos buscaban? -preguntó Gwendal agudamente, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

-A mi. -Wolfram miró a su hermano porque era fácil. Podía imaginarse la cara de su prometido a la mención de eso y no quería verla por si mismo. Bien en el fondo, nunca quiso que Yuuri lo mirara con esa cara. -Y por más que odie admitirlo… -no quería continuar. Pasaron unos incómodos minutos donde forzó aire a sus pulmones en lugar de continuar.

-¿Y bien? -Dijo su hermano cautelosamente.

-Yo… Necesito tu ayuda -dijo secamente. Apretó los dientes y dejó salir un pequeño gruñido. _Débil. No puedo mirar a Yuuri. Esto es tan de débiles._

-¿Para qué? -presionó Gwendal.

-Para esto. -Wolfram se sacó su abrigo azul, dejándolo caer al piso. Tenía una cada vez mayor mancha, de color rojo brillante, esparciéndose por su camisa blanca, que ya había sido abierta. Estaba rezumando sangre. El hoyo en su camisa estaba bajo sus costillas y el sangrado, que estaba empeorando, necesitaba la presión de la mano de Wolfram para frenar el flujo rojo. Para consternación de Yuuri, estaba goteando en el suelo. Y fue en ese momento en el que el rey demonio notó que Wolfram había dejado una prueba de sangre en el suelo desde el momento en el que entró.

-¡Wolfram! -dijo Yuuri, mirando a su mejor amigo perder todos los colores de la cara.

-Necesito un curandero… creo… pero tenía que entregar mi reporte primero. Es mi deber.

Gwendal asintió, muy rápidamente, y fue volando al corredor por ayuda. El eco de sus pisadas se escucharon a la distancia.

Wolfram se sostuvo en sus temblorosas piernas, mirando con ardiente dolor la ida de su hermano. Sabía que, ahora, no habría forma de deshacerse de su reacio prometido. _El estará a mi lado por lastima y culpa. Odio eso._

-¿Wolfram? -dijo Yuuri de nuevo, pero el otro estaba fuertemente apoyado al escritorio ahora con la cabeza baja. El rubio odiaba estar a solas con él. El rey adolescente debió haber sido, de algún modo, persuadido para irse antes de ser capaz de verlo en este estado decrépito. Y, sobre todo, Wolfram odiaba ser visto como débil.

-Es por eso que huiste de mi toque -dijo Yuuri, ahora molesto. -¡Estabas tratando de esconder tu herida!.

-Casi funcionó -dijo el soldado cuando sus piernas finalmente cedieron bajo él.

Wolfram, ahora de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza dandole vueltas. Se tambaleó ligeramente por lo que se sentó. Al instante, sintió un cálido cuerpo detrás de él, sujetándole para no colapsar y unos brazos rodeando sus hombros.

-Acuéstate, Wolf.

-No. N-No puedo… no me obligues.

-Si tu lo dices. O, ¿solo estas siendo… terco otra vez?. -La voz de Yuuri se rompió al final de la oración.

El rubio apretó los puños. -No quiero tu lástima -respiró, deseando tener la fuerza suficiente para mirar atrás y fulminarlo con la mirada.

Yuuri contuvo sus sollozos. -Pero… ¡Wolfram! Fuiste acuchillado….

-¿Acuchillado? -repitió Wolfram molesto. Hizo lo que pudo para sentarse recto, pero el dolor lo envolvió, y se encontró a si mismo apoyándose contra Yuuri. -Mira de nuevo, debilucho. Es un agujero, no una marca de cuchilla.

-¿Entonces que?. -Los ojos negros se entrecerraron.

-Continua dentro mio -dijo el rubio con la respiración temblorosa -Fui disparado con una flecha.

_-__Wolfram, no. -_El pelinegro se inclinó para tener un mejor vistazo, pero movió a su mejor amigo cuando lo hizo, causando un gemido de dolor.

-Duele. -Empujó la última palabra fuera de sus dientes apretados. Estaba comenzando a sentirse mal del estómago también.

-Lo siento- respondió Yuuri. Enterró su cara en los hombros de Wolfram y apretó los brazos alrededor de él. -Dime que paso de nuevo.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó que sus nauseas pasaran rápidamente. -Yuuri, ellos esperaban emboscarnos. Pero, no tiene sentido. Los ochos de ellos tenían espadas y solo uno tenía arco y flechas. Mientras que los otros estaban peleando, una distracción creo, me di cuenta que el único con las flechas estaba apuntado solo a mi. Pude haberle asado con una bola de fuego… pero vacilé.

El dolor era fuerte otra vez y Wolfram llevó su cabeza hacia atrás. Yuuri lo miró, pero todo lo que podía hacer era ganar tiempo.

La mano de Wolfram no era suficiente para detener la sangre que se derramaba, ahora desde su cadera hasta el suelo, en un delgado y calido riel. -Gwendal se enojará, estoy estropeando su piso, no que me importe.

-No trates de distraerme -dijo Yuuri, sosteniendo a su mejor amigo. -Al imbécil egoísta que yo conozco no le importaría eso. -Se inclinó y dijo suavemente: -Wolfram, ¿por qué vacilaste? Sabías que iba a dispararte una flecha.

-Por ti, debilucho.

No entiendo.

El rubio sintió que su mente quedaba en blanco y peleó por quedarse despejado. -Tu odias que la gente muera. Quieres paz total a través de la negociación. -Tomó un respiro doloroso. Yuuri apretó su agarre sobre sus hombros. -Si hacía lo que mi instinto me dictaba, ahora mismo estaría bien. Pero, te conozco. Sé en lo que crees. Y, aún cuando me cueste caro, haría lo que sea por ti, porque…-, vacilantemente, Wolfram puso una mano sobre la mano izquierda de Yuuri, tentado a retirarla, pero también, tentado a intentar enlazar sus dedos con él. Peleó con su corazón por un momento, pero se dio por vencido al final. -Eres una persona especial para mi. -Bajó su mano y sus hombros temblaron.

Yuuri parpadeó aguantando las lágrimas. -Wolfram… yo… uh…-No sabía que decir. Incluso ahora, el rey demonio se enorgullecía de él mismo por no mentir al rubio. Eran amigo, los mejores amigos, desde su punto de vista. Pero, aparte de eso, no podía prometer nada y no lo haría.

-Esta bien -dijo Wolfram sinceramente. -Al menos, volví esta vez. -Movió su mano a su lado sangrante. Sus ojos eran un débil brillo verde. -No puedo pensar con este dolor.

-Pero, ¿a que te refieres con 'esta vez'? -Yuuri limpió sus ojos con su manga negra.

-Idiota-, el rubio amonestó quietamente, -soy un soldado. Y nunca cambiaré quien y que soy. Entonces, ¿que piensas que me pasará un día?

El pelinegro no tenía una respuesta a eso.

-Al menos, puedo estar contigo una última vez.

A Yuuri no le estaba gustando hacia donde iba la conversación. Frunció el ceño. -Para -dijo suavemente. -Estamos consiguiendo ayuda. Si no fuera por la flecha, lo haría por mi mismo. Pero, yo no soy ningún curandero.

-Esta flecha dentro mío… se siente como… está hecha con… alguna clase de magia… Cuando intenté sacarla, el eje se rompió con un choque azul. Me quemó la mano. -El rubio alzó su mano derecha, manchada de sangre, para mostrar las quemaduras sobre su pulgar, dedos y palma.

_No puede ser…no!_

-No suenes tan…-_tan miserable. Deberías estar celebrando, _pensó ácidamente. -Si muero, eres libre para casarte, Yuuri -dijo el rubio, cerrando los ojos y recostándose más de lo que era su intención.

-Cállate y aguanta ahí -dijo Yuuri con ira.

-Tienes razón. Todavía puedo lograrlo… de todos modos… si no lo hago… la próxima vez -dijo Wolfram tristemente -elige a una mujer. -Sus palabras sonaron amargas ahora. Arrancó su corazón para decirlo, pero era la verdad. Intentó reírse, pero le dolía demasiado para intentarlo, causando, en cambio, un jadeo de dolor.

-_Cállate._

-Después de todo una mujer es lo que quieres, ¿cierto? -dijo Wolfram, sus ojos esmeraldas mirando a lo lejos. Yuuri, arrodillándose un poco ahora, miró sobre el hombro de Wolfram para ver que la chispa estaba abandonando los ojos verdes. Esto lo aterrorizó.

El soldado dio un respiro tembloroso. -Si, elige a una mujer… alguien a quien desees. No puedo ser una mujer para ti, Yuuri. No puedo darte hijos, tampoco. -Sentía lágrimas tibias en sus mejillas ahora. -Todo lo que puedo darte es…-_Mi corazón y eso no es suficiente para ti. _Otra delgada lágrima rayaba la mejilla de Wolfram. Maldijo a si mismo. Solo Yuuri podía hacerlo llorar. Era débil.

-Tengo frío -dijo repentinamente. Tal vez, llorar le hizo tener frío.

El pánico se estaba apoderando del joven rey. _Pero tengo que estar calmado ahora! _-¿Frió? Hey, no lo estarás diciendo para que continúe abrazándote. ¿Cierto, Wolf? -Yuuri trató de bromear. Era inútil, pero de pronto comprendió que 'cállate' era una mala idea. Tenía que mantener a Wolfram hablando hasta que la ayuda llegue.

-También estoy cansado. -Su mano cayó lejos de su parte sangrante.

Yuuri descanso su mentón en el hombro de Wolfram, giró la cara para tratar de leer la del rubio. -Entonces, supongo… que eso significa que te encontraré en mi cama de nuevo esta noche.

Esta vez, obtuvo una sonrisilla débil. -Algún día, probablemente no estaré allí.

Pasos se escucharon en el corredor. Yuuri cerró los ojos con alivio cuando escuchó el sonido de personas apresurándose hacia ellos.

-Están viniendo Wolf. Estarás bien -prometió Yuuri.

-Debilucho. -El rubio tomó un aliento bajo y cayó hacia atrás cuando los colores de la habitación se desvanecieron en la oscuridad. La última cosa que sintió fue aflojamiento. Los brazos confortables a su alrededor ya no estaban.

Estaba solo de nuevo. Como siempre.

_Esto es tan típico de ti, Yuuri. Me dejas ir muy fácilmente. Espero que estés feliz ahora._

_Continua..._

* * *

_Bien, aqui esta mi nuevo proyecto, este fic es uno de los mejores que he leido en ingles, tiene, hasta ahora, 33 capitulos, no suelo traducir algo incompleto, pero la historia se esta poniendo demaciado buena para aguantarme, además Harpo actualiza muy rápido, asi que estoy segura que no lo dejará incompleta._

_Otra cosa, este proyecto es más que nada para practicar mi ingles, que no es muy bueno, asi que lo hago con mucho esfuerzo pero no puedo acergurar me salga perfecto._

_El título, Estaciones de Hermoso Wolfram, se refiere a las flores de Hermoso Wolfram. Más adelante entenderán mejor que tiene que ver esto con la historia ;)_

_Bueno, espero lo disfruten, más adelante las cosas se pondrán muchos más emocionantes, asi que espero me dejen RW como insentivo ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Season**__**s of Beautiful Wolfram**_

_Estaciones__ de Hermoso Wolfram_

**--oOoOoOo--**

_**Autora**_**: **_HARPGO_

_**Traductoras: **__Kotorichan y Petula Petunia_

_**Traductora de este capítulo:**_ _Kotorichan_

_**Parejas: **__Yuuram, y otras que irán apareciendo._

_**Advertencias**_**: **_Yaoi, más adelante un poco de escenas fuertes._

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

-Cuesta creer que estamos pasando por esto de nuevo -dijo Anissina, atando su roja cabellera en una cola de caballo con un lazo blanco y mirando a la cara pálida de Wolfram.

-Bien, estamos pasando por ello de nuevo. No es que sea desagradecido…pero…-dijo Yuuri, volteando la cara hacia ella, -congelarle otra vez… así…. -Su voz iba perdiendo intensidad.

El laboratorio tenía simples paredes de piedra, techos altos, y ventanas largas que dejaban pasar una corriente de luz. Había una larga mesa de roble que tenía dos mecanismos de bombeo sobre esta, a lo largo otro contenedor que goteaba un líquido azul brillante por un tubo hasta una máquina en el suelo. Las luces pulsaban y una serie botones se movían en la pared al unísono.

Yuuri se sentó en el suelo, al lado de la máquina de Anissina que parecía estar formada solo por un ataúd negro con el forro coloreado con arándanos. Dentro, el cuerpo de Wolfram era cubierto por una pálida y blanca niebla. Con su cabello rubio y piel de marfil, lucía como un ángel dormido. Solo para llegar a este punto, se tomó más de una hora de esfuerzo y magia curativa de Gisela, remover la punta de la flecha y, de ahí, rápidamente detener el sangrado. Pero, sus habilidades no eran suficientes y la peliverde pronto llegó al punto de agotamiento. Entonces, Anissina sugirió poner a Wolfram dentro de su máquina que, ahora, tenía vapor nacarado desbordándose por los lados y sobre el piso. El rubio estaba en estado suspendido y luciendo tan desvalido, como Yuuri nunca antes lo había visto.

Por un tiempo, el pelinegro se sumergió en el recuerdo de otro momento doloroso, al tiempo donde su amigo perdió su corazón, literalmente. Donde el corazón de Wolfram fue una llave. La llave para una de las cuatro cajas mágicas. Todas ellas, combinadas, tenían el potencial para destruir el mundo. Pero, gracias a la unión y la perseverancia, habían logrado la victoria. Resurgieron desde atrás y ganaron el juego. Todo resultó bien.

_Pero, ahora…_

Yuuri miró a la cara de porcelana otra vez, reteniendo las súbitas ganas de tocarlo. La última vez estuvieron en la misma situación, era como si casi pudiera oír los comentarios sardónicos de Wolfram animándolo de manera burlona, como era habitual, a rescatar a su "preciado prometido." Pero, esta vez, Yuuri no lo pudo escuchar. Se sintió solo.

-Odio admitirlo, pero… te extraño -susurró Yuuri al rubio durmiente, sosteniéndose a un lado de la máquina con una mano. -Sabes, eres el único aquí que me dice lo de verdad piensa. Me desafías y, cuando es realmente importante, me apoyas, a pesar de que discrepas conmigo… solo acerca de…todo. -Rió un poco pensando eso. -Te necesito de vuelta, Wolfram. Este castillo es muy silencioso sin ti. -_Y yo me siento un poco…solitario._

La puerta detrás de Yuuri se abrió y Günter entró alborotado con un libro de gran tamaño de la biblioteca, su capa blanca desafiaba la gravedad flotando a su espalda. -Cuando me dijiste que la flecha quemó la mano de Wolfram, sabía que había campanas sonando en algún lado. -Murmuraba para él mismo.

-Ummm… Günter? -dijo Yuuri, sintiéndose confuso. -No entiendo. No debería Wolfram estar bien? Quiero decir, una vez que Gisela descanse lo suficiente, puede intentar sanarlo de nuevo. Entonces, lo ves…?. -El pelinegro se sentó a lo indio en el suelo.

Anissina se acercó a Günter para ver sobre su hombro los papeles, lo cual molestó enormemente a Günter. Sin embargo, decidió aceptarlo con gracia ya que el Maou estaba observándolos.

-Bien, sinceramente deseo poder decirlo de otra manera. Pero, de ningún modo puedo confirmar eso totalmente. Bien, para ponerlo simple, toda esta situación es ciertamente preocupante, Heika. Dudo que deba dormir, incluso un pestañeo esta noche por esto. -Recorrió con su dedo el borde del libro, encontró una cinta de satén púrpura que usaba como marcador y lo abrió en la página señalada, sacudió su cabeza con tristeza mientras iba leyendo.

-Cuando mencionaste que la flecha quemó la mano de Wolfram cuando intentó -Günter arrugó los ojos al simple pensamiento de lo que venía -extraerla… Bien, eso me tuvo pensando sobre una historia que un tutor me contó cuando era niño. -Deslizó un delgado dedo un poco más abajo en la página. -¡Ah! ¡Aquí está!

Anissina miró la página y, distraídamente, empujó un mechón pelirrojo detrás de su oreja. -Oh, veo tu punto.

-Seguramente.

-Seguramente… ¿que? -respondió Yuuri, poniéndose de pie ahora. Su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente en su pecho.

-Bueno, Heika, en este registro, escrito en tiempos de la Esperada Venida del Gran Sabio…

-¿Y? -interrumpió Yuuri.

-Oh…oh, bien… aquí dice -señaló abajo -que los humanos han desarrollado una variedad de nuevos armamentos para ser usados contra Mazokus. Una formidable arma en particular era llamada 'la flecha pintada'. -Se detuvo brevemente y preguntó: -¿Alguien tiene la cabeza de la flecha?

Anissina asintió, fue a su escritorio y lo abrió. -Iba a intentar algunos experimentos sobre ella -insinuó la pelirroja. Sacó una pequeña caja y se la entregó un Günter. Dentro, la cabeza de la flecha brilló. Estaba hecha de un arco iris de piedras multicolores con hilos de colores unidos.

-Heika -dijo de forma sabionda. -Esta piedra es llamada Obsidiana Arco Iris. Está relacionada con las piedras Houseki con las que te atravesaste durante tus viajes. En nuestro mundo, la Obsidiana Arco Iris es extremadamente rara. Solo puede ser extraída de las tierras de los humanos y puede ser muy perjudicial para cualquier Mazoku que entre en contacto con ella. Para ser franco, hace mucho más que agotar nuestra fuerza. Nos quema.

Yuuri parpadeó ante las nuevas noticias.

-Pero, la flecha pintada, como una arma de guerra, es más que eso. La cabeza de la flecha es bañada en veneno.

-Ya veo. Entonces, es por eso que fue tan difícil para Gisela cerrar la herida y mantener a Wolfram estable -dijo Anissina oscuramente, cruzando los brazos en frustración.

-Y la flecha tiene un capa larga y fina de pintura metálica mágica a lo largo de su astil que quema a cualquier Mazoku que trate de removerla. Esta pintura, por supuesto, está hecha por tierra sobre las piedras Houseki y gel de fuego.

-Causando que la mano de Wolfram se queme -dijo Yuuri, pensando en voz alta.

-También hay agujeros en el astil, taladrado en un ángulo, esto hace que la flecha haga un sonido silbante cuando es disparada.

-¿Por qué hacen eso, Günter? -dijo Yuuri rascándose la cabeza.

_Ah, nuestro Maou es tan inocente! Tan puro de corazón acerca del cruel mundo del combate. _Sonrió un poco a eso, sin darse cuenta que había verbalizado lo que tendría que haber sido un diálogo interior. -Bueno, Heika, cuando una flecha así es disparada, el sonido silbante sería una advertencia para el enemigo de que su fin está cerca.

El pelinegro lo miró, sintiéndose enfermo de corazón. Repentinamente, podía visualizar el momento del impacto, casi viendo en su cabeza, lo que Wolfram vio. _Y, ¿Qué estaba haciendo mientras Wolfram era disparado con una flecha? Estaba sentado sano y salvo detrás de un escritorio, sintiendo lástima de mi mismo porque estaba aburrido. _En eso, un pensamiento vino a él. -Entonces, si esto pasó tanto tiempo atrás, seguramente el Mazoku averiguó un modo de tratar con esto. ¿Cierto?

Yuuri miró a Günter esperanzado.

-Bueno, si… lo hicieron. -Entrecerró los ojos al mirar al libro. -Aquí se menciona el antídoto para el veneno y la lista de ingredientes para hacerla. Con solo esa parte ya se puede contener el envenenamiento que…-Se abstuvo de hacer una metedura de pata al llamar al rubio 'haragán egoísta' como usualmente lo hacía y continuó con un: -Lord von Bielefeld está sufriendo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -preguntó Anissina.

-Bien, se que Heika quiere tener de vuelta a Wolfram de inmediato. Sin embargo, eso no es posible.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Anissina.

Günter elevó un poco la nariz a su tono mandón y dijo con un ligero puchero: -Tenemos que hacer el antídoto y rezar para que funcione. En el mejor de los casos, tomará tres días… si comenzamos ahora. Después de eso, la herida en su costado tendría que sanar. Hasta entonces, tiene que estar así o de otro modo…-Gesticuló hacia el pálido cuerpo de Wolfram.

-Eso es realmente bueno -dijo Yuuri aliviado. Se arrodillo y miró fijamente a su mejor amigo, sus ojos brillaban. _Lo tendré de vuelta. Me volverá loco, siguiéndome todo el día, ¡pero lo tendré de vuelta!_

-Pero, guardé la mejor parte para lo último -dijo Günter con una ancha sonrisa.

-¿Oh? -dijeron los otros dos a la vez.

-Hay una planta mencionada en la lista de ingredientes que no tenemos aquí.

-¿Cómo puede eso ser bueno? -dijo Yuuri con incredulidad. De repente, se vio a sí mismo en otro viaje alrededor de lo desconocido tratando de encontrar alguna planta que crece en un lugar oscuro.

-Pero, hay una variedad de ella -dijo Günter con aire de suficiencia, claramente disfrutando la exclusiva atención del Maou, -que nosotros tenemos y debería funcionar bastante bien. Creo que es llamada 'Hermoso Wolfram'. Tengo entendido que es una bastante encantadora, pero altamente invasiva, pequeña flor amarilla.

Yuuri sonrió ampliamente a la durmiente forma de Wolfram. -¡Voy a recoger la mayor cantidad de flores que jamás has visto, Wolf! Y más te vale aceptar este ramo. ¿Me escuchas?

Günter levantó una ceja , divertido. -Bueno, exactamente no lo olerá -dijo el hombre y cerró el polvoriento libro. -La verdad es que la manera en que se le administrará el antídoto puede ser bastante interesante…

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Anissina, queriendo saber más.

-No se lo tragará -dijo Günter con suficiencia, -porque el veneno ya está en su sistema causando nauseas y vómitos.

-Oh, no quieres decir que lo tendrá que tener por…

-No quiero saber -interrumpió Yuuri repentinamente, estirando incómodamente el cuello. -Y, ahora que pienso más acerca de eso, es hora de irnos, Günter. -Agarró al hombre por el antebrazo y lo llevó, Anissina de pie en la puerta gritaba: -¡Si necesitan ayuda administrando el antídoto, probablemente pueda idear un máquina para eso!"

* * *

En la cena, Greta notó que los adultos estaba tranquilos, demasiado tranquilos. Comían sus comidas sin notar realmente al otro. Había una muy pequeña charla, también, además de la ocasional petición de sal por parte de alguien. Greta miró a Yuuri y vio la silla próxima a él vacía.

-¿Cuando Wolfram se pondrá mejor? -preguntó, mirando a Yuuri por una respuesta.

En ese momento trataba de obtener una probadita de algo que parecía una fruta morada con forma de estrella con un utensilio, se detuvo a media mordida.

-Oh, bien… Estamos trabajando en eso -dijo tranquilizadoramente. Yuuri hizo contacto de ojo con todos los demás en la habitación, diciéndoles silenciosamente que apoyen lo que acababa de decir con el mismo entusiasmo porque no quería que su hija de diez años se molestara.

Con falsas sonrisas, todos alrededor de la mesa de repente brillaron. Incluso Gwendal hizo un esfuerzo de parecer cautelosamente optimista. Forzó una pequeña sonrisa en la cara y se dio cuenta que Greta se relajaba en su silla por eso.

-Y, sabes, hoy incluso recogí algunas flores para Wolfram -dijo Yuuri, poniendo la comida cortada en su boca, atragantándose porque sabía muy ácida, bebió de un trago el agua de su copa.

Greta se rió. -Si… lo amamos,¿cierto? -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Todos en la mesa miraron a Yuuri, lo cual hizo que se quisiera meter debajo de la roca más próxima. La sonrisa de Cecile se oscureció ligeramente, para después rápidamente volver a su lugar. Como la antigua veinteava Maou de Shin Makoku, aprendió a hacerlo en incómodas situaciones como esta. Los ojos de Gwendal se ensancharon un poco pero pronto estuvo de nuevo en su estoica naturaleza. Se encontró a si mismo utilizando todas sus habilidades como administrador y negociados para retener y no revelar lo que en verdad sentía. Conrad tenía su sonrisa delgada y misteriosa la que rápidamente se desvaneció cuando sus pensamientos lo llevaron a otro lugar. Y Günter luchó con su rostro para mantener la cara de pánico fuera. No funcionó.

-Sabes -dijo Yuuri suspirando con desaliento sobre su pato de comida. -Creo que iré a ver a Wolfram ahora mismo. -Agarró un panecillo de la mesa mientras que de una zancada salía de la habitación. Se sintió un poco culpable por usar a su mejor amigo como una excusa para dejar su horrible comida y las igualmente horribles miradas que estaba recibiendo, pero bien valía la pena. Mordió su panecillo y pensó, _pronto, todo esto terminará. Pero quiero saber quien hizo esto a Wolfram y porque._

Dando la vuelta el resto del panecillo en su boca infantilmente, Yuuri disminuyó el vuelo de sus pasos y tomó la izquierda hacia el mohoso laboratorio de Anissina. Wolfram todavía estaba recostado en la suave y fresca niebla con los ojos cerrados.

-Hola de nuevo.

Yuuri se inclinó e hizo volar un poco de niebla flotante fuera de la cara de Wolfram. Ahora, notó las espesas pestañas rubias. -Puedo verte mejor -dijo. -Solo volví para ver que tal ibas. -Una parte de Yuuri extrañaba los ojos esmeraldas que parecían quemar con un fuego verde.

-Oi, bishōnen -dijo Yuuri suavemente, arrodillándose. -Espero que te pongas mejor pronto. Greta y los demás te extrañaron en la comida. -_Y, la verdad es que yo también... _

Anissina, casualmente, regresó de la lejana esquina de su laboratorio con una cálida taza de té en sus manos. -Hola -dijo con una débil sonrisa -¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Los ojos de Yuuri se ensancharon. -Oh, no es nada. -Rió de manera poco convincente, con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

Anissina elevó una ceja. -Por supuesto -dijo justo antes de tomar un sorbo -pero si no te conociera mejor, diría que viniste a verlo de nuevo porque… estabas _pensando en él._ -Dijo las tres últimas palabras dulcemente, demasiado dulcemente.

Yuuri le hizo muecas y se puso de pie. -Todos estamos preocupados -se encontró a si mismo refunfuñando.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Eso es el porque me salté una cena.

_Gee, deseo haber hecho lo mismo_… esa fruta con forma de estrella estaba empezando a revolverle un poco el estómago. Al menos, eso era lo que él creía.

-Entonces, no hay nada que implicar -dijo rotundamente, tratando poner una cara decidida. Pero alguna parte de él estaba tentado de darle la clase de mirada que le daría a su hermano mayor por atravesar la línea. Afortunadamente, Yuuri tenía más control de lo que imaginaba.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo suavemente otra vez.

Con eso, Yuuri salió de la habitación con una susceptible actitud, subiendo torpemente las escaleras como un soldado de lata oxidado.

Ya arriba, una pelota roja le cayó encima.

-¿Eh? ¿Greta? -dijo, tomando el juguete redondo en sus manos y dándole una rápida vuelta.

¿Si? -llamó desde el final opuesto al lugar donde estaba parado.

-Se está haciendo tarde. Si quieres una historia, mejor vete alistándote para la cama ahora.

-¿Una historia? ¡Genial! -gritó mientras corría hacia él y agarraba el balón de vuelta con sus pequeñas y rechonchas manos. -Y también sé la que quiero. La tomé de nuestra biblioteca! Se llama _La liberación de Anissina de los pájaros de mal agüero de la tierra de las parrillas de barbacoa._ -La pequeña princesa se rió a sabiendas cuando su cara cayó al simple pensamiento de tener que leer otra rara historia escrita por Anissina.

* * *

Una hora después, Yuuri entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de él, y comenzó a prepararse para la cama. -¿Qué fue lo que acabé de leer a Greta? -murmuró distraídamente mientras iba a por sus cosas. Ya los detalles del argumento se escabullían de su memoria.

-He tenido bastante -murmuró a la nada. -Lo dejo por la paz. Solo quiero dormir.

Encontró su pijama y con un suspiro desanimado comenzó a abotonarlo hasta arriba. Vestido en su pijama, caminó sobre la ridículamente larga cama de cuatro postes. Colapsó en el medio de ella, desparramado, y quedó mirando hacia arriba.

-Este día fue horrible. -Terminó con otro suspiro. -Estoy tan agradecido de que no haya forma que volver a vivir esto. -Tenía una imagen mental de Wolfram sangrando en sus brazos. No había nada que pudiera hacer y ninguna manera de confortarlo. Al final, el dolor era tan fuerte que Wolfram trataba de usar su propio poder de curación para bloquear la agonía que lo estaba torturando.

-Magia de curación para bloquear el dolor… ¿Por qué no pensé en eso? -preguntó a la nada.

Entonces, la imagen en su cabeza cambió. Un ángel en las nubes. Wolfram estaba recibiendo la ayuda necesaria. No esta en dolor. Wolfram no murió en sus brazos, el peor miedo de Yuuri. Ahora, para su alivio, tenían un plan para ayudarlo. Todos parecían pensar que Wolfram se recobraría completamente si las cosas iban bien. Si, todo iría bien.

_Y todo irá bien. Seguiré diciéndome eso hasta que se haga realidad._

Yuuri suspiró antes de trepar bajo las sábanas. Usando una de las técnicas mágicas que Günter le había enseñado, Yuuri hizo un amplio movimiento y todas las luces de la habitación parpadearon intensamente y se apagaron. Sonrió un poco a lo que había hecho. Ahora, no tenía que estar en modo "full Maou" para usar sus habilidades. Se sentía bien.

Lo que no se sentía bien, era el silencio de la habitación. La luz de la luna entraba a través las ventanas con su neblina gris azulada. Las sombras se movían por la habitación cuando Yuuri no las miraba. Se sentía como si pudiera rodar en el colchón y nunca encontrar el otro lado. De repente, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba acostumbrado a que cierto rubio entrara vistiendo un camisón rosa, quejándose de lo que hizo (o no hizo), y luego caer dormido, pateándole una y otra vez a lo largo de la noche.

_Pero, ahora, _Yuuri rió ante el pensamiento, _si trataba de abrazar a Wolfram en su sueño…_ Esa sería una realmente mala noticia. Probablemente amanecería con moretones peores que los normales.

_¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¡No puedo abrazar a Wolfram! Los dos somos hombres. Eso es tan incorrecto…_

Yuuri frunció el ceño en él mismo. No había posibilidad alguna de que un chico le atrajera, incluso uno con suave cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Cierto, Wolfram tenía un cuerpo delgado como el de una chica. Y, ambos, hombres y mujeres en el castillo lo miraban. Yuuri frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento. Si, ellos lo miraban de una manera más que "amistosa". Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento. Pero, definitivamente, ¡no era uno de ellos! pensó dandose una bofetada mental.

_Somos amigos! Somos los mejores amigos! Y puedo confiar en él las cosas realmente importantes. Pero, no puedo enamorarme de una persona así… quien es… un hombre… incluso si sé… que profundamente… se preocupa por mi. Me ama._

El adolescente sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. _Solo estoy preocupado por él ahora mismo. Eso es todo._

Yuuri se preocupó por él mismo, su repentina "preocupación," y sus "no-sentimientos" por la próxima hora, revolviéndose y dando vueltas en la cama. Miró hacia arriba, poniendo uno de sus brazos doblados atrás de su cabeza. Entonces, sus ojos cayeron sobre la almohada vacante a lado de él.

Yuuri admitió, reticente, que también extrañaba sentir el cuerpo que usualmente estaba a su lado. Había un sutil calor que lo tranquilizaba. Wolfram, en meses recientes, había dejado muy claro que nunca tuvo la intención de estar lejos del lado de Yuuri. Si, juntos. Y esta era la manera en la que sus vidas serían… hasta el fin de sus días. Yuuri sacudió, también, esa imagen de la cabeza. Realmente se imaginaba a ellos juntos ese tiempo. ¿Era, de verdad, Wolfram su cadena? No, era un _parásito._ Tal vez. Algo así. Te hace pensar, ¿era realmente el rubio un problema después de todo…? Una parte orgullosa de él respondió inmediatamente "si", pero su alma no sabía, y su corazón se rehusaba a decirle.

Yuuri se sacudió y dio la vuelta otra vez.

-¡Ugh! No puedo dormir. Pasaron demasiadas cosas hoy.

_No, eso no era enteramente cierto, _se dijo Yuuri. _Esta cama no está bien. No está nada bien._

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Trató de retrazarlo. Se levantó con las piernas inclinadas y sus brazos rodearon sus piernas. Bajó la cabeza. _No, solamente lo estoy retrazando, _pensó el pelinegro, _solo por que estoy incómodo con eso. Pero, sé lo que quiero._

Con un profundo suspiro, Yuuri se levantó y caminó al closet. _No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. _Agarró el camisón rosa de Wolfram y con él caminó trabajosamente de nuevo a la cama. Doblando el camisón con volantes en un apretado cuadrado, lo puso debajo de su cabeza en lugar de la almohada de pluma de ganso. Inmediatamente, Yuuri olió lo que solo podía describir como "verano". Era la suave esencia de flores del sol y jazmín. Era tibio y familiar.

Era Wolfram.

* * *

_No estoy del todo segura con el resultado, pero quería actualizar, a parte de que ya me dolía la cabeza de tanto leer y releer y releer U.U_

_Espero que les guste. No dice algo del todo importante pero sabemos que paso, más o menos, con Wolf, el proximo cap es más corto, así que no creo tardar ;)_

_**Gracias a tods por los rw, así dan ganas de trabajar **  
_

_Bye bye!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Season**__**s of Beautiful Wolfram**_

_Estaciones__ de Hermoso Wolfram_

**--oOoOoOo--**

_**Autora**_**: **_HARPGO_

_**Traductoras:**__ Kotorichan y Petula Petunia._

**Traductora de este capítulo:** _Kotorichan_

_**Parejas: **__Yuuram, y otras que irán apareciendo._

_**Advertencias**_**: **_Yaoi, más adelante un poco de escenas fuertes._

_**Spoilers de la primera y segunda temporada, asi como de los ovas (no la gran cosas pero si detalles)**_

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

-¿Ves, Greta? -dijo Yuuri, señalando a Wolfram. -Estamos ayudando a que se mejore. Estamos haciendo lo que podemos.

-Hm -respondió con una mirada determinada. Si, Wolfram se pondrá mejor. Lo podía ver por ella misma.

-Y, estará más que contento de pasar más tiempo contigo una vez que esté mejor -intervino Anissina, reposicionando una lona sobre la larga máquina que guardaba a buen recaudo en la esquina. La lona azul se deslizó un poco, lo que la puso de repente muy nerviosa. Esperaba que los otros dos no lo hayan notado. Empujó la máquina más arriba y la lona entera cayó y aterrizó sobre el suelo.

Yuuri la miró y sus ojos se ensancharon.

-Espera! Espera! -dijo, mirándola fijamente como pensando que se volvió loca. - ¿Qué está haciendo esa cosa aquí?. -Notó la mirada ligeramente culpable en su cara que ahora era cubierta por una sonrisa burlona. -¡Esto! -Yuuri apuntó hacia la máquina dorada que en su opinión lucía como un sofá verde fusionado con un platillo satelital con una palanca adjunta y de apariencia cóncava por el frente.

-¿Que? ¿Esto? -parpadeó con inocencia. -Solo pensé en tomar prestada 'Dry Wind' por unas semanas.

-¿No la llamaba Günter 'El dispositivo mágico prohibido'? -dijo Yuuri con creciente alarma.

-Bueno… si…

-Wolfram y yo ya hemos estado en esa cosa. ¿No lo recuerdas? No es solo un excéntrico carro o algo así. ¡Te hace ver el futuro, un "temeroso" futuro además!

Anissina perdió su sonrisa.

_Temeroso. Cuanto más miedo puede causar algo que esto?_

-Temeroso…. futuro -repitió Yuuri, pero esta vez sin convicción.

Las palabras apenas salieron cuando sintió un poco de dolor en el corazón. Los ojos de Yuuri eran ahora abatidos y su cara ensombreció cuando añadió: -Al menos… bueno… basado en lo que vio Wolfram…. -Rió en sus adentros pero no salió nada más que un sonido sofocado. -Pensé que me mataría por repartir flores a lindas chicas. -Echó una larga mirada a Wolfram. -Pero, tú fuiste el único que consiguió aquellas flores amarillas que recogí. ¿Si? -dijo. -Por lo tanto, no te quejes.

La sonrisa de Anissina volvió con eso. Yuuri lo vio y se sintió avergonzado, sentía que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Anissina decidió cambiar un poco el tema. -Ahora, realmente… ¿Dónde está el daño en solo ver como la máquina trabaja? Es, realmente, la mejor manera para obtener información. Además, fui capaz de analizar algo de su mecanismo e hice algunos descubrimientos interesantes. -Alisó un poco su vestido marrón y blanco con las manos.

-¡No gracias! Esa cosa debería volver al cuarto de los tesoros y estar bajo llave por siempre! Envíala lejos… bueno… lo más lejos posible de la vista de cualquier Mazoku así nadie estará tentado a usarla -Yuuri echaba humos. No le gustaba ser descortés con un adulto frente a Greta, pero esto no se podía haber dicho de otra manera.

-Entiendo -dijo Anissina civilizadamente, sonriendo ligeramente.

_Golpe. _Eso fue un extraño sonido en el laboratorio. No se sintió correcto. Este sonido fue seguido por una especie de gemido metálico, como si algo quisiera moverse pero no pudiera. Ahora, había un nuevo sonido. La sonrisa de Anissina se desvaneció cuando escuchó a las máquinas de bombeo sobre la mesa de roble chispotear y oscilar fuera de ritmo. En el suelo, las luces de la máquina de Wolfram se oscurecían y la niebla nacarada comenzaba a disiparse.

-¿Qué está pasan…? -demandó saber el pelinegro, con los ojos llenos de preocupación ahora.

Vio a la figura dentro de la máquina girar su rubia cabeza y levantar el pecho.

-¿Anissina? ¡Se supone que Wolfram no puede moverse! ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Yuuri? -dijo Greta preocupada. Se movió nerviosamente con la larga joya en su capa blanca, pero sus ojos estaban suplicando hacia Wolfram.

-Hmmm -dijo Anissina con autoridad, acercándose a la mesa con la preocupación velada en sus ojos. Ajustó las dos pequeñas máquinas de bombeo y estas regresaron a la vida. Dando la espalda al Maou y su hija, exhaló un rápido suspiro de alivio.

-Lo arreglé -dijo, girándose hacia él con los brazos cruzados. -Creo que solo necesitaba unos ajustes menores. -_Y estaré durmiendo en el laboratorio esta noche. No puedo permitir que esto pase de nuevo, _pensó.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó, todavía incómodo con el pensamiento de Wolfram estando en peligro.

-Si y Gisela debería estar aquí después de la merienda para continuar los tratamientos curativos a pesar de que el antídoto para el veneno todavía no está completo. Pero Günter me había dicho en el desayuno que estaba trabajando duro en este antídoto con Gisela.

Anissina vio que los ojos de Yuuri estaban todavía fijos en Wolfram.

-Y, mientras tanto, regresaré el 'Dry Wind' devuelta a su casa -agregó solo para cambiar de tema.

Yuuri asintió ausentemente, su boca se abrió un poco. Luego, giró sus ojos hacia Anissina. -Bien -dijo Yuuri con una voz-puchero, -siempre que lo hagas.

La pelirroja se recuperó un poco. -Supongo, que me dará más tiempo para experimentar sobre la cabeza de la flecha, hecha con la piedra Obsidiana Arco Iris -dijo, yendo a su escritorio y sacando la bandeja de plástico de nuevo. Agarró un par de tijeras, cogió la cabeza de la flecha de su lugar de reposo en la bandeja, y la sostuvo contra la luz. -Ellos dicen que esta piedra puede ser usada en máquinas también. Y siendo la Obsidiana Arco Iris tan rara… y esta es enorme…Claro, Tengo que limpiarla del veneno primero, sin dañar sus propiedades mágicas naturales. -Colocó la piedra en una mesa para exámenes al lado de su escritorio y fue a traer sus lupas.

-Bueno, Greta -dijo Yuuri, sosteniendo la mano de su hija. -Supongo que es hora de decir 'adios' a Wol-

Ambas máquinas de bombeo murieron.

El laboratorio se hundió en un extraño silencio con el sonido de las máquinas cayendo en un alto. Las dos máquinas de bombeo en la mesa de roble se detuvieron y lentamente se relajaron. El líquido azul vivo no fluía por el tubo hacia la máquina de Wolfram. Los engranajes de la pared llegaron a un repentino paro.

-¡¿Anissina?! -gritó Yuuri.

Por el silencio de muerte en el laboratorio, ella ya sabía cual era la situación. -¡NO! -gritó, agarrando su falda y corriendo a través del laboratorio hacia Wolfram lo más rápido que podía.

-¡¿Anissina?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! -gimió Yuuri, arrodillándose y mirando como la niebla comenzaba a desaparecer.

-¡Se detuvo! ¡Solo de detuvo! No sé porque. ¡Déjame mirar!. Removió un panel del lado izquierdo de la máquina con la uña de los dedos, partiendo dos de ellas dolorosamente, y comenzó a revolver alrededor, comprobando para ver si algo estaba mal.

Dentro de la máquina, el cuerpo de Wolfram comenzó a convulsionar. Su fino pecho comenzó a sacudirse sin control, removiéndose violentamente dentro de la máquina. Su rubia cabeza se sacudía de un lado a otro.

-¡Anissina! ¡Haz algo! -Urgió Yuuri, mirando hacia abajo incrédulamente.

-¡Wolfram! -lloriqueó Greta.

-¿Greta? -dijo Yuuri con urgencia. -Necesito que vayas y encuentres a Gisela lo más rápido que puedas. ¡Hazlo! ¿Esta bien?

La pequeña niña sacudió la cabeza en un "Si" valiente y corrió hacia fuera con los brazos y piernas moviéndose lo más rápido que podían.

El pelinegro tomó temblorosos alientos, tratando de calmarse desesperadamente. Pero no funcionó. Estaba en un pánico controlado con el cuerpo de Wolfram todavía sacudiéndose y, ahora, se fijó en una delgada línea de sangre saliendo de su boca.

-¡Wolfram, no! .dijo, metiendo las manos dentro de la máquina. Forzó la cabeza del rubio el suficiente tiempo para ver el daño. Wolf había mordido sus labios y la sangre era de eso. Yuuri tiró de su barbilla hacia delante con la esperanza de que eso evite que se atragante con la lengua.

-Anissina, mi mano debería estar entumecida y congelada en esta cosa, ¿verdad?

Obtuvo un vago "cierto" desde el otro lado de la máquina. Anissina estaba trabajando desesperadamente para conseguir que todo funcione de nuevo. Comprobó las líneas de cables y descubrió que no había corriente.

Yuuri miró abajo y vio más sangre en la máquina.

-¡Su costado está sangrando ahora! -Yuuri la llamó. -¡Su herida se volvió a abrir!

Dentro de la máquina, Yuuri estaba viendo una imagen que sentía que se quemaría en su memoria por el resto de sus días. Estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para refrenar a Wolfram sin dañarlo, pero el cuerpo estaba sacudiéndose tan fuerte, no sabía cuanta presión poner sobre él. El ángel rubio tenía una delgada y pequeña línea de sangre saliendo de su boca. Pero la cabeza se removía, enviando gotitas de sangre a todos lados. Y había más sangre rezumando de su lado al forro de arándano de la máquina. Rojo en rojo.

El cuerpo del rubio se arqueó.

-Tienes que parar Wolfram! -Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas. -Por favor… detente… ¡_por favor_!

El cuerpo se arqueó de nuevo.

-Anissina, ¡haz algo! -ordenó.

-¡No puedo!

Yuuri la miró fijamente, ensanchando los ojos. Pero, _¡morirá!_

-¡Espera, talvez pueda! -Agarró el 'Dry Wind'y sacó algunos cables negros. -Si enganchamos estos, podemos usar esa máquina como un generador para la máquina de Wolfram. -Tiró de los pesados cables negros tan rápido como podía. -Pero, puede haber problemas. No se si esto…-Se detuvo a un paso de Wolfram.

-¡No! Es demasiado corto. ¡Los cables no alcanzarán! -Parpadeó aguantando las lágrimas.

Yuuri esta comenzando a enojarse y desesperarse. La situación se sentía desesperanzada. Bajó su cabeza y la habitación comenzó a chispear con electricidad. Chispas azules comenzaron a flotar con un viento predominante que se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Yuuri se sintió a si mismo alejarse y a su pelo crecer –su cara tornándose severa pero con insinuaciones de una sonrisa torcida.

-En las luchas que debemos sufrir, la esperanza no puede ser abandonada -dijo dramáticamente, su profunda voz resonando.

Electricidad azul llenó la habitación.

La mandíbula de Anissina cayó. Se sentó en el suelo, casi petrificada, con su vestido ondeando.

-Como el 27th Maou de Shin-Makoku, yo, Shibuya Yuuri, honraré mi promesa de conservar aquello más preciado. -Sus ojos bruscamente afilados pasaron de Anissina a Wolfram. -Mi juicio para este -gesticuló hacia Wolfram -es…vida.

Chispas de luces azules salieron disparadas de las palmas de sus manos y el kanji para "Juzgado" apareció en la pared de piedra detrás de la puerta.

El Maou tocó el lado de la máquina de Wolfram y levantó su otro brazo en dirección al 'Dry Wind'. Corrientes de energía blanca bailaban alrededor de la habitación, haciendo ondas que pasaban del Rey Demonio al Dry Wind. Sin embargo, en el proceso, repentinamente, chispas de energía pasaron a través de la cabeza de la flecha hecha de Obsidiana Arco iris y cambió a un color rojo oscuro al tiempo que el haz de luz golpeaba el Dry Wind y luego rebotaba al mismo Wolfram golpeándolo en el pecho.

El cuerpo de Wolfram se sacudió y una delgada lágrima se deslizó por la curva de su mejilla.

La energía se disolvió. Yuuri rápidamente se transformó en su "él" de quince años y colapsó en el suelo fresco.

-¡Oh! -dijo Anissina, corriendo al lado de Yuuri. Lo levantó hasta sentarlo. Yuuri puso una mano sobre su cabeza. -¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?

No recibió respuesta. En cambio, escuchó a Anissina murmurar: -¿Wolfram?

Yuuri siguió su mirada dentro de la máquina, su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Y, una vez que vio la durmiente forma dentro, casi totalmente curado, fue imposible quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Wolf? Eres… eres t…tu?

Dentro de la máquina, recostado de lado, estaba un rubio recién nacido con una cara gruñona y una chata naricita. Hizo leves sonidos de gorgoteos y parpadeó inocentemente en ellos, con un puño frío pero rechoncho en su boca.

Gisela y Greta entraron a trompicones en la habitación, ambas luciendo frenéticas.

-Escuche que era necesitada -dijo la peliverde sin aliento, traía su kit de medicina con ella, sabiendo que la mayor parte sería inútil. Pero, tenía que intentar algo si Wolfram estaba en apuros.

-Yo…supongo que si lo eres -dijo Yuuri misteriosamente, girando su cara para enfrentarlos. -Felicítanos. Es un niño.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Aqui tienen el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste ;)_

_Es cortito, pasa una cosa muyyy importante, en el sgte cap comenzaremos a ver a Baby!Wolf aish . _

_Posiblemente les tenga una noticia con respecto a este fic, ya les comentaré en el sgte. cap y una cosita más, estaré fuera 3 días por los que no se asusten si el próximo finde no actualizo, les prometo ponerme las pilas despues ;)_

_Muchas gracias a todos por los rw, los leo siempre y respondo a los que puedo (los que se longean), los anonimos no los puedo responder pero igualmente los aprecio un monton _

_Chao!_


	4. Chapter 4

****

_**Season**__**s of Beautiful Wolfram**_

**--oOoOoOo--**

_**Autora**_**: **_Harpgo_

_**Traductoras:**__Kotorichan y Petula Petunia. _

_**Parejas: **__Yuuram, y otras que irán apareciendo._

_**Advertencias**_**: **_Yaoi, más adelante un poco de escenas fuertes._

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

-¿¿Eeeeh??- gritaron todos desde la puerta.

Se quedaron ahí parados con las bocas completamente abiertas (unas más que otras). Gwendal, Conrad, Cecile, Greta y Gisela no podían creerlo. Y, si no fuera por el hecho de que había visto todo lo sucedido con sus propios ojos, Anissina habría tenido la misma reacción. Por lo que en este caso, sonreía confiadamente con los brazos cruzados.

-Explíquenlo de nuevo!- ordenó Gwendal frotando el tabique de su nariz para que el dolor de cabeza no empeorara.

-Aparentemente- dijo Anissina con tranquilidad, -la máquina que mantenía en animación suspendida a tu hermano estaba…- odiaba admitir esta parte -Bueno, estaba comenzando a fallar. No entiendo por qué pero empezó a perder energía así que…- Su voz bajó aún más de tono mientras sentía la dura mirada de Gwendal sobre ella -tuve que encontrar una fuente de poder alternativo, así que traté de usar…

-El 'Dry Wind'.- Gwendal terminó la oración de Anissina en un tono iracundo- aún cuando se suponía que esa maldita máquina debería estar encerrada en el cuarto de los tesoros!- se giró hacia ella y habló con vehemencia -Y todos estamos de acuerdo en que **se mantendrá** en ese sitio ¿no es cierto?

Ella asintió con lentitud

-Como sea- prosiguió -de no haberlo tenido aquí, probablemente, él no lo hubiera logrado.

_Estaría muerto, quieres decir_, pensó Gwendal con ironía.

-Pero, el Rey Demonio vino al rescate!- exclamó la pelirroja en un tono juguetón, que en opinión de Gwendal no ameritaba a la situación, mientras señalaba a la pared marcada con el juicio del Maou.

Mientras Anissina hablaba, Cecile se acercó hacia la máquina en forma de ataúd, como si fuera una mujer sumida en un sueño. Greta la siguió de cerca, con curiosidad, Cecile tomó al bebé arropándolo en su amplio pecho. Entonces, Greta removió la joya que sostenía su capa y le ofreció la blanca tela para que la usara como manta.

El bebé gruñón se acomodó y sus ojos se fruncieron pesadamente.

-Este es Wolfram ¿no?- preguntó Greta mirándolo.

-Lo es- contestaron, sorprendidos, Cecile y Conrad al unísono.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a necesitar esto todavía?- preguntó Gunter sosteniendo una botella color miel con un líquido espeso -Lo terminé más pronto de lo que creía. Lo estaba trayendo cuando esta trágica situación empezó.

-Sí, lo necesitaremos… Oh, estoy tan contenta de que lo hicieras- dijo Gisela con alivio mirando profundamente al bebé que estaba en los brazos de Cecile -luce pálido y enfermizo. Su lado dañado parece casi curado de la herida de la flecha, sin embargo…

Todos los presentes en la sala colocaron sus ojos sobre ella.

-No sé cuanta dosis debería recibir un bebé.-dijo perdiendo la mirada preocupada en el suelo de la habitación. -¿Qué pasa si le suministramos una sobredosis sin darnos cuenta? Pero, al mismo tiempo, si le damos menos de la dosis indicada… Bien, podría tener el mismo…resultado."

Todos sabían qué clase de resultado era ese.

-De todos modos tenemos que intentarlo- dijo Gunter con una pequeña sonrisa. -No tenemos otra elección.

-Estoy de acuerdo-asintió Yuuri inclinándose hacia el bebé Wolfram y tocando sus mejillas -Haremos todo lo que podamos.

Durante el resto de la noche y el siguiente día, el bebé Wolfram lloró durante dos largas horas. Porque quería comer, porque quería eructar, que le cambiaran de pañal, que lo cargaran y que lo alimentaran de nuevo. Estaba molesto, la sensación que le provocada la ropa sobre su piel y el pañal en su trasero lo incomodaban sin tregua. Tenía un vago recuerdo de haber estado desnudo, caliente y arrullado cerca de sonidos que se filtraban de algún lugar. Pero, en donde se encontraba ahora era demasiado ruidoso, demasiado brillante y no se sentía suficiente arropado para su gusto. Así que, chilló a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Después de la segunda hora del comportamiento de Wolfram, Cecile envió a sus sirvientes en busca de una ama de leche y una niñera nocturna para su hijo recién nacido. En cuanto las dos mujeres fueron traídas bajo una estricta guardia, ya que a Gwendal le preocupaba la posibilidad de más atentados contra la vida de Wolfram, Conrad entró a la oficina.

-Me gustaría pedir permiso para tener dos semanas de descanso- le dijo a su hermano.

Yuuri, quien estaba en la habitación, asintió con aprecio en dirección a su padrino -Creo que es una buena idea- dijo alegremente mientras trataba de decidir cuál de las líneas punteadas debía firmar. El documento que estaba frente a él había sido redactado en una confusa retórica legal -creo que me gustaría tomar algo de tiempo libre también, así podría ayudar con Wolfram.

_Traducción: dejemos que Gwendal se ocupe de las cosas del Castillo por un tiempo mientras yo juego baseball con Conrad, recojo flores con Greta y le doy un vistazo ocasional a Wolfram_" pensó Gwendal con sarcasmo mientras arqueaba una ceja en dirección al adolescente pelinegro.

Una delgada y discreta sonrisa se formó de nuevo en la boca de Conrad.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tal solo los medio días?- dijo Yuuri tratando de negociar. -Estoy preocupado por Wolfram.

Gwendal podía imaginar cuánto agradarían esas declaraciones a su pequeño hermano. Claro que el Wolfram que conocía, totalmente avergonzado levantaría los brazos y agitaría la cabeza mirando a cualquier parte pretendiendo disgusto porque tenía un serio problema con mostrar sus sentimientos.

-De acuerdo- dijo Gwendal apretando los dientes.

-! Bien!- prácticamente chilló Yuuri seguido de un rápido -Entonces será mejor que me este yendo ahora adiós!- para luego salir a toda prisa de la habitación.

-¿Y tú?- dijo el administrador a su hermano casi con sarcasmo.

-Me estabas hablando de tomar unos días libres. Y, me gustaría hacerlo…para cuidar de Wolfram…como solía hacerlo.

Gwendal asintió con entendimiento -De acuerdo- dijo con un suspiro que casi sonó triste. Sería agradable si su madre tratara a Wolfram como una persona y no como una muñeca. Pero, así era su madre. A menudo se preguntaba si ella era así con Wolfram solo porque se parecían mucho. Ya que, basado en lo que recordaba, nunca fue así con Conrad.

* * *

El desayuno de la mañana siguiente fue bastante chocante para Yuuri. Había estado buscando a Greta para decirle que era hora de comer y la encontró afuera, en los jardines. Estaba tomando el desayuno con el bebé Wolfram sentado en una alta silla y Conrad alimentándolo cuchara a cuchara con puré de frutas.

En solo unas cuantas horas, Wolfram había crecido el equivalente a la edad de un bebé humano de seis meses.

-Es…¿Wolfram?- preguntó Yuuri con incredulidad. No podía quitar la mirada del rubio bebé.

-Así es Heika- dijo Gunter mientras se acercaba a la mesa para saludar al Maou. -Y eso hace que medicarlo sea más difícil que antes. Aún es solo una conjetura saber cuánto hay que suministrarle. Pero, tal parece, Su Majestad, que a medida que se recupera, su cuerpo regresa a la normalidad. Bueno, al menos es la teoría que manejo por ahora.

Yuuri asintió a Gunter en señal de comprensión mientras observaba al bebé Wolfram. Este parpadeó hacia él con sus inocentes ojos verde esmeralda.

-Es lindo, creo- dijo Yuuri tratando de pellizcar su mejilla.

El bebé lo empujó y dio un manotazo con su mano como si abofeteara a Yuuri.

-¿La bofeteada de un bebé cuenta como propuesta de matrimonio?- preguntó Greta a Conrad.

-Hmmm…. buena pregunta- contestó este con una sonrisa.

Los ojos verdes miraron a los negros. Observando a Yuuri con molestia y suspicacia. Ese extraño era alguien a quien no estaba seguro de encontrar del todo a su gusto. Cabello negro, ojos negros, ropas negras. Pero no lucían como las ropas negras de su madre. No del todo. Bebé Wolfram estaba cauteloso y mostró abiertamente su disgusto, apretando los puños e inclinándolos hacia adelante.

-Wolf- Conrad tomó a su hermanito en brazos -¿esa es forma de tratar a tu prometido?- dijo con voz divertida.

-¿Eh?- Yuuri se sonrojó mientras se acomodaba el cuello del uniforme negro.

-Cierto Yuuri- rió Greta. -Y !es menor que yo!- sonrió ampliamente mientras bailoteaba haciendo círculos como un hada.

_Bueno, poniéndolo de ese modo…, _pensó nerviosamente, _ya no sería un 'mayo-diciembre' sino un shotta-con. Eso no es bueno. Definitivamente NO es bueno. _Sonrió ampliamente, quizá demasiado_. ¡Espera! ¿Qué estoy pensando? No me voy a casar en primer lugar. Solo quiero ignorar este compromiso y esperar que desaparezca. _

El bebé rubio, vestido con una camisita oscura y pantalones cortos, sacudió su pierna lo más fuerte que pudo. Era su modo de decirle a su hermano que quería que lo pusiera en el césped. Entonces, amablemente obligado, Conrad lo depositó en el suelo.

-Disculpe Heika, necesito algo de té- dijo Gunter ignorando al niño mientras se levantaba y se iba; no era el centro de atención, lo que lo irritaba más que un poquito.

-Sí, lo que digas- respondió Yuuri vagamente, con la mirada clavada en el niño jugando y haciendo caso omiso de cualquier otra cosa que pasara a su alrededor.

Sus regordetas rodillas se arrastraron con esfuerzo y el bebé se alejó de ellos seguido por Greta, que no paraba de reír mientras gateaba también.

Yuuri miró el rostro de su padrino por un segundo. Tenía un tenue brillo -Supongo que es lindo tener a Wolfram de nuevo…así- comentó el pelinegro con cautela. Sabía acerca de los hermanos y su incómoda, y a veces desagradable, relación.

-En cierto modo, es… increíble- contestó Conrad manteniendo un ojo en el bebé y Greta que jugaban en el césped. -Había olvidado lo mucho que… lo extrañaba. Si para bien o para mal, no sabría decirlo- dijo mientras con su bota marrón jalaba la regadera para tenerla más cerca suyo.

_Y está vivo_, pensó Yuuri con alivio.

Greta encontró una margarita blanca de centro verde. La tomó y la colocó entre sus dedos. Los ojos esmeralda miraron la linda flor y la quisieron. Era tan blanca y encantadora. Casi estaba flotando frente a sus ojos. La tomó de uno de sus pétalos alejándola de la niña gigante, quien sostenía la flor frente a él. Pero casi cae de bruces, estar en cuatro podía ser problemático y con esfuerzo, bebé Wolfram bajó su trasero quedando bien sentado.

-Bah! Ba-ba-bah!- ordenó.

-ji ji ji- rió ella en respuesta.

La risa. Era un hermoso sonido. El bebé la miró un segundo y luego a la flor. Blanca, deshojándose…

-Greta- llamó Yuuri -no dejes que el bebé se coma la margarita.

-!Sí!- dijo esta con una sonrisa.

Gunter se acercó a la mesa con una taza de té mirando hacia el sitio que Greta dejó vacío. Yuuri y Conrad asintieron con la cabeza para que se sentara.

Greta tomó la margarita y cosquilleó el mentón del bebé. Él rió tumbándose en el césped soltando una sonora risa que Yuuri reconoció. En esos años no había escuchado reír a Wolfram a menudo. Pero cuando lo hacía era una genuina y cálida risa que se hacía memorable y confortable.

Ella cosquilleó su mentón de nuevo y el bebé rió, estornudó y dejó el césped en llamas.

-¿!Qu-!?- gritó Yuuri señalando con un dedo.

Había flamas.

-Oh, olvidé mencionar,- dijo Conrad descuidadamente, tomando la regadera y caminando hacia el césped en llamas -que Wolfram fue bendecido con el poder del fuego Mazoku desde muy pequeño- El agua de la regadera cayó en un largo chorro. Vapor y partes chamuscadas de pasto aparecieron -Por eso, me llevé a Wolfram a mis habitaciones, para poder vigilarlo. Una vez, asustó terriblemente a la niñera a eso de las tres de la mañana, incendiando su osito de peluche. Desde entonces me encargo de Wolfram.

Yuuri miró hacia Gunter, el cual, tranquilamente, sorbía su té.

-Oh, si. Wolfram es muy talentoso usando magia- sonrió benignamente y tomó otro sorbo para luego decir de forma más cuidadosa -es una lástima que no sea igual de bueno con sus modales…o controlando su agresiva actitud…

-¿y eso qué fue?- preguntó Yuuri sarcásticamente, arqueando una ceja negra.

-_Nada_, Heika. Nada de importancia.

* * *

Los tres atravesaban el corredor en dirección a las habitaciones de Conrad. Años atrás, éste se trasladó del área de nobles para poder estar cerca de sus hombres. Esto, a decir verdad, fue una sabia decisión. Estaba mucho más disponible para reuniones informales y discutir asuntos inmediatos. Por otro lado, los hombres lo respetaban más por ello, así que en general, el asunto fue un gran punto a su favor.

-!Heii-kaaa! ¡Oh, Heika!-apareciendo de la dirección opuesta a donde ellos venían, Cecile se acercó con su melodiosa voz, gesticulando con dulzura -Los he estado buscando todo este tiempo. Pensé que podrían visitarme con Conrad y…- sus ojos se posaron en el rubio bebé -¡Wolfie! ¡mi niño! ¡eres tan lindo, exactamente como yo…como una pequeña muñequita! - arrancó al bebé de los brazos de Conrad y lo apretó contra su pecho. Yuuri pudo ver un brillo en los ojos esmeraldas del bebé acompañados con una gran sonrisa. Era el rostro de alguien a quien por fin le dan la única cosa que más quería en el mundo. En respuesta, bebé Wolfram se aferró a las ropas de Cecile buscando más cercanía.

-Oh, no…Wolfie, este es un vestido nuevo, ¿ves lo bonito que es? Además, amo el rojo, así que no puedo tenerte babeando sobre él- hizo un gesto de "no-no-no" moviendo el dedo de un lado a otro hacia el niño. Educadamente, sacó los dedos de su hijo del vestido y lo devolvió a Conrad como si fuera un saco de patatas.

Yuuri vio la mirada de Wolfram. En ese instante, la boca del bebé se desdibujó por completo, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas y se puso completamente rojo, prácticamente combinando con el vestido de su madre; lo cual preocupó a Yuuri pero, al parecer, solamente a él. La expresión del niño cambió de 'ira' a 'herida'. Hubo un largo silencio incluyendo una larga inhalación seguida de un ¡!BUAAAAAAAAA!! El elevado tono de ese chillido seguramente podría levantar a los muertos y, lo más probable, en opinión de Yuuri, era que alguno se había levantado ya en alguna parte.

Con una sonrisa firmemente plantada en su rostro, Cecile se cubrió grácilmente los oídos con ambas manos y gritó -¿!Heika!? ¡Cuando tenga tiempo, por favor, vaya a verme a mi habitación!- acto seguido, hundió al Maou en su amplio pecho (lo cual solo hizo que bebé Wolfram subiera un tono más al volumen de su llanto como protesta) y luego desapareció corredor abajo.

Viéndola alejarse, las lágrimas perladas en el pálido rostro de Wolfram se deslizaron con tristeza. Sollozó descontroladamente, haciendo temblar todo su pequeño cuerpecito, para luego aferrarse a Conrad lloriqueando patéticamente.

-Wolfram, lo siento- dijo Yuuri, acariciando su espalda. Los oídos del bebé captaron ese tono sincero, por lo que giró su rostro hacia el chico, sin dejar de lloriquear del todo.

Yuuri tuvo un flash back. Rememoró la vez en la que el arremolinado portal se abrió a su espalda, todo indicaba que ya no le sería posible volver a viajar entre los dos mundos. Si es que no regresaban en ese momento, quedarían atrapados en Shin Makoku para siempre, sin poder volver a ver su familia de nuevo. Sin dudarlo, Wolfram lo obligó a irse con su típico tono mandón y arrogante, diciéndole algo como: "Tu familia esta esperándote allá ¿no es cierto? ¿Acaso quieres entristecer a tus padres?" Yuuri aún podía recordar cómo lucía el rostro de Wolfram cuando terminó diciendo "Mi prometido no puede ser tan cruel".

_Te estoy dejando ir. Eso era lo que realmente decía. _

Yuuri continuó frotando la espalda de Wolfram para tranquilizarlo. El niño aún tenía lágrimas. Quizá así fue como Wolfram lucía cuando él atravesó el portal de regreso a la tierra. Yuuri en realidad no lo sabía porque cuando Wolfram lo llamó por su nombre, en un tono lloroso y miserable, no pudo voltearse a mirarlo, porque, si lo hacía…

_Wolfram, eres la única persona a la que no puedo decir "adiós". ¿Por qué?_

El bebé estiró sus manitas al aire y Yuuri lo tomó en sus brazos.

-Interesante- dijo Conrad cariñosamente, ladeando un poco su cabeza mientras observaba al par -generalmente, él solo quiere ir conmigo, Gwendal o madre.

Aún en brazos de Yuuri, Wolfram giró su pequeña cabecita en la dirección hacia donde su madre se había ido. El corazón de Yuuri se rompió un poquito_. Lección de vida número uno de Wolfram_, pensó, _todos aquellos a quienes amas, te abandonan (eventualmente)_. Yuuri suspiró en su interior. _Wolfram, creo que hoy te entiendo un poco mejor. _

-Gwendal- dijo entonces Conrad, mientras veía a su hermano acercarse.

-¿Los reportes?- preguntó este -aún estoy esperando por ellos.

-Sí… están en mi habitación. Un momento- Conrad caminó tres puertas abajo y entró.

Apenas vio a su hermano, Wolfram se recuperó notablemente. Y, en menos de un segundo, Gwendal lo arrebató de Yuuri colocándolo sobre sus hombros. El bebé pataleó con sus piernas juguetonamente. Ahora sonreía con una lágrima plateada deslizándose por su rostro. Por un segundo, el bebé se preguntó cómo llegó ahí. Ya había olvidado la razón por la que había estado llorando en un primer lugar. Pero decidió que no importaba, ya que ahora, tenía una gran vista de todo.

_Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustan a Gwendal las cosas lindas, incluido Wolfram_, sonrió Yuuri al pensar en eso.

Conrad regresó con los reportes. -Los llevaré a tu oficina. Pareces- sonrió un poco -ocupado en este momento.

Gwendal asintió rápidamente, tratando de mantener su típica postura severa. Pero la mueca de una sonrisa divertida bailoteaba en sus labios y su postura era más relajada.

-Pero, tengo que advertirte sobre algunas cosas- empezó Conrad pero no tuvo oportunidad de continuar. Wolfram abrió la boca ampliamente, se sentó un poco más, y le dio un vicioso mordisco al cabello de Gwendal, masticando con fuerza y dejando caer un hilillo de saliva por el lado derecho del rostro de su hermano.

-Está en la dentición.

-Genial- murmuró Gwendal.

Wolfram eructó sonoramente, expulsando algo de puré de frutas a un lado del rostro de Gwendal acompañado de un horrible y ácido olor.

-Y definitivamente debiste haberle hecho expulsar un poco de gas antes.

Gwendal le lanzó una mirada asesina a Conrad -¿Algo más?- murmuró furioso.

Un fuerte y prolongado sonido salió del pañal de Wolfram, seguido de una niebla verde saliendo del agujero entre el pañal y la pierna derecha del bebé.

-Y necesita que lo cambien.

-¿Conrad?

-¿sí?

-Te odio.

Conrad sonrió y comenzó a alejarse arrastrando a Yuuri con él -Seguro que lo haces.

* * *

**Hola a todas, soy Petula Petunia y, no, no se han equivocado de fic. Quienes me conocen saben de mi "profundo" (enfermizo) amor a Wolfram, y, en cuanto vi la traducción de Seasons no tardé en ir tras Kotori para que aceptara mis acosos y me permitiera ayudarle a traducir este súper fic de 36 capítulos que me hizo deshidratarme a lloriqueos (lloraba de ternura, lloraba de pena, de frustración, de alegría, en fin). **

**Y, bueno, aquí estoy dejándoles un capítulo más de Seasons, tomen nota de las "Lecciones de vida para Wolfram" que pueden aplicarse a la vida real. Espero que disfruten este capi, y sientanse libres de dejar sus comentarios, sobre todo en lo que respecta a la traducción ya que siempre es de ayuda para poder subir textos de mejor calidad y, bueno, este capi lo traduje yo y la mano bendita de Kotori lo beteó.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

****

_**Season**__**s of Beautiful Wolfram**_

_Estaciones__ de Hermoso Wolfram_

**--oOoOoOo--**

_**Autora**_**: **_HARPGO_

_**Traductoras: **__Kotorichan y Petula Petunia_.

_**Parejas: **__Yuuram, y otras que irán apareciendo._

_**Advertencias**_**: **_Yaoi, más adelante un poco de escenas fuertes._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Después de un rápido juego de atrapar la pelota con Conrad, lo que hacía siempre para meditar ciertas cosas, Yuuri decidió reunir todo su coraje e ir a ver a Cecile a sus habitaciones. Tenía una enorme suite en la parte más lejana del castillo. Estaba fuertemente resguardada por fuera, reminiscencia de los días en los que fue Maou, y nadie había pensando en cambiar esa rutina. De todos modos, Yuuri decidió que no había ningún problema con eso. De hecho, ella se podía quedar ahí. Mientras menos veces al día tuviera que verla, mejor.

Los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada se tensaron un poco cuando vieron al maou acercándose. Su amable sonrisa no hizo más que aumentar sus nervios, Yuuri lo notó y se preguntó la razón de ese comportamiento.

El guardia de la derecha se giró y dio un rápido golpe a la puerta. Esta fue abierta, casi inmediatamente, por una de las damas de compañía de Cecile.

Los soldados se lanzaron miradas de 'Ahora está por su cuenta'. Al notar esto, Yuuri suspiró internamente sintiéndose arrastrado hacia la Tierra del Estrógeno.

Sí, todo era rosa, blanco, floreado, rayado y con volantes. Hasta el sofá tenía una pequeña falda de encaje pegada a la cubierta inferior. Comparado con esto, el pijama rosa de Wolfram no era tan vergonzoso.

-¡Maou! que placer verlo-dijo la joven dama en un tono lindo. Tenía el pelo rojo recogido en una trenza francesa con pequeños rizos cayendo a los lados de sus orejas. Ella le sonrió aunque sus ojos mostraron un interés mayor al de 'sirvienta y rey'. En su mente, Yuuri podía ver a un soldado rubio con aura asesina apuntándole una espada a la espalda mientras gritaba "infiel" a todo pulmón.

-La verdad…vine aquí…a ver…

-¡Oh, Heika!-dijo Cecile alegremente. -Creí haber oído un golpe en la puerta. -Se giró hacia la dama junto al chico y la regañó, pero con los ojos entrecerrándose ligeramente -Emmaline, ¡no puedes retenerlo solo para ti! La próxima vez, hazme saber apenas llegue.

_¿Habrá una próxima vez?_ Pensó preocupado el pelinegro.

-Sí, claro-contestó Emmaline, apenas ocultando su decepción. Hizo una reverencia y se fue de allí.

-Pongámonos cómodos, por favor-dijo Cecile, tomando a Yuuri del brazo y dirigiéndolo hacia el sofá frente a la chimenea. Había un pequeño fuego ardiendo y las flamas producían pequeñas chispas de colores: rojas, azules y verdes. Yuuri lucía completamente cautivado. Nunca había visto una flama mágica como esta, pequeña pero bonita.

Apenas se sentó en el sofá Cecile se colocó a su lado. Su vestido negro caía a su lado y, gracias a una gran abertura, revelaba sus sedosas piernas. Las cruzó y de inmediato se acercó más a Yuuri. Este se encontró queriendo aflojar el cuello de la camisa por los nervios pero no pudo ya que Cecile había colocado uno de sus brazos en sus hombros y una de sus manos en su rostro.

Yuuri pudo oír, de nuevo, la voz de cierto rubio diciendo en un tono avergonzado ¡Madre! Entonces, se dio cuenta que los rudos y, muy a menudo, explosivos comentarios que Wolfram dirigía a todo el mundo, nunca la incluyeron a ella. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco a eso.

Cecile vio esa sonrisa y tuvo una equivocada impresión.

Se acurrucó más contra él. - estaba pensando, Heika, ¿por qué no mira un poco…

-¿Eh?-Yuuri se sintió confuso. ¿"mirar"?, ¿de qué estaba hablando ella?

-Sabes -dijo deslizando las largas uñas rojas sobre la mejilla del chico -sería una buena idea enviar a alguien para que investigue quién atacó a mi dulce Wolfie. -Le sonrió ampliamente. -Si no lo hacemos, esta clase de cosas podrían ocurrirle a cualquiera.

-Oh, ya veo -contestó Yuuri diplomáticamente. _Así que está mucho más preocupada por Wolfram de lo que pensaba. Es bueno saberlo. _-Pues, Conrad y Gwendal ya enviaron a Yozak para hacer algunas investigaciones. Ha estado fuera por un buen tiempo. -En su mente, Yuuri podía imaginar las extrañas ropas que el espía podría estar usando en ese momento. Quizá, era un anciano en el camino. O tal vez estaba disfrazado de una altísima y musculosa mujer. Pero, con su hermoso rostro, cabellos naranjas y ojos azules, Yozak podía ser fácilmente aceptado en cualquier género a pesar de que el tono de su voz realmente sonara mejor siendo hombre.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso es magnífico! -repuso Cecile, alejándose y aplaudiendo con sus manos.

-Pero, hay una cosa que si sabemos- continuó Yuuri vacilante. No estaba seguro si eso era algo que ella necesitaba saber en ese momento. Pero, quizá, una pequeña pieza de información la mantendría lejos de él por un tiempo. -Cuando empezamos a seguir a los hombres que… atacaron a Wolfram y sus soldados… descubrimos que ellos salían de aquí para ir a…

La sonrisa de Cecile vaciló un poco. Él se apenó internamente por eso.

-¿Sí?

-Las tierras Bielefeld y sus alrededores.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

Yuuri respiró profundamente. -¿Conoces a alguien… que podría… querer lastimar a Wolfram? -El pelinegro odiaba tener que preguntarle eso pero sentía que necesitaba oír su respuesta (si es que ella tenía alguna). -Antes de que Wolfram…ummm…- No, Yuuri no podía ser tan gráfico acerca de haberlo tenido desangrándose en sus brazos. -Antes de que le pasara aquello, él me dijo que era el único objetivo de la flecha pintada.

Cecile palideció un poco al oír aquello. Yuuri, de pronto se dio cuenta que ese fue uno de esos detallitos que sus dos hijos mayores seguramente "olvidaron" decirle. Y, una vez más, había hablado de más. Otra vez, se sintió avergonzado por dentro.

-¿Objetivo? ¿Era el único por el que iban?

Yuuri bajó la vista al suelo y asintió. No había más que decir.

* * *

Debido a todas las funciones que Yuuri estaba obligado a realizar o a no perder de vista, incluida la inspección anual del alineamiento de tropas lideradas por Conrad y registrado por Gunter (aún cuando sospechaba que el hombre solo inventó esa historia sobre registrar el evento para pasar más tiempo con el maou), el pelinegro no había visto a Wolfram en dos días enteros. Greta le dijo que había estado creciendo de nuevo, lo cual Yuuri no dudó. De hecho, Conrad lo había colocado en una cama nueva y en ropas de dormir muy grandes para el niño para que al despertar a la mañana siguiente le quedaran bien. Aparentemente, Wolfram solía crecer más mientras dormía.

Los cielos estaban claros y el sol empezaba a descender. Conrad había llevado a su pequeño hermanito rubio al campo de prácticas después de que todos los soldados terminaran su entrenamiento del día. Le había prometido que irían juntos. Y Conrad siempre mantenía sus promesas a su pequeño hermanito.

Hoy, Wolfram estaba vestido en una versión infantil de un uniforme de soldado azul oscuro. Tenía una llamativa banda roja que iba de su hombro a la cadera. Y, lo mejor de todo, era que tenía una pequeña espada de madera para jugar. Amaba la espada.

Greta se sentó en el césped a varios metros de distancia por indicación de Conrad. Aparentemente, los golpes de espada de Wolfram podían ser muy salvajes y no siempre solía sostenerla bien. Greta los observaba ocasionalmente mientras se hacía una corona de flores para la cabeza.

Después de andar buscando por el castillo y, finalmente, ser avisado por Gwendal de que Conrad había llevado al pequeño Wolfram fuera a practicar, Yuuri decidió acompañarlos. Dirigiéndose hacia el grupo se dio cuenta que parecía como si un querubín rubio en ropas oscuras estuviera correteando y alborozando con su espada levantada en alto. Yuuri se había preparado para esto pero, aún estaba sorprendido de ver a Wolfram luciendo como un niño humano de unos tres años. Su cabello dorado tenía unos adorables rizos que enmarcaban su rostro. Los ojos verdes celebrando cualquier diablura.

-!Oi! !Koonichan!-llamó chillonamente-¡Mira!- agitó la espada hacia adelante y atrás-¡Soy un soldado! ¡Soy un soldado!

Agitó la espada de nuevo pero casi la suelta. Su lado herido dolía en un indeterminado y quemante dolor. Wolfram quería que parara. Puso su mano encima, tratando de retener la sensación, si es que podía. Sacudió la cabeza "no". Si ahora le decía a cualquiera que se sentía mal, tendría que entrar y tomar más medicina, quizás. O, peor aún, tendría que permanecer en cama, lo que significaba que tendría que tomar su baño temprano. Eso era malo, así que Wolfram decidió pretender que nada malo le pasaba.

Agitó la espada de nuevo pero no con tanta fuerza esta vez- ¡Soldado!

-Así no, Wolfram-dijo Conrad pacientemente. Se arrodilló detrás de su pequeño hermanito y colocó su mano sobre el niño.

Yuuri se quedó junto a Greta con los brazos cruzados. Ella tenía en la cabeza la corona de margaritas ahora.

El chico rió internamente. ¿Cuántas veces Conrad había hecho lo mismo con él en el comienzo cuando le enseñaba el arte de la espada? Ahora, Yuuri podía ver la misma mezcla de vergüenza y frustración (más la sensación de no haberlo hecho bien la primera vez) en el rostro del pequeño Wolfram.

El niño miró detrás de él, hacia su hermano, con oscuros ojos verdes. Sus labios fruncidos sobresalían.

-¿Quieres ser un _verdadero_ soldado algún día?- Conrad alzó una ceja mientras preguntaba. Sabía que su hermano tomaría eso seriamente.

-Sí-respondió con un tono de voz que iba de acuerdo a su expresión.

-Entonces, mantén tu muñeca torcida de esta forma.

Hicieron juntos un largo y lento movimiento con la espada de madera.

-Eso está mucho mejor.

El rubio le sonrió y fue como un rayo de sol. Conrad sonrió en respuesta, con una sonrisa genuina, no la usual sonrisa practicada que nació de vivir en un ambiente de nobles.

-Oi, ¿Koonichan?-dijo Wolfram mirando directamente a Yuuri y señalándolo con la espada-¿Quién es?

-Nunca señales con una espada-contestó Conrad seriamente-incluso si es una de madera.

Wolfram le dio una amplia mirada mientras su boca hacía un pequeño "o" y asentía inmediatamente. El tono le dijo que había estropeado todo. Eso era malo. Recordaría nunca hacer algo así de nuevo. Perfecto. Él tenía que ser perfecto.

Conrad colocó fraternalmente un brazo sobre el hombro de Wolfram y lo hizo caminar hacia adelante-Wolfram, este es Yuuri. Madre ya no es el maou, él lo es.

-¿En serio?-el rubio dijo excitado. -Entonces, ¿madre ya no está tan ocupada?-miró hacia Conrad esperando que la respuesta fuera "Sí".

-Bueno…en cierto modo-contestó Conrad vagamente.

-Entonces, ¿puedo verla?

-Me parece que ella está ocupada ahora-reprimió un suspiro. -Entonces, Wolfram…preséntate al nuevo Maou.- Tomó la espada de madera de las manos de su hermano, solo para mantenerla a salvo.

Yuuri se sorprendió al ver al pequeño rubio dando un paso hacia él totalmente tieso. Los ojos verdes lo miraron. Entonces, hizo una reverencia cortés. -Saludos. Mi nombre es Wolfram von Bielefeld y soy el tercer hijo de Cecile von Spitzberg. Es para mí un placer extremo el conocerlo.

Yuuri parpadeó incrédulo ante él. Ese no era el tipo de cosas que un niño tan pequeño fuera capaz de decir. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Entonces, se dio cuenta. Todo lo que el pequeño Wolfram decía estaba completamente aprendido y memorizado. Sus tutores, seguro le dijeron lo que debía decir y cómo saludar elegantemente. Además, él estaba aprendiendo las reglas de etiqueta y protocolo.

Yuuri rió nerviosamente por esos ojos verdes mirándolo expectantes. Una embarazosa pausa siguió a continuación. El tiempo pasaba. Los grillos cantaban. Y los ojos verdes aún lo observaban. De hecho, era un tipo de mirada que Wolfram le había dado muchas veces en esos años.

-Usted no es muy brillante ¿cierto?-dijo Wolfram honestamente.

-¿Eh?

-Wolfram, eso no fue muy amable-le dijo su hermano al oído.

Greta ahogó una risilla en su mano.

-Pero, ¡Koonichan, !¡no lo es! No me dijo que soy un niño inteligente. No me dijo que era lindo, como madre. Ni siquiera me dijo su nombre.- El niño hurgó su nariz con su meñique y examinó la bolita gomosa antes de tirarla lejos- Lo sabe ¿verdad? Se supone que debe decir su nombre cuando conoce a alguien.- Wolfram se aproximó a Yuuri unos pasos más y escondió su pequeño dedo rosa en un perfecto puño tamaño preescolar. -Necesita estar conmigo. Le diré lo que necesite saber-dijo en tono mandón. -Iremos por leche y galletas. Le gustará.

Antes de darse cuenta, el pelinegro estaba dando tumbos detrás. "Diversión" estaba claramente escrito en su rostro. -Bueno, creo que eres un niño inteligente.

-¿Hmmm?-el rubio replicó suspicaz, volteando la cabeza y levantando la vista.

-Y tu vocabulario es muy bueno para alguien de tu edad.

-¿Puede adivinar cuántos años tengo?-preguntó.

Yuuri lo meditó. Definitivamente, en ese mundo, Wolfram no era un preescolar de tres años. Solo su vocabulario era suficiente para hacerlo evidente.

-No tengo idea-contestó Yuuri gesticulando honestamente.

-Señor, usted no sabe mucho.-Apresuró un poco más el paso, liderando la marcha. El pelinegro no pudo evitar reírse. Ese era, definitivamente, Wolfram haciéndose cargo, como siempre lo hacía, cuando algo necesitaba ser hecho (como decidir cuando es tiempo de un descanso para comer galletas).

En el jardín de rosas, Wolfram señaló la mesa. Yuuri, Conrad y Greta tomaron asiento.

-¡Descanso para comer galletas!-chilló alegre Wolfram corriendo en dirección a la cocina. Regresó minutos después triunfante con una cocinera detrás suyo cargando una larga bandeja de plata de galletas de miel y avena, mientras que otra mujer venía con una bandeja con vasos de leche.

Wolfram le dio un guiño a Yuuri como diciéndole "_Así es como se hace_".

El rubio se giró hacia las damas. -Fue muy amable de su parte traernos esto-dijo Wolfram con sus ojos verdes brillando.

-¿No es el niño más adorable?-dijo la mujer a la cocinera. -Es tan educado.

Wolfram tomó asiento como buen niño mientras observaba a las mujeres alejarse. Tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, pero aún así orgullosa. No solo se había salido con la suya sino también había obtenido buenos halagos.

Yuuri suprimió una sonrisa y mordió una galleta. Este era Wolfram "el encantador" (al 100) cuando quería serlo.

-¡Oh, Wolfie!- una voz llamó a la distancia.

La cabeza de Wolfram se alzó de inmediato y se giró con los ojos ensanchados.

-¡Oh, W-o-l-f-i-e querido!

-¿Madre?- dijo el pequeño rubio con esperanza en su voz. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y llegó a girar medio cuerpo en su asiento hasta que sintió el brumoso dolor regresar a su lado herido. La profunda sensación quemante realmente le estaba afectando.

Yuuri dio otro mordisco a su galleta. Sus ojos viajaron del perfil esperanzado de Wolfram al de la figura de su madre acercándose a toda velocidad. Esta tenía una gran cantidad de cosas coloridas sobre su brazo derecho.

-Tengo algo para ti-le llamó ella.

-¿En serio?-chilló el niño ignorando cuán mal se sentía- ¿Qué?- estaba sonriendo ahora.

-¡Sí!-contestó ella a tres pasos del pequeño. -¡Es ropa!

El rostro de Wolfram se desdibujó. -Ropas…-su voz y su boca se volvieron una delgada línea.

-Sí querido-continuó ella.

Antes que Wolfram pudiera decir algo ella lo sacó de la silla, tomó la galleta de su mano y la tiró sin ceremonias en el plato. Cecile hundió a Wolfram en su amplio pecho, prácticamente aplastando su rostro en este. Cuando fue liberado de su agarre, todo lo que el niño pudo hacer fue mirar atrás con impotencia. Entonces, antes que pudiera pensarlo, ella le removió la banda roja y le sacó la chaqueta azul en frente de todos.

Wolfram lanzó una mirada oscura hacia el suelo.

-Oh, no hagas eso- canturreó Cheri-veamos… ¡aquí hay uno rojo! Era una capa que lucía similar a la de Greta y tenía una joya también. Guardé esta de cuando eras pequeño.

-¿Pequeño?-vagamente giró su cabeza hacia un lado mientras hablaba-pero, no entiendo-dijo Wolfram sin poder recordar a lo que se refería.

-No seas tontito, soy madre, sabes. Guardo todas tus ropas de bebé corazoncito.- Ella continuó hurgando entre todas las cosas que había traído, encontró una capa púrpura que se la colocó de inmediato. El dobladillo se arrastraba por el suelo.

-Estas "ropas de bebé" son muy grandes ¿cómo…?- Su rostro mostraba confusión y Yuuri no sabía que hacer. _¿Cómo decirle a un niño que ya había sido grande antes?_ Yuuri tomó un nervioso trago de leche.

Cecile, claro, continúo sin perderse de nada. -Pero, sabes, este amarillo es tan lindo. No, ¡espera! ¡El verde!- Tiro del centro de la pila de ropa que tenía colgando en su brazo izquierdo. –Pruébate este.

-¿Mamá?

-Ahora-dijo con un tono encantador pero determinado, quitando el saco.

Wolfram se rindió. Se mantuvo como el soldado que quería llegar a ser. Con los brazos extendidos a los lados. Rápidamente, ella le sacó la larga camisa blanca de manga larga y la colocó en la silla.

Todos pudieron ver el lado vendado de Wolfram, donde la flecha había estado. Cecile probablemente olvidó que estaba ahí y se detuvo, mirando con los ojos ensanchados el lugar, para luego continuar con lo que estaba haciendo como si lo que había visto no existiera.

La cabeza de Wolfram estaba echada hacia el frente, el rostro sonrojado de vergüenza. Los vendajes le molestaban y podía sentir la mirada de todos los presentes sobre él. Era el único que estaba así. Sabía que era por alguna razón. Pero, ser el único con vendajes le molestaba. Se sentía miserable y solitario. Wolfram mordió su labio inferior cuando su madre deslizó las mangas de la camisa verde en sus brazos.

-Te luce muy bien-dijo Cheri levantando la barbilla del niño. -Mantente erguido. Necesito ver si queda bien en todo tu cuerpo. Se un niño grande. Quédate quieto y no te hagas para atrás- mandoneó en su habitual tonillo musical.

Wolfram suspiró. No había forma de pararla.

Repentinamente, Yuuri volvió a sumergirse en sus recuerdos. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho Wolfram lo mismo con él? Recordó aquella vez, el último mes, cuando por apurado abotonó mal su chaqueta negra de colegio. Wolfram lo cogió antes que dejara la habitación y le reprendió por ser 'descuidado' y 'enclenque' (todo eso mientras volvía a abotonar la chaqueta con sus delgados y delicados dedos).

_Lección de vida número dos de Wolfram-_pensó Yuuri_-para mostrarle a alguien que realmente te importa, vigílalo y sé mandón. Atención es igual a amor. _

El niño de la rubia cabeza miraba a su madre. Esta le sonrió contenta y tomó su mano. -¡Vamos a mostrarles a todos lo lindo que eres!- Y, con el resto de ropas aún en sus brazos, arrastró a Wolfram detrás suyo haciendo caminar apresuradas a sus pequeñas piernas. Empezando por el área de cocina, Cecile hizo desfilar a su hijo por todo el castillo.

Yuuri dio otra mordida a su galleta y pensó para sí, _es lo mismo que Wolfram hizo conmigo cuando quiso un descanso para comer galletas. Simplemente me tomó de la mano y me arrastró. La mirada en el rostro de ella hace un segundo era la misma que Wolfram tenía en ese otro momento_, Yuuri suspiró un poco y colocó la galleta medio comida en el plato. Por alguna razón su sabor ya no era bueno.

* * *

-Okay, Wolfram-dijo Yuuri mirando en dirección al niño. La gorra del baseball del pelinegro estaba en su cabeza y pasaba la pelota de su guante a la otra mano, una y otra vez con anticipación. -Voy a arrojar la pelota. Pasará cerca de ti y la golpearás con el bate.

Wolfram, vestido en un uniforme de baseball completo con la gorra monogramada y su nombre estampado en la espalda, miró suspicaz al pelinegro. -¿Golpéo la cosa redonda con el palo este?- Sonaba demasiado simple. Tenía que haber un truco en algún lugar para hacer el juego divertido. Solo que no podía verlo.

-Sí, inténtalo-dijo Conrad colocando su puño en el guante. -Nosotros trataremos de atrapar la bola en cuanto la golpees.

Wolfram miró al bate tamaño infantil con detalle. ¿Cómo algo de eso podía ser divertido? No había nada que hacer. -Prefiero montar a caballo-dijo desde el montículo de lanzamiento. -O, Koonichan, prefiero jugar al soldado de nuevo.

-Solo trata una vez-contestó Conrad. Se dio cuenta que su pequeño hermanito estaba siendo obstinado y agregó -pero, te repito, esto podría ser _demasiado_ _difícil_ para ti.

Yuuri dio a Conrand una mirada dubitativa pero obtuvo una sonrisa misteriosa como respuesta.

-¡No es tan difícil!-gritó el rubio. Apretó fuerte el bate con sus puños-¿Qué crees que soy? ¿un enclenque?

Yuuri se mató de la risa. Se sentía bien escuchar la palabra 'enclenque'. Realmente la extrañaba.

-Okay, voy a lanzar la bola. Trata de pegarle-dijo el pelinegro-ahí va.- Entonces, dio una rápida mirada a Conrad y murmuró -se la lanzaré fácil. No te preocupes.

-Ummm ¿Heika?

-es "Yuuri". Tú me diste el nombre después de todo.

-Umm…sí…Yuuri-contestó Conrad preocupado mientras Yuuri lanzaba la bola- Wolfram es muy bueno con la espada…incluso…ahora…es muy fuerte también…así que deberías tener cuidado con…

Hubo un sonido de madera rota proviniendo del bate y un objeto blanco salió despedido hasta impactar entre las piernas de Yuuri. Soltando un grito el pelinegro quedó tendido en posición fetal con los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas mientras de su boca salían sonidos como gorgoteos.

-Oi, ¡Yuuri! ¡Me gusta este juego!-chilló Wolfram excitado. Corrió hacia el chico y lo observó confuso. Entonces giró hacia Conrad y le preguntó -y, ¿Cómo se llama esto?-señaló a Yuuri, aún enroscado en el suelo.

_¿Golpe bajo?_-pensó irónicamente.

* * *

**Petula again, subiendo este capitulo luego de la super beteada de Kotori, ¿a que no es lindo Wolfie de pequeño? Aunque no sepa mucho de su pasado oficial pues siento que Harpgo es una de las escritoras que mejor ha podido manejar a los personajes de Kyo Kara Maou sin caer en el ooc. **

**Koonichan es la forma en japonés con la que Wolf-Honey-chan se refiere a Conrad cuando era pequeño, es algo asi como "little big brother" pero me gusta más como suena la palabra oirginal a "pequeño gran hermano" o cosas así.**

**Bueno, saludos a todas, Kotori y yo esperamos que disfruten este fic y que nos dejen sus opiniones mientras seguimos adorando el Yuuram. ¿Vieron el capítulo 93 de la serie? Como desperdician a mi Wolfram por dios! Aunque es un buen papi ¿no?**

** A todas, gracias por los reviews escritos, eso siempre aumenta los ánimos!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Season**__**s of Beautiful Wolfram**_

_Estaciones__ de Hermoso Wolfram_

**--oOoOoOo--**

_**Autora**_**: **_HARPGO_

_**Traductoras: **__Kotorichan y Petula Petunia_

_**Traductora de este capítulo:**_ _Kotorichan_

_**Beta de este capítulo:**_ _Petula Petunia_

_**Parejas: **__Yuuram, y otras que irán apareciendo._

_**Advertencias**_**: **_Yaoi, más adelante un poco de escenas fuertes._

* * *

**_Capítulo 06_**

Cuando Wolfram escuchó que cenaría temprano y solo en el comedor porque era un niño pequeño, caminó con resolución a la oficina de Gwendal, lanzó un furioso grito e incendió las cortinas.

Una hora después, estaba felizmente sentado en el comedor sobre las rodillas de Gwendal (como siempre hacía). Como ambos estaban sentados en la misma silla, Wolfram se aseguró de mantenerse en el mismo lugar sobre las rodillas de Gwendal para no incomodar mucho a su hermano mayor. Ignoraba el hecho de que estaba cortando la circulación de Gwendal y el hermano mayor se estaba preguntando cuánto tiempo le tomaría recuperar la movilidad en los dedos de sus pies.

Pequeño Wolfram miró la habitación. Parecía que todos alrededor de la mesa estaban esperando por alguien. No estaba seguro de quién podría ser. Pero, sí, todos estaban esperando. Nadie estaba comiendo. Los alimentos reposaban en largas bandejas sobre la mesa. Los tentadores olores alcanzaron su pequeña naricita.

-Tengo hambre -gimió Wolfram a nadie en particular.

-En silencio -dijo Gwendal. –Comerás dentro de un momento.

-Pero, Madre ya está aquí. ¿Entonces, por qué no podemos hacerlo **ahora**?

-Dije 'en silencio' y lo dije enserio.

El niño lo miró suspicaz. Hizo un puchero. Nop, no funcionó con Gwendal esta vez. _Bien. Sería de ese modo. _Estaba total y completamente aburrido. Abatido, se recostó contra el pecho de Gwendal quien rápidamente envolvió un protector brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo sostuvo cerca. Wolfram sonrió. Sí, su hermano le gruñía, pero era amable también. Y a Wolfram le gustaba. Pateó con sus rechonchos y pequeños pies las patas de la mesa haciendo que el mantel se agitara. Era divertido.

Después de unos minutos, Yuuri y Greta entraron a la habitación cogidos de la mano.

Todos en la habitación voltearon a mirar. Fue cuando Gwendal se levantó, agarró al niño rubio por los hombros, y lo dirigió hacia Yuuri.

-Wolfram, este es Shibuya Yuuri. El nuevo Maou. ¿Puedes saludarlo?- Preguntó. El tono era severo, y tan malhumorado como hambriento, Wolfram sabía cuál era la mejor forma de buscar pelea y conseguir que su hermano se enojara con él. Y todavía…mirando a este extraño….

Yuuri sonrió un poco. _La medicina debe estar trabajando porque Wolf luce mayor. Ahora, creo, luce como un niño de 5 años de la Tierra._

Por un segundo, los ojos esmeraldas resplandecieron. Parecían preguntar ¿_Eres inflamable?_ Entonces, sintió un agudo apretón en la espalda. Bajó la mirada. No, no podía tener ni un poco de diversión… ninguna diversión en absoluto. En un tono aburrido dijo: -Saludos. Mi nombre es Wolfram von Bielefeld y soy el tercer hijo de Cecilie von Spitzberg. Es un extremo placer conocerlo.

Esta vez, Yuuri estaba preparado. –Hola, Wolfram. Puedes llamarme Yuuri. Nos conocimos antes.

El niño rubio miró a su hermano mayor y sacudió la cabeza –No. No recuerdo eso….o a él -dijo sinceramente.

Yuuri rió nerviosamente. –Bueno, lo hicimos. Y fue divertido hablar contigo. –El pelinegro decidió omitir intencionalmente la pequeña práctica de baseball que tuvieron. E hizo nota mental de siempre llevar un protector cuando practicara con Wolfram.

-Me recuerdas, ¿huh? Bueno, seguro que sí–respondió Wolfram, cruzó los brazos y le dirigió una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa.

_Se siente bien ver eso, _pensó Yuuri. –Bueno, estoy feliz de que puedas reunirte con nosotros para la cena. –Entonces, agregó -Luces mayor también. Como un chico grande, ¿huh?

–Bueno –respondió Wolfram con un tono ligeramente infantil, -hablando de 'mayor'… No entiendo por qué Gwendal y Weller lucen tan viejos.

En la mesa, Cecile y Anissina rieron disimuladamente tras de sus servilletas. Greta sonrió abiertamente y miró si Gwendal desarrolló otra arruga en la frente. Yuuri le hizo señas para que se sentara en la mesa y la niña obedeció. Günter estaba divertido también, pero trató de ocultarlo tomando un muy largo trago de agua de su copa. Gwendal trató de ignorar el comentario. Era lo mejor que podía hacer bajo las circunstancias y su hermano todavía era, después de todo, un adorable niño pequeño.

Agarrando a Wolfram por los hombros de nuevo, dirigió al niño hacia su lugar habitual en la mesa, al lado de Yuuri.

Las únicas dos personas que no parecían divertidas por esto eran Conrad y Yuuri. El pelinegro notó el suspiro que salió de su padrino. Pero, más importante, notó el término "Weller" en vez de "hermano" y, a juzgar por las frías miradas que Wolfram lanzaba en dirección a Conrad, la grieta entre ellos ya había tomado lugar, en la mente de Wolfram por lo menos.

_Wolfram debe odiarlo por ser parte humano, _pensó Yuuri. _Conrad y yo habíamos hablado sobre esto algunas veces….Me pregunto, ¿Cómo me tratará a mi?_

El pelinegro tomó un sorbo de su copa mientras pensaba acerca de eso. Ahora mismo, Wolfram era un niño que, en opinión de Yuuri, solo vivía en el Presente. Se sintió más que solo un poquito triste también, porque nada de lo que hizo con Wolfram hasta ahora se convirtió una memoria. _Puedo pasar tiempo contigo…ser una parte de tu día…pero no se queda contigo. Y estoy un poco cansado de presentarme cada vez que creces. _Frunció el ceño profundamente al pensar en eso.

-Disculpa… ¿Puede alguien encontrar la sal? No la localizo –preguntó Günter en una manera sobre dramática. Volteaba la cabeza de izquierda a derecha. Había demasiada comida en la mesa.

-Sé lo que está perdido –dijo Wolfram bruscamente mientras ponía una enorme cucharada de algo parecido a naranja brillante pegada con fideos en su plato, -Al parecer, no puedo encontrar mi habitación.

La sonrisa de Cecile se debilitó un poco cuando escuchó eso. –Bueno, querido… de alguna manera…saliste de mi…um…nuestras habitaciones….hace tiempo. Por lo que convertí tu antigua habitación en….

-Un lugar de trabajo para tus modistas –interrumpió Wolfram cortante. Comenzó a tragar su comida sin probarla.

-Te estas quedando conmigo últimamente –dijo Conrad con cautela, y lo que se ganó fue otra dura mirada de un par de ojos verdes.

-No lo creo –dijo Wolfram tono tenso.

Wolfram inhaló sin dejar escapar el aire. El dolor estaba de vuelta. Esta vez, el lado herido del niño rubio comenzó a arder horriblemente. Presionó su palma en el lugar y deseó que el dolor desaparezca pronto. Por alguna razón, que no podía recordar, sabía que había estado enfermo y necesitaba ser medicado. El dolor continuaba. Estaba matando su apetito. Wolfram presionó el lugar donde dolía y sintió las vendas frescas a través de la ropa. _¿Cómo me pasó esto? _Por su vida que no sabía qué hizo para merecer esto. Pero, quería ser un soldado algún día, tenía que acostumbrarse a tragarse el dolor y fortalecerse.

-Bueno, puedes quedarte conmigo y Greta –ofreció Yuuri.

La voz sacó a Wolfram de sus pensamientos para prestar atención a la conversación que continuaba.

-¡Si! Algunas veces, duermo con Yuuri y…-captó a Yuuri sacudiendo la cabeza fuertemente "no". -Oh, ya veo…cierto. –dijo. _Casi dije "Yuuri y Wolfram." Ups…_

Wolfram se dio cuenta que los dos lucían un poco abatidos. Y había algo que no querían decir, algo que escondían. Podía sentir la mala actuación que estaban haciendo. Y, por la mirada de los otros adultos en la mesa, estaban apoyando la mentira también, independientemente de lo que fuera.

_Bien, si pueden guardar secretos, yo también puedo hacerlo. _Presionó su mano contra su lado herido un poco más fuerte.

Entonces, notó algo. Wolfram rascó su cabeza confundido. – ¿Qué es él para ti? –preguntó a la niña sin ningún tipo de animadversión. Claramente, sus rasgos no eran Mazoku. Parecían humanos a su opinión, un humano, pero uno inofensivo. El nuevo Maou parecía ser mestizo, siendo sus rasgos parte de una raza y parte de otra. Por lo que Wolfram no tenía idea de cual era su conexión.

-Yuuri es mi padre –admitió orgullosa de su papá.

Yuuri se sintió avergonzado con toda la atención que de pronto estaba dirigida a él. Se rió nerviosamente poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

De nuevo, el chico rubio observó los rostros de todas las personas en la mesa, incluyendo la de su madre. Ellos estaban bien con la pequeña "princesa" humana del Rey Demonio. Entonces, lo mejor sería aceptarlo, como ellos lo hicieron, y actuar consecuentemente. –Ah -suspiro Wolfram, buscando una forma de poner el dedo en la yaga. Le iba a tomar el pelo un poco por ser tan familiar con el nuevo Maou. –Debe ser agradable tener un papá. Eres afortunada –dijo y puso en su boca otra cucharada de esa sustancia naranja.

Conrad y Gwendal cruzaron miradas a través de la mesa y terminaron por fijarlas en su madre. Nadie en el comedor dijo nada. Era un silencio engorroso e incómodo que duró el resto de la comida. El sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos parecía ensordecedor. Y las copas siendo rellenadas con sonido chapoteante no ayudaban.

Wolfram lo notó y supo que todo era su culpa también. Tal vez, solo tal vez, demandar comer con ellos fue un error en primer lugar. Apoyó su codo en la mesa y reposó su cabeza contra su palma mientras sorbía un fideo coloreado cítricamente lo más ruidosamente posible.

Esta comida apestada.

* * *

Ecos de pasos se escuchaban en el vestíbulo. Conrad volteó y caminó hacia otro corredor con prisa pero sin dejar de caminar. Examinó las entradas abiertas. Todavía nada. Siguió su camino.

-¿Conrad? -Preguntó Yuuri, saliendo de la biblioteca con Greta en su espalda. – ¿Hay algún problema?

-Gwendal y yo no podemos encontrar a Wolfram. Probablemente no sea nada Heika. -Conrad intentó cruzar los brazos casualmente, pero el pelinegro podía ver que su padrino estaba profundamente preocupado.

-Es "Yuuri".

-Si, por supuesto…

-¡Nosotros lo buscaremos también! -dijo Greta excitadamente, juntando las manos. –Conozco todos sus lugares favoritos.

-Bien –respondió Yuuri y la observó dar saltos en el vestíbulo, feliz de ayudar.

-Puede ser más difícil de lo que ella piensa –replicó Conrad, manteniendo la voz baja en el vestíbulo a pesar que de que los dos parecían estar solos. –Cuando era pequeño, Wolfram tenía cientos de lugares para esconderse. Y, realmente, necesitamos que vaya a la cama. –Sabía lo que Yuuri preguntaría a continuación, por lo que agregó: -Gwendal se ofreció a permanecer con Wolfram por ahora. No creemos que quiera estar con madre. –La boca de Conrad era una línea delgada.

Yuuri asintió. –Ayudaré también. Lo encontraremos.

Conrad suspiró mientras caminaban por otro vestíbulo.

-N-No crees que haya huido, ¿verdad? –preguntó Yuuri vacilantemente, a pesar que de eso era, realmente, la clase de cosa que él haría.

-Tal vez….no lo sé –dijo Conrad. –Probablemente no.

Yuuri levantó una ceja. No era propio de su padrino estar inseguro acerca de algo. Pero, por muchos años, Conrad prácticamente crió a su hermano pequeño. Había un vínculo entre ellos, a pesar que el rubio no siempre lo aceptara.

-Separémonos. Tú ve hacia el este y yo iré hacia el oeste.

Asintieron y se alejaron uno de otro.

-Ahora… ¿dónde podría ir un Wolfram de aparentemente cinco años? Aunque interiormente no tenga cinco años…Todavía es un niño…- murmuró Yuuri para si mismo. Revisó cada habitación y armario con que se cruzó. –Okay….en el área de cocina… -Yuuri metió la cabeza pero no había nada ahí. Entonces, notó una bandeja de galletas abandonadas en la esquina. Eran las "El lado oscuro de la luna" que tanto le gustaban, crujiente barquillo de vainilla en un lado y chocolate negro en el otro. De forma inusual, migajas marrones y blancas salían de la cocina (algo que un cocinero real nunca permitiría). Sonriendo con satisfacción, Yuuri las siguió. Dio varios pasos y perdió el rastro cuando dobló una esquina (gracias a la ventilación del vestíbulo) y siguió por una larga escalera.

Casi inmediatamente, Yuuri supo donde iba. Empujó la pesada puerta que gimió al ser abierta. Había velas encendidas en candelabros de pared. En la parte lejana del estudio de Wolfram, el niño rubio estaba sentado en una silla frente a un caballete. En la silla al lado suyo, estaba colocado un pañuelo con cuatro galletas y un pedazo de la "quinta". Detrás de él, haciendo un hermoso telón de fondo, las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas y la luna como cera colgaba en la esquina derecha.

-¿Heika?- dijo Wolfram levantando la cabeza.

-Es "Yuuri". Suenas como tu hermano, Conrad, cuando me dices "Heika". –Se aproximó de forma casual, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Oh –dijo el niño rubio cansadamente. –Sueno como Weller, ¿huh? Tendré que dejar de hacerlo. Es muy humano.

Yuuri caminó alrededor y vio que el lienzo enfrente suyo estaba todavía blanco, prístino.

-¿Ibas a pintar?

-Lo iba a hacer…pero…-echó una corta mirada a las galletas.

-¿Quisiste un descanso para comer galletas a cambio? –Se inclinó y sonrió. Trató de ver la cara de Wolfram. Parecía que algo estaba mal, pero en la intermitente luz de vela era difícil de afirmar.

-No tengo hambre –dijo el chico con simpleza.

Parándose cerca de él, Yuuri dijo: -¿Te molesta algo?- ¿_Como lo que se dijo en la cena esta noche?_

_Lección de vida de Wolfram número tres, _pensó Yuuri, _no digas a las personas lo que de verdad te molesta. Hace que te tengan lástima._

-La verdad…-Los ojos verdes esmeralda lo miraron pensativamente por un segundo. _¿Puedo confiar en ti? Pero eres parecido a un humano. _Wolfram soltó un tembloroso suspiro y presionó su mano contra su lado herido, tratando de que parezca que casualmente apoyaba la mano en la cadera. –Me siento enfermo.

Los ojos negros de Yuuri se ensancharon un poco. Fue a la silla y contó el número de galletas. -¿Cuánto de estas has comido? Te encontré por el rastro de migajas que dejaste en el vestíbulo. Probablemente tienes un dolor de estómago por todo esto.

-Cero. Pensé que quería comerlas, pero…realmente no me apetecía. –_Supongo…que puedo decirle. Es el rey. _Dirigió su cabeza hacia Yuuri y levantó su camisa. –Duele aquí. –Señaló las vendas. –Quema. Y estoy cansado también. –El niño se balanceó un poco en su silla.

-¿Wolfram? -Yuuri se arrodilló al lado de la silla. -¿Cuánto tiempo te has sentido mal?

-Después de la cena…comencé a sentirme mal. Ahora, me siento…cansado…realmente cansado…y mi cuerpo se siente como si se quemara.

Tratando de no caer en pánico, tomó la mano de Wolfram. –Sabes, creo que tenemos que ir a visitar a Gisela y hacer que te revise–. El chico lo miró con una vaga expresión -¿Wolfram? – Sacudió sus hombros y la atención del niño regresó súbitamente, como si se despertara de un sueño. –Vamos a ir, Wolfram –dijo Yuuri en un tono más demandante con el corazón golpeando fuertemente en su pecho.

El pelinegro dio dos pasos y sintió un peso empujándolo. Miró atrás y quedó sorprendido al ver un rubio cuerpo extendido en el suelo.

-¡Wolfram! - gritó.

El niño trató de moverse, pero costaba demasiado esfuerzo. Estaba debilitado, aunque logró sentarse.

-He estado tratando de salir de aquí…por un tiempo ya –dijo el niño rubio –pero estoy demasiado cansado para caminar –. Estaba babeando un poco por lo que limpio su boca con la manga de la ropa.

Yuuri alcanzó a Wolfram y lo recogió para sostenerlo cerca de él, dejando el estudio de arte con rápidos pasos. Yuuri ni se molestó en cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. Perezosamente, los brazos del niño rodearon su cuello y el rubio cerró sus ojos brevemente cuando todo parecía alejarse de él muy rápidamente.

-¿Yuuri? – una pequeña voz se deslizó a sus oídos.

-¿Qu-? Quiero decir, '¿sí?'. Perdón por eso –caminó rápidamente. Correr podría ajetrear al chico demasiado.

-¿Esperarás por mi? – su pregunta era apenas un poco más fuerte que un susurro.

-¿Esperar?

-¿Esperarás a que yo…crezca? – enterró su cara contra la espalda del pelinegro.

-No entiendo –respondió Yuuri distraídamente. ¡Necesitaba ayuda ahora mismo!

-Lo siento, fui malo en la cena de esta noche. Cuando crezca, seré un soldado. Te protegeré y tomaré todas las correctas decisiones. –El niño se aferró a él. –Seré perfecto…por ti.

-¿Wolfram? Estamos buscando ayuda…ahora mismo –dijo Yuuri con una voz temblorosa mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente en un medio trote. Fue cuando sintió el pequeño cuerpo de Wolfram relajarse en sus brazos y tuvo un repentino flashback de Wolfram haciendo lo mismo aquella vez, cuando la flecha estaba todavía dentro de él. Yuuri movió al niño en sus brazos, de modo que la cabeza estaba ahora descansando en su pecho y sostenía sus piernas con el otro brazo.

_Su piel parece amarilla. ¿Ictericia?_

-¿Wolfram? Háblame, ¡Wolfram! – su voz temblaba ahora.

Yuuri podía sentir sus propias piernas moverse rápidamente por el vestíbulo, el niño se mecía contra su pecho. No iba lo suficiente rápido.

Su mente retrocedió a otro tiempo, cuando sostuvo a Wolfram también. Pero, no era este Wolfram, el niño. Era _su Wolfram, _su prometido que no parecía tener más de dieciséis años a pesar de que tenía ochenta y tres.

El pelinegro caminó rápidamente a través del próximo corredor. El niño en sus brazos gimió.

La memoria era nublosa, pero estaban buscando una hierba con flor, la minadia. Recordaba que nevaba. Hacía frío. Sí, recordaba el intenso frío y el pensamiento de no volver a sentir calor de nuevo. Había miasma en aquel reino congelado que creaba desconfianza en las mentes con las que entraba en contacto. Y, a pesar de que Wolfram estaba expuesto a eso, y desconfiaba de su propio hermano, el rubio sí confió en Yuuri, y juró protegerlo. Pero, Conrad y Yozak fueron vencidos por el efecto de la miasma y comenzaron a pelear con sus espadas. Hubo una avalancha y cuando se perdió toda esperanza, el Rey Demonio dentro suyo apareció. De eso, Yuuri estaba seguro. Finalmente, cuando todo terminó, estuvo de pie con el rubio en sus brazos. Tenía a Wolfram de vuelta. Estaban juntos de nuevo. Más que nunca, ansió ese sentimiento de nuevo.

Pero, ahora, se escabullía con cada paso que tomaba.

-Gwendal! Conrad! –Yuuri gritó. Podía ver a los hermanos al final del corredor no muy lejos de las habitaciones de Gisela. Su voz los sobresaltó, sacándolos de la profunda conversación que estaban teniendo.

Entonces, lo vieron.

-¡Wolfram! –ambos gritaron mientras que corrían hacia él con rostros aterrorizados.

* * *

_**Hola!! aqui Kotori reapareció para traerles un nuevo cap, traducido por mi y beteado por Petula ;)  
**_

_**Espero que disfruten de este capítulo y no se preocupen no quedarán con la insertidumbre de que pasará mucho tiempo, gracias a Petu tienen actualizaciones más rápidas, ya saben, dos son mejores que una ;) Así que gracias chica!!  
**_

_**Otra cosa, el fic en ingles terminará en un capítulo más, así que serán un total de 37 capítulos más un oneshort, que por cierto, alguien ya pidió a Harpgo, así que estaremos esperando a ver si lo publica.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los review, petu y yo se los agradecemos un montón!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Season**__**s of Beautiful Wolfram**_

_Estaciones__ de Hermoso Wolfram_

**--oOoOoOo--**

_**Autora**_**: **_HARPGO_

_**Traductoras: **__Kotorichan y Petula Petunia_

_**Traductora de este capítulo:**_ _Kotorichan_

_**Beta de este capítulo:**_ _Petula Petunia_

_**Parejas: **__Yuuram, y otras que irán apareciendo._

_**Advertencias**_**: **_Yaoi, más adelante un poco de escenas fuertes._

* * *

_**Capítulo 07**_

Yozak se encontró bebiendo cerveza tibia en una taberna en la frontera entre el territorio Bielefeld y el territorio perteneciente a los humanos. Se sentó en una pequeña mesa mirando la pared y dando la espalda a la habitación. Sus ropas estaban enlodadas y olía ligeramente a estiércol. Nadie lo molestaba.

Días antes, Yozak comenzó a rastrear nueve caballos del área donde Wolfram y sus hombres fueron atacados. No le fue muy difícil, sinceramente.

El espía podía decir, por el modo en que los cascos de las pesuñas de los caballos habían presionado en la suave tierra, que los caballos del enemigo esperaron durante mucho tiempo cerca del la bifurcación en el camino. Entonces, cuando pareció ventajoso, atacaron. Yozak se arrodilló y tocó la tierra. Parecía que uno de los jinetes, o se había bajado del caballo o se deslizó cuando la bestia encabritó, la huella del ángulo de las botas le decía eso. Entonces, cuando su tarea estuvo hecha, se retiraron con dos de los hombres de Wolfram (los más cercanos y probablemente los más rápidos considerando el rastro de los cascos) siguiéndolos en una tenaz persecución. Pareció haber una reagrupación de los hombres de Wolfram, probablemente decidiendo qué hacer a continuación. Entonces, continuaron por el camino para completar la misión de patrullar las fronteras. Un pequeño puñado de soldados, preocupados por su oficial al mando, se dirigieron de vuelta al castillo por donde vinieron.

No mucho después de que Yosak saliera, se encontró con dos soldados de Wolfram en su camino de vuelta. El hombre confirmó lo que había pasado así como la dirección y la localización de los humanos atacantes.

El primero, apuntando al camino, dijo con frustración: -Los seguimos el tiempo que pudimos, pero estoy seguro que los humanos se dirigían a las afueras del territorio Bielefeld.

El segundo soldado estuvo de acuerdo. –Ellos no tomaron la ruta principal. Estaba en los rastros y por los rastros sé que se dirigían a un lugar que no tiene más de dos villas y un puñado de pequeñas tabernas en ambos lados de la frontera.

Yozak asintió y envió a los hombres de Wolfram de vuelta al castillo como Yuuri había solicitado. Sabía que era hora de hacer su propia parte.

Vestido como un anciano, Yozak vagó dentro de la primera villa rastreando. Ahí también, la tierra estaba suave por las lluvias de la semana anterior. Y, uno de los caballos que estaba rastreando tenía un específico andar diagonal (patrón de pisadas que no encajaba con los otros caballos). Yozak suponía que estaba buscando ocho caballos de una raza y un solo caballo de otra. Cuando todos viajaban juntos, este se destacaba. Y, los caminos que tomaron no fueron exactamente angostos.

Entonces, las huellas de las pisadas comenzaron a mezclarse unas con otras, algunas fueron borradas por carruajes y personas a pie. Yozak pasó un cementerio y vio a alguien cavando cuatro tumbas con una expresión molesta.

-Perdón, hijo, ¿pero sabes dónde está el pub local? –dijo Yozak.

El joven de cortos cabellos lila bajó la pala, se acercó a Yozak y apuntó al este. –Sugiero el "Blue Boar". La comida está bien y la cerveza, de hecho, es el mejor de los platillos. –El extraño sonrió un poco al decir eso. Yozak pudo deducir que el hombre era probablemente de buena naturaleza y sin ninguna mala intención.

-Mis condolencias –dijo ahora Yozak señalando el trabajo del joven –La vida es muy, muy corta a veces.

El joven sonrió con peculiaridad de nuevo. –Oh no… Estos cuatro humanos aparecieron en la clínica pero murieron por sus heridas poco después. Cómo llegaron ahí por su cuenta, nadie sabe. Pero estoy bastante seguro que alguien los dejó. Y como el sepulturero y sus hijos están enfermos, me ofrecí de voluntario para cavar las tumbas antes que el sacerdote llegue. Soy el aprendiz del curandero. Me dijo que esto sería un buen entrenamiento para aceptar la parte "dura" de la vida.

_¿Cuatro tumbas? ¿Forasteros? ¿Murieron algunos de ellos en su viaje de regreso?_

El espía asintió, mirando a las tumbas una última vez. – ¿El "Blue Boar" dijiste? –Yozak contestó con un cabeceo. –Entonces me voy. –_Pero, el comentario sobre el sacerdote me dio una idea…_

Disfrazado como un sacerdote moreno, Yozak se adentró a la segunda villa. Sí, el caballo con el peculiar andar estaba de vuelta. Podía ver las marcas junto a las otras pisadas de caballo. Esta vez, Yozak quería resaltar, era un sacerdote en el área de todos modos. Entonces, cuando atraía la atención, el respondía con un: "Estoy buscando seguidores. ¿Quieres unirte al camino de la vida?" cada vez, obtenía un levantar de ceja y una excusa murmurada que incluía un "Mejor me voy ahora." A Yozak le gustaba este disfraz y decidió que lo usaría de nuevo alguna otra vez.

Finalmente abandonó las tabernas de las fronteras. Yozak suspiró internamente. Parecía que tendría que visitar _todas_ y beber cerveza. Sonrió satisfecho. ¡_Oh, destino cruel! _Las cosas que "tenía" que hacer en servicio a su rey y reino. Esta vez, abrió la puerta y entró vestido como un agricultor con estiércol de caballo adherida a su bota izquierda.

* * *

-Es una sobredosis de antídoto –dijo Gisela con simplicidad –lo que temíamos– sacó algunos mechones rubios de los ojos cerrados de Wolfram.

El chico estaba durmiendo ahora, pero hace una hora, Gisela tuvo que luchar para despertarlo. Entonces, el niño rubio pasó los siguientes treinta minutos vomitando en un lavabo y sollozando en el hombro de Gwendal que "él odiaba devolver" mientras babeaba incontrolablemente y las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Yuuri se sintió desesperanzado. También notó, con repugnancia, que la sustancia naranja de la cena se veía igual de bajada que de subida. Le diría al cocinero que **nunca **la prepare de nuevo.

Gisela se las arregló para que tomara un revitalizante té de hierbas, el cual (finalmente) contuvo, y comenzó más tratamientos de curación mágica en su herida del costado y en su estómago.

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora –la peliverde dijo con fatiga –tengo que descansar por unas horas, pero regresaré a la mañana –miró a los tres hombres –no creo que sea sabio administrarle más antídoto de la flecha pintada, por lo menos un día. Si crece un poco más, y parece débil de nuevo, podemos empezar con los tratamientos.

Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

Gwendal alcanzó una silla y se sentó –bien, como éstas son mis habitaciones, me quedaré con él toda la noche.

Conrad asintió con gravedad –iré a decirle a Madre lo que pasó –dio una última mirada a Wolfram y dejó la habitación luciendo preocupado.

Yuuri caminó alrededor del lado opuesto de la cama y agarró la silla que era del escritorio de Gwendal sentándose en ella.

-No es necesario que se quede toda la noche –dijo Gwendal casi bruscamente –yo lo cuidaré.

Yuuri miró seriamente a su administrador – si las cosas fueran a la inversa y yo fuera el único acostado ahí –hizo señas a la figura durmiente en la cama – ¿Qué crees que haría Wolfram?

Gwendal suspiró impacientemente, cruzando los brazos y recostándose en la silla. –Mi hermano menor es un Mazoku de fuego. Siente todo intensamente, como la mayor parte de su clase suele hacer, con esas habilidades mágicas. Su temperamento es rápido, su boca es ruidosa y su corazón es… -Gwendal se detuvo. No había ningún motivo para continuar.

-Sé lo que su corazón es –dijo Yuuri quedamente, cerrando sus ojos e inclinando su barbilla hacia el techo.

-Leal –terminó Gwendal con un cabeceo.

Los ojos oscuros de Yuuri se abrieron a la palabra. S_í, 'leal' lo describe, a pesar de que me vuelve loco siguiéndome y llamándome "infiel" y "debilucho." Aunque, creo que solo lo hace para recordarme que estamos comprometidos. Nada más._

Gwendal miró a su hermano menor de nuevo. –Y la 'lealtad' puede ser también una maldición. –Suspiró depresivamente. Lo iba a decir. Era tiempo que alguien lo hiciera. –Talvez… talvez, sería más amable, a la larga, Heika, si… anulara el compromiso.

Yuuri parpadeó – ahora no es tiempo apropiado para discutir sobre eso…

-Podría preparar los papeles para que los firme, se podría hacer todo en un día.

-¿Con él como está ahora? –señaló al durmiente rubio. Yuuri pensó que esto era increíblemente cruel. _Una vez que mi Wolfram esté de regreso, estará furioso. Espera… ¿Qué fue lo que pensé? '¿Mi Wolfram?'No… solo estoy estresado, eso es todo._

-Considérelo –dijo Gwendal suavemente –porque el tiempo de vida de Wolfram transcurre de forma distinta a la suya. Y debido al duelo que lo encadenó a este compromiso –entrecerró los ojos –no está en su poder, en términos de tradición y voluntad personal, terminar con este –tosió en su puño –enredo.

Con el ceño fruncido, Yuuri se recostó en su silla y cruzó los brazos en su pecho defensivamente. Sería una larga noche.

* * *

Cuando el sol empezó a echar una ojeada en el horizonte, Yuuri pudo sentir a alguien. Sin abrir los ojos, pudo sentir una presencia cerniéndose en su frente. Tenía un vago presentimiento de que era su madre vestida con un delantal diciéndole que su desayuno de pescado, natto y arroz frito estaba enfriándose en la mesa. _¡Y, Yuu-chan, es la comida más importante del día! _diría seguida de una brillante sonrisa.

-Whoa, amigo. _Apestas_ –se burló la voz.

Todavía dormido, el pelinegro bizqueó. Estaba, prácticamente, nariz a nariz con los que aparentaban ser unos ojos verdes gigantes. En realidad resultó ser un ojiverde de ocho años.

-¡Whoa! ¡Muy cerca! –dijo Yuuri, alejándose rápidamente casi cayendo de su silla.

-Buenos días, Wolfram –refunfuñó tieso Gwendal desde su silla, luciendo medio sorprendido por el crecimiento –déjame presentarte al nuevo Maou. Su nombre es Yuuri.

-Huele mal…como a pintura de bear-bee –dijo el niño con altivez – esas cosas hechas con popó, ya sabes– Wolfram metió su meñique en su oreja derecha mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama con su largo camisón blanco y balanceaba sus piernas.

-Vuelve a la cama Wolfram –ordenó Gwendal.

Sin vacilar, el niño obedeció. –Necesitas un baño…_Maou._ –El rubio tenía los brazos cruzados defensivamente frente a su pecho ahora, y una sonrisa incrédula en su cara. –Oh, veo que tienes un poco de pintura encima. –Señaló la mancha amarilla en la manga de Yuuri. –Nunca podrás sacarlo, espero que tengas otra chaqueta –se burló.

Yuuri lo miró, sorprendido de no haberlo notado con antelación. Por supuesto, tenía que haber pasado en algún momento mientras estuvo en el estudio de arte la noche pasada.

Wolfram rodó los ojos. _Qué…idiota..._

-De verdad, Gwendal –dijo Wolfram infantilmente -¿Quién es este tipo? –Inclinó su cabeza a un lado mientras hacía señas hacia Yuuri con su pulgar – ¿Y por qué luces tan…viejo? –miró a su hermano con suspicacia.

-Estaba siendo totalmente honesto –respondió Gwendal, ignorando el último comentario de su hermano – Madre ya no es el Maou. Es él –_ya terminemos con esta parte._

-¿En serio? –dijo Wolfram, con lo ojos esmeraldas abiertos como platos. El niño se bajó de la cama y comenzó a caminar un poco. –Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que ya no soy un príncipe?

-Debes estar feliz de poder pasar más tiempo con tu madre –dijo Yuuri, recordando lo que quería el Wolfram de tres años. Ese niño quería pasar más tiempo con su madre tan…_tan desesperadamente _que era difícil de mirar para Yuuri.

-¿Estás _bromeando_? –respondió Wolfram, derrochando sarcasmo. -¿Quién quiere pasar tiempo con su madre? –se volteó hacia Gwendal. –Por favor, dime que estás bromeando. Este…este…idiota –hizo señas hacia Yuuri –no puede ser nuestro Maou.

El niño caminó con resolución hacia el pelinegro y lo miró de arriba hacia abajo. –No parece feroz en absoluto. ¿Qué pensarán los otros países? –se volteó hacia su hermano –tú eres un administrador… -miró airadamente a Yuuri –todavía lo es, ¿verdad? –Yuuri asintió, mudo de sorpresa –como decía, ¡Gwendal, eres un administrador! Vamos a parecer débiles en el campo de batalla con este tipo a cargo.

-No quiero guerra –interrumpió Yuuri. –Por lo cual, no la tendremos. –Terminó con un encogimiento de hombros. Eso, Yuuri estaba seguro, satisfaría a cualquier niño. Siempre que decía eso a Greta suficientes veces ella lo abrazaba del cuello.

-Espera… - los ojos verdes se estrecharon en su dirección –puedo no ser lo suficiente mayor para ser un soldado todavía, pero eso no significa que no haya aprendido algunas cosas de Gwendal o Günter –comenzó a caminar de nuevo, ahora alzando las manos al aire -¿Por lo menos has estudiado nuestra historia alguna vez? ¿Qué clase de Maou eres?

Molesto, Yuuri frunció el ceño –la clase que preferiría paz con otros países y los humanos…

-¿Q-Qué? –lo fulminó con la mirada mientras que apretaba los puños a su costado –¿Escuchaste eso Gwendal? –volteó hacia el pelinegro. –Eres débil…estás condenado –dijo el rubio, poniendo una mano sobre los ojos para obstruir la idiotez que cruzaba su visión. La idiotez que era Yuuri. Comenzó a caminar otra vez, los brazos caídos a los costados, derrotados –vamos a morir todos. Eso va pasar.

-¡Wolfram! –dijo Yuuri severamente. El Maou mordió su labio inferior para contenerse de decir más a su (todavía muy joven) prometido. Discutir con Wolfram a esta edad era una nueva experiencia. En el pasado, el rubio jamás fue así de "franco" con él. Seguro, Wolfram había sido ruidoso, feroz y molesto, pero nunca entraba en mucho detalle. Ahora, Yuuri comprendió, Wolfram probablemente estaba pensando toda esta línea de razonamientos pero era demasiado moderado y muy autodisciplinado como para decirlo de esa manera tan brusca. Sin embargo, "el pequeño" Wolfram, quien era claramente mucho mayor que los ocho años de edad que aparentaba, no tenía esa clase de contención.

Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron en los negros –algún día serás mi muerte.

La memoria de Yuuri regresó hacía lo que dijo Wolfram en el comienzo. –_Ocho de ellos tenían espadas y solo uno tenía arco y flechas. Mientras que los otros peleaban (una distracción, creo) comprendí que el único con las flechas estaba apuntando solo a mi. Pude haberlo rostizado con una bola de fuego…pero dudé…si hubiera hecho lo que me dictaba el instinto, estaría bien ahora._

Yuuri parpadeó envuelto en los recuerdos. _Por mi culpa y por lo que creo, fuiste atravesado con una flecha, _pensó tristemente.

-Por tu propio bien, necesitas calmarte Wolfram –dijo Gwendal firmemente, tratando de traer orden al caos. Podía ver que Yuuri se estaba enojando también y eso no haría ningún bien.

-¿Por qué dices algo tan estúpido como 'no guerra' cuanto no puedes prevenirla con los violentos y apestosos humanos? ¿Por qué? –el rubio estaba pensando en voz alta en ese punto, un hábito, notó Gwendal, que el Wolfram mayor normalmente hacía –Entonces…¿por qué? ¿Por qué tu…? –el rubio detuvo su caminata y miró a Yuuri diferente. Su cara cambió, literalmente, sus ojos esmeraldas tenían un brillo oscuro en ellos.

-Eres uno de ellos, ¿verdad? –dijo Wolfram con la respiración cortada.

-¿Qué? –replicó Yuuri confuso. No le gustaba la mirada de Wolfram. No le gustaba en absoluto. Era algo acerca del miedo apuntándolo a él, no, _debido a él._ Yuuri extendió una mano y el rubio retrocedió, evadiendo el toque.

-Es parte humano. ¿Lo es, Gwendal? –dijo Wolfram, atónito.

Gwendal tosió incómodamente en su puño. Sabía lo que venía. Solo que no lo esperaba esta mañana considerando cuán mal estaban las cosas anoche.

-Sí Wolfram –breve y al punto. Su hermano menor necesitaba escucharlo.

-Nuestro…nuevo Maou…es parte un… ¡SUCIO HUMANO! –gritó Wolfram la última parte con sus manos en puños otra vez - ¿Y no detuviste esto?

-No era mi decisión –respondió airadamente Gwendal –o suya –hizo señas hacia Yuuri –es como resultaron las cosas.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza violentamente –no, ¡no estará de nuestra parte!

-Amo nuestro país –proclamó Yuuri, tratando de meterse donde podía –todo estará bien, Wolfram –el pelinegro no podía entender por qué Wolfram estaba así. Usualmente, cuando se defendía, Wolfram cedía y se rendía a su punto de vista. Y, a pesar de que el rubio no siempre estaba de acuerdo con sus opiniones, era su más grande apoyo y partidario de hacer el trabajo.

_Pero, ahora, ¿por qué las cosas son diferentes? Es una lucha, _pensó el pelinegro. _No puedo ni tocarte. A mi Wolfram le encantaría si…_Yuuri sacudió la cabeza como tratando de arrojar sus pensamientos.

-¡No! ¡No estará bien! _Nunca_ estará bien –fulminó a Yuuri -¡no lo aceptaré!

-Mira, Wolfram…Puedo ver tu miedo…-comenzó Yuuri en un tono calmante.

Entonces, Yuuri alzó sus manos como si se defendiera cuando el niño bramó en su cara: -¡NO TE ACEPTARÉ! –Yuuri recordó la primera cena con Wolfram. El rubio era un incrédulo en ese entonces también, y se cuestionaba si estaba bien que él sea el Rey Demonio. De algún modo, Wolfram luciendo como un niño de ocho años y vistiendo un camisón blanco de niña, le hizo parecer menos imponente que en la escena original con él en un uniforme militar.

-Cálmate Wolfram –dijo Gwendal, llevando atrás su cabello gris oscuro. Era, realmente, muy temprano para esto –ha sido el Maou por un tiempo ya, solo que no lo recuerdas.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Wolfram –y lo escuchaste –se quejó amargamente apuntando con un dedo a Yuuri –dijo que no habría guerra. ¿Qué pasará cuando los otros países escuchen sobre eso? ¡Nos atacarán. ¡Pareceremos débiles! –Envió una mirada mordaz al pelinegro –_La debilidad _es mala, por si no lo sabes.

-Bueno, para un niño tan joven como tú –observó Yuuri –pareces saber mucho sobre política y la milicia, pero, yo sé muchas cosas sobre las personas. Necesitas darles una oportunidad. Escucharlos, tratar y dejarles tratar.

-Mira, humano –gruñó Wolfram, parándose todo lo alto que era –seré un soldado, mejor que Weller también. Y tendré que ir y…y…-su furia se evaporó un poco pero agregó: -_arriesgar mi vida por ti _–la última parte lo dijo bajo su aliento, pero Yuuri lo escuchó.

El pelinegro tuvo otra idea –Ummm…conozco a Conrad y él confía en mi, también Gwendal. Entonces… ¿por qué tú no puedes hacerlo? –Yuuri realmente esperaba que esto funcionara.

Al comienzo, la joven cara pareció contemplativa. Estaba, realmente, considerándolo. Entonces, un pensamiento le vino –Oh –dijo Wolfram, inclinando su cabeza a un lado y mirando a Yuuri despreocupadamente –ahora lo entiendo…Eres mestizo como Weller y Yozak –sonrió con satisfacción –eso significa…sin magia…-Por un segundo, la habitación pareció desenfocada y Wolfram se sintió cansado, realmente cansado. Pero, estaba furioso de nuevo. Estaban tratando de aprovecharse de su simpatía porque era un niño. Bueno, ahora tenía algo que demostrar. Por lo que decidió ignorar el extraño sentimiento. Iba a probar su maldita opinión a esos adultos que no eran capaces de encontrar sus traseros con ambas manos.

Gwendal sacudió su cabeza -en realidad, hay casos en los que un mestizo es capaz de tener magia, magia fuerte, y…

-Y esperas que crea eso –gesticuló hacia Yuuri -_¿Maou _tiene magia? –levantó una ceja. Una torcida sonrisa se formó en su cara mientras frotaba las manos –entonces, vamos a verlo.

Los ojos oscuros de Yuuri fulminaron a Gwendal.

-Te desafío –Wolfram estrechó los dedos y luego abrió su mano derecha ampliamente –Günter estuvo enseñándome algunas cosas y soy un alumno excelente –dijo el rubio misteriosamente. Tres bolas de fuego, del tamaño de una canica, aparecieron en la palma de su mano. Comenzaron a bailar. Luego, las tres comenzaron a girar como planetas alrededor del sol, ese sol era Wolfram.

Rió tontamente. Era divertido. Todo era divertido.

-¡Wolfram! –gritó Gwendal.

Al escuchar su nombre, nublados ojos esmeraldas se giraron en esa dirección. Entonces, Wolfram colapsó en el suelo, chamuscando la alfombra del dormitorio en tres partes.

* * *

_**Disculpen la tardanza, pero aqui ya tienen un nuevo capítulo ;)**_

_**Wolfram no era muy agradable de joven, verdad?? pero todo tiene sus razones, además tiene ocho años y es Wolfram, para mi suficiente razón (en especial la ultima) para perdonarle todo jeje**_

_**Gracias a todos por los rw, aprecio un monton que se tomen el tiempo en dejar un rw **_

_**Bye!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Autora**_**: **_HARPGO_

_**Traductoras: **__Kotorichan y Petula Petunia_

_**Traductora de este capítulo:**_ _Petula Petunia_

_**Beta de este capítulo:**_ _Kotorichan_

_**Parejas: **__Yuuram, y otras que irán apareciendo._

_**Advertencias**_**: **_Yaoi, más adelante un poco de escenas fuertes._

* * *

Cinco sujetos de apariencia bravucona se sentaron en una mesa simple en un bar del "lado humano" de la frontera. Maldecían y lanzaban palabrotas a cada momento. Dos de ellos se encontraban jugando cartas mientras los otros tres esperaban impacientemente por sus bebidas. Una tabernera de mediana edad, vistiendo un viejo traje usado con escote profundo que mostraba sus pechos en forma de corazón, se acercó a ellos con cinco tarros de cerveza. Los hombres se quejaron pero los recibieron.

Yozak, sentado en una mesa inmediata con su espalda hacia la pandilla y vestido como un mercader de clase media, se inclinó ligeramente para escuchar lo que ellos decían. Al parecer, esas palabras valían oro puro y, sabía que tendría que enviar una paloma mensajera de regreso al castillo a la mañana siguiente para mantener a todos informados.

-Bien, fue un trabajo rápido. Lástima que cuatro de los chicos no lo lograron- dijo el mayor- al menos, eso es lo que escuché- tenía cabellos gris saliendo de sus orejas, era tan largo que fácilmente podía ser trenzado- y todo lo que tuvimos que hacer fue ensartar a un demonio.

-Eso no fue "ensartar". Fue "atravesar" con una flecha- corrigió el tipo con barba áspera. Parecía ser el jefe y parecía tener una boca más grande que su cerebro- Y, hubiera deseado haber reunido más. Pero simplemente no se pudo- recostó su pequeño y gordo cuerpo contra la mesa y dio otro sorbo de cerveza.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó otro, tomando una carta de la pila con un sucio dedo.

-Tomó demasiado tiempo preparar todo- dijo el hombre barbudo moviendo los hombros- pero, si estamos de suerte podríamos tener cuatro más. Adherirlos a los dos que dejamos atrás y seríamos un total de seis.

-¿Solo seis?- dijo el otro jugador de cartas, no queriendo ser dejado de lado en la conversación.

-Eso me temo- gruñó el de nariz gorda y pecas rojas como su cabello. Apretó un grano de su mejilla con su dedo y miró al tipo de barba descuidada.

-Bien, ¿Detrás de quien estaremos esta vez?- preguntó el mayor.

-¡Shhh! ¡cierra la boca! No queremos que nadie oiga acerca de eso. Tenemos un pequeño trabajillo bien remunerado aquí. Así que no lo arruines- todos asintieron mirando al tipo de la barba

- Bien, por si quieren saberlo…averigüé que el "bishounen" mazoku que bien conocemos, después de todo está vivo.

-¡Imposible!- ambos jugadores de cartas dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Te refieres a "Wolfram el Indeseable"?- dijo el de la nariz gorda.

-¿Es así como lo llaman?- comentó el mayor.

-¿En la villa exterior al Castillo del Pacto de Sangre? Sí- el de la nariz gorda parecía saber mucho.

-Sí… bueno, es un "bishounen"… Digo, todos lo vimos ¿cierto?- el segundo jugador añadió. Obtuvo agrias miradas del grupo y decidió enfocarse en sus cartas de nuevo. Se giró una vez más a ellos y dijo- Perdón, hablé de más.

-¡Shhh! ¡muy alto!- su compañero de juego le advirtió mirando alrededor buscando a ver si alguien estaba escuchando.

-Sí, casi como un dios sin adoradores. Prácticamente se ofreció en bandeja a ese idiota maou. Pero, ¿el Rey Demonio lo quiere? Nop.

Todos rieron al oír eso.

-Pobre rubio bonito. No importa lo que haga, no puede obtener la atención del rey. Como una puta a la que nadie quiere. Entonces, cada noche se escabulle en la cama solo para dormir.

Rieron de nuevo.

-Mejor muerto- dijo el mayor.

-Bajen sus voces- gruñó el barbudo.

-Perdón- musitaron y callaron.

-Entonces, ellos están decidiendo cuál será el siguiente paso. Y cuando lo decidan nos harán saber. Y eso significa…

Todos dijeron al unísono- ¡Más dinero!

En su mesa, Yozak dio un trago a su bebida y murmuró avergonzado_. "Wolfram el indeseable"_. Pensó con amargura mientras bebía, _había escuchado eso en la villa también. Pero, esperaba que esa palabra no llegara tan lejos. Aunque, en este caso, sé que he dado con la gente correcta. Esos rufianes cotillas, en realidad, nos han hecho un favor._

Yozak se acomodó y ordenó otro tarro de cerveza a la voluptuosa tabernera. Iba a tener que mantenerse en ese personaje de perfil bajo todo el tiempo que pudiera. Y, si tenía suerte, podría quedarse en el mismo hospedaje que ellos. Aunque, de todas forma, tenía que enviar un mensaje al castillo _esa_ _misma noche_, porque Wolfram no estaba a salvo y Yuuri necesitaba saberlo.

* * *

Yuuri llamó a Anissina a un lado justo antes del desayuno.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó el chico- es… hmmm, algo importante- miró hacia abajo incómodamente. Esta no era una conversación que él, realmente, quería iniciar.

-Claro- dijo ella con una sonrisa y siguió al maou hacia la biblioteca. Yuuri cerró la puerta y miró alrededor asegurándose de que estaban solos.

-hay algo que me estaba preguntando…

Anissina inclinó su cabeza a un lado, estudiando al chico. Yuuri parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos y tratando de decir las palabras correctas. ¿Quizá tenía que decirle algo que la ofendiera? Pero, lucía como si peleara consigo mismo tratando de hacer que el mensaje que fuera a dar sea más un asunto de protocolos que algo personal (hasta le parecía tierno). Anissina sonrió para sí misma.

-Estaba pensando… preguntándome… si te gustaría tomar la obsidiana arcoíris y viajar para conocer al alquimista del que hablaste en la comida del otro día.

El rostro de Anissina se iluminó ante la idea. Empezó a hacer toda clase de preparativos en su cabeza acerca de lo que tendría que llevar.

-Y también me gustaría que llevaras a Günter contigo.

Su rostro se tornó en suave sorpresa ante el pedido.

-Las tierras de su familia no están lejos y tú podrías tener un lugar donde descansar. Él dijo que estaba bien. Así que no hay problema con permanecer con los Von Christs- los ojos de Yuuri se dirigieron hacia la ventana abierta. Tiró de la cortina y se recostó contra el muro casualmente, mirando hacia abajo a la pequeña y rubia figura conversando alegremente con tres soldados uniformados de azul en los exteriores del castillo. El rostro de Wolfram resplandecía, sus gestos eran animados. Esa era la primera sonrisa real que Yuuri veía en ese rostro en largo tiempo. Una parte de él se sintió lastimada… ¿Qué era esa emoción? No estaba seguro. Pero, había algo, un sentimiento acerca de no ser el único que hacía sonreír a Wolfram. Suspiró para sí mismo. No, solo era preocupación, especialmente después de leer el mensaje que recibió de Yozak temprano esa mañana. Gwendal y Conrad estaban igual de preocupados también.

Yuuri recorrió su cabello con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

-Y, también me gustaría que… te llevaras a… Greta.

Los ojos de Anissina se abrieron ampliamente el oír eso. Caminó tranquilamente hacia la ventana y miró al exterior, viendo lo que Yuuri veía. Le dio un vistazo al maou. Entonces, entendió y sonrió secretamente.

-Solo dile que es una aventura. A ella le encantará- Yuuri respiró con un poco de dificultad.

-Si te sirve de consuelo- le respondió Anissina- recuerdo a Wolfram a esa edad. Y, será difícil… no solo para ti.

Yuuri giró su cabeza hacia ella con algo de sorpresa- entonces, ¿entiendes por qué quiero que Greta tenga "una aventura" por un tiempo?- preguntó con cautela.

Ella asintió. -También creo que es lo mejor.

Hubo un suave toque a la puerta. Yuuri fue a ver quién era y encontró a Greta afuera engalanada con un vestido rosa con zapatillas amarillas de bailarina y un sombrero blanco para el sol –¡Me vestí para el desayuno!- dijo.

Yuuri sonrió -Luces muy bien.

-Bien, entonces- interrumpió Anissina, sintiéndose satisfecha consigo misma- tengo algunas novedades Greta. ¡Tú, yo y Gunter tenemos una misión!

-¿En serio?- dijo la chica- ¿ayudaremos a papi?

-Sí. Y eso significa que tenemos que marcharnos para aprender todo lo que podamos sobre la flecha que lastimó a Wolfram.

-¿Solo chicas?- Greta preguntó, sintiéndose alentada.

La pelirroja se rascó la cabeza un poco. –Bien, considerando que Gunter viene también…

-Bueno, Gunter es prácticamente una chica- contestó Greta.

-Sí, podemos considerarle una chica y seguro que él estará orgulloso de que le demos ese honor- con esa respuesta Anissina tomó la mano de Greta y se dirigieron hacia el comedor para desayunar.

* * *

Afuera, en el jardín de rosas, el pequeño Wolfram estaba sentado en la mesa con un vaso de jugo y un plato de jamón con huevos. No quiso comer con los demás y estos parecieron estar bien con esa decisión. Rodó sus ojos.

-¡Heika!- dijo Gunter pegándose a Yuuri y caminando con él en dirección a Wolfram- Acabo de oír por Anissina que partiremos pronto a nuestro viaje- hizo una ligera mueca de molestia- Es más pronto de lo que esperaba. Tendré que empezar a empacar ahora mismo y odio dejarlo solo con…- sus ojos se estrecharon en dirección a Wolfram, que estaba tomando algo de comida de su plato de desayuno y colocándolo en su tenedor para después catapultarla hacia los rosales cercanos- El pequeño Lord Mocoso- terminó de decir gruñendo.

-Creo que puedo sobrevivir por unos días- respondió Yuuri tratando de sonar seguro.

-No tiene idea de cómo era él en esa etapa, Heika. Realmente, creo que usted me necesita- tomó uno de los brazos de Yuuri en un dramático intento de salvar a su amado Maou de las malignas garras del niño demonio.

Yuuri suspiró y tiró su cabeza a un lado- estaré bien- murmuró en respuesta- así que, es mejor que vayas a empacar. Y, es una orden- guiñó a Günter, quien prácticamente se desangró por la nariz ante el gesto glamoroso que el chico le mostró.

Cuando se quedó a solas, Yuuri observó a Wolfram un poco más. El rubio, en realidad, no había comido nada. Despedazó la comida en pequeñas piezas que movía alrededor del plato.

_No tiene hambre -_se dijo Yuuri -_y usa las rosas como objetivo de práctica, únicamente para alejar la atención sobre el hecho de que no está comiendo_. Mientras se acercaba al niño, el pelinegro percibió el inequívoco llamado de: -¡Wolfie!, ¡oh, Wolfie! ¡Parece que luces mucho mejor!

Cecile, en su usual traje negro y estilizado, apareció como una figura a la distancia.

Los hombros de Wolfram se encogieron. Yuuri pudo oír un suspiro que sonó como una mezcla de miseria y vergüenza.

En un segundo, la ex maou esquivó la mesa donde estaba sentado Wolfram. Ahora que ella estaba más cerca y en persona, el usual gesto díscolo en el rostro del chico desapareció y, en su lugar, había un rostro suave que Yuuri había visto más de una vez. Era el mismo rostro, notó Yuuri, que Wolfram le solía poner algunas veces, cuando bajaba la guardia.

Wolfram se levantó y abrió los brazos para abrazarla. No puso ningún esfuerzo en eso, no necesitaba hacerlo. Ella hundió el pequeño rostro en su enorme pecho y por un segundo, Yuuri se preguntó si Wolfram iba a terminar sofocado.

-¡Estoy tan contenta de que estés mejor! Iba a ir a verte durante la noche pero Conrad dijo que estabas durmiendo. Entonces, decidí ir en la mañana pero no pude encontrarte- lo apretó más fuerte de nuevo- ¡Soy tan feliz!

Wolfram bajó la mirada al suelo ligeramente cuando ella decidió soltarlo- Madre- dijo agitado por la falta de aire con el rostro sonrosado. El rubio, realmente, no la estaba deteniendo hasta que terminó. Yuuri sonrió ligeramente porque _su Wolfram_ solía actuar de la misma forma.

_Poco a poco, creo que está regresando. Se siente bien -_ pensó Yuuri con un mohín. Entonces, por su codo, notó que Conrad se le había unido.

En la distancia apareció repentinamente otra figura. Yuuri podía adivinar la silueta de la Dama de compañía de Cecile, Emmaline. Secretamente rezó para que ella no se acercara demasiado. A ella le gustaba él, quizá demasiado, y no estaba de humor para eso.

Ese día, la Dama tenía el cabello rojo amarrado hacia atrás con un lazo rosa. Ondeó un pañuelo del mismo color en el aire –Oh, ¡hola!- llamó.

_Oh, por favor… que no sea a mí- _pensó Yuuri_- con Gunter ya es suficientemente malo. _

Entonces, la ex-maou se giró.

Emmaline estaba tratando de atraer la atención de ella no la de Yuuri- ¡Tiene correspondencia!

-Oh, cielos… me tengo que ir- dijo Cecile con una sonrisa culposa- es que, simplemente no puedo ignorar las pequeñas notas de amor cuando me llegan.

-¿Son de Sir Alexander?- preguntó Wolfram sinceramente. Su boca se volvió una delgada línea.

-¿Alexander…? Oh, él…

-hmmmm… Madre… el hombre con el que pensabas comprometerte… Cabello castaño, ojos azules… olía vagamente a sardinas… me carga en su pecho y le gusta palmear mi cabeza de forma condescendiente… ESE sir Alexander- el tono del niño se hacía cada vez más bajo con cada palabra dicha.

-Bueno, ya sabes… nosotros éramos… hmmm… cercanos… pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Fue la semana pasada…si mal no recuerdo… _Madre_.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron ampliamente- Bueno, querido, el tiempo pasa- le dio una sonrisa extra grande- ¡nos vemos después!

El pequeño Wolfram rodó los ojos con desparpajo y se dejó caer en la silla. _Supongo… que probablemente él fue sabio y la dejó_, pensó el rubio catapultando un pedazo de huevo, _una vez que descubrió que ella ya no era el maou_. La amarga expresión en Wolfram se tornó peor cuando notó que Conrad y Yuuri habían estado ahí escuchando la conversación entera. Colocó su codo sobre la mesa y se recostó contra su palma.

-Wolfram, es maravilloso ver que estás mucho mejor- dijo Conrad, esperando cambiar el tema- Gwendal habló conmigo esta mañana y pensamos que es mejor si no usas tu magia por un tiempo. Te consume.

Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Wolfram en un gesto de hermandad.

-¡No me toques con tus manos humanas!- dijo Wolfram alejando a Conrad de forma brusca.

Conrad simplemente sonrió benévolamente. No era nada nuevo. Así que no estaba sorprendido por esa reacción. Como sea, notó con algo de nerviosismo, que Yuuri no estaba **nada** feliz con todo eso.

-Wolfram- gruñó Yuuri con un extraño tono nacido de una extrema vergüenza, a pesar de que ya había visto esto cuando recién se conocieron. Y, Yuuri no pudo quitarse esa sensación. Por alguna razón, lo que el rubio recién había hecho parecía reflejarse en ambos (como un "equipo", no como una "pareja") y no se sentía bien consigo mismo. –Creo que deberías ser más gentil con tu hermano mayor.

Los ojos verdes se dispararon como puñales- no puedes decirme qué hacer- su voz era altiva. En simples palabras, pensó en arrojarle un trozo de jamón al maou. _Sí, eso sería divertido_.

Una ceja negra se curvó al oír eso- No, sería "no puede decirme qué hacer, Heika"- contestó Yuuri.

Esto sorprendió a Conrad. Yuuri nunca jugó la carta del "maou" con Wolfram, NUNCA. Porque, en realidad, nunca fue necesario.

Wolfram agitó su rubia cabeza- ¡Hmmph! ustedes dos… par de mestizos.

-¡Suficiente Wolfram!- gritó Yuuri- no voy a tolerar eso ¿Entiendes?- lo que el rubio dijo lo hirió. Realmente lo hizo y ahora no estaba de humor para descifrar por qué.

Wolfram se levantó de su silla quedándose parado, irguiéndose todo lo que pudo con su corta altura. Miró a Yuuri con sus manos en la cintura. Una de ellas ajustando el lado en que la flecha le había dado. El dolor había regresado.

-Le diré lo que "entiendo", _Heika_- Yuuri apretó los dientes al oír la última palabra. Wolfram nunca la utilizaba con él, y solo la estaba usando ahora porque estaban peleando- Y, lo que yo entiendo es que…los Humanos son malos. Padre siempre lo dijo y tiene la razón. Ellos destruyen villas y empiezan guerras. Ellos traen muerte.

-¿Tu padre?- ahora Yuuri se sintió incómodo- sabes, no sueles mencionarlo mucho la verdad.

Los ojos de Conrad se crisparon en una mueca de preocupación._ Nada bueno se avecinaba. _

-¿Y por qué debería?- el niño contestó con una mirada agresiva- Oh, créeme, él no es mejor que esos idiotas que le escriben a mi madre ahora. ¿Quieres saber porqué? Pues bien, te diré _por qué_. Mi madre (a quien, todos dicen, me parezco), se casó con un total idiota que la engañaba.

_¿Engañaba? Oh, no_…- Wolfram, lo sien…- empezó a decir Yuuri.

-Oh, no digas "lo siento" todavía. Aún no llego a _la mejor parte_. ¿No es cierto, Weller? – dijo Wolfram sin esperar respuesta. –No solo _engañó_ a una mujer absolutamente hermosa, según todos, sino que trajo a una concubina al castillo también. –Sus puños se apretaron y tomó un profundo respiro –Yo la conocí, no sabía quién era en ese entonces, pero _yo la_ _conocí_. –Wolfram entrecerró sus ojos esmeraldas guiándolas al suelo y profirió un: -¡Ese infiel!

Yuuri tragó duro.

-Entonces, cuando madre lo descubrió… ¡Ella era el maou! ¡Claro que lo averiguó! Lo confrontó. Yo lo oí todo. Me despertaron en la noche peleando.

-no sabía eso –dijo Conrad con tristeza.

-Y cuando madre le dijo que sabía todo sobre esa bruja, ¡Padre lo negó!- Wolfram cruzó los brazos contra su pecho. -Y continuó negándolo hasta que Madre tuvo que exiliar a la bruja. Entonces, él confesó. -Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos verdes. Parpadeó para retenerlas. -Enclenque- dijo con furia- ni siquiera fue suficiente hombre para admitir lo que hizo.

_No, no voy a llorar ¡no lo haré!_, el rubio miró en dirección hacia donde su madre se había marchado. -Así que, si ahora ella está buscando el amor… de nuevo… entonces es ella la idiota.

Miró profundamente en los ojos de Yuuri- así que escucha, _Maou._ Entérate de esto. No importa con quién te cases, terminará de la misma forma. Siempre lo hace.

Wolfram dio por terminado el asunto, arrojó su servilleta en su plato y se alejó diciendo: -no tengo hambre.

_Lección de vida número cuatro de Wolfram: si amas a alguien, le das el poder para lastimarte. _

* * *

Sí. Habían perdido a Wolfram de nuevo en el castillo. Yuuri y Conrad decidieron dejarlo tranquilo por un rato después de su crisis en el jardín de rosas. El niño, en verdad, necesitaba tener algo de tiempo para él mismo. Pero, después de una hora, Conrad pretendió "no buscar" al chico. Yuuri se le unió en la búsqueda después que Conrad asomara su cabeza en el estudio del Rey para ver si el niño estaba ahí. No hubo suerte. Gwendal decidió parar sus labores, el papeleo podía esperar un día más. Entonces, decidió "no buscar" a Wolfram como los otros. Así, al final todos en el castillo terminaron por elegir hacer otras cosas además de "no buscar" al Pequeño Lord Mocoso, lo que, de hecho, estuvieran haciendo.

-Y escuché que Sir Weller tiene dos marcas en su…- susurró la joven a la oreja de su compañera de trabajo. Ambas sirvientas rieron maliciosamente y continuaron platicando entre ellas mientras caminaban corredor abajo con sus equipos de limpieza. Habían terminado de limpiar el baño privado de Yuuri. Después de llenarlo de agua nuevamente se ayudaron mutuamente para cargar con los cepillos gruesos, el jabón de limpieza y los trapos. Así que Wolfram razonó que sería el perfecto lugar para esconderse.

Una vez dentro, Wolfram removió sus ropas, dejando un largo rastro de prendas detrás de él. Estaba húmedo y la habitación tenía una niebla ligera por esto. Generalmente, él aseaba su cuerpo meticulosamente con jabón y shampoo antes de bañarse en la piscina tamaño bañera. Parecía recordar hacer eso con Gwendal y los sirvientes de asistencia muchas veces en el pasado. Y, el aseo era una parte de su rutina de baño. Pero Wolfram no quería entrar a la habitación de Gwendal para tomar jabón y toallas. Así que decidió hacer algo mejor: saltar en la recién preparada y limpia bañera después de solo frotarse ligeramente con agua. Si aún tenía mugre en su cuerpo eso sería muy malo para el "Heika". Rió de solo pensar en ello.

El sonido de una risilla infantil llegó a los oídos de Yuuri. Apenas había abierto la puerta de su cuarto por un segundo para "no buscar" en este cuando escuchó ese sonido. Antes que el niño se enterara, el pelinegro entró con su toalla, jabón, patito de hule y shampoo, todo esto depositado en un pequeño contenedor.

_¡Atrapado! Maldición_, pensó Wolfram mientras la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro. Se obligó a sí mismo a parecer desinteresado y tuvo que esforzarse aún más para no rechinar sus dientes por la frustración.

-Hola, Wolfram- dijo Yuuri casualmente. Empezó a asearse así mismo con el jabón y el agua- ¿te diviertes?

-Quizá- respondió el niño, hundiéndose en el agua empezando a hacer burbujas con sus labios. Burbuja. Burbuja. Burbuja.

-Qué bien- dijo ahora Yuuri y, con una toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura entró al baño.

Wolfram lo observó con dejadez, el agua sobre el tabique de su nariz.

-Pensé que se sentiría bien tomar un baño después de trabajar- comentó el pelinegro mirando al chico por la esquina de su ojo.

Elevó su cabeza- solo viniste a espiarme- replicó Wolfram- se levantó ligeramente en el agua dado que la parte final del baño medía más que él y arrojó algo de agua en dirección de Yuuri.

Yuuri notó, con algo de alivio, que la herida de la flecha estaba totalmente curada ahora. Había, sin embargo, una horrible marca profunda tipo cicatriz que permanecía. Debido a la pérdida de piel, había una depresión en la herida, señal de que había buscado la forma de cerrarse, contrastando fuertemente con la textura blanca y lustrosa del cuerpo de Wolfram. Una parte de Yuuri se sintió triste al ver esto porque estaba seguro que nunca desaparecería.

El niño notó la mirada de lástima y le salpicó más agua.

-No sé cómo pasó- dijo Wolfram a la defensiva- así que deja mirar ¿entiendes?

-No estaba mirando- respondió Yuuri arrojándole agua a Wolfram.

-¡Sí estabas!

-¡No estaba!

-¡Sí estabas!

-¡No estaba!

-¡Sí estabas!- replicó Wolfram cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho pre-adolescente.

-¡¿Quién es el maou?!- preguntó Yuuri con sarcasmo.

-Tú lo eres- gruñó Wolfram con un puchero.

-Así que lo sabes- Yuuri lo volvió a molestar. Se sentía bien ver al rubio ceder un poco.

Los ojos Esmeralda se dirigieron a él maliciosamente. -¿En serio?- dijo con una sonrisa torcida. - ¡Entonces entiende esto!- le mostró el trasero a Yuuri y empezó a reír triunfante con una mueca de "gané esta vez".

-Lo he visto antes. No me impresionó entonces ni tampoco ahora- rió Yuuri en respuesta.

Wolfram se sonrojó mientras su boca se abría y cerraba como un pez dorado. Entonces, se le ocurrió algo. Yuuri tenía que estar mintiendo porque él no recordaba haber tomado un baño con el tipo. _Bien, entonces voy a jugar tu juego_…-Solo dices eso porque no puedes usar magia. Ja. Ja.Ja. Y yo sí puedo. Ja. Ja. Ja.

-Eres el único que piensa eso- respondió Yuuri, tomando su patito de hule de un lado de la bañera y balanceándolo en el agua. Notó, con algo más que satisfacción, que había obtenido la atención de Wolfram.

Los ojos verdes miraron el juguete. Muy dentro suyo, quería realmente mirarlo de cerca. Jugar con él. Esa cosa flotaba y parecía ser divertido. Pero ese estúpido de Yuuri lo tenía y eso le pertenecía. Decidió ignorar el juguete amarillo por ahora. Cruzó sus brazos y agitó su cabello mojado con un "hmm" intencional en dirección a Yuuri salpicando buena cantidad de agua hacia él.

-Eso fue pésimo- dijo Yuuri sacudiendo el agua de su rostro y formando una sonrisa oscura en su rostro.

-Trágate esa ¡viejo!- respondió Wolfram inclinándose hacia adelante y apretando los dientes.

-¿Así que quieres magia?- Yuuri sonrió aún más- ¡Entonces te mostraré magia!

Casi de inmediato, el agua de la bañera empezó a arremolinarse. Retorciéndose y haciéndose espuma. Entonces aparecieron dos dragones de agua. Yuuri estaba orgulloso de no necesitar el modo Maou para hacer esto. Pero en lo más profundo de su corazón pudo sentir la otra presencia del maou, y ese hombre estaba divirtiéndose bastante.

El pequeño Wolfram, de pronto, se encontró girando atrapado entre los dos dragones de agua que parecían alegres de sacarlo del agua y suspenderlo por encima de la bañera.

-¡WOW!- chilló Wolfram sintiéndose levitar sin agradarle la fría brisa entre sus rodillas.

-Entonces, Wolfram- dijo Yuuri insolentemente- ¿Quién era el que no tenía magia? Creo que solo hiciste una mera suposición.

Obtuvo una mirada altanera desde arriba.

-Discúlpate- prácticamente canturreó el pelinegro.

-¡No!- el rubio negó con el labio inferior inmóvil.

-Dis-cúl-pa-te -la voz le dijo nuevamente.

-¡Oblígame!

En ese instante un patito de hule le golpeó la cabeza.

-¡Auch!- los ojos verdes se entrecerraron hacia él. Pudo oír el eco de una risa y eso no le gustó nada- ¡deja de lanzarme ese pollo!

Un lindo – ¿Eh? –fue seguido por una risita.

-¡Dije que deberías dejar de arrojarme ese pavo desde la bañera!- peleó un poco sin éxito. –Ya oíste, ¡no pollo!

-¿Pollo? ¡Es un pato de hule, Wolfram!

Hubo más risotadas desde abajo.

Ahora, con la cara rosada, cerró sus ojos en una delgada franja. – ¡mejor cuídate el culo, _Heika_!

Hmmm… desde mi punto de vista, deberías cuidar tu propio culo, Wolfram- y con esto, los dragones de agua desaparecieron y el rubio se estrelló con un "splash" en el agua. Dejando una nueva marca en el trasero rojo, con el que Wolfram tendría que lidiar.

* * *

**Niñas, que tal, Petula de nuevo trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo. **

**Quienes ya han leído la versión en inglés habrán notado la diferencia en el sentido de la conversación final entre Wolf y Yuuri. De hecho, decidí cambiarla porque... mi tercer sentido fujoshi hizo que me imaginara un terrible doble sentido en el sentido del sentido de la palabra Butt y en el contexto de la charla. No creo que la conversación original tuviera tantas connotaciones perversitas, pero bueno, los nuevos Capis de Kyo kara Maou anime, me tienen vestida y alborotada que me pongo a imaginar cosas donde sea.**

**La traducción adecuada, correcta y sin maltratar la lectura sería que Wolfram le dice a Yuuri que "eres un total culo, Heika", Yuuri le respondé que él es el culo y bueno, pasa lo que pasa. Butt, ya sabemos, es trasero en Slang, aunque tambien se dice de un objeto o persona a la que se ridiculiza.** **Pero como ando medio Perv...(deberia dejar de llamarme Pet y ponerme Perv)**

**Como siempre, agradeciendo a las lindas lectoras por seguir esta traduccion y dejar sus reviews. Pronto vendrá el noveno capítulo. Y, para quienes deseen sentirce identificadas con otras Fujoshi del mundo busquen la peli "Tonari no yaoi-chan", que es como la vida misma.**

**!Nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Autora**_**: **_HARPGO_

_**Traductoras: **__Kotorichan y Petula Petunia_

_**Traductora de este capítulo:**_ _Petula Petunia_

_**Beta de este capítulo:**_ _Kotorichan_

_**Parejas: **__Yuuram, y otras que irán apareciendo._

_**Advertencias**_**: **_Yaoi, más adelante un poco de escenas fuertes._

* * *

Yuuri y Gwendal abrieron la puerta de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño Wolfram dentro, quien aún estaba secándose el cabello con la toalla.

Yuuri notó, divertido, que este Wolfram no era del todo encantador ni formal. El niño se envolvió con la blanca toalla de izquierda a derecha, dejando unos mechones de pelo rubio fuera.

-¡Oi!- repentinamente agitó la toalla húmeda hacia Gwendal para llamar su atención. –Esta no es mi habitación- se quejó el niño. Sus manos estaban nuevamente en su cintura, con una ligeramente más arriba. El dolor había regresado, vagamente, pero ahí estaba. Trató de ignorarlo. Estaba tan cerca de convertirse en soldado. Y los soldados no eran enclenques.

-No me digas que mi habitación está… ¿perdida? Y ¿qué hay con todas mis cosas?- miró a Yuuri y Gwendal, captando cómo estos se daban miradas mutuas que él no podía descifrar. –No les pudieron crecer patas durante la noche y se fueron caminando- protestó el rubio.

Cuando no estuvo prestando atención, Gwendal tomó la toalla húmeda de Wolfram y le azotó su pequeño trasero mientras el rubio miraba a Yuuri en espera de una respuesta.

Wolfram miró fijamente a su hermano con la mandíbula prácticamente en el suelo, los mechones húmedos. –No tenías que hacer algo así- se quejó el niño.

Yuuri se movió de un lado a otro. –Decidimos… ya que últimamente has estado enfermo… que permanezcas cerca a nosotros- no era la verdad, pero Yuuri necesitaba una buena excusa para que Wolfram dejara de estar molesto, lo cual requería de más explicaciones de las que ellos tenían tiempo para dar.

-O bien es esto o duermes conmigo- murmuró Gwendal.

-O conmigo- dijo Yuuri, bajando la mirada para atrapar los ojos de Wolfram.

-No gracias ¡a ambos!- arrugó la cara como si tuviera un mal sabor en la boca. –Ustedes deciden todo, y esperan que solo me siente y lo acepte- plantó con fuerza su pie derecho contra el suelo. Todo eso estaba mal. Realmente, pero, él no era débil y no quería la lástima de ellos por sentirse enfermo. Nop, no quería su lástima para nada. _"Son unos tarados…ambos lo son"_.- Y no necesito a alguien que sostenga mi mano para protegerme del Gremlin asalta nucas ni de los ácaros de pelusa.

-¿El qué?- dijo Yuuri, luciendo totalmente confuso.

-Ya sabes… el Gremlin asalta nucas- Wolfram bufó impaciente mirándolo con ojos de "¿Bajo qué roca has estado viviendo todo este tiempo?"- El gremlin que viene en la noche y te afloja los dientes de leche cuando duermes con la boca abierta.

-Ah… bueno- dijo Yuuri, sintiéndose algo enfermo de pensar en la cara de un gremlin irrumpiendo y entrando solo para aflojar los dientes de su boca.

-Los ácaros de pelusa- agregó Gwendal, luciendo ligeramente divertido pero tratando de esconderlo- escalan hasta tu ombligo y construyen pelusa en él.

-Bien…- exhaló ruidosamente Yuuri.

-Estoy algo mayor para toda esa tontería. Así que puedo ver por mí mismo… como siempre.

Wolfram notó que ni Yuuri o su hermano parecían muy convencidos. Otra serie de extrañas miradas se dieron entre ambos. Entonces se encaramó sobre la gran cama, jalando las cubiertas y moviéndose lentamente entre ellas- no se preocupen, soy valiente.

-Claro… no podría esperar menos de mi hermano menor- replicó Gwendal con su mano en la perilla. Yuuri observó, sonriendo internamente, que Wolfram estaba mirando hacia abajo con una gran sonrisa seguida de un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Entonces, buenas noches- dijo Yuuri- nos veremos mañana en la mañana- con un golpe de manos, todas las velas se apagaron en la habitación. Y el rubio también sonrió por eso.

Justo cuando la puerta se iba a cerrar dijo- ¿Yuuri?

-¿Sí? ¿Wolfram?-_ me llamó "Yuuri" ¡SI!_

-Gracias.

* * *

Después de una hora remoloneando en cama, Yuuri llegó a la conclusión de que dormir era algo que no iba a suceder. Al menos no en ese momento. Quizá, era porque no tenía a Greta y Wolfram con él. O, quizá, era solo por Wolfram. Honestamente, no lo sabía. El pelinegro decidió dejar ese tema para otro momento. Sino, seguramente estaría despierto toda la noche.

_Estoy completamente despierto y aburrido. _

Golpeó la almohada con su puño y, habría dormido con la ropa de dormir de Wolfram como almohada de nuevo pero, ahora, esta no olía más a él. Una de las sirvientas la encontró en donde él la había ocultado bajo la cama, y le dio una buena lavada.

Al final, Yuuri tomó una decisión. Solo por esta vez rompería su regla de "no comer a media noche", que había hecho (más que nada por el bien de Greta, que adoraba alguna excusa para un "refrigerio de medianoche de Leche y Galletas") y planeó una incursión a la cocina.

Bostezó. Se estiró.

La puerta que daba al pasillo se abrió con un gruñido de la madera. Se deslizó por el pasillo con otro estirón de cuerpo. Lucía estúpido con los brazos extendidos en el aire. Yuuri pasó al guardia de turno con otro bostezo tratando de dominarlo. Entonces, el maou se agitó un poco y continuó su camino. _Espero que nadie más esté por acá. Solo estoy en bata y pantuflas, no es exactamente "digno" atuendo para un Rey Demonio_. Caminó por el frío pasillo y giró a la izquierda, jalando su bata cerca a su cuerpo. No había nadie. Casi estaba ahí. Solo tres pasillos más. Quizá, solo quizá, podría entrar y coger algo rápidamente.

_¡Maldición!_

Por las voces provenientes de la cocina, Yuuri se dio cuenta que su deseo no se iba a cumplir. Suspiró para sí mismo. Mirando su bata, se pegó hacia la pared y debatió. ¿Debería entrar y unirse a ellos en sus pijamas reales? ¿Debería volver a la cama? serían muchas menos calorías si él regresaba a la cama.

-Y ellos dijeron que Lord Bielefeld podría volver a ser como antes tan pronto como "crezca lo suficiente"- dijo una voz femenina, seguida de una risa aniñada.

-E_sa voz… la conozco. Es de Emmaline_- pensó Yuuri.

-Sí, es lo que dicen. Oh, ¡este té está bueno, Señora Malapropos! Gracias por su amabilidad- escuchó decir seguido del sonido de un dulce sorbo.

_Okay, ese suena a uno de los guardias y el nombre es de la asistente de cocina. Así que, ella debe estar ahí también_- pensó Yuuri.

-¿El té? Oh, creo que fueron Lasagna o Sangría quienes encontraron el té de menta en la villa.

-Como sea- el guardia prosiguió- ¿Creen que las cosas volverán a ser como antes? Digo, ¿Tendremos al antiguo 'Wolfram el Indeseable' de regreso?

_Wolfram… ¿el indeseable?_ los ojos negros de Yuuri se abrieron al oír aquello.

Emmaline suspiró- ¿quién sabe, Jacob?

-oh, por cierto- el guardia inquirió- ¿lo llaman "indeseable" porque es malcriado, en el sentido de "Pequeño Lord Mocoso" como escuché que su hermano mayor lo llama?

_¿Jacob…? Oh, conozco a este guardia. Es el nuevo que estaba fuera de mi oficina. Estaba del otro lado de la puerta cuando yo trabajaba con Gwendal en la firma de papeles_. Yuuri se pegó más a la pared. Empezó a debatir si irse ahora por una nueva tanda de razones. Quizá debería. Personalmente, nunca había escuchado rumores de castillo antes (y nunca le gustó hacerlo en la escuela) pero, ahora, parecía casi imposible irse.

-En realidad, no- dijo Emmaline, conocedora de que tenía una pequeña audiencia prestándole total atención en la mesa. –Es "Indeseable" porque es el prometido de un rey que no lo… _desea_. Si entienden lo que quiero decir- tomó un sorbo y dejó salir el sonido de un "hmm" de su boca- pobre chico solitario- suspiró.

Yuuri apretó los ojos queriendo golpear su cabeza contra el muro. _Wolfram…no… Digo, sabía que la gente hablaba de ti… acerca de nosotros. Pero esto, nunca planeé hacerte esto._ _Todo este asunto del "compromiso" fue un error desde el comienzo. Después, se complicó más cuando decidiste que tú me querías después de todo. Soy tu "persona especial". Lo sé. ¿Cuántas veces me lo dijiste? ¿Lo sugeriste?... ¿Destinados? _

-¡¿En serio?! ¡oh!- dijo el guardia- eso, realmente es malo… y algo vergonzoso. Ya sabes, pensaba que todos estaban algo enamorados de él… especialmente su guardia privada.

Yuuri parpadeó fuertemente al oír aquello. _¿Su guardia privada… un poco enamorados… de Wolfram? momento… su trabajo es __protegerlo__ y trabajar con él. Eso es todo…_ Ahora, Yuuri se encontró sintiendo algo más en su totalidad. Era como una comezón en el pecho que no podía ser rascada. Algo como rabia mezclada con una buena dosis de… algo más… una especie de ¿rivalidad emocional? Pero no, no podía ser eso. _¿Celos? ¡No!_ Era solo su reacción al escuchar los rumores de Castillo por primera vez. Pero ciertamente, estaba sintiéndolo con fuerza. Pero no podía decidir a quien dirigir su _ira_….no, "irritación".

-Escuché eso también- gorjeó Emmaline- todos sus hombres lo _aman_.

_¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?_ Yuuri frunció el ceño desde el otro lado de la pared.

-Ah, pero ¿qué podemos decir de un corazón hambriento?- la asistenta de cocina, la Señora Malapropos, dijo con autoridad- el amor sube y baja como un metrónomo.

_Sip, _pensó Yuuri,_ esa es la Señora Malapropos. Es la persona más ingenua que conocí. Por qué le confiamos nuestra comida. Nunca lo sabré. _

-Podría ser- continuo el guardia- escuché un rumor de uno de los jardineros que decía que los que atacaron a Lord Bielefeld podrían tratar una segunda vez.

-¿Esos humanos? Nunca. Él está perfectamente a salvo aquí… o, al menos eso dijo mi Señora- comentó Emmaline. Entonces, su voz sonó algo incierta- ¿no es así Jacob? Digo, eres un guardia. Debería saberlo mejor que nadie…

-Definitivamente… perfectamente a salvo- dijo él.

-No estoy tan segura acerca de eso, Jacob, porque los jardineros siempre están cerca a las raíces de cualquier cosa, ¡con sus pies bien plantados en la tierra!

-Creo que eso se "sabe"- corrigió Emmaline cortésmente.

-Sí, eso también- la Señora Malapropos asintió en un tono pomposo.

_¡Momento!¿Realmente, ellos saben que Wolfram no está a salvo? O ¿solo están suponiendo? El mensaje de Yozak era bastante claro. Esos hombres podrían conseguir más de esas flechas pintadas. Y, es posible que Wolfram o alguien más con un alto rango Mazoku, pueda ser el siguiente objetivo. _

-Bien, sería mejor volver a mi habitación para dormir un poco. Tengo guardia al salir el sol. Dado que soy nuevo, no puedo darme el lujo de dormir de más y llegar tarde.

-Mejor me voy también. Al menos mi Señora nunca despierta antes de las nueve-dijo con una ligera risilla Emmaline- muchas gracias por el té, Señora Malapropos.

-Oh, no se preocupen por las tazas, queridos. Yo limpiaré. Váyanse ya.

Se escuchó el sonido de tres sillas siendo apartadas de la mesa de la cocina.

Ambos, la dama y el soldado salieron por la puerta cercana pero, nunca llegaron a ver la sombra de Yuuri alejándose en otra dirección.

* * *

El símbolo en la madera decía "Posada de los tres pinos", colgando del clavo oxidado del exterior del edificio. La Posada tenía un largo y estrecho porche delantero con bancas para sentarse. El frente del porche tenía casi cincuenta carillones de viento hechos en metal colgando, obra del dueño, cuyo nuevo pasatiempo era fabricarlos. Los suaves tintineos flotaban en la brisa de la mañana mientras la Señora Renaldo escuchaba con satisfacción, barriendo algo de suciedad y sacándola por la puerta con movimientos rudos, con su escoba casera, que podría convertirse en su siguiente afición, esperaba.

Cinco hombres le gruñeron un saludo mientras salían. El sexto, un viejo con una suerte de afro blanco y extraña forma de caminar, les siguió aunque mucho más atento para con ella. De hecho, este le guiñó el ojo. Ella se sonrojó diciéndose así misma que a pesar de estar casada por ya veinticinco años "aún tenía el toque". Como resultado, la Señora Renaldo estuvo de excelente humor por el resto del día.

Cinco caballos tomaron el camino que llevaba de regreso, extrañamente, para el lado Mazoku de la frontera, hacia las tabernas que había ahí. Yozak, rápidamente, se montó a su caballo y los siguió discretamente.

_Hmmm…se han limpiado bastante, _pensó Yozak secamente, notando los disfraces Mazoku que los humanos vestían ahora. Todos ellos, de hecho, estaban lavados y afeitados, con excepción del mayor de ellos, el que tenía el cabello coloreado de blanco y negro saliendo de sus orejas. Pero, estaba luciendo una generosa peluca para equilibrar. Así que, su disfraz parecía encajar en cierta forma.

Yozak también notó que el jefe, encabezaba el camino con una mueca altanera en su cara. Cargaba un carcaj de madera decorado, el cual estaba atado con cordones de nervio trenzado, junto a (no sorprendentemente) flechas que tenían largas rayas de metal mágico pintado que brillaban ligeramente cuando el sol caía sobre estas. Todos los hombres estaban, además, armados con espadas. Buenas espadas, forjadas a mano, de alta calidad, listas para la batalla.

_Estos tipos pueden parecer escoria, pero definitivamente, no son amateurs. _

Yozak disminuyó el paso un poco cuando notó que el humano con la peluca celeste se dio cuenta que él andaba detrás.

¡Oi!- el de nariz gorda dijo a sus compañeros, muy suspicaz- ¿qué está haciendo ese tío?- señaló a Yozak que se encontraba atrás. En el instante que a los otros les tomó buscarlo, Yozak saltó del caballo, se bajó los pantalones y empezó a regar un árbol con alivio.

El de nariz gorda, de pronto, sintió miradas de todos lados. –Eres un enfermo y estúpido- dijo el jefe. Los otros asintieron y siguieron el viaje a la taberna.

* * *

Usando un par pinzas metálicas, la cabeza de la flecha fue ubicada sobre el mostrador de mármol blanco, revelando los brillantes colores del arco iris que tenía en su interior.

Desde la zona más alejada de la habitación, Greta habló- ¿es suficientemente lejos?

-Sí…

-Pero, no soy Mazoku, como Wolfram o Papi.

-Sí…- la pelirroja miró detrás suyo a la pequeña princesa de diez años.- Pero, olvidas que la flecha también estaba envenenada.

-Oh, cierto- dijo la niña, luciendo preocupada ahora- ¿me podría dar desde aquí?

Anissina sonrió para sí con maldad dando la espalda a la niña. –Oh, no creo… si mantienes tus manos en tu regazo sin moverte… estarás bien.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos, Greta estuvo, virtualmente, hecha una estatua, parpadeando ocasionalmente.

Atravesando la puerta abierta, una pequeña anciana cubierta con una larga manta a mosaicos y un pequeño cráneo con grises hebras de cabello, entró a la habitación. –Perdón por hacer esperar.

-Oh, no hay ningún problema- dijo Anissina animadamente- porque no es que todos los días tenga una, la oportunidad de hablar con Leona Constania, la famosa alquimista.

-Gracias- sonrió, empujando sus espéculos para poder mirar mejor el objeto sobre su mesa.- Sí… _muchas_ gracias…- su voz se desvaneció en un susurro mientras tomaba las pinzas y cogía la cabeza de la flecha.

-Es posible que desee tener cuidado con eso- comenzó Anissina.

-Porque está envenenada- terminó Leona por ella.- Sí, sí… conozco todo acerca de flechas pintadas. Bañadas en veneno. La obsidiana arcoíris empieza a quemarse en tu interior el minuto en que te impacta. El silbido que hace en el aire cuando es disparada…- volteó el objeto de nuevo. – Sabes que estas cosas fueron una vez muy solicitadas… por los humanos… hace unos doscientos años y… oh… podría decir veinte años o más…- Sonrió educadamente sin quitar los ojos de la piedra. –Oh, puedo ver que la mayoría del veneno se había ido de esta. Perdió el tinte grisáceo.

Leona miró y parpadeó. Sus gruesos anteojos le daban una apariencia de insecto.- Así que, ¿tuvo esa persona un mal final en su muerte?- dijo sin rodeos.

-¡No! Wolfram lo está haciendo bien- Greta giró sus preocupados ojos hacia Anissina- Estará bien ¿cierto?

-Encontramos un antídoto en uno de los antiguos textos- dijo la inventora arrogantemente. Decidió dejar de lado el resto de la historia, la cual sería muy complicada de relatar.

-Oh, eso es bueno- siseó Leona, sin prestar atención realmente. – Pero, saben, esto es realmente raro. Es demasiado lío encontrar una piedra así de grande y poderosa. Es mucho más fácil hacer una flecha ordinaria y embeberla de veneno.

-Eso es lo que pensaba también, a menos- dijo Anissina- que alguien encontrara muchas de estas piedras y empezara a prepararlas.

-Poco probable- dijo la alquimista. –Piedras como esta pueden ser obtenidas a un alto precio solo de alquimistas, como yo- Sus ojos centellaron ante la piedra. –Sabes, Soy muy buena con piedras, pero he hecho algunos avances en alquimia de hierbas también. –Sonrió para sí misma. –Por eso pregunté si la persona a quien dispararon con esta flecha sobrevivió.

-Oh, ya veo… la Naturaleza es una forma primitiva y puede pensarse que la combinación de estos elementos naturales podrían dar a la naturaleza un nivel más alto.

-Esa es la idea básica- dijo Leona. Tomó una pequeña pieza de tela marrón y empezó a envolverla en la cabeza de la flecha. Pequeños puntos rojos aparecieron. – Sangre…seca… de Mazoku… comprensible…pero…- tomó un pequeño recipiente de líquido claro y vertió un poco sobre la tela. Entonces, frotó la punta de la flecha de nuevo. La tela se volvió negra y chirrió como tocino.

Leona detuvo la tela cerca a su rostro y sonrió ácidamente.

-¿Algo?- Anissina respiró expectante, observando la tela oscura.

-Esta cabeza de flecha estaba hechizada, para hacer que le flecha volara más rápido y provocara dolor extra al dar en su blanco. Ahora, ¿por qué molestarse por pasar por todo esto?

Anissina dio una mueca agria a la flecha.

-Oh, vamos… creo que sabes de lo que hablo. Esta flecha (salvo que ellos hicieran más de una, lo cual creo probable que ya hayan hecho) fue construida…preparada…diseñada para dar en una persona en particular. Este es el resultado de un plan de asesinato. No hay otra explicación acerca de estos materiales tan costosos y manufacturados recientemente.- La mujer miró el rostro de Anissina a través de sus anteojos.- Y, solo hay un clan que conozca, que pueda realizar esta clase de trabajo, con este estilo, ya que son de la elite mazoku de mercantes de armas- sonrió oscuramente y arrojó la tela al basurero. –Y si viajas a la frontera de las tierras Bielefeld, podrías conocerlos.

* * *

_Wolfram, ¿qué somos? Ya no lo sé más. Estaba bien ignorando nuestro compromiso, pretendiendo que nunca había sucedido y que no tenía importancia. Pero ahora yo… realmente te he lastimado ¿no es cierto?_

_Peor aún. Soy miserable contigo… y soy miserable… sin ti. _

_Realmente, no entiendo qué es el amor de ninguna forma. Quizá, ambos nos estamos acercando. Pero, nuestras respuestas… ¿Serán las correctas? _

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata.

_El verdadero tú… ¿Alguna vez regresará?_

Yuuri estaba atravesando la habitación de Wolfram cuando notó el suave brillo de una luz bajo la puerta.

-Creo que le dijimos que fuera a la cama hace un buen rato- gruñó Yuuri para sí mismo, sintiéndose algo molesto porque el pequeño Wolfram no escuchaba, de nuevo.

Había una sola llama encendida. Abrió la puerta un poco, solo para ver por el resquicio la figura del rubio fuera de la cama, con una manta sobre sus hombros. Estaba en el balcón, mirando las estrellas. Incluso en las sombras, Yuuri pudo ver que Wolfram estaba sonriendo asombrado, impresionado, con el cielo estrellado. Jugando a "conectar los puntos" entre estrellas con el dedo índice muy ocupado.

Cuidadosamente, Yuuri cerró la puerta. Regresó a su habitación, se metió a la cama y colocó las cubiertas sobre él.

En ese momento, Wolfram era feliz. Realmente feliz. Y eso era suficiente.

* * *

**Petula al habla. Hola a todas, disculpen la demora, pero aquí viene otro capítulo más de Seasons y una buena noticia, Kotori tradujo ya el siguiente capítulo así que no habrá muchas demoras en la siguiente actualización. Como siempre, gracias por sus lindos reviews y nos seguimos leyendo en esta historia, que está mejor que el anime (Harpgo sí que sabe complacer a un fangirl, y, si notan no anda poniendo lemon a cada rato, pero profundiza, y sabe darles su lugar a, en los personajes).**

**Besos a todas, se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Season**__**s of Beautiful Wolfram**_

_Estaciones__ de Hermoso Wolfram_

**--oOoOoOo--**

_**Autora**_**: **_HARPGO_

_**Traductoras: **__Kotorichan y Petula Petunia_

_**Traductora de este capítulo:**_ _Kotorichan_

_**Beta de este capítulo:**_ _Petula Petunia_

_**Parejas: **__Yuuram, y otras que irán apareciendo._

_**Advertencias**_**: **_Yaoi, más adelante un poco de escenas fuertes._

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

La mañana siguiente, Yuuri durmió hasta tarde. Era uno de esos raros días donde todos le permitían el lujo de dormir tanto como quería. Ninguna sirvienta tratando de ordenar algo. Ningún Gwendal con documentos legales. Ningún discurso molesto y melodramático de Günter, más que nada porque estaba fuera con Greta y Anissina. Y, si tenía suerte, Cecile no estaría pensando molestarlo hasta bien entrada la tarde de ese día. Y Gisela estaría atendiendo a Wolfram.

Por fin paz.

Yuuri rodó en la cama. Buscó una mano, solo por reflejo. Tenía que ser solo eso: el buscar algo, no _alguien_. El calor no estaba ahí, el durmiente cuerpo de cierto rubio que tenía en hábito monopolizar la cama y darle patadas veloces…Había desaparecido.

Yuuri abrió sus ojos y miró hacia el dosel. _'Wolfram el indeseable', huh_? Era la primera cosa que le vino a la cabeza. Lo estaba carcomiendo. _Eso no era exactamente cierto, aquí hay muchas personas que se preocupan por él. _Entonces Yuuri frunció el ceño y sus ojos se entrecerraron a nada en particular. _Especialmente, su…guardia…privada de élite. _A esto, Yuuri sacudió fuertemente la cabeza. – ¿Qué estoy haciendo en mi día libre? –se reprendió a sí mismo. –Podría estar durmiendo, pero aquí estoy, totalmente despierto. –Se levantó de la cama, agarró sus ropas del clóset y las arrastró por el suelo mientras se dirigía al baño. Si Wolfram hubiera estado, seguro que le reñiría por estar arrastrando las ropas. Pero, no estaba alrededor y Yuuri podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-Y necesito olvidar todo acerca de ese _estúpido _cotilleo en el castillo. Todavía me está molestando.

Cepillar. Chasquear. Escupir. Y el cepillo de dientes fue de nuevo al vaso. Ojos oscuros se miraron al espejo mientras peinaba su cabello mojado. Su baño había sido aburrido y solitario, admitió de mala gana. Estaba vestido ahora en su uniforme de colegio negro con camisa blanca. Enderezó la chaqueta, y se aseguró que su camisa estuviera abotonada correctamente. _Si no, Wolfram se quejaría y… _Otra vez volvía a lo mismo. Su Wolfram no estaba.

_Suspiro. _Yuuri caminó a su habitación de nuevo. Iba a tomar el mapa que tomó prestado de la biblioteca y conseguir otro. Últimamente, sus lecciones con Günter eran sobre geografía. Y, como se esperaba, no era ni la mitad de bueno en eso. Estudiar otro mapa sería, al menos, una forma de matar el tiempo hasta que Conrad estuviera libre para un pequeño juego de baseball. Yuuri, de verdad, tenía ganas de ver a su padrino. No era solo _querer_, sentía que _necesitaba _lanzar la pelota. Necesitaba pensar. Tal vez, podría contar algunos de sus problemas –no, sus "ideas"–a Conrad para saber lo que opinaba. De pronto, dos figuras captaron la atención de Yuuri a través de la ventana.

Lentamente se acercó a las cortinas y las corrió para obtener una mejor vista. El material se deslizó con un sonido trémulo, pero no lo notó. El pelinegro estaba demasiado concentrado en las dos personas que vio…que eran Gwendal y…-¡Wolfram! –definitivamente era el rubio. Parecían estar teniendo una seria conversación mientras caminaban juntos, lado a lado. Las manos de Wolfram estaban en sus bolsillos. Y cada tanto miraba a su hermano mayor con la boca ligeramente abierta, no creyendo lo que escuchaba, al parecer. Entonces, se detuvo, fulminó al administrador y pareció ladrar algo con sus puños a cada lado. Gwendal, como siempre, estaba inalterable.

-¡Wolfram! ¡Sí, está de regreso! –dijo Yuuri, emocionado de ver a su mejor amigo de nuevo.

Antes que Yuuri se diera cuenta, se apresuró a través del castillo, de una manera no muy "noble". Casi chocó contra Conrad en el pasillo, murmuró un rápido: –lo siento –, pasó rápidamente a Gisela, corrió mas rápido, e hizo una mueca a Jacob, el guardia chismoso de la otra noche, que había sido puesto fuera del estudio real.

-¡Si! –dijo Yuuri, saliendo al frente del castillo y corriendo velozmente hacia las personas que más quería ver. Bueno, sobre todo a Wolfram.

_¡Sí! Lo tengo de vuelta. ¡Esto es genial! _Pensó Yuuri, sonriendo ampliamente.

Gwendal parpadeó repetidamente, no creyendo que su propio soberano haría tal esfuerzo para saludarlos. Wolfram, también, alzó la cabeza al sonido de pisadas.

-¡Wolfram! ¡Wolfram! –aclamó Yuuri –¡Estás…!

Se detuvo.

_Tienes catorce ahora. _La cara de Yuuri se ensombreció. _¡No! ¡Todavía no está de vuelta! _El pelinegro bajó la cabeza. ¡_¿Por qué no regresa?! No puedo seguir con esto._

Respirando pesadamente, se inclinó y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas como soporte. Una parte de Yuuri quería gritar, pero no enfrente de esos dos. Por lo tanto, mantuvo su cabeza baja, concentrándose en respirar.

* * *

Con un vestido largo amarillo puesto y un lazo blanco que Cecile había diseñado para ella, Greta miró por la ventana del coche el despejado cielo azul. Esta aventura fue divertida y estuvo ayudando a su papá. Balanceó sus pies con gracia mientras pensaba acerca de todo eso. Entonces, abrió su último libro de aventuras de "Anissina" y comenzó a leer.

Sentado en el mismo asiento cubierto de terciopelo pero del lado opuesto al conductor estaba Günter. Luchaba por mantener una conversación civilizada con Anisssina sobre lo que aprendieron hasta ahora sin envolver a Greta. Y eso estaba siendo un verdadero desafío.

-Entonces –comenzó Günter cuidadosamente, poniendo de forma violenta un mechón de pelo lila detrás de su oreja –estamos regresando al Castillo del Pacto de Sangre, ahora.

Anissina asintió lentamente.

-Y dime, ¿podemos llamar a esto un éxito? –dio una mirada seria a la mujer sentada enfrente a él. -¿Tenemos mejores conocimientos sobre el por qué la flecha fue "construida" y por quién?

-Ciertamente lo tenemos –dijo Anissina de igual forma. –Aparentemente, hay un pequeño clan, que reside en el territorio Bielefeld, que se especializa en la fabricación y venta de armas.

Ante eso, el consejero del rey apoyó un codo sobre la ventana abierta y miró al mundo pasar lentamente. –Sería interesante saber si _todos _en el área están al tanto de ellos…

Anissina sabía muy bien lo que estaba implícito y arrugó la nariz. Dio un vistazo a Greta y, afortunadamente, la niña no les estaba prestando atención o no parecía hacerlo. –Mis suposiciones son que los nobles probablemente están concientes de sus "actividades" pero decidieron no decir nada al respecto. Este clan ha estado en los alrededores por un largo tiempo, lo entiendo. Y ambos, humanos y mazoku se… -sus ojos fueron a Greta brevemente. –Se …umm…_benefician._

Observó como Günter retiraba su atención de la ventana.

Günter alisó su larga capa blanca con unas rápidas cepilladas de su mano. Como el autonombrado consejero, tutor y mentor del Maou, sintió que tenía que decirlo –Y, ¿Qué pasa si los parientes de Bielefeld son… um…¿Cómo puedo decirlo? Creo que realmente no hay una forma delicada de expresar el concepto de "mejores clientes", ¿verdad?

Anissina sacudió la cabeza –No, también pensé en eso… -dio un rápido vistazo a la niña y continuó –de todos modos…no están dentro de sus mayores intereses. De hecho, ellos ganan prestigio teniendo un miembro de su línea de sangre (a pesar de ser uno ruidoso y difícil como suele ser) comprometido con el Maou. Un matrimonio con el Maou sería _mejor_ para todos ellos, porque estarían en su mejor momento.

Gunter asintió dándole la razón. –Políticamente es cierto. Entonces, eso nos redirige al clan de hacedores de armas. ¿Tiene la señorita Leona Constantia un nombre para este clan de rebeldes?

-No opino que 'rebeldes' sea una descripción acertada. Sería más correcto "emprendedores entusiastas" o hasta "oportunistas económicos" –replicó con facilidad.

-Bueno, si fueron ellos los que hicieron esto, no los describiría como "oportunistas". Es de común conocimiento que nuestros soldados fueron emboscados con solo _una persona_ como objetivo.

Las ruedas del carro golpearon unas rocas, haciendo saltar a todos. Greta miró arriba de su libro, disfrutando el suceso, y pasó a la siguiente hoja con una sonrisa burlona. Anissina le sonrió.

-Obviamente, no son del tipo que hacen las cosas desinteresadamente –continuó Günter, pensando en voz alta ahora. –Hmm…talvez podamos conocer al clan y proponer una jugosa oferta…a pesar de que, históricamente hablando, esta táctica rara vez funciona. El anterior Maou solo los cazaría y erradicaría.

-Bien, esa no es una opción –dijo Anissina con una delgada sonrisa. –Yuuri Heika querría que los ubiquemos, contactemos y hablemos con ellos antes de tomar decisiones definitivas.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Günter –a pesar de que nuestro "Pequeño Lord Ruidoso" casi muere por eso, Heika no buscaría ninguna clase de venganza. Esto solo demuestra su naturaleza dispuesta a perdonar y su bondad ilimitada–. Los ojos del consejero se suavizaron.

-Es verdad –dijo la inventora. –Entonces, regresarás en unas horas y podrás ver a Heika de nuevo–. Aarqueó una ceja roja. Sí, estaba poniéndole el cebo, pero, también estaba aburrida, y quería alguna clase de entretenimiento.

Al pensar en el pelinegro de ojos negros, Günter se sumergió en una placentera ensoñación. Se vio a sí mismo y a un despreocupado Yuuri Shibuya saltando a través de un campo de amapolas ataviado con su traje de etiqueta mientras todos en el reino miraban y aplaudían con sus manos, como una pareja feliz. Confeti caía del cielo.

-¿Günter? ¿Günter? –preguntó Anissina, llevando una mano frente al consejero con una mueca ligeramente divertida.

-¿Qué pasa con él? –preguntó Greta, riendo una poco detrás de su mano.

-Con esa cantidad de azúcar en su sueño despierto, es increíble que Günter no tengo una fiebre de azúcar –rió la pelirroja.

-Entonces, ¿es una chica después de todo? –preguntó Greta.

-Y una muy joven –dijo Anissina mientras Greta hacía muecas hacía el par.

* * *

-¿Wolfram? –Dijo Gwendal, dando al rubio una muy severa mirada y algo pasó a través del par –Él es el nuevo Maou. Su nombre es Shibuya Yuuri.

Wolfram miró a Yuuri con profunda cólera en sus ojos. Los cabellos rubios flotaban hacia atrás por el viento y daban la impresión de ser flamas.

-Tu soberano y maestro…-Había una fuerte advertencia en el tono de Gwendal lo que confirmó que el tema no estaba en negociación. Fin de la historia.

-¡Pero…Gwendal! –gruñó Wolfram, miró al Maou atrás de él con repulsión.

Yuuri se retorció. Era incómodo solo permanecer cerca. Cómo podía pasar de _querer ver _a Wolfram tan desesperadamente en un minuto y _querer escapar_ al otro, el pelinegro no lo sabía. Pero, sabía que el cambio no era un sentimiento nuevo. Era familiar.

-Mírate a ti mismo –ordenó su hermano mayor –y piensa en la posición en la que estás. Respétalo. Sigue las órdenes o estaré más que feliz de despedirte de la milicia.

Yuuri parpadeó y su mandíbula casi tocó el suelo. Era la primera vez que veía a Gwendal ser tan estricto.

_Hoy está de mal humor, _pensó el pelinegro. _Tal vez debería evadir a los dos._

La mirada de Wolfram era afligida. Esta era la vida que siempre quiso y estaba cerca, tan cerca de obtenerla. –Como tú digas –. Contuvo su postura agresiva, bajando la cabeza para hacer una ligera reverencia al Maou. Cuando se enderezó, el rubio descansó las manos en sus caderas, aunque una mano iba más arriba. Su lado comenzaba a doler otra vez, quemaba. Si tan solo ponía más presión ahí, tal vez podría detenerlo. Tampoco quería hacer otro viaje para ver a un sanador. En su opinión, la chica peliverde no le hizo mucho bien.

Wolfram seguía presionando su lado fuertemente.

Yuuri captó el movimiento esta vez porque no fue tan suave. El rubio estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, su piel estaba más pálida que lo normal. Obviamente, el dolor estaba de regreso y Yuuri notó las ojeras bajo los ojos verdes del Wolfram de catorce años. _No ha estado durmiendo, ¿no es así?_

Gwendal continuó. –Porque, cadete, si no aprendes a llevarte bien con tu rey, ¿cómo puedo confiar en que lo defiendas?

El rubio sacudió la cabeza con una mueca. -¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! No necesitas decírmelo dos veces.

-Y un cadete, aún siendo mi hermano menor, puede ser despedido para siempre por abandono del deber. ¿Está claro? –ladró Gwendal pomposamente.

_Sigue diciendo… ¿"cadete"? _Los ojos de Yuuri se deslizaron a Wolfram de nuevo. _¡Si!, claro, _Wolfram estaba vistiendo el uniforme de cadete. Yuuri estaba tan acostumbrado de verlo usar una variedad de ropas que eran muy largas para él que nunca realmente notó que el nuevo uniforme azul se adaptaba a Wolfram perfectamente esta vez.

-Entonces –continuó Gwendal –recuerda que ya hablamos sobre esto. Él es tu rey. Mantente a su lado y haz lo que te dice sin cuestionar. No estás en posición de decirle "no", ¿entendiste?

Wolfram, con una mezcla de preocupación y molestia, dio a su hermano mayor un sincero asentimiento que fue seguido de una mano colocada fraternalmente en los estrechos hombros de Wolfram. Y, esta vez, funcionó. Gwendal había espantado el fuego en él. El cadete pareció manso y respondió con un suave pero algo forzado: –sí, señor.

-Ah… bueno –comenzó Yuuri, tratando de ser un tipo agradable.

Gwendal fulminó a Yuuri con la mirada, que pareció decirle también: –No 'deshagas' todo lo que hago. ¡Ya está dicho!

Yuuri rió nerviosamente un poco para sí mismo con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

La mirada fija y severa de Gwendal volvió a su hermano menor. –Ahora que eres un cadete, ¿perdiste tus modales también?

Los ojos verdes de Wolfram se ensancharon en su hermano. –Oh, mis disculpas… –Se dio la vuelta enfrentando a Yuuri, todavía con signos de molestia y desaprobación pero decidiendo que lo mejor era continuar con una corta reverencia seguida por: –Saludos. Mi nombre es Wolfram von Bielefeld y soy el tercer hijo de Cecile von Spitzberg. Es un…

-Extremo placer conocerlo –dijeron Yuuri y Wolfram al unísono.

Ojos verdes se dispararon hacia su hermano. –Se está _burlando _de mí –gruñó Wolfram infantilmente entre sus dientes apretados mientras apuntaba al rey.

-Él puede decir lo que quiera… CADETE.

Con eso, Wolfram bajó su cabeza queriendo, muy desesperadamente, golpear fuertemente el suelo o patear la suciedad. Cuando entrenara podría hacer eso y liberarse, cuando nadie más lo viera.

-Realmente, Wolfram –dijo Yuuri amablemente –me dices ese tipo de cosas muy a menudo… me lo aprendí.

-Imposible –dijo el rubio en un tono altanero con los brazos cruzados –No te conocía hasta hoy. De hecho, mi hermano tuvo que decirme acerca de tu existencia.

Los ojos de Yuuri se tornaron amables. –Estuviste enfermo Wolfram, y esa es la razón por la que no recuerdas–. Cuando obtuvo una mirada suspicaz del rubio, Yuuri dijo: –Por eso tienes una cicatriz en tu costado. Aún ahora, te está doliendo, lo sé… y estuviste tomando medicinas también.

Gwendal lanzó a su hermano menor una afilada mirada para ocultar su preocupación. Que Yuuri pudiera ver algo en Wolfram que él no podía, hería un poco su orgullo. Aunque nunca lo admitiría.

Abiertamente esta vez, Wolfram llevó una mano a su costado, su boca abierta ligeramente en sorpresa. Rememoró esa misma mañana. Asintió. –Sí, tengo que beber una cosa de sabor horrible porque la medicina que tomaba previamente me hizo enfermar.

-Estuvimos todos muy preocupados por ti –dijo Yuuri sinceramente, inclinándose un poco. Notó, con una sonrisa para sí mismo, que Wolfram se sonrojó tenuemente a eso.

Gwendal vio la mirada también y sus hombros se relajaron. –Bien, entonces…ya que Wolfram ha dado su aprobación al Maou y ha, para mi satisfacción, terminado con eso… -enfatizó la última parte para que atravesara el duro cráneo de Wolfram. –Todos podemos seguir con nuestras vidas.

El cadete suspiró impacientemente. –Entonces, supongo que ya estoy libre para ir a entrenar –concluyó Wolfram, caminó solo dos pasos para tener una mano tironeando de su brazo.

-Hoy no, Wolfram –replicó Gwendal.

- ¿Por qué? Ya soy un cadete, necesito entrenar en lo básico junto a los demás–. Solo el pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Ser un soldado fue su sueño durante mucho tiempo. –Sabes, Gwendal, soy aún mejor que Spagel, Achen y Durr. ¡Y ellos comenzaron a entrenar un año antes que yo! –. Hizo una pequeña postura orgullosa que enterneció el corazón de Gwendal. Pero, no iba a dejar a su hermano salirse con la suya.

-Te dejaré regresar al entrenamiento en una semana –dijo Gwendal con severidad. –Necesitas sentirte mucho mejor que ahora o podrías tener una recaída, por lo que necesitas permanecer cerca del castillo.

Wolfram lo miró con una expresión de "Oh, ahora lo entiendo". –Si no estoy practicando…entonces… ¿lecciones? ¿Tengo que estudiar en cambio? –Tal vez podría pasar algún tiempo con Gwendal en la biblioteca. Puede que no sea tan malo después de todo. Se entusiasmó ante la idea.

-Lecciones, ¿huh? Bueno, Gwendal… ¿Le enseñarás eso? –Se burló Yuuri suavemente. Recibiendo un ceño fruncido como respuesta.

-Bien, te daré una opción. De hecho…-miró a Yuuri –en vez de "opción" haré un trato.

Ambos jóvenes, delante de él, lo miraron fijamente.

-Puedes tener lecciones extras con Günter…

_Pero eso es imposible ya que Günter no está aquí, _pensó Yuuri para sí mismo, _y Gwendal lo sabe._

-O, Wolfram, puedes estar al lado de Yuuri Heika y practicar tu futuro trabajo (tu deber, de hecho) protegiendo al Maou.

Ojos esmeraldas lo miraron junto a otros negros.

-¿Una semana… sin lecciones…o trabajo… para ninguno de nosotros? –preguntó Yuuri con una sonrisa asomándose por sus labios.

Gwendal le dio un rápido cabeceo en respuesta. –Puedo manejar todos los documentos legales por el Maou a no ser que surja una emergencia nacional–. Sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

Wolfram hizo una mueca afectada para sí mismo. –¿Tengo que practicar…protegiendo al Maou…?

-¡Trato hecho! –dijo Yuuri feliz. –Vamos Wolfram –sonrió ampliamente –vamos a conocernos…de nuevo.

* * *

Yozak dio un paso hacia el matorral y se cambió de ropa. Pensó en ponerse un vestido rosa claro y blanco con una peluca roja y larga. Después de todo, ese disfraz le había salvado la vida más que unas pocas veces. Pero, a final, se decidió por el traje de granjero. Lo obtuvo de las tabernas en las fronteras anteriores. Por lo que, probablemente encajaría como un cliente regular.

Yozak siguió las pisadas frescas de caballo con una idea bastante clara sobre a cual taberna irían los hombres a beber hoy. La más próxima, El Perro Salado, estaba en el lado Mazoku y no tenía solo clientes Mazoku sino también humanos. Por lo que, de cualquier manera, tenía que estar en lo correcto.

Yozak amarró su caballo en la parte trasera no sin antes deslizar una moneda al hijo del dueño para que mantenga un ojo sobre el animal. Explicó al adolescente que no quería que su "esposa" sepa que iría a beber. El chico sacudió la cabeza en señal de entender. Aparentemente, esta clase de cosas pasaban a menudo. Pero, en realidad, Yozak hizo esto para evitar que el hombre al que seguía reconociera el caballo. Solo faltaba un tonto error como ese para tener detrás de él a cinco hombres bastantes rápidos.

Estaba tenuemente alumbrado adentro y olía como un viejo sótano. La puerta del El Perro Salado se abrió y cerró rápidamente con un gemido de la madera. La mayor parte de los hombres no se molestaron en mirar. Estaban concentrados en sus juegos de cartas, bebiendo y conversando. Dos tipos, en la parte trasera, estaban lanzando dados y maldecían fuerte cada vez que uno ganaba o perdía. Yozak "el granjero" ordenó una cerveza al mismo tiempo que coqueteaba con la linda chica de pelos rosa (quien parecía gustar de él un "poco demasiado"), encontró una mesa raquítica con manchas de aros de agua, situada dentro del alcance de la voz del hombre que había estado siguiendo. Estaban justo como el otro día, dos jugando cartas y los otros tres bebiendo.

-Odio la parte de 'esperar' –se quejó el mayor. Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y observó fijamente la pared.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Esto se hace pesado, y ¿dónde está mi siguiente cerveza? –El de la nariz gorda y resfriada levantó su narizota de gran tamaño al aire –pensando que así llamaría la atención de la bonita camarera y le daría su bebida.

Yozak notó que el hombre barbudo estaba afeitado y limpio hoy, pero todavía tenía esa actitud de "jefe" arrogante que decía a todos que él estaba al mando todavía. –Mira, idiota, solo siéntate y espera. Cuando sepamos lo que vamos a hacer, lo haremos.

-Está bien –ambos jugadores de cartas suspiraron. El primero se rascó la cabeza un poco y su peluca rubia se movió. Eso hizo que los ojos de su compañero se agrandaran. –Detén eso –susurró misteriosamente –harás que nos noten–. Obtuvo un rápido cabeceo y ahí terminó todo.

Dos rondas de cervezas después, la camarera volvió con más bebidas. Pero, esta vez, hizo un viaje más de regreso con un bulto de cuero. Lo puso en la mesa frente al jefe. –Hola de nuevo –dijo ella y movió algunos mechones rosados detrás de su oreja mientras se sentaba junto a ellos.

-¡Tú! –exclamó el jefe. –Guau, no podría haberlo adivinado… luces muy _diferente _a antes.

Su respuesta fue una delgada sonrisa, esto era exactamente lo que quería escuchar.

Yozak tomó un largo trago de cerveza. _¡Esa es la chica con la que acabo de hablar! Y sí que es una pequeña cosa linda también. _Suspiró para sí. _Entonces, está usando disfraces también. _Sus ojos cayeron sobre ella y después a su bebida. _Es una mujer. Lo puedo decir por la forma de sus manos, la falta de la Manzana de Adam, y el molde de su cadera. Parecía, por lo que escuchó del jefe, que su apariencia cambió de la última vez que la vio. Entonces, ella solo cambió su cabello y sus ropas…tal vez tenga puesto maquillaje…_

-Tengo lo que, creo, estabas buscando, un regalo para ayudarte con tu objetivo y un mensaje de mi hermano.

_No está trabajando sola…_tomó otro trago de cerveza.

Con entendimiento, el jefe agarró el cuero y bramante bulto y un pequeño sobre sellado con cera.

-Esto te ayudará a terminar el trabajo para el cual pagamos. Verás que el 'acuerdo' cambió un poco, pero usted se beneficiará de esto. Después de eso, nosotros podemos comenzar nuevas negociaciones.

-Eso estará bien con nosotros –respondió el jefe, tratando de sonar agradable y bien controlado. Pero, en realidad, solo sonó falso y condescendiente.

-Bien –le sonrió. –Pero si tienes algún problema… –elevó una ceja –…entonces nunca tuvimos esta conversación. Pero, de nuevo, esa es la razón por la que preferimos trabajar con profesionales.

Yozak arrugó el ceño y tomó otro trago.

Con eso, la chica se levantó, dio una linda reverencia y dijo como una niña: –Que tengas un buen día–. Comenzó a recoger las copas de la mesa para ser lavadas.

Yozak echó un vistazo a los hombres detrás de él y entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Miró al cielo y maldijo a sí mismo. Debió haber pensado esto antes. Por supuesto, los seis de ellos no viajarán juntos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? _Bueno, en realidad, _ reflexionó, _estaba pensando en llegar a conocer a la camarera cuando pensaba que solo era una camarera…_

Comenzó a seguirlos, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para él. La chica pelirrosa estaba ya cabalgando por el camino en su caballo negro. El caballo tomó el primer paraje que se dirigía al noreste. Podía ver la cola susurrando en el vuelo mientras deambulaba. Pretendiendo caminar fuera mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos por algo (básicamente para parecer casual y ganar más tiempo) volvió los ojos a los hombres en la mesa, quienes ahora estaban todos de pie. Estaban impacientes por irse. Y Yozak caminó alrededor de la taberna hacia la parte trasera donde su caballo estaba atado. Tenía una única opción ahora, pero, ¿a quién debería seguir?

* * *

Yuuri condujo a Wolfram por los jardines. Estaban ahora _solo_ ellos dos. Quería tener una charla con el joven Wolfram con la esperanza de que podrían tener la oportunidad de, realmente, llegar a conocerse.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó Wolfram, con viento azotando su pelo. El rubio, que parecía alumno de secundaria, señaló la cama de flores donde su madre normalmente plantaba filas tras filas de Hermoso Wolfram. Estaba acostumbrado a que las flores amarillas lo saluden-incluso si su nombre era estúpido. Ahora, todo lo que veía eran las flores que representaban a su hermano. Frunció el ceño a eso.

-Ella no te olvidó –dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa.

Wolfram inclinó la cabeza a un lado. –Sabes todo acerca de las flores de mi madre, ¿eh?

-Sí, y ella plantó un montón de flores.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasó? –Wolfram se arrodilló e inspeccionó el lugar. No había ni una sola flor amarilla. Había, sin embargo, unos largos parches de tierra donde muchos tallos parduscos sobresalían.

-Yo las recogí todas…

Un par de ojos verdes lo miraron confundidos.

-…Para ti, eso es….

Una sonrisa infantil jugeteaba en los labios de Wolfram. –Para mí, ¿eh?

Yuuri se tornó rosáceo, algo que Wolfram también notó. –Tenía que hacerlo.

-Tenías… ¿qué? –el "eco de Wolfram" era suave y ligeramente divertido.

-Umm…si… –El pelinegro tuvo que esforzarse para no tartamudear. Y, muy dentro de él, podía escuchar a su otro "yo", el otro Maou, divertido también. Estaba casi riendo y Yuuri le dijo que se detenga.

-Era necesario…

-Oh… ¿lo era? –respondió Wolfram en una voz totalmente encantadora que Yuuri nunca supo que tenía. Y, por alguna razón, el corazón del pelinegro latía un poco fuerte. Hubo un extraño silencio entre ellos, también, con el que no estaba familiarizado.

-Era…era necesario porque… lo necesitábamos como parte de tu antídoto contra el veneno de la flecha.

A eso, los divertidos ojos verde esmeralda se transformaron en un verde apagado. –Ya veo –dijo Wolfram pero en un tono totalmente diferente. Más bien, era un tono totalmente _indiferente. _Yuuri no estaba acostumbrado a eso tampoco. Toda la conversación se sentía extraña.

-Vamos por aquí –dijo el pelinegro.

El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros y dio un paseo alrededor, observando todo. –Este lugar luce correcto…e incorrecto a la vez–. Señaló un arco cubierto de rosas. –Esas son más frondosas de lo que recuerdo ayer.

_Tu "ayer" fueron años y años atrás Wolfram, _pensó el pelinegro amargamente.

-Y la hierba es más verde. Estuvimos teniendo una sequía, ¿cómo puede estar tan verde ahora?

-¿Duendes? –bromeó Yuuri.

-En peligro de extinción…junto con los elfos –respondió rápidamente Wolfram. –Podría decir, también, que un dragón hizo pis encima de todo y lo volvió verde en una noche–. Rió maliciosamente. Su sonrisa burlona era muy amplia.

_Inmaduro, _pensó Yuuri, _y me estoy cansando de eso bastante rápido._

-¿Heika? –dijo Wolfram. Notó la mirada ácida. Prometió a su hermano que haría su mejor esfuerzo para sobrellevarlo. Y, siempre que era posible, a Wolfram le gustaba mantener sus promesas a su hermano mayor.

-Te dije que me llames "Yuuri", siempre lo hiciste.

-¿Siempre…? –sacudió la cabeza en un intento de aclararse. –Está bien, _Yuuri_ –dijo Wolfram y agarró al pelinegro de la mano, empujándolo a un escondrijo de uno de esos arcos de flores, que estaba tan espeso de flores que a Yuuri le pareció más una cueva que un arco. Había un pequeño banco de piedra ahí y los dos se sentaron. Había una agradable y ligera esencia cítrica proveniente de las rosas blancas. La briza cogió las flores y las dejó, dando una inusual sombra que se balanceó de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Yuuri, totalmente confundido.

-Mira –dijo Wolfram, señalando un pequeño grupo caminando en el jardín de rosas también, pero mucho más lejos.

-¿Eh? –entrecerró los ojos en las figuras. –Oh, ese es Murata y los tres chicas son las hijas del alcalde local. Gwendal invitó al alcalde para firmar algunos papeles. Aparentemente, los ciudadanos quieren un festival y necesitan nuestro permiso.

-Creo que todos en ese grupo lucen bien –dijo Wolfram y sus ojos tomaron cierto brillo. –_Muy _bien.

Los ojos de Yuuri se dispararon a Wolfram. – ¿Bien? –repitió. – ¿Eh? –entonces los ojos negros se ensancharon. _Oh, ¡No! _Pensó Yuuri, cubriendo su cara con una mano. _¡Sus hormonas están dando patadas!_

Wolfram alisó su chaqueta de cadete con sus manos. –Creo que ambos deberíamos ir a saludarles –dijo en un tono que a Yuuri, definitivamente, no le gustó. _¡No tenía idea que Wolfram podía ser así! Lo he visto brusco, tímido, preocupado y enfadado (mayormente enfadado) pero, jamás lo he visto atraído hacia alguien. ¡Y no puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación!_

-Ummm…Bueno, Wolfram…? –_Veamos… ¿Cómo puedo decir esto? –_Bueno_…_ya conociste a Murata. De hecho, estuviste a su alrededor, más o menos, por un poco más de tres años–. Yuuri señaló al tipo con las ropas negras. El diseño no era muy diferente al que Yuuri vestía.

Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron en concentración. –Gwendal me dijo eso también, dijo que estuve enfermo y por eso no recuerdo bien las cosas.

-Sí, es verdad –confirmó Yuuri con un cabeceo y una amplia sonrisa. –Estamos tratando de que te mejores y así…

-¿Pueda recordar todo?

Fue respondido con otro cabeceo.

-Hablando de 'recordar' –comenzó Wolfram e inclinó la cabeza a un lado encantadoramente –hay un montón de cosas que no recuerdo y eso es desafortunado. Pero, he sido satisfecho un poco…

-Por Gwendal, ya lo dijiste.

-Sí, y oí algunas cosas al escuchar a las sirvientas también.

Yuuri contuvo la respiración. –¿Qué…exactamente…escuchaste…? –Estaba verdaderamente asustado de preguntar. Algunos de los chismes del castillo podían ser viciosos. Acababa de aprender eso y los incómodos sentimientos no se iban fácilmente.

Wolfram le sonrió. –Hay algunas cosas que sé acerca de ti…y de mi.

Otro miradas de ojos amplios confirmó todo en la cabeza del rubio. –Entonces, es cierto –dijo Wolfram con un tono ligeramente coqueto. –Estamos comprometidos.

-Oh, ¿eso es todo? –dijo Yuuri con alivio. El tono parecía decir "no significa nada para mí". Entonces, se dio cuenta de ello. -¡No! No, no te molestes conmigo por eso–. Se podía imaginar a sí mismo siendo golpeado con una bola de fuego y disparado con enfadadas palabras por todo el jardín.

El rubio solo parpadeó, un poco confuso.

_¿Eh? ¿No está enojado? O-k-a-y…._

Yuuri miró al suelo y removió un poco de tierra con el pie. –Nuestro compromiso fue…un accidente. En verdad lo siento.

Tenía miedo de mirar. Tenía miedo de la posible expresión de Wolfram. Estaba imaginando todo tipo de reacciones dolorosas.

-Oh, ¡ya veo! –dijo Wolfram y le dio una amigable palmada en la espalda. –No te preocupes por eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Yuuri incrédulamente.

-Este tipo de matrimonios aristocráticos suceden todo el tiempo.

La mandíbula de Yuuri tocó el suelo. Esto **no **era lo que esperaba.

-Nadie, realmente, espera que te enamores de mí. La verdad es que el "amor" no es, para nada, un requisito. Esto es más que nada política. Y, para el tiempo en el que fijemos la fecha de matrimonio, las cosas podrían cambiar y te casarías con alguien más.

Yuuri, simplemente, no podía creer lo que oía. Este era Wolfram, después de todo, diciéndole todo esto. Y, se sentía un poco solitario.

-Y, mírame, solo soy un cadete –continuó Wolfram. –No puedo casarme con el Maou ahora. Necesito trabajar en mi camino. Tengo que probarme a mí mismo en batallas. Mi madre ya no es el Maou, por lo que tengo la presión de ser suficientemente digno para casarme con alguien de un alto rango como tú.

-Oh, entiendo –dijo Yuuri, pero no quería.

Wolfram observó al pelinegro y sintió un poco de lástima por él. Gwendal dijo que era de otro mundo. Por eso, muy probablemente, este nuevo Maou estaba en la oscuridad y no sabía mucho. Él tenía que llenar ese hueco.

-Por ejemplo –comenzó Wolfram –Una vez conocí a una mujer llamada Julia. Ella tenía un arreglo matrimonial también. Lo aceptó como un deber que le fue dado a ella. Y ella siguió (como todos lo hacemos en estos casos) adelante como si fuera su deber. Con la mayoría de los compromisos hay: una alegre confianza por parte de un prometido y una disposición protectora por parte del otro.

-Julia… -dijo Yuuri, sintió melancolía de solo nombrarla. _Entonces, fue así para ella. Pobre Conrad…_

Hubo un repentino movimiento en su hombro. No estaba preparado para eso. Wolfram se inclinó hacia él. Sus ojos esmeraldas cerca de los de Yuuri. Sus labios cercanos, casi tocándose.

-¿Qué fue eso? –espetó Yuuri, frunciendo profundamente el ceño. Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza ahora y se sintió enrojecer tontamente.

-¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? –respondió el rubio, infinitamente divertido. –Actúas como si nos hubieran unido en un juego de parejas–. Se inclinó de nuevo para ver los severos ojos negros mirándole.

Entonces, la voz de Wolfram se hizo sincera. –Tú no me amas, no hay parte de ti que lo haga.

Yuuri se congeló a esas palabras. Sobresaltado.

-Puedo verlo en tus ojos–. El rubio inclinó su cabeza a un lado. –Me tienes miedo.

-No, Wolfram. Eso no es verdad, no entiendes.

El rubio se rió de él otra vez y se relajó un poco sobre el banco de piedra. Cruzó las piernas de forma casual.

-Mira, esto es solo un arreglo político por ahora y eso es todo–. Removió sus cabellos rubios de sus ojos. –Para el tiempo en el que realmente estemos cerca de la ceremonia de matrimonio, las cosas podrían haber cambiado.

Vio una mirada dudosa en los ojos de Yuuri.

-Relájate –dijo Wolfram casi alegremente –nada cambiará ahora mismo–. Yuuri frunció el ceño de nuevo cuando vio que la mirada de Wolfram viajaba hacia Murata y las tres chicas. Ellos habían extendido una manta sobre el césped y estaban teniendo un picnic. Murata, como siempre, estaba siendo totalmente encantador con las chicas. Sus risas tontas volaban en el viento.

La mente de Wolfram vagaba con una sonrisa estirándose en sus labios.

-_'Ahora mismo'_…creo…estabas diciendo –Yuuri enfatizó las palabras, tratando de sacar al rubio de las nubes. Brevemente, consideró darle un codazo.

-Oh, sí –contestó Wolfram con un cabeceo. –Además –miró a Yuuri de nuevo –Realmente odio estar atado a una sola persona. Solo tengo setenta y tres–. Wolfram rascó su cabeza pensativamente. –Estoy seguro que hay alguien ahí afuera mejor para ti, después de todo.

La mandíbula de Yuuri volvió a caer. _Me está… ¿rechazando? Consigo un hermoso príncipe rubio con corcel blanco…y ¿estoy siendo rechazado por él?_

-Oh, no te sientas mal por eso –dijo Wolfram, viendo la reacción de Yuuri. Tal vez estaba siendo un poco muy honesto con el nuevo Maou. –No eres tú. Soy yo…¡en serio!

-Gracias Wolfram –Yuuri frunció el entrecejo. _¿Por qué estoy molesto? Debería estar feliz. Siempre quise esta actitud de Wolfram, pero, ahora…_

-Mira –continuó el rubio algo culpable. –Podríamos, en realidad, llegar a casarnos en el futuro, después de todo. Todavía puede pasar. Es posible.

Yuuri suspiró. Ese pensamiento tampoco le hizo sentir mejor.

-Y, si lo hacemos –continuó Wolfram –estate consciente de que…a pesar que no me desees…sabes que tenemos que…consumar el matrimonio, ¿verdad?

La cara de Yuuri se sonrojó a eso. Realmente sintió el calor apoderándose de su cara. Intentó apartar la imagen de ellos en la cama en su luna de miel, escasos de ropas. Yuuri trató de detenerlas, pero no podía. Estaba seguro de que Wolfram podía hacer unos deliciosos sonidos cuando besaban su cuello. _¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Ambos somos chicos! ¡Eso nunca pasará!_

_Es tan lindo cuando se sonroja, _pensó el rubio mientras miraba a la tierra. Entonces, decidió presionarlo un poco más. –Tienes que hacerlo o nuestro matrimonio puede ser anulado en cualquier momento por voto de los aristócratas–. Wolfram inclinó la cabeza a un lado encantadoramente. –Y te prometo que en nuestra noche de bodas, seré gentil contigo.

Hubo un profundo sonrojo que Wolfram no sabía que fuera posible. La cara de "tomate" era aún más tierna.

_Bien, es tiempo de detener esto antes de que vaya muy lejos. ¿Qué podría relajar su cabeza? _Pensó el rubio para sí mismo. _Bien, intentaré esto. _–Y, después de la noche de bodas, puedes mover a tus concubinas dentro del castillo y yo moveré a las mías también. Así, los dos estaremos feliz.

-¿C-Concubinas? –la respiración de Yuuri se atoró.

-Bueno…si –dijo Wolfram parpadeando.

La memoria de Yuuri retrocedió. El Wolfram de ocho que conoció a la concubina de su padre por accidente, estaba furioso por eso. Estuvo gritando y Yuuri estuvo, desde ese momento, deseando que hubiera una forma de borrar esa memoria. Llevarse el dolor que causó.

-No tuvo… –_Tal vez no debería hacerle recordar. No, tengo que hacerlo…estamos técnicamente "comprometidos", por lo que tengo el derecho._ –No tuvo tu padre una… ¿concubina en el castillo? Por eso, pensé que tú las odiabas –dijo Yuuri con timidez. Estaba pateándose todo el tiempo, pero, realmente quería saber.

Wolfram se rascó un poco la nariz, ensimismado. –Te enteraste de eso, ¿huh? –se encogió de hombros pero sus ojos esmeraldas se endurecieron. Yuuri lo podía ver. –Después de un tiempo, Gwendal me convenció que esas cosas pasan. Lo mejor es aceptarlo–. Rascó su nariz de nuevo y vio la expresión de lástima en la cara del Maou. Miró hacia otro lado por un segundo. –Además, Yuuri, mírame.

-¿Qué?

El rubio le sonrió un poco. –No, de verdad…mírame.

Yuuri encogió los hombros. –Bueno, Wolfram…eres muy hermoso–. Observó las flores que colgaban sobre ellos y dijo: -Probablemente la persona más hermosa que he conocido–. Liberando el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, Yuuri miró al rubio y vio que Wolfram había forzado una sonrisa en su cara. _Pero, supongo que todo el mundo te lo dice. No es nada nuevo, ¿huh? Pero eres mucho más que apariencia…mucho más._

-Mi querido Maou, si no lo has notado…tu prometido es un hombre. La última vez que lo comprobé, los hombres no pueden dar a luz. Por lo que, por supuesto, después de un año o dos de matrimonio tendrás pequeñas insinuaciones, de tus administrados y consejero, de que necesitas un heredero.

Los ojos de Yuuri se ensancharon.

-Tendrás que dormir con una mujer, algunas veces, para obtener ese heredero. Probablemente, un par de veces… –Entonces Wolfram se estiró un poco, tratando de conseguir comodidad en el banco de piedra. Llevaban un tiempo sentados ahí. –Claro, históricamente, hubieron maous que ordenaron a sus príncipes consortes embarazar a sus concubinas.

_¿Históricamente? ¿Por qué Günter no lo mencionó? _Entonces, tuvo un flashback de su, en demasía, adulador tutor e historiador abrazándolo. _Eso lo explica._

Sin darse cuenta, Yuuri estaba sacudiendo la cabeza en negativa. Wolfram le sonrió genuinamente por eso.

-Legalmente hablando, si el Maou tiene un príncipe consorte, todo niño nacido de sus concubinas será, automáticamente, el heredero al trono.

Yuuri echó un sincero vistazo dentro de los ojos esmeraldas. –Si yo hago eso, estaría engañándote–. Por un breve momento, pensó ver algo que le hizo recordar a un escudo reflejado en la cara seria del rubio. Presionó un poco más. –Y, si tú haces eso, estarías engañándome.

-Amor, ¿de nuevo? –rió Wolfram, pero esta vez con mucha menos alegría, puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yuuri de forma amigable. –Llegado a ese tiempo, de verdad, no tendrás otra opción–. Se inclinó más cerca y Yuuri se sintió sudar un poco. –No serías feliz conmigo…bien adentro…y, lo creas o no…tengo mi carácter.

Con eso, Yuuri comenzó a reírse. Cubrió su boca con la mano y trató de contenerla. Era algo difícil de hacerlo ahora, porque podía ver al rubio lucir más que un poco fastidiado. Se estaba enojando y retiró su brazo del hombro de Yuuri.

-Gracias por hacerme reír, Wolfram. Lo necesitaba.

-Bien –dijo Wolfram, volteando con una mirada ligeramente diabólica en la cara. –Entonces, me gustaría que hagas algo por mí.

-¿Y qué sería eso?

-Quiero que vayas allá –señaló a Murata y las chicas –y los visites, para así presentarme a ellos.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué? –dijo Yuuri, no creyendo a sus orejas.

-Dije que quiero que me presentes a ellos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Yuuri, sintiendo algo más que una punzada de algo y no estaba como para poner un nombre a ese sentimiento todavía.

Wolfram sonrió burlonamente a Yuuri. –Porque me gustan las caras lindas y todos ellos son, realmente, hermosos, incluyendo a ese Murata. A pesar, de que es del tipo humano. Oh, perdón. Tú eres medio humano, no te ofendas–. Dijo esa parte bruscamente.

Yuuri lo fulminó con la mirada. –No importa.

-¡Bien! –Wolfram resplandeció, sin notar la mirada. –Y no te preocupes. Es de un rango demasiado alto para ser una futura concubina.

-¡Hombre también! –la mandíbula de Yuuri cayó. –Los hombres son en vano. Ellos no pueden tener bebés.

-Oh, ¡es cierto! Las sirvientas dijeron que tienes discriminación hacia los hombres–. El rubio golpeó su puño contra su palma. Sí, ahora lo veía. –Esa es la razón por la cual no me quieres. Yo soy un hombre–. Sonrió ampliamente, orgulloso de sí mismo por hacer esa conexión. –De todos modos…volviendo al guapo de negro…Ellas dijeron que es el Gran Sabio. Así que, debe saber unas cuantas cosas –las rubias cejas se elevaron –de sus vidas pasadas.

-¡Ew! –Soltó Yuuri – ¿Murata Ken? –_¡Hormonas! ¡Hormonas! ¿¡Te hacen actuar estúpido también!? ¡Este no es mi Wolfram! Agh!_

-Ellos dicen que **recuerda todo**–. El rubio sonrió ampliamente. –Las chicas lucen bien también. Entonces, quiero que me presentes. Puedo hacerme cargo del resto, es solo lo apropiado–. Wolfram parecía como si planeara una estrategia de baseball. Todo lo que necesitaba era un sujetapapeles y un lápiz para apuntar cosas.

Yuuri cruzó los brazos y miró a Wolfram desafiante. Podía sentirse en llamas. Esto **no **era lo que quiso decir cuando dijo que quería llegar a conocer al rubio de nuevo. ¡No era esto para nada!

* * *

_**Hello!! aqui kotori trayendoles un nuevo cap -smile-**_

_**Este capítulo es el doble de largo que los normales, además tenemos el bonus especial de que Wolfram ya es mayor, y , en definitiva, este Wolf coqueto me encanta - A que Yuuri es un tonto, mira que no saber todavía lo que siente por nuestro príncipe aish pero que le vamos a hacer, ese es uno de los aspectos que más me llamó la atención de este fic, como sus sentimientos se van desarrollando poco a poco, no al instante. No se, lo encuentro mas "fuerte" de ese modo.**_

_**Repito, a que este wolfram pervertidillo es lo máximo?? XD**_

_**Una cosa, tengo curiosidad, que otras parejas de KKM les gustan? principalmente donde wolfram es uno de los involucrado, pero otras parejas tambien (ultimamente harpgo me flechó con el yozak/conrad). y qué les parece el murawolf? (otra de mis parejas favoritas o)**_

_**Me despido, les traeré el proximo cap lo más rápido que pueda, tengo que sobrevivir a las prácticas de laboratorio primero, practicamente estoy en la uni de 09 a 19 horas (quitando las dos horas de camino) -cry-**_

_**Y, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS RW!! sepan que los aprecio un montón, aunque a veces no tenga tiempo de responderles a todos, siempre los leo y me empujan a seguir traduciendo. Sinceramente, sin su apoyo sería muy dificil traer 37 capítulos, traducir lleva su tiempo y esfuerzo, asi que Gracias -besos-  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Season**__**s of Beautiful Wolfram**_

_Estaciones__ de Hermoso Wolfram_

**--oOoOoOo--**

_**Autora**_**: **_HARPGO_

_**Traductoras: **__Kotorichan y Petula Petunia_

_**Traductora de este capítulo:**_ _Kotorichan_

_**Beta de este capítulo:**_ _Petula Petunia_

_**Parejas: **__Yuuram, y otras que irán apareciendo._

_**Advertencias**_**: **_Yaoi, más adelante un poco de escenas fuertes._

* * *

_**Capítulo 11**_

Wolfram agarró a Yuuri de la mano y lo llevó de ahí. Sabía dónde ir a continuación y qué hacer, pero también necesitaba la cooperación del nuevo Maou. _Esto será bastante fácil, _pensó. También notó, con hinchado orgullo, que Yuuri no estaba sosteniendo su mano lánguidamente, sino que la presionaba de vuelta.

Se dirigieron al arriate de flores y se detuvieron.

-¿Aquí es donde me querías llevar?

-Este plan normalmente funciona –dijo Wolfram con una diabólica sonrisa. –Obviamente, no sabes nada acerca de cortejar a alguien. Esta mañana, Gwedal me dijo que no sabías mucho sobre nuestras costumbres y, puedo creer eso. Eres pésimo, es vergonzoso, por lo que tendré que ser tu tutor–. El rubio le sonrió, pero Yuuri no estaba exactamente emocionado sobre esta conversación. Y este asunto del "cortejo" comenzaba a hacerle sentir, de nuevo, algo que no le gustaba. Frunció el ceño.

El rubio alisó su uniforme de cadete y peinó su cabello hacia atrás. –No tienes que ser así. Solo escúchame, ¿está bien?

Una voz flotó desde la distancia. –¡Wolfy! Oh, ¡Wolfy!

El rubio dejó caer la cabeza. –Madre –suspiró bajo su aliento. Se enderezó y rodó los ojos. Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente.

Cecile, llevando un vestido rojo y sombrero a juego, venía caminando del brazo de Gwendal. Yuuri notó, con algo de sorpresa, que el comportamiento de Wolfram cambió totalmente. Estaba ensimismado, conteniéndose rígidamente y tenía una mirada en blanco. Parpadeó apaciblemente a la pareja que se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Es bueno verte salir al aire libre, Wolfy! –sus ojos parecían buscar algún signo de enfermedad en su hijo. No viendo ninguno, su expresión resplandeció. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron hacia el pelinegro. –¡Heika! Es muy amable de tu parte pasar tiempo con tu prometido–. Su sonrisa brilló. –Ambos son tan guapos. Podría comerlos.

Wolfram frunció el ceño y observó el suelo incómodo. –Madre –dijo bajo su aliento de nuevo. Pateó la tierra un poco.

-Oh, ¡Qué lindo! Estás avergonzado. Recuerda que necesitas sonreír más a menudo o tendrás otra arruga como Gwendal.

Tanto Gwendal como Wolfram se dieron unas miradas que decían: "desearía que por una vez se callara". Entonces, viendo la expresión del otro, los hermanos compartieron una sonrisa privada. Yuuri notó que Gwendal parecía aliviado. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, Yuuri admitió que se sentía de la misma forma. Sus ojos se voltearon hacia Wolfram otra vez, mucho más feliz que antes. _Este es el Wolfram que conozco. Esta es la persona estricta y casi tímida con la que acostumbro acostarme. _Sus ojos se ensancharon al pensar esa parte. _No, quiero decir…siempre dormimos juntos. Nosotros no DORMIMOS JUNTOS. _Se imaginó a un Wolfram vestido con su camisón rosa en sus brazos y entonces bloqueó la imagen en su cabeza. _Y, no estoy seguro del porqué estoy pensando en esto en primer lugar._

-Bien, debemos continuar –dijo Gewndal con su habitual tono aburrido –porque tengo una montaña de papeles administrativos que hacer–. Levantó la ceja hacia Yuuri, quien solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta, con una desvergonzada sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja.

Una vez que se fueron, la postura de Wolfram se relajó un poco. Sus ojos verdes tomaron una inclinación traviesa y agarró a Yuuri por los hombros. -¡Cierto! Regresemos a lo que hacíamos.

_¡Espera! No, tenía de regreso al viejo Wolfram. No…no quiero que cambie de nuevo._

Por un segundo, Yuuri necesitó desesperadamente golpear su cabeza contra algo.

-Aquí vamos –dijo Wolfram y escudriñó el arriate. –Normalmente prefiero las flores que tienen mi nombre, pero, como no hay _ninguna_…-lanzó una sonrisa casi sexy a Yuuri, quien visiblemente se sobresaltó por la atención. Esto fue seguido por una sonrisita maliciosa. –Tendremos que ir con Conrad–. El rubio señaló a las flores azules llamada "Conrad Stands Upon the Earth". –Necesitarás cinco de estas.

-Me sentiré estúpido caminando en los alrededores con flores en las manos.

-Solo hazlo –dijo el rubio con los brazos cruzados. –Y, como tu prometido, guarda la última de estas para mí.

-¿Y, _por qué _estoy haciendo esto? –preguntó el pelinegro con suspicacia.

-Porque me amas con todo tu corazón –vino la respuesta goteando sarcasmo. Le siguió una astuta sonrisa burlona. Estaba disfrutando demasiado.

_¿Amor? _Brevemente, Yuuri consideró alejarse con el ceño fruncido. Su orgullo le decía que hiciera eso.

-¡Bien! Bien! –accedió Wolfram con un puchero. –Me lo debes porque te hice reír. Así que presta atención. Te voy a enseñar algo de importancia cultural–. Se inclinó más cerca de Yuuri, buscando en esos ojos oscuros la chispa del acuerdo, y dijo gentilmente: -Estás interesado en nuestra cultura. ¿Verdad?

El pelinegro sintió un tirón dentro de él cuando Wolfram se inclinó hacia él. Trató de ignorarlo. Pero, olvidarlo o desentenderse de eso, casi dolía. Aún así, eso no quería decir que estuviera feliz con el rubio para nada.

Yuuri se arrodilló y escogió cinco flores que le parecieron bastantes convenientes. Pero, todo el tiempo, seguía viendo sobre el hombro a Wolfram con una expresión amarga en su cara.

-Ahora, el siguiente paso en el cortejo es la parte del saludo –dijo Wolfram traviesamente. Caminó hacia Yuuri de forma casual con las manos en los bolsillos. –Como el de mayor rango y por el hecho de que ya los conoces, debes hacer las introducciones.

-Sé cómo hacer eso –respondió seguido de un impaciente suspiro.

-Bien –contestó Wolfram pero le dio una afilada mirada por la esquina de sus ojos igualmente. –Recuerda presentar de la persona con mayor rango a la de menor, o, en este caso, _personas._

_¿Mayor? ¿Menor? _Yuuri dibujó una sonrisa diabólica al pensar en eso. Volteó la cabeza y dijo: – ¿No tiene el Gran Sabio un rango mayor al tuyo? –le gustó remarcar ese punto porque, en la mente de Yuuri al menos, Murata era su amigo de la escuela primero y el Gran Sabio después. Pero, si Wolfram comenzaba a ser selectivo…

-Cierto. Pero, él me recuerda pero yo no. Por lo tanto, no sería extraño. Además, está con las chicas, y nunca las conocí. Así que, preséntame a ellos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dijo Yuuri con otro encogimiento de hombros. –Pero, aún me siento tonto con las flores.

Caminaron un poco más y pudieron ver a Murata Ken con tres chicas sentadas en una manta. Estaban disfrutando sus bebidas y un plato de sándwiches. Por el ángulo en que estaban cortados y arreglados en el plato, Yuuri supuso que Sangria hizo esos sándwiches hoy. Sus sándwiches eran especialmente buenos.

Yuuri notó, también, que Wolfram estaba caminando cerca de él, muchos más cerca que lo normal. Comenzó a sudar.

-Cuando estás interesado en alguien, puedes apoyarte un poco contra ellos –dijo Wolfram suavemente. –Si ellos no se alejan, están bien con el contacto. Eso significa que puedes intentar, un poco más tarde, poner una mano sobre la de ella o él.

-¿Él? –dijo Yuuri huecamente. Ahora no estaba disfrutando su lección para nada.

-Oh, perdón –se disculpó Wolfram con algo de impaciencia. –Lo olvidé.

_Esa no es la única cosa que olvidaste, _pensó Yuuri secamente.

-Aborda solo con conversaciones ligeras –continuó Wolfram –y mantente alejado de temas de dinero, religión y cualquier cosa de índole sexual.

Decidiendo azuzar a Wolfram poco más, Yuuri dijo: –¿No es acaso "índole sexual" todo el asunto?

El rubio se detuvo. Yuuri se detuvo también, preguntándose cual era el problema. Wolfram se sonrojó y se encogió visiblemente. – ¿Qué clase de pregunta inmoral es esa? ¿Estás implicando algo?

Los ojos esmeraldas tenían fuego en ellos que Yuuri reconoció fácilmente.

-Ah, ¡no! –dijo Yuuri, sorprendido de que Wolfram se transforme de repente en un remilgado. –No te estoy llamando…fácil.

La mandíbula de Wolfram cayó a la última palabra. No podía creer lo que sus orejas le decían claramente. –Solo los _conoceremos_–. Suspiró el rubio con impaciencia. _¡Que idiota! _–Te voy a enseñar a conseguir una concubina en otro momento–. Retomaron su caminata, que parecía más una marcha ahora que el rubio se sentía insultado.

-Oi, ¡Wolfram! ¿_Tú_ sabes como hacer eso? –respondió Yuuri, asombrado. Estaba luchando para continuar.

Wolfram miró de reojo mientras caminaba. Notó el torpe caminar, marchando trabajosamente a través de la hierba, Yuuri estaba tratando de continuar y decidió dejar ir a su rabia (no "irritación") después de todo. –No tengo una propia. Pero, estarías sorprendido de lo que puedes aprender en la biblioteca cuando tus tutores no están mirando –dijo el rubio, dándole un codazo en las costillas –El cuarto Maou dejó algunas instrucciones explícitas de cómo encontrar una del rango apropiado–. Guiñó un ojo y Yuuri sintió bilis subiendo a su garganta.

El rubio vio su expresión y se rió solo un poco. Era difícil para él seguir molesto con el nuevo Maou mucho tiempo por alguna extraña razón que no podía explicar. Wolfram enredó sus brazos con los de Yuuri mientras caminaban.

-No te preocupes, Yuuri Heika, cuidaré de ti.

-Eso me temo.

* * *

-Estoy de-vuelta –dijo la chica cansadamente. Acababa de meter a su caballo en el establo y rodeó el frente. Llevó su mano a la cabeza, con el puño tomó la peluca rosa, se la sacó cuando entraba por la puerta del frente del muro hastial de la casa de dos pisos con el taller y la herrería separadas hacia el sudoeste.

Yozak, todavía en su disfraz, miró la casa por el camino. Su caballo estaba mirando con ansias un pedazo de deliciosa y gruesa hierva verde, rápidamente, mordisqueó camino a esa dirección.

Yozak solo logró vislumbrar una figura que se retiraba. Pero, pudo ver una cabellera castaño ratón que había sido peinada hacia atrás y aplanada para que quepa bajo la peluca. Cerró brevemente los ojos para recordar la cara. Después de todo, él coqueteó con ella y a esta pareció gustarle. El color de sus ojos podía ser falso también. Pero, no la forma de ellos. Ojos redondos que se inclinaban ligeramente cuando sonreía. Cejas finas. Tenía la cara con forma de corazón y una pequeña nariz, fina, también. De estatura media y con enormes, amplios…tosió en su puño ligeramente en un modo muy Gwendal cuando recordó sus pechos. Pero, había algo más. Sí, tenía un pequeño tatuaje que sobresalía de la manga de su hombro izquierdo. Eso era de lo que ellos se estaban riendo. Era la forma del escudo de un soldado con una "X" verde en él. Su cara se sonrojó cuando él lo señaló. Y, entonces, ella dijo que había estado bebiendo y perdió una apuesta con un cliente.

Lentamente, Yozak giró su caballo. Esperó poder encontrar su camino de regreso a la ruta principal de antes…

Hubo un trueno en la lejanía.

Alzó la mirada, mirando las largas nubes colgando del cielo. Espesas nubes negras se movieron y taparon el sol.

Yozak se rascó la cabeza pensativamente mientras su caballo se dirigía al camino principal. Ahora, sabía dónde vivía la chica y que no estaba sola en la casa. Pero, había otra cosa que necesitaba descubrir, y pronto. Hubo otro trueno. _Con la lluvia próxima, supongo, que es mejor que me vaya. Quedándome en la lluvia me haré notar, eso por descontado. _Lo que también necesitaba hacer, ahora, era reportar a los cinco con el "regalo" dado a ellos por el encargado del bar. Cierta parte de él realmente quería saber qué era lo que decía, exactamente, la nota. De lo que estaba seguro, aún sin haberlo visto, era que el paquete envuelto, dado como un regalo a los asesinos, era otro carcaj de flechas pintadas.

Otro Trueno vino de arriba y Yozak impulsó a su caballo hacia delante.

Un caballo de trabajo y un carro conducido por un pelirrojo pecoso adolescente estaban dirigiéndose a su dirección. Su cabello no parecía hacer juego con sus pecas, sino chocar con ellas. Los embotados ojos avellanas mostraban exactamente cuanta diversión estaba teniendo con su tarea (traer una bolsa de estiércol a los campos). Un trabajo de mierda.

-Perdona –el granjero Yozak dijo con una onda amistosa.

-¿Huh? –el conductor adolescente tiró bruscamente de las riendas. No veía extraños en este cuello del bosque. Por lo que, naturalmente, estaba un poco desconfiado.

-Ummm…!Hola! –dijo a la cara arrugada. –Vendo manzanas y me estaba preguntando si tú o alguien en los alrededores estarían interesados en comprar unas fanegas el mes que viene.

-Oh, un vendedor –dijo el adolescente, luciendo aburrido de nuevo. –Mira, hay un huerto de melocotón solo al bajar por el camino. Entonces, creo que, probablemente, tengamos frutas de ellos. Aunque, supongo que la gente querrá comer manzanas también–. Pensó en voz alta.

La sonrisa de Yozak se estrechó ligeramente. _Oh, este chico obtuvo una babosa como cerebro. ¡Sheesh!_ –Sí, bien –dijo el granjero Yozak, apretando los dientes para sonreír ampliamente -¿Estaría tu familia interesada?

-Nah, la mayoría de mi familia ni siquiera está en esta parte. Estoy haciendo un trabajo para el mercader local, un primo mío, en el pueblo hasta que su brazo roto sane. Y, hoy, mi trabajo es… –Hizo señas a las bolsas de olor pútrido en el carro detrás de él.

-Oh, ya veo… –dijo Yozak, debilitando intencionalmente su sonrisa. –Entonces, ¿Qué me dices de la gente de los alrededores? Aquella casa, por ejemplo–. Señaló la casa con el logotipo de herrero. Era una vista fácil desde el camino.

-Oh, ¿ellos? ¿Los Meigers? –el adolescente miró de izquierda a derecha como cerciorándose que nadie los veía hablando. No había nada (ni nadie) en el camino o los campos. Por lo que se sintió relativamente a salvo. –Ellos son de la clase alta, realmente alta en la corte real alrededor de cuarenta o cincuenta años atrás. Entonces, algo pasó. No estoy seguro porque nadie de por aquí quiere decirme–. El chico rió y tiró de las riendas cuando el caballo quiso comenzar lentamente a ir hacia enfrente. Se detuvo abruptamente de nuevo. –Sabes, es uno de esos secretos que todos en la ciudad saben pero no lo dirán.

El granjero Yozak le dio una curiosa sonrisa. – ¿De verdad? –inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. –Me pregunto qué es lo que detiene a las personas de hablar.

-Sí, bueno. Tú mantendrías la boca cerrada también, si supieras qué es lo que hacen. Cual es el negocio familiar…

-Parecen poseer tierras, muchas de ellas. Una casa grande y agradable. Yo digo que parecen amables granjeros con –viró su cuello hacia los campos –tal vez una herrería y un poco de cría de animales pequeños.

El adolescente rió como un idiota. –Eso es lo que aparentan ser, ¿huh? –Sus hombros cayeron hacia delante con el próximo sonido molesto que escapó de él.

-Bien –dijo Yozak – ¿Entonces todos les temen a causa de la herrería? –. Sus ojos brillaron con travesura.

-Armas –dijo el adolescente en un rasgado susurro. –Ellos hacen las mejores…de las mejores. Si sabes a lo que me refiero. –Entonces, miró alrededor otra vez. –No puedo decir que conozco a todos personalmente. No quiero hacerlo y todos tienen el mismo sentimiento. Solo a los comerciantes les gusta el color de su oro. Pero, ellos no quieren que anden por sus tiendas ni nada. Por lo que, muchas veces, tienen que hacer entregas a domicilio.

-Oh, bien…parece una familia grande. Así, la entrega a domicilio sería conveniente –dijo Yozak, pescando por información.

-Nop, de nuevo. Es solo un montón de manos contratadas en otoño, quienes hacen de todo en los campos. Está el hermano, a quien no he visto en semanas y semanas. Y está la hermana, es muy linda, pero, también es una viuda negra. Probablemente atacó el cuello de su esposo en la noche de bodas solo para quedarse con su billetera.

-Oh, de ese tipo, eh?

-Fácilmente. El padre de ambos murió hace aproximadamente seis meses atrás. Sus huesos están en el cementerio ahora. Así que es solo el hermano, la hermana, y un montón de sirvientes, ahora mismo. Pero el que parece ser su herrero es especialmente duro. Evítelo.

Yozak maldijo los cielos cuando se dejó oír otro trueno. Realmente quería hacer más preguntas.

-Bueno, mejor me voy –tragó el adolescente, examinando el cielo. Entonces, miró a Yozak de forma sincera y dijo: –Y te agradecería si mantienes todo esto para ti mismo. Los chismosos, especialmente en lo que se refiere a la familia Meiger, tienden a tener problemas–. Guiñó el ojo a Yozak –pero, como me voy a casa dentro de dos semanas, siento que puedo decir perfectamente lo que siento.

-Buena suerte –dijo Yozak mientras la primera gota de lluvia caía en su nariz, limpiando algo de la suciedad. Ahora era, inequívocamente, tiempo de irse. –Mejor me dirijo a aquella posada en la ciudad.

El adolescente cabeceó. –Si conduces rápido, llegarás ahí en algunos minutos. Que tengas buenos días.

Yozak dio un pequeño y político cabeceo, y comenzó a andar. La lluvia parecía caer en cualquier momento. Y eso definitivamente atrasaría cualquier paloma que pudiera enviar. Tendría que esperar hasta que la lluvia amainara. Y eso no era bueno.

* * *

Las tres señoritas y Murata estaban sentados y hablando suavemente sobre el mantel a cuadros rojo y negro. Había un plato de sándwiches entre ellos.

Las tres hermanas eran Adelade, su gemela Adelina, y su hermana menor, Gracelynn.

Murata se inclinó hacia atrás y dirigió a las chicas su sonrisa marca registrada. _¡Gemelas! Idénticas, rubias, lindas, y ligeramente juguetonas. _Era la fantasía de todo hombre. La hermana menor, morena y de naturaleza dulce, no le atrajo en lo más mínimo. Era demasiado joven para él. Entonces de nuevo, cuando Murata pensó profundamente sobre eso, todos eran demasiado jóvenes para él. Pero el Gran Sabio se hizo recordar que en este cuerpo, Murata era relativamente joven y necesitaba disfrutar de la vida ocasionalmente. Necesitaba hacer muchas memorias para rememorar porque, sabía por experiencia, que él haría exactamente eso una vez que se asentara y se casara por unos cincuenta años…de nuevo.

_¡Gemelas! Ambas son tan lindas _reflexionó de forma pervertida que parecía asentarle demasiado bien.

-Discúlpenos –dijo Yuuri, sintiendo que se estaba entrometiendo (cosa que estaba haciendo). –Alguien –lanzó una mirada a Wolfram –me estaba diciendo que venga y salude.

-¡Maou! –exclamaron las tres chicas a la vez.

Murata dio a ambos chicos una sonrisa torcida y cruzó los brazos. Esto era inesperado, pero también estaba ampliamente divertido al ver a un totalmente presumido joven Wolfram y a un ligeramente sonrojado Yuuri ahí parado con flores azules. Sí, era gracioso. Subió un poco las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y dijo: –Lindo ramo, Shibuya.

Yuuri casi se estremeció a eso. Bien, entonces no fue su idea, reflexionó Murata, volteando su cabeza hacia el otro. Así que, tiene que ser la idea de…Wolfram. Hmmm…miró fijamente a Wolfram quien le estaba dando una muy directa mirada.

Y por qué, pensó Murata, ¿parecía que lo estaba desvistiendo con la mirada?

Para probar su teoría, guiñó al rubio y Wolfram volteó con torpeza.

Esto podría ser…un poco…divertido.

* * *

_**Hola!! ejem cofcof... antes que me sigan mirando así tengo que decir que...Lo siento!! no quisimos tardar tanto en actualizar, a ver, primero me tardo dos semanas en la traducción todo por culpa de mis practicas (que ya no las tengo gracias a dios) y después fue el turno de petula para estar ocupada, lo simpático (las cosas hay que tomarlas con gracia) es que petu tenía el cap el domingo o lunes, pensó que me lo envio pero no ...XDDDD así que hoy por fin pudimos actualizar ;)**_

_**Sobre la pregunta que hice en el cap...a la mitad le gusta el murawolf y a la otra mitad no XD yo soy de Yuuram, eso definitivo, pero no me molesta ver a wolf con otra persona (como a draco) mientras que a yuuri NO lo quiero ver con otra persona (como a harry) no tengo idea por qué, será que tengo un fetiche con los morenos/rubios XDD. No se preocupen este fic es Yuuram, solo hay estos pequeños fanservice murawolf porque wolf todavía no es nuestro wolf, no que me queje...claro o  
**_

_**Miren, como regalito les dejaré una pagina donde hay MUCHOS DJ yuuram, todo RAW excepto uno (el último) que está en ingles.**_

_**http : (/ /)community(.)livejournal(.)com(/)yuuramdjspleez**_

_**(ya saben quitar las barras y espacios (si los hay))**_

_**Muchas gracias por los rw, sé que a veces no dan ganas de dejarlo por lo que aprecio muchícimo a las personas que se toman un tiempito en hacerlo muack**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Season**__**s of Beautiful Wolfram**_

_Estaciones__ de Hermoso Wolfram_

**--oOoOoOo--**

_**Autora**_**: **_HARPGO_

_**Traductoras: **__Kotorichan y Petula Petunia_

_**Traductora de este capítulo:**_ _Petula Petunia_

_**Beta de este capítulo:**_ _Kotorichan_

_**Parejas: **__Yuuram, y otras que irán apareciendo._

_**Advertencias**_**: **_Yaoi, más adelante un poco de escenas fuertes._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Wolfram le dio un ligero codazo a Yuuri.

-E-espero que les gusten- el pelinegro empezó a repartir flores a las chicas. Estas se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron en respuesta. ¡El maou les estaba dando flores!

Yuuri observó sus reacciones y sonrió secretamente. Era exactamente la reacción que Wolfram planeó. Y, sí, funcionó. El Mazoku de ojos esmeraldas podía ser astuto cuando quería.

Por detrás de Yuuri y Wolfram apareció una repentina ráfaga de viento que se convirtió en ventarrón. Las chicas sintieron el golpe de viento y tuvieron que sostener sus largas faldas para evitar que volaran. Lamentablemente, la brisa se metió también entre la parte superior de sus vestidos, levantando las prendas para mostrar cuán dotadas estaban. Y ¡Eran chicas grandes! Murata se sentó y disfrutó del show, haciendo absolutamente nada para ayudarlas porque, sabía, que sería fuertemente abofeteado si lo intentaba. Y, como que no quería comprometerse con tres chicas a la vez.

Yuuri había estado entregando la tercera flor azul cuando aquello sucedió. Empuñó el tallo de la flor que le daba a Gracelynn. Y a causa del ventarrón, notó que la chica morena estaba muy bien "desarrollada".

El adolescente Wolfram se giró para ver de dónde provenía ese aire. Parpadeó incrédulo porque vio una luz dorada brillante, en donde parecían estar dos figuras, una rubia y otra de cabello negro. El pelinegro era transparente, solo un ininteligible perfil. Pero el rubio se estaba haciendo sólido y lucía como… _él mismo ¿cómo?_ El adolescente Wolfram alargó una mano para tocar el agraciado rostro. Entonces, en menos de un instante, desapareció.

Una vez que el ventarrón pasó, las hermanas estaban ocupadas en ajustar sus ropas y quejarse entre ellas acerca del viento y su inesperada aparición. Murata sonreía a la par que tomaba otro sándwich del plato antes que este se cayera. Yuuri terminó de entregar la flor a Gracelynn, quien la tomó y la colocó detrás de su oreja. Y Wolfram, permanecía en silencio mortal.

-¿Wolfram?- dijo Yuuri mirándolo con preocupación- ¿estás bien?

-No… es que vi…- parpadeó hacia el punto donde vio aquello raro. Su rostro se puso en blanco. _¿Fue un sueño? ¿Una visión? Quizá yo…_

-Si te estás sintiendo mal, Wolfram, te llevaré de nuevo al castillo- dijo Yuuri dijo con un tono algo alto en su voz.

_Oh, no, no lo harás_, pensó_ Wolfram. Pasé por mucho para llegar a este punto. Tú solo te estás acobardando. _

-Estoy bien- respondió Wolfram tranquilamente.

-Entonces, por favor, acompáñenos- Gracelynn señaló hacia un lugar vació junto a ella.

-Okay- contesto Yuuri y notando la mirada fija de Wolfram dijo:- Oh, sí, ¿dónde están mis modales?

_Sí, ¿dónde están?,_ pensó Wolfram ácidamente.

-Wolfram Von Bielefeld, tercer hijo de Cecile Von Spitzbert- pasó sus ojos por el rubio, que irradiaba auto-confianza, lo que molestaba al pelinegro infinitamente- este es el Gran Sabio, Murata Ken.

Murata movió su cabeza y alzó una delicada ceja por un segundo y entonces, reflexionó un poco más acerca de la situación. Había oído del incidente en el laboratorio. Y, ahora, Wolfram lucía joven, un poco muy joven. Escuchó que Wolfram solo recordaba eventos de la época en la que él se suponía que se encontraba. Así que, obviamente, debió haber oído de El Gran Sabio pero nunca lo conoció en persona. Aún así, se sentía extraño. Y de nuevo, el rostro juvenil de Wolfram era extraño también. Pero tenía que admitir que era un rostro hermoso. Y parecía mirarlo con luminosos ojos esmeraldas. _Y le gusto_, pensó Murata.

Murata le dio un sabio movimiento de cabeza y el rubio le respondió con la misma confianza.

El pelinegro se giró hacia las chicas. –Y aquí tenemos a las tres hijas del alcalde local: Gracelyn y…- entonces, su mente se puso en blanco. ¡Era terriblemente malo para los nombres! Y, en Japón, olvidar el nombre de una persona podía ser una gran ofensa. Así que, empezó a sudar.

-Escuché un rumor- saltó Wolfram a la guardia- que sus nombres son Adelade y Adelina.

Las chicas asintieron con sonrisas brillantes. Sus ojos azules lo miraban con adoración.

_¡Rescatado por Wolfram!_ Eso no era nada nuevo. Pero, en este caso, había cierto consuelo. Yuuri trató de no mostrarse aliviado y tomó su invitación para sentarse.

-Es para mi un extremo placer- dijo Wolfram con una profunda, sexy voz, que hizo a las chicas derretirse, a Murata sonreír burlonamente y que Yuuri lo mirara asombrado- el conocerlos.

_Dice esa línea a menudo_… Yuuri resopló para sí mismo. Sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron. Murata inclinó su cabeza mientras empujaba sus anteojos hacia arriba de su nariz para esconder su sonrisa.

Sentadas alrededor de los bordes del mantel, Adelade y Adelina (y, honestamente, Murata no podría decir quien era quien, claro que tampoco importaba) estaban juntas al lado izquierdo de Murata. Del otro lado de Murata estaba Gracelynn. De este modo, sentados, Wolfram tenía a Gracelynn a su derecha y Yuuri a su izquierda.

Yuuri se dejó caer sobre la tela y se sentó al estilo indio. Colocó su codo sobre su muslo izquierdo y descansó su cabeza sobre su mano. Solo entonces fue cuando vio a Wolfram presionando la mano sobre su costado y arrodillarse con cuidado, que empezó a preocuparse.

-¿Wolfram?- la voz de Yuuri era sincera y apenas un susurro.

Viendo la incomodidad en el rostro del rubio, Gracelynn preguntó cautelosamente, -¿está usted bien, Lord Von Bielefeld?- Sus hermanas también giraron hacia él cuando ella habló. –Pareciera que presiona su lado como si le lastimara- continuó la hermana menor.

-Fui herido hace un tiempo- respondió Wolfram con simplicidad.

-¿En la línea del deber como un soldado?- preguntó Gracelynn, ansiosa. Las gemelas asintieron. Esa era su pregunta también. Las chicas se inclinaron hacia adelante con los ojos abiertos en anticipación.

-Es el posible destino de todos aquellos que visten el uniforme. Y mi deber-. Dictó con modestia. Era una declaración honesta, aunque también esperaba que esto le ganara esos lindos rostros que lo miraban. Observó a Murata para ver cuál era su reacción. Y, era difícil de precisar algo por el brillo en sus anteojos.

Las chicas articularon palabras de aprobación. –"¡Valiente! "¡Audaz"! "¡inspirador!"

_Ah, gemelas…_ - Gracias- dijo el rubio, tomando las dos últimas flores de la mano de Yuuri. Wolfram alcanzó una a Murata, quien la tomó con diversión más que nada. La colocó entre su pulgar y dedo índice (mentalmente empezó a repasar los nombres de los tipos y especies de la planta).

Las chicas miraron a Murata también. – Las flores son lindas ¿cierto, Adelina?- dijo la gemela rubia a su hermana pero sus ojos azules se posaron en el Sabio.

_Oh, la gemela sentada a mi lado debe ser Adelina_, pensó Murata con una sonrisa.

-Sí, muy lindas.

De nuevo con cuidado, Wolfram se movió a una posición más confortable (tratando de cruzar sus piernas como Yuuri). Se las apañó, pero con las uñas de la mano derecha clavadas sobre su rodilla. Los ojos oscuros de Yuuri lo observaron.

_Espero que Wolfram esté bien_, temió Yuuri. Dio una mirada de lado y vio, para su consternación, que el rubio tenía el rostro pálido. Se estaba volviendo de un color blanco como la nieve y, honestamente, Yuuri no sabía qué hacer_. Toda esta situación está mal_, pensó. _Pero si no fuera por el "Dry Wind" y el accidente en el laboratorio_… En su mente, vio la imagen de sí mismo y Wolfram, no mucho tiempo atrás. Ambos estaban en la máquina. Y vieron, cada uno, un posible "futuro" diferente, uno temido. _Pero, ¿realmente era aterrador?_ Yuuri reflexionó. Entonces, su mente se iluminó a donde se encontraba ahora. _¿Qué acabo de hacer? Solo tomé flores para_… _mujeres escasamente vestidas mientras… ¡Wolfram miraba! ¡Ese fue el futuro que Wolfram vio en la máquina!_ El pelinegro parpadeó con fuerza. Lentamente, giró su cabeza para revisar el perfil del rubio junto a él. Sí, era el futuro que Wolfram más temía. Había estado muy triste acerca de ello cuando despertaron de su "viaje". Wolfram le había gritado, ruidosamente en su oreja, que nunca quería ver eso… de nuevo. Pero lo vivió. ¡Justo ahora!

Por un breve segundo, Yuuri quiso colocar un brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio y abrazarlo estrechamente. _Esta era tu pesadilla… y, de cierta forma… mía también_. _En ese entonces, no quería que tú… realmente me gustaras. Obtuve lo que deseaba ¿no es cierto?_

-¿Shibuya?- dijo Murata. – Solo te preguntábamos si querías una bebida.

-Oh, perdón- dijo, colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza.- Solo me desconecté por un segundo.- Murata vio a Yuuri parpadear algo que lucía como lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos.

_Algo está mal con Shibuya. _

La atención del pelinegro se centró lentamente en la gente a su alrededor (incluso si tenía que forzarse para hacerlo). El grupo charló ligeramente con un Murata en su usual tono encantador. Cuando no estaban hablando, Yuuri notó que Wolfram podía mantenerse contento solo observando los "hermosos rostros" que había venido a ver. También notó cuales rostros eran más interesantes que otros. Por ejemplo, se dio cuenta que él mismo no estaba en las altas prioridades y solo obtuvo unas cuantas miradas. Yuuri pensó que, como prometido, debería haber tenido algo más de atención que la recibida.

-Cuéntenos una historia, Lord Von Bielefeld- dijo Adelina dulcemente. Su pedido recordó a Yuuri las demandas de Greta por cuentos a la hora de dormir. Con la hija de ambos lejos, Yuuri estaba extrañando las historias a la hora de dormir.

Wolfram pensó sobre ello. –Veamos… Oh, hubo una vez, cuando fui al "Festival de la Linterna"… hace tres años.

-¡Oh, amo ese festival!- contestó Adelade, sus manos palmotearon juntas repentinamente por las memorias: la parada de las brillantes linternas, la comida, y la música de flautas siendo ejecutadas como fondo.

-Sí, bueno, yo asistía al festival con- y su voz se detuvo repentinamente.

-¿Con alguien más que no es el Maou?- dijo Murata con diversión, sus ojos se giraron con maldad en dirección a Yuuri.

El pelinegro le lanzó una amarga mirada._ Solo hay tres años en la mente de Wolfram. Fue mucho más antes que eso._

-Bueno, sí…- continúo Wolfram incómodamente. – En todo caso, mi…- tosió en su puño - mi dama acompañante y yo conocimos a una adivina de la fortuna. Por una moneda, ella podía leer nuestros futuros para ver si éramos compatibles o no.

_Genial, _pensó Yuuri con desagrado_, esa vez fue una chica. _

-¿Y?- dijo Adelade. Adoraba a las adivinas de la fortuna.

-Estaba totalmente esperando que ella dijera que nosotros éramos la pareja ideal. Unidos por siempre.- elevó su cabeza en un forma encantadora hacia las gemelas.- Después de todo, le había dado una moneda a ella por una fortuna.

-pero ella _no_ lo hizo- Adelade supuso mientras su pequeña y morena hermana menor pretendió ahogar un gritito. A Gracelynn no le gustaban los cuentos sobre adivinas para nada. Eran bastante espeluznantes.

_-_Tiene mucha razón, mi lady_- _dijo Wolfram y gentilmente cosquilleó bajo la barbilla de la rubia. Ella rió. Yuuri cruzó los brazos y miró a otro lado._ ¿Qué es todo eso de 'mi lady'?_

-Bien, la mujer miró en un espejo de agua, uno de esos recipientes de porcelana llenos de agua bendita, y dijo unas palabras mágicas, las cuales no me permitiré repetir ahora porque podrían causar problemas.

Murata ahogó una risa. ¡Hombre!, Wolfram era un mentiroso de cuidado.

-¿Y entonces…?- las gemelas urgieron, ambas inclinadas hacia él.

Wolfram, brevemente, tuvo la fantasía de estar besando a las gemelas y Murata, por turno. Gracelynn podría conseguir un pico en la frente si tenía buena suerte.

-Y entonces, la adivina me dijo que mi alma gemela, a la que estoy atado por el hilo rojo del destino a mi tobillo, que mi "flama gemela", estaba…

Ahora, todas las chicas se inclinaron hacia él. Los ojos de Murata también se posaron en él.

-Estaba en el agua.

-Oh… no lo creo- dijo Gracelynn, luciendo completamente confusa.- ¿Quiere decir, en el recipiente de agua mágica de la adivina?

-¡Espejo de agua!- corrigieron las gemelas.

-Sí, claro…- asintió Gracelynn impaciente.

Wolfram le sonrió avergonzado. – Mi hilo rojo me guía hacia el agua. Supongo que mi alma gemela probablemente se ahogó–. Esto fue seguido por un ligero encogimiento de hombros. –Así que, en esta, vida, yo estaré por mi cuenta.

-!Oh, qué triste!- las gemelas suspiraron a la vez.

Yuuri y Murata, por otro lado, se dieron extrañas miradas. Yuuri usaba el agua para viajar entre los mundos. Podía viajar a la Tierra y regresar. Murata había estado con él en muchos de esos viajes. ¿Cómo podía una adivina saber acerca de eso?

-Coincidencia- Yuuri movió sus labios sin hablar hacia Murata.

-Posiblemente- el Gran Sabio murmuró bajo con una ilegible expresión en su rostro.

-Ahora- dijo Adelina- creo que sería genial escuchar una historia de nuestro Sabio–. Sonrió a Murata, quien fácilmente le sonrió en respuesta incluso cuando trataba de sacudirse el extraño sentimiento que le había dejado la historia de Wolfram. – Está bien- respondió –tengo un par de historias–. Y empezó a hablar de los días del Sabio Original y cómo Yuuri había traído la paz a la tierra hace poco tiempo.

-¿No es maravilloso?- dijo Gracelynn a Wolfram. Yuuri notó que ellos parecían tener exactamente la misma edad. Así que tenía sentido que ella le diera atención extra. El pelinegro se había desconectado de nuevo y estaba totalmente confundido sobre lo que era "tan maravilloso" que Gracelynn necesitaba la aprobación de Wolfram. El maou notó que Wolfram le sonrió galante y con encanto a ella.

-Sí, creo que Murata es un gran narrador- se inclinó un poco hacia adelante cuando dijo eso, esperando un contacto visual con el Sabio.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo la morena y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Wolfram con una sonrisa.

_¡Oi! Ella simplemente se saltó la etapa de "rozar" a la de tocar. Y ni siquiera es la mano. ¡Es el hombro! !Pero, ¿qué significa el hombro?!_ Yuuri observó su emparedado a medio comer. Nunca notó, hasta ahora, que había estado comiendo uno en realidad.

-Bastante bueno, ¿Cierto, Señoritas?- dijo Wolfram a las gemelas. Ellas asintieron y sonrieron un poco a Murata. Yuuri notó que Wolfram había colocado su mano suavemente sobre la de Gracelynn. Entonces, con gentileza la guió de nuevo hacia abajo y lejos de él en un sutil y ágil movimiento que la chica ni notó. La chica no se había ofendido.

_¿Cómo es que hizo eso?_ Yuuri parpadeó. No pudo evitar impresionarse.

Gracelynn giró sus ojos abiertos hacia Wolfram de nuevo. Yuuri podía ver una chispa de irritación en los ojos verdes ahora y rió oscuramente para sí. _Eso es lo que obtienes por ser un "maestro del flirteo", Wolfram_, pensó el pelinegro con una sonrisa. _Si fueras el mismo de antes, y yo hubiera hecho eso, me hubieras tomado de la oreja. Soy mucho más paciente y comprensivo de lo que tú eres._ Ese pensamiento también fue para él.

-Qué rudo de mi parte- dijo el rubio a la chica, -no le he preguntado a mi _prometido_ lo que piensa.

-¿Prometido?- repitió la chica.

-porque, de hecho, nuestro maou y Lord von Bielefeld están comprometidos,- dijo Murata con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Wolfram.

Wolfram asintió de nuevo con seriedad.

-¿No lo sabías?- dijo Adelina a su pequeña hermanita,- pensé que todo el mundo lo sabía.

Antes que Gracelynn pudiera replicar, hubo un súbito estruendo.

La cabeza de Wolfram se giró hacia el pelinegro. -¡Yuuri!- dijo en el mismo tono medio agresivo medio insistente que siempre hacía cuando su prometido estaba en pelinegro. La voz era alta y llana pero la reacción fue típica del rubio.

Antes que Yuuri lo supiera, Wolfram lo había colocado abajo y cubierto con su propio cuerpo. La acción resultó agónica también, el movimiento rápido y el cambio de posición hizo que el rubio quisiera desmayarse solo para escapar del dolor de su costado. Mentalmente, espantó la oscuridad y se juró que estaría con Yuuri sin importar qué.

-¡Oh, no!- escuchó a una estridente voz femenina decir.

Tomó un minuto, pero Wolfram se elevó lo suficiente para terminar sentado.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- les dijo Lasagna. – Estaba trayéndoles un pequeño postre y tiré los platos para el pastel.- Miró abajo y hacia delante de ella a los restos de porcelana blanca esparcida por todas partes. Preocupada y apresurada se fue para encontrar algo con lo qué limpiar el desastre.

-Qué alivio- suspiró Wolfram, colocando una mano sobre su corazón latiendo. No tenía idea de que todos estaban mirándolo. Todo fue por instinto. Y, si hubiera sido un peligro real, si hubiera muerto en el proceso, hubiera estado bien para él. Una parte de su alma estaría feliz de eso, incluso contenta.

-ummm… ¿Wolfram?- dijo Yuuri sofocado- ¿puedes bajarte?

Wolfram aún estaba sobre Yuuri. De hecho, prácticamente estaba montado sobre él con las caderas encima y una mano cubriendo la mejilla derecha del pelinegro. Los ojos esmeraldas parpadearon. –Maldición- jadeó y se bajó.

Ambos tenían las mejillas de un rojo brillante cuando se sentaron.

_¡Hice esto en público! _Wolfram hizo una mueca de desagrado para sí mismo. _¡Ugh!_

-¡Qué valiente!- dijo Adelina con estrellas en los ojos. Sus manos estaban juntas sobre su corazón.

-Aww… Yo quiero alguien que me proteja así también- dijo Adelade con el mismo gesto.

Gracelynn simplemente hizo un pucherito y se encontró con Murata dándole palmaditas en el hombro en un tono amigable pero muy divertido.

Wolfram se movió con una lentitud agónica hacia su sitio. En adición a su dolor, aún respirada con dificultad y podía sentir su corazón latiendo con violencia en su pecho. Esperaba que se debiera al miedo por lo sucedido o, quizá, a la vergüenza por la "posición" en que terminó. Pero, estaba comenzando a tener sus dudas. Entonces, miró a los otros. Todos los ojos estaban sobre él. Tenía que decir algo. –Bueno, recibir el golpe mortal en lugar de nuestro maou… sería un gran honor.

Sonrió para sí secretamente. ¡Sí! Esa frase arreglaría todo.

-Eso no va a pasar - dijo Yuuri impulsivamente, moviendo su espalda, jalando su chaqueta de escuela. No iba a tener ninguna conversación sobre Wolfram muriendo. Ya había pasado por esa agonía más de una vez, con un Wolfram siendo impulsivo en ciertas situaciones.

Todos palidecieron ante el comentario de Yuuri.

-¿Yuuri Heika?- Wolfram llevó sus estrecha mirada verde hacia su prometido. - ¿Estás diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para morir en tu lugar? -había un tono peligroso en él ahora. Sus puños cerrados con fuerza y su mirada fiera hacían obvio su enojo.

-Claro que no –dijo Murata sabiamente –es solo que nuestro nuevo maou no sabe acerca de nuestras costumbres aún. Y, él no _entiende_ el honor que un guerrero recibe al hacer el sacrificio final–. Murata enfatizó "entender" por una razón y esperaba que Yuuri pudiera atinarle.

Las chicas murmuraban un, de algún modo, falso: –oh, ya veo –seguido de otros comentarios como: "Necesita un buen tutor", "Aprenderá rápido nuestras tradiciones" y "conozco buenos libros de etiqueta".

Yuuri colocó una mano sobre sus ojos mientras las chicas parloteaban._ No está bien. Definitivamente no está bien, incluso si esa es la tradición yo realmente me siento…_

Entonces, Yuuri se apoyó sobre el hombro de Wolfram. Su prometido tenía una mirada oscura clavada al suelo pero permitió el contacto. Entonces, el pelinegro se sintió ligeramente mejor.

-Perdón, Wolfram –susurró.

Obtuvo un "humph" como respuesta. Así que Yuuri decidió tratar de nuevo. –Por favor, sé razonable–. Seguido de una risa nerviosa.

El rostro del rubio se endureció ante la implicación de que _él_ era el único culpable.

Yuuri exhaló ruidosamente de nuevo –es solo que yo no puedo…estar sin ti. Así que, perdón. Perdóname por ser tan egoísta.

-¿En serio? –vino una calmada respuesta. Esta vez, el rubio pareció algo más abierto pero aún actuaba molesto. Cruzó los brazos y dijo, –si tú lo dices.

-No te enojes conmigo –susurró el pelinegro. Casi instantáneamente, pudo ver los últimos vestigios de ira marcharse de los ojos verdes. Entonces, Yuuri sonrió ligeramente en su interior, viendo por primera vez cómo manejar a Wolfram. Porque, no fue lo que dijo sino la suavidad, y él modo "solo entre nosotros" en que lo dijo lo que ganó al rubio finalmente. Yuuri entendía ahora. Dándose por vencido por el comportamiento de Wolfram era "el debilucho". Y ladrándole a Wolfram era ser como Gwendal o "un hermano". Su relación con Wolfram era diferente. Tenía que ser profunda, más personal.

-¿Chicas?- un hombre calvo de edad mediana y en traje nuevo dijo con un complacido Gwendal a su lado. –Terminamos con las firmas y es tiempo de marcharnos.

-Heika –dijo Gwendal. –Este es Joshua Stein, nuestro Alcalde.

-Y nuestro padre- dijeron las chicas al unísono, entonces, rieron porque lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El Alcalde hizo una profunda reverencia y las chicas se levantaron, haciendo cortesías con las flores azules en sus manos. Este era el momento de la separación con el maou y ellas querían causarle una última y muy buena impresión. Y funcionó. Yuuri se sonrojó, lo mismo que Wolfram.

-¿Heika?- dijo Gwendal –necesito que consigne los documentos que acabamos de terminar. ¿Puede venir un momento para esto?

Yuuri se sintió algo mal. Sonaba como trabajo de nuevo. ¡Trabajo! Y se había prometido una semana entera libre. Pero, también vio la mirada esperanzada del alcalde. Y odiaba decepcionar a la gente. Así que se levantó.

-Fue un placer conocerles- dijo Yuuri a las chicas y su padre.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo Gwendal al pequeño grupo. Todos asintieron y atravesaron el bien cuidado césped hacia el camino de piedra.

Una vez cerca al camino que los llevaría a la puerta, Gwendal asignó un guardia para que escolte al mayor y a sus hijas hacia fuera. Hubo otra inclinación. Y Yuuri y Gwendal se dirigieron al castillo.

Mientras el maou y su hermano se marchaban, Wolfram se encontró así mismo aún sentado sobre el mantel con Murata. El Sabio sonreía y empujaba sus anteojos sobre su nariz un poco.

El par continuó su camino. Gwendal se aclaró la garganta y dijo: –así que, ¿cómo está mi hermano? Quiero una respuesta honesta.

Yuuri parpadeó ante la pregunta. _¿Debería decirle que Wolfram tiene dolor? ¿Qué se puso blanco ante mí?_ Yuuri miró hacia atrás. Frunció el ceño profundamente al ver a Wolfram colocarse rápidamente más cerca de Murata, quién parecía no molestarle la atención para nada. Sus hombros se tocaban y parecían hablar tranquilamente el uno con el otro.

-Oh, yo diría que él… solo está…–Yuuri buscó una palabra. –Imposible –empezó a alejarse marchando y Gwendal se sintió algo confundido mientras trataba de tomarle el paso al Rey Demonio.

* * *

A la distancia, Conrad pudo ver a su hermano mayor caminando con su ahijado. Era bueno ver a Yuuri en los jardines. Ya que ambos parecían estar libres, podrían divertirse un rato jugando un poco de baseball. Había oído que Gwendal le había dado a Yuuri una semana entera libre. Así que, era perfectamente seguro jugar un poco a atrapar la pelota o practicar algo de bateo.

La mirada de Conrad quedó prendada a algo en los jardines, y se encontró estupefacto al ver a su hermano menor sentado junto a Murata. No era la forma usual en la que se sentaban juntos. Wolfram se desenvolvía con agresividad, su lenguaje corporal era de flirteo y su sonrisa brillaba.

Empezando a sentirse enfermo al ver eso, Conrad quiso taparse los ojos. Eso no estaba bien. Una vez que Wolfram volviera a ser "él mismo", esta pequeña escapada lo estaría acechando por meses. Conrad no estaba sorprendido al ver que los sirvientes del castillo miraban con gran interés. Lasagna, en particular, estaba comiendo mientras tomaba notas en un cuadernito rosa.

Su estómago se revolvió. Si pudiera caminar suficientemente rápido, quizá Wolfram podría verlo y se comportaría con algo más de dignidad. Conrad recordaba que Wolfram podía ser fácilmente avergonzado por la atención de su familia a esa edad. Entonces, otro pensamiento vino a él. Le dio una mirada a Yuuri. ¿Había visto él eso? El soldado no lo sabía con certeza pero, los fuertes pasos marciales con los puños apretados y un bufido molesto del chico parecían decirle que "sí".

* * *

-Bueno, eso fue interesante- murmuró Murata al rubio mientras sentía el cuerpo inclinarse hacia él. Estaban sentados hombro con hombro.

-¿Así es? –dijo una sexy, casi "ronroneante" voz.

-Sí… sí, _claro…_- el Sabio miró profundamente en los ojos esmeraldas y sonrió misteriosamente. La expresión de Wolfram era diferente, muy diferente. –Shinou Heika, el Primer Rey de Shin Makoku, te ha poseído más de una vez. ¿Sabías eso?- dijo Murata. –Probablemente no lo recuerdas porque has estado muy enfermo. Ni siquiera recuerdas a tu prometido en este momento… o a mí.

Wolfram inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo. Pero afilados ojos verdes miraron al Sabio desde una esquina. Había una sonrisa cruel ahora.

-Y sería de lo más infortunado –continuó Murata –que esa situación volviera a ocurrir.

Hubo una risa oscura. No sonaba como la de Wolfram para nada.

-Voy a evitar a Shinou por el resto de este tiempo de vida si él se permite causarle algún tipo de daño a un hombre enfermo.

Los ojos lo miraron. Rabia muda naciendo. La mirada de Wolfram parecía decir "¿Lo dice de verdad?"

-Y no tengo ninguna intención de cargar estas memorias, como el Gran Sabio, a mi siguiente reencarnación. Así que, esta es la última "vida" en la que tendré memoria sobre Shinou.

Amenaza. Sí, era una amenaza. Los ojos Esmeraldas se aceraron ante eso.

Murata cruzó sus brazos y bufó impaciente. –Así que ya deja de ser tan difícil y problemático–. Su rostro se endureció, mirando lejos a nada en particular. –Deja de dar problemas. Sabes lo que quiero–. Llegó al punto donde iba a decir: "estas bromitas se están haciendo viejas. Así que, ¡solo sal!", cuando los delgados dedos de Wolfram tocaron su brazo con suavidad. El rubio se inclinó seductivamente, susurrando: –Como tú mandes, pero te arrepentirás.

El cuerpo de Wolfram colapsó.

Murata se encontró con el repentino peso de un atractivo soldado rubio presionando sobre él, un brazo enrollado sobre su hombro y la cabeza contra su pecho.

-¡Wolfram!- gritó Conrad. Había visto a su hermano susurrar algo al oído de Murata y, entonces, simplemente se desplomó sobre él.

Yuuri escuchó el grito y se volvió con Gwendal a su lado.

-Wolfram, ¡no! –exclamó Yuuri con pánico.

-¡Trae a Gisela! –ladró Gwendal a Lasagna, quien observaba con los ojos desencajados de horror. Asintió y se marchó rápidamente a través del castillo.

Murata no estaba preparado para esto. Se enorgullecía de sí mismo por ser el Sabio. Pero, incluso el sabio no podía predecir todos los posibles resultados, especialmente este.

El cuerpo de Wolfram se curvó. Ahora, Murata estaba soportando la cabeza de Wolfram en su mano izquierda con su brazo envuelto alrededor de la cintura del otro para evitar que cayera y se lastimara aún más. El cuerpo estaba blanco, demasiado pálido. Los labios ligeramente separados. Tenía una respiración leve. El Sabio podía sentirla en su propio pecho.

-¡Wolfram! –gritó Yuuri mientras atravesaba el césped con los brazos agitándose. _Sabía que estaba empalideciendo y no hice nada. Se sintió mal y no dijo nada porque estaba flirteando. No le dije a Gwendal porque… me estaba sintiendo…_

Corrió más rápido que nunca para poder estar a su lado.

_Estaba celoso. _

* * *

**Cosas que Petula le diría (gritaría) a Wolfram si lo viera caminar por la calle:**

_**-Si fueras un pecado no tendrías perdón de Dios.**_

_**-algo debe estar pasando en el cielo que se cayó un ángel.**_

_**-¿crees en el amor a primera vista o tengo que pasar de nuevo frente a ti?**_

_**- Si me caigo ya sé sobre quién.**_

_**-estoy luchando contra la necesidad de hacerte el bishounen mas satisfecho del mundo esta noche.**_

_**-Estoy buscando dioses para una nueva religión, y acabo de elegirte.**_

**Bueno, ciertamente los adolescentes no procesan demasiado frases ingeniosas que decir a las chicas... pero !Wolfram fue entrenado en el arte del flirteo y casi casi Harpgo nos lo pone medio bi! (tengo esperanzas como mujer...ji, es broma, Wolfram SOLO AMA al enclenque). Adoro a este Wolfram que hace y deshace como quiere, ¿no es lindo? Además, es bueno ver a Yuuri hecho un esperpento, un Wolfram de 13 años es mejor que Shibuya para conquistar personas... (creo que me dejo llevar demasiado por el otro fic de Harpgo). **

**En fin, Petula reportándose con el nuevo capítulo de su Fic preferido, Seasons, por fin Yuuri está celoso de Wolfram!! Y, Wolfram sigue siendo menor que Yuuri, pero creo que a él mucho no le importa el shota complex. Sobre las ideas planteadas por Kotori en el capitulo anterior, creo que me volví fan del MuraWolf WolfMura por los fics de Harpgo y me encantan las dinámicas que tienen estos dos. **

**Quienes hayan leido el otro fic de Harpgo, notarán que hay un complejo que persigue a Murata en relación a Wolfy. Lo mismo que Kotori, yo soy pro Yuuram, pero no me molesta ver a Wolf con otros, es más si hay un gang band con Wolfram de prota yo compro mis boletos primera fila pero Yuuri. ESE tiene que mantenerse fiel al rubio a cadenas, correas y lo que sea!**

**Petula a hablado.**

**Besos a todas, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Autora**_**: **_HARPGO_

_**Traductoras: **__Kotorichan y Petula Petunia_

_**Traductora de este capítulo:**_ _Petula_

_**Parejas: **__Yuuram, y otras que irán apareciendo._

_**Advertencias**_**: **_Yaoi, más adelante un poco de escenas fuertes._

* * *

-Debo enviar por una camilla-murmuró Gisela para sí misma colocando una mano sobre la frente de Wolfram y buscando algún indicio de temperatura. No había. Estaba pálido y totalmente frío.

_Esto no es bueno_, pensó.

Creo que sólo se desmayó -comentó Murata calmadamente, ajustando las gafas en su rostro. El resplandor escondió sus ojos. Una vez que hubo superado el shock inicial de tener a Wolfram en sus brazos, Murata había regresado a su usual y enigmática actitud. Casi lucía ligeramente divertido una vez que Yuuri había arrancado al rubio de sus brazos y lo había colocado sobre el mantel del picnic. La cabeza de Wolfram rodó hacia un lado y Yuuri la palmeó con gentileza, tratando de despertarlo.

Tanto Yuuri como Conrad observaron a Murata sin saber cómo reaccionar ante su comentario. Ambos recordaban cómo había estado Wolfram flirteando sin vergüenza minutos antes. Los ojos de Murata habían chispeado ante eso. Wolfram y él habían estado hablando silenciosamente. Y, entonces, sucedió esto. Ciertamente, Murata era alguien difícil de descifrar.

-No se molesten trayendo la camilla- dijo Gwendal en un tono de profunda preocupación, recogiendo a Wolfram en sus brazos como a uno de sus gigantes peluches. La cabeza del rubio reposó sobre su pecho. Mientras sus piernas quedaron colgando.

Por un segundo, el pelinegro pudo ver al "bebé Wolfram" de nuevo en la suave expresión facial del rubio, tomando una siesta recostado sobre su hermano. La imagen del niño aún estaba ahí a pesar que el cadete Wolfram lucía mucho mayor. Sólo que esta vez, Wolfram no estaba durmiendo. Estaba muy lejos de estar dormido. Yuuri apretó sus puños con impotencia.

-¿Lo llevamos a tu oficina o a la clínica del castillo?-preguntó Gwendal a la joven médico. Aunque sonó más como una demanda.

-No, a su cama- dijo Yuuri. Su tono no aceptaba objeciones.

Gwendal giró hacia él y enarcó una ceja.

-Quiero decir- aclaró Yuuri -la cama en la que despertó esta mañana. Si él no "crece", entonces recordará donde estaba, y no será tan estresante para él.

Gisela asintió, aceptando las palabras del rey.- Hagamos eso, Heika.

Rápido, Gwendal caminó por el Castillo con su pequeño hermano. Wolfram, luciendo como un chico de catorce en años de la Tierra, era ahora ligeramente más pequeño y ligero que el Wolfram de siempre. Pero, cargarlo no era una tarea fácil. Las doncellas y los otros sirvientes observaron conmocionados al pequeño grupo en marcha hacia la habitación de Wolfram. Cuidando el exterior del estudio, incluso los ojos marrones de Jacob se ensancharon ante esa vista. Pero fue Emmaline quién se congeló sobre sus pies cuando vio a Gwendal y Wolfram en una procesión pasillo abajo.

-Oh, mi señora- jadeó Emmaline, girando a su izquierda hacia Cecile.

-¡Oh, no! Wolfie- dijo Cecile con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Se giró hacia Yuuri y rápidamente lo siguió, su vestido negro bailando al tiempo que ella apretaba el paso para mantenerse a su lado. -¿Qué pasó? Estaba bien cuando lo vi temprano.- los ojos de la ex Maou rogaban a Yuuri por una respuesta. –Dime.

Yuuri no la miró. Aún estaba molesto consigo mismo, prácticamente haciendo un agujero con su mirada en la espalda de Gwendal. Necesitaba resistir. Sí, resistir hasta sentirse…sentirse suficientemente fuerte para responder.

-¿Por favor?- dijo ella, su voz quebrándose un poco.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos brevemente y encontró fuerza viniendo de algún lugar. –Estábamos teniendo un picnic. Él colapsó. Y entonces…Murata- Yuuri dirigió sus ojos a la persona detrás de él.-…atrapó a Wolfram antes que se golpeara contra el suelo.

Yuuri se dio una patada mental por la versión abreviada de los eventos. Sin embargo, ella no necesitaba saber todos los detalles, mucho menos cuando estaban corriendo a través del castillo donde cualquiera podía reinterpretar su conversación. Entonces, las imágenes regresaron. _Y, él yacía laxo en los brazos de Murata. Pálido. Suficientemente cerca para besarlo, con un brazo rodeando sus hombros._

Yuuri agitó su cabeza un poco mientras marchaba para alcanzar a Gwendal. _No, estoy siendo muy duro con Murata. Y las memorias de Wolfram están confusas. Todavía está viviendo en el pasado porque su cuerpo no ha crecido lo suficiente._

Yuuri vio a Cecile mandarle una mirada de agradecimiento a Murata por su ayuda. Quizá, él debería agradecer a Murata también. Pero, ahora, el pelinegro no estaba seguro de nada de lo que pasaba y odiaba eso. Repentinamente, se dio cuenta que estaba en las nubes de nuevo y había perdido el ritmo. Apresuró el paso.

La puerta de la recámara se abrió bruscamente.

-Póngalo en la cama- ordenó Gisela. -Necesito examinarlo.

* * *

La tormenta no era tan mala como esperaba Yozak. Rápido, colocó a su caballo en el establo y cogió una habitación en la posada. Abrió la ventana y apoyó los brazos sobre el marco mientras observaba la lluvia caer. Los suaves repiqueteos sólo acentuaban el chapoteo de la lluvia que golpeaba el techo.

-Bien, no hay nada que hacer- se dijo cuando negras nubes hicieron su lenta aparición, surcando a través del cielo. –No puedo mandar una paloma mensajera con este tiempo. Sólo puedo quedarme aquí y esperar. – alargó una mano hacia afuera y dejó que algunas gotas cayeran en su palma.

Hubo un golpe a la puerta.

Yozak se tensó por un segundo.

-hmmm ¿hola?- dijo una voz femenina del otro lado.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en Yozak mientras secaba su mano húmeda en sus pantalones. Con más confianza ahora, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

-Oh, ¡hola!-dijo una chica que lucía ligeramente más joven que él, de cabellos castaños con dorados y cremosos lazos. Llevaba un sencillo vestido de algodón con un cuello de encaje blanco. –Soy Connie ¿recuerdas? Vine a verte hace unos minutos.- Su rostro lucía esperanzado.

Yozak asintió. Sí, la recordaba. La recordaba _muy bien_. Clavó sus ojos en la charola que ella sostenía. Tenía una tetera y dos tazas.

-Así que… estaba pensando…hmm… si te gustaría…- empezó a hablar sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Te estás preguntando si me gustaría tomar algo de té?- dijo Yozak, tratando de minimizar la picardía de su encanto. No quería asustarla.

Ella pareció sorprendida cuando él tomó la bandeja y le preguntó- ¿me acompañas?- mirando hacia abajo- veo que hay dos tazas aquí.

Connie asintió apenada y se sonrojó de nuevo. –Sí, estaba esperando…digo…, estaba esperando que preguntaras.

Yozak señaló la silla junto a la puerta. La castaña se sentó y él puso la charola en la cama mientras se sentaba en una esquina de esta.

-Oh, ¡déjame hacerlo!- dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-oh, no te preocupes. Ya lo estoy haciendo de todos modos.

Hubo un sonido de té verde siendo servido, mezclado con el ritmo de la lluvia afuera. Yozak pensó que era relajante y lo disfrutó enormemente.

Cuando ofreció la taza blanca, Conie la tomó y tocó sus manos gentilmente. No fue intencional, pero se dio cuenta que eso la hizo feliz. Entonces, una ráfaga de viento sopló a través de la ventana. Empujó la puerta de la habitación haciendo que se cerrara con un golpe sordo.

El sonido hizo que ella diera un salto en su silla. Entonces, se rió de sí misma por reaccionar de ese modo. Solo era una puerta después de todo.

-oh, déjame eso a mí- dijo Connie. La chica se levantó y se giró la manija, empujando y abriendo. Pero Yozak notó que no abría la puerta del todo. Estaba medio cerrada ahora. Enarcó una ceja. _Esto podría ser interesante_, sonrió para sí. –Es una buena idea- murmuró Yozak antes de dar un trago. –La reputación de una joven doncella podría ser manchada fácilmente por algo tan…bueno…tan inocente como una puerta cerrada.

-oh, sí.- dijo ella, preocupada- estás en lo cierto, ya sabes. Pero, aún así- estudió su rostro un poco más y luego se decidió a agregar –mi familia está afuera de compras, y probablemente fueron sorprendidos por la tormenta, y no hay otros alojados aquí excepto tú. –Sus ojos resplandecieron ligeramente ante él. -Y no creo que vaya a lastimarme.

Los ojos azules de Yozak la contemplaron. _Ingenua_… Entonces, por un segundo pareció recordar algo y se encogió de hombros.- Sólo sé prudente. Es un mundo peligroso el de allá afuera- terminó con un suspiro-. Este té está realmente bueno.

Ella asintió, levantándose y tomando la tetera.- ¿Más?- estaba de pie inclinándose ligeramente sobre él. Sin mirar hacia arriba, dijo: -por favor- y pudo oír una feliz y ligera risa proveniente de la chica.

Entonces sonrió y dijo: -Bueno, háblame acerca de la gente de por aquí. Pareces conocer a todos. -Miró hacia su té de nuevo. El vapor remolineó. -Estoy seguro que puedes decirme mucho.

Connie sonrió y tomó asiento de nuevo.- ¡Puedo hacer eso! Conozco acerca de todos por aquí, por eso, –dijo mientras colocaba un mechón marrón detrás de su oreja,- empecemos con la gente del pueblo…- la chica se relajó en la silla, sintiendo la fría briza venir desde fuera de la ventana, y empezó a decirle a Yozak la historia de donde ella vivió. Cada cierto tiempo, tomaba una pausa para mirar y observar si tenía la completa atención del hombre de cabello naranja. La historia del pueblo no podía ser interesante pero él la seguía muy de cerca. Con algo de timidez, arrimó sus hombros y continuó. Sí, decidió, el granjero Yozak realmente debería gustarle. Quizá, si todo iba bien, podría convertirse en la prometida de un granjero de manzanas. Porque, por lo que recordaba, Yozak le había dicho que hacía eso para vivir.

Connie lamió sus labios secos un poco y tomó un sorbo de té.

-Y, esos son los granjeros, como tú-dijo. Sus ojos brillaban. _Hermosos…ojos…azules…_ -los pequeños granjeros a veces tienen buenas cosechas. Pero, claro, los granjeros con más posesiones tienen más que ofrecer. Están los van Dantzs, los Grubers y los Meigers.- Dio una corta mirada a su taza y agregó- pero aléjate de los Meigers–. Su voz se tornó hueca. –Es lo mejor

Connie colocó la taza en sus labios brevemente.

Yozak la observó por un segundo. La muchacha todavía sostenía la pequeña taza blanca, aunque descansaba en su regazo, tenía la mirada perdida. Connie se sorprendió al encontrar una gran mano masculina tocando su muñeca. No estaba para nada preparada para eso, así que casi derrama el té en su regazo, pero la mano de Yozak la sostuvo.

-No tienes que lucir tan atribulada-dijo Yozak, inclinándose hacia adelante. Su rostro estaba cerca, realmente cerca.

Connie bajó la cabeza.

-No tienes que decirme por qué… a menos que quieras -agregó. Su aliento caía sobre la mejilla de la chica. –Pareces preocupada por mí-. Muy gentilmente, alejó un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

Connie inclinó su cabeza de nuevo para mirar los hermosos ojos azules.

No fue pasión lo él que vio. La pasión podría ser buena en ese momento. Realmente quería ver pasión en esos ojos, tenerla deseándolo. Podía besarla un poco quizá.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. –Es sólo que no quiero que tú…mueras.

* * *

Desde la esquina más lejana de la habitación, Murata observó a Wolfram dormir. Desde lo más profundo de su ser esperaba que fuera sólo eso. El rubio cadete todavía yacía sobre la cama en su uniforme azul. Este hacía que su cabello luciera más como oro dorado que el usual ambarino. Pero también hizo evidente que la piel estaba inusualmente pálida. Eso lo preocupaba.

El Sabio cruzó los brazos y bajó la cabeza pensando_. Entonces, ahora que sé que Shinou está de vuelta ¿por qué está aquí? La único seguro es que se está metiendo en la cabeza de Wolfram. Pero esto va más allá de una broma o una simple posesión. Y en ambos casos, siempre hubo un propósito. _Miró el rostro del rubio durmiente de nuevo. Parecía haber algo roto en él. _Shinou quería que sepa que él estaba poseyendo a Wolfram. Lo hizo bastante evidente. Hmmm… Lo mejor sería mantenerse cerca para ver qué pretende. _

Lentamente, Wolfram abrió los ojos. Miró a su alrededor, vio a Gisela a su derecha produciendo un resplandor verde de sus manos posadas a su costado. _¿Más maryouku curador, huh? ¿Por qué?_ Vagamente se dio cuenta que habían removido su camisa blanca para que ella tuviera mejor acceso a la herida. Esta lucía como una larga y ligera depresión sobre su piel. Suspiró para sí mismo. _Bien, si insiste en hacer esto ahora_, Wolfram pensó cansado_, supongo que puedo con ello. Después de todo, así es como desperté esta mañana, con ella haciendo esto. A decir verdad nada ha cambiado. _

Entonces, analizó la habitación con sus ojos. Bien, esto es diferente. Al fondo, pudo ver a su madre, a sus dos hermanos, un chico pelinegro con gafas cuyo nombre se le escapaba, y Yuuri a su izquierda.

-Bienvenido- dijo Yuuri con alegría. El pelinegro tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara, la cual, según notó Wolfram, hizo a su madre sonreír también, cuando se sentó en una esquina de la cama. Los ojos del rubio volaron hacia los demás. Parecían felices cuando el maou le dio atención. _Bien, puedo aceptar su atención_. Los ojos verdes observaron al pelinegro. Exprimió su cerebro para obtener una respuesta apropiada.

-Maou, gracias- dijo el rubio mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia él- es amable de su parte venir a visitarme.

El rubio siguió analizando la habitación, tratando de ubicarse. Al ver esto, Gwendal y Conrad se dieron miradas de alivio, lo que tranquilizó al rubio también. Podía imaginarse a Conrad diciendo, "fue buena idea poner a Wolfram en esta habitación y no en la clínica del castillo".

El rubio volvió la cabeza hacia el maou- Aprecio lo que hizo- le dijo a Yuuri.

El pelinegro le devolvió a Wolfram una expresión confusa. –Bueno…claro que vendría a verte.

Wolfram parpadeó inocentemente. Fue una mirada vulnerable para la que Yuuri no estaba preparado. Lucía tan poco como al rubio. Si no hubiera sido porque la sala estaba llena de gente, Yuuri hubiera abrazado a Wolfram. Sabía que lo habría hecho. Pero, algo lo detenía.

_Soy tan cobarde_, pensó Yuuri.

Entonces, el rostro de Wolfram pareció decir, "Oh, ya veo". Forzó su expresión para que luciera complacido. Para un noble, era algo bueno de hacer frente al maou. –Es sólo porque estábamos comprometidos, ¿cierto?

Yuuri lanzó una mirada a lo lejos y pensó, _Lección de Vida Número Cinco de Wolfram: mantén a todos a distancia así nadie podrá acercarse lo suficiente para lastimarte._ Suspiró. _Hombre, Wolfram, realmente sabes cómo poner el dedo en la yaga. _Y no fue precisamente de ayuda ver las sonrisas burlonas de los otros en la habitación. Se sintió avergonzado por la atención. Empezó a sudar.

-Bueno, aprecio el gesto, Yuuri Heika. Pero, probablemente, está ocupado y estoy tomando mucho de su tiempo. –Hubo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro cuando dijo: -Creo que viviré. Dio a Gisela una rápida mirada también. Ella asintió con la cabeza al oír eso, sin molestarse en ocultar su diversión. Ella era la única que, de hecho, lo tomó por divertido.

Yuuri entrecerró los ojos. Había algo malo…de nuevo. Notó, también, que todos en la habitación trataron de no fruncir el ceño ante lo visto. Las palabras que dirigió a Yuuri habían sido distantes, muy formales… frías.

-No es ningún problema- dijo Yuuri simplemente. No pudo evitar sentir que Wolfram lo estaba ignorando.

-Si usted lo dice –dijo Wolfram antes de girar el rostro hacia su madre. Pudo notar que esto la alivió. Ella mejoró considerablemente cuando lo hizo. –Madre, ¿a qué hora es la comida? No sé qué hora es.

-Oh, ¿a quién le importa el tiempo?- dijo ella alegremente. –Puedo hacer que te traigan una bandeja con lo que sea que quieras. Palmoteó sus manos juntas pensando en todas las cosas que su Wolfie disfrutaba.

Wolfram se giró hacia Gisela. – ¿Realmente tengo que comer en la bandeja? ¿No puedo comer con los demás?

La chica de pelo verde miró a Wolfram con una sonrisa. –Creo que estaría bien. He curado un poco más la herida en su costado. Y parece haberse recobrado de su desvanecimiento. Así que, no es problema si come una cena ligera-. Sus ojos se volvieron a Yuuri y luego a Wolfram. –Pero quiero que vaya a la cama temprano.

Wolfram le sonrió ligeramente ocultando su confusión_. ¿Por qué debería el maou saber o siquiera importarle cuando voy a la cama? Sólo estamos comprometidos, una mera formalidad desde mi punto de vista. No es que, de hecho, él se interese por mí. _

En todo caso, ella estuvo de acuerdo. Y eso hacía las cosas más fáciles. En realidad, Wolfram no estaba hambriento para nada. Pero había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que la forma fácil de liberarse de la preocupación de la gente era parecer sano. Confundirlos era algo que funcionaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Y siempre era fácil confundirlos.

-Bueno-Cecile empezó a acariciar la cabeza del rubio-la cena es en dos horas y media. Iré a la cocina a transmitirles unas pocas palabras a los cocineros-. Empezó a irse, pero antes giró hacia su hijo diciendo: -Nos vemos en la cena, Wolfie.

Wolfram la vio irse con un rostro decidido. Hizo un gesto débil y suspiró con alivio cuando ella se fue. Volvió a recostarse contra la almohada.

-Mejor nos vamos también-dijo Gwendal, girando en dirección a Conrad- tengo algunas preguntas acerca de tus tropas y las expediciones- Conrad respondió con una ligera gesticulación y su usual sonrisa. Pero, ambos hombres le dieron una última mirada a Wolfram antes de irse.

Viendo una oportunidad para salir, Gisela dijo: –necesito revisar a otras personas-. Hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia Wolfram y se dirigió a la puerta. Claro, ella también sabía que podía ser muy interesante dejar a Yuuri, Murata y Wolfram en la misma habitación. Pero si las cosas se ponían ruidosas, ella sacaría a patadas a todos para dejar a Woflram descansar.

Los ojos esmeralda se giraron hacia Murata –Lo lamento pero… sólo tengo una vaga memoria de usted.

_Lo cual era de esperarse si Shinou estuvo controlando sus acciones una y otra vez_, pensó Murata, empujando sus gafas hacia arriba. –Mi nombre es Murata Ken. Y, me recuerde o no, no es problema al final –dijo encantadoramente. –Después de todo, ha estado enfermo por un tiempo.

-Eso es lo que me han estado diciendo –dijo Wolfram con algo de frustración. –Recuerdo algo de eso. Pero, es como si recordara la trama de una obra, como si no fuera yo el que hacía lo que recuerdo.

-La medicina- dijo Murata finalmente. También le agradó la sonrisa complaciente que Yuuri le dio cuando lo dijo. A pesar de ser una mentira. Pero quería ganar algo de tiempo para investigar a Shinou.

Entonces, repentinamente, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, guiñó a Wolfram.

Wolfram se apenó ante ello y pareció ausentarse de sí mismo con embarazo.

_Bien… es seguro que Shinou no está en él. Pero eso no significa que no volverá. _

-¿Wolfram?-dijo Murata y vio una mirada casi indecisa en el rostro del rubio –Si te sientes enfermo de nuevo… o tienes pesadillas… por favor no dudes en decirle a Yuuri o a mí.

-¿Pesadillas?- repitió Yuuri, sintiendo preocupación y sobreprotección al mismo tiempo. Inconscientemente acercó su mano hacia las de Wolfram.

Sin perder el detalle, Murata explicó- Bueno, no ha estado siendo "él mismo" por un tiempo, estas dos cosas podrían ser efectos secundarios. – Sonrió auto complacido, _y es también un signo de resistencia a ser poseído por un espíritu, incluso Shinou. _

Wolfram cruzó los brazos y ladeó su rostro. –Soy un cadete. Nunca podría ser tan débil como para tener pesadillas.

-Vamos Wolfram, todos tienen pesadillas ocasionalmente -razonó Yuuri.

-Eso es ridículo- replicó el rubio sacudiendo la cabeza.

Yuuri se inclinó hacia adelante, cerca al rostro de Wolfram, y notó un ligero rubor en él. Sonrió ante esto y dijo: -Puedo hacer que sea una orden.

La mandíbula del rubio tocó suelo -¡Esa orden no tiene nada que ver con asuntos militares o políticos!

Yuuri se inclinó más cerca, disfrutando un poco el sentirse dominante frente al rubio. -Eres uno de mis cadetes. Así que puedo ordenarte hacer lo que quiera.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera un segundo! -protestó Wolfram. Ahora podía sentir que se sonrojaba.

-Fallas en decirme que estás enfermo de nuevo o que tienes pesadillas y… -se inclinó más, y cerca a la oreja del rubio murmuró: -y será traición.

Los ojos esmeralda se abrieron de golpe.

-No puedes hacer eso –chilló el Wolfram de catorce años.

Yuuri se alejó riendo. -¡Acabé de hacerlo!

-¡Ooooh!- el rubio apretó los dientes, sus ojos ardían en dirección a Yuuri -Yo… ¡Yo te odio!

-Sí, lo sé- rió Yuuri. –Y después de la cena, discutiremos los arreglos para dormir.

-¿Eh? –dijo Wolfram, su mandíbula cayó de nuevo.

Murata, silenciosamente, se deslizó por la puerta, temiendo por una bola de fuego.

-¿Qué arreglos?- el rubio ladró a Yuuri.

-Haz al maou furioso- Yuuri disparó con traviesos ojos negros en un tonillo molestoso- y te haré dormir conmigo en…un camisón rosa.

Cerró la puerta firmemente detrás de él pero aún podía escuchar el balbuceo de Wolfram, el cual fácilmente se transformó en berrinche. -¿!Qqqué!? ¿No tengo voto sobre eso? Estoy en mis setentas. ¡No puedes tratarme como si tuviera treinta y algo! ¿ROSA? Yo duermo en camisones de dormir blanco como el resto de los soldados. Eres un idiota, ¡Yuuri! Preferiría dormir en los establos con los caballos. ¿Me oíste? ¿Eh? Estás siendo cruel con una persona enferma. ¡Eres un total y completo IDIOTA! ¡NO es justo! ¡Es… totalmente… injusto!

* * *

**Después de una temporada ausente -sí es mi culpa :p- Seasons vuelve, esta vez espero no demorar mucho, de parte de Kotori ella tiene toda la intención de proseguir y yo me subo de nuevo al caballito de batalla que es la traducción. Como siempre esperando comentarios, sugerencias y elegantes quejas, me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo, que seguro será pronto.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Season**__**s of Beautiful Wolfram**_

_Estaciones__ de Hermoso Wolfram_

**--oOoOoOo--**

_**Autora**_**: **_HARPGO_

_**Traductoras: **__Kotorichan y Petula Petunia_

_**Traductora de este capítulo:**_ _kotorichan  
_

_**Beta de este capítulo:**_ _Petula Petunia  
_

_**Parejas: **__Yuuram, y otras que irán apareciendo._

_**Advertencias**_**: **_Yaoi, más adelante un poco de escenas fuertes._

_**Rating:** R_

_**Capítulo 14**_

-¡Estamos en casa! –gritó Greta agitando sus pequeños brazo rechonchos. Gwendal y Conrad, quienes estaban caminando por el pasillo, la vieron y sonrieron sorprendidos. Era agradable tener a la princesa de nuevo con. Ella era su pequeño rayo de sol.

Greta corrió velozmente hacia Gwendal, agitando sus brazos y saltando sobre él. Gwendal la agarró con facilidad y la colocó en su hombro izquierdo donde ella tenía una buena vista de todo. Él amaba las cosas lindas y, hoy, Greta llevaba un vestido para verano rosa con sandalias blancas que le hacían ver extra linda.

-Anissina y Günter están justo atrás de mí –dijo, apuntando con el dedo hacia el pasillo. No mucho después, dos figuras que conocía bien surgieron en su plano de vista.

Gwendal y Conrad olvidaron sus asuntos presupuestarios por un momento y se acercaron al par. Había miradas serias por todo el alrededor. –Creo que necesitamos tener una conferencia –dijo el administrador y les hizo señas para que le siguieran. Una vez que llegaron a la entrada del estudio, los soldados resguardando la puerta dieron lugar a Gwendal para que baje a la niña cuidadosamente. –Creo que deberías ir a decirle a mi madre que estás de regreso–. Le dio una mirada astuta y dijo en un susurro –y creo que tiene un regalo para ti.

-¡Yay! –exclamó animadamente Greta, abrazando brevemente a Gwendal de la cintura, y se alejó dando saltitos.

Gwendal abrió la puerta e hizo espacio para que los demás entraran. Dio a Jacob, el guardia, una mirada que decía 'métete en tus propios asuntos', lo que hizo que el chismoso guardia sudara ligeramente y las sirvientas, quienes seguían a Emmaline al anterior cuarto del Maou, rieran tontamente en la entrada.

El administrador cerró la puerta a su espalda e hizo señas para que todos rodeen la mesa. -¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora?

-¿No deberíamos esperar por Heika? –preguntó Gunter, con su largo pelo cubriéndole los hombros. Ya había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que vio al rey. Se entusiasmó con anticipación.

-Está con Wolfram ahora mismo –contestó Conrad y vio, casi al instante, cómo se desdibujaba la cara de consejero. –Me reuniré con él más tarde.

-Como estaba diciendo… –gruñó Gwendal y retiró un mechón de cabello de los ojos. –¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora?

-El alquimista dijo que ésta es una familia de mazoku fabricantes de armas especialmente dotados en el territorio Bielefeld… a lo largo de la frontera. La larga pieza de Obsidiana arcoíris que usaron para la cabeza de la flecha era rara e increíblemente cara. Sólo moldear la flecha requiere un tiempo y esfuerzo considerable, ya que es más que "construcción" lo que se necesita –dijo Günter sabiamente.

Conrad y Gwendal parpadearon frente a él con confusión.

-La flecha estaba _maldita _también –intervino Anissina.

-Y basado en mi investigación, esta información es bastante compatible con los textos antiguos. Es posible maldecir una flecha para hacerla más filosa, más veloz, más dolorosa, etc. –Suspiró Günter dramáticamente. Pero, por primera vez, a nadie parecía molestarle.

-Entonces, alguien guarda rencor hacia Wolfram –dijo Conrad, apretando la boca hasta convertirla en una delgada línea.

-Así parece ser –dijo Anissina.

-Estoy seguro que esto es una venganza –escupió Gwendal. –Me acaba de llegar un mensaje de Yozak. Está rastreando al hombre que atacó a Wolfram.

Todos lo miraron con los ojos ensanchados.

-¿De verdad? –dijo Conrad incrédulamente. Estaba sorprendido de cuan sobreprotector era Gwendal con su hermano menor. No pasó por su cabeza el sobrellevar todo solo y buscar venganza por el honor del rubio por su propia cuenta. Pero, en cambio, su hermano mayor respondió cruzando los brazos y apartando la vista molesto. –Estos cinco hombres son sólo la "mano" por decirlo de alguna manera. Necesitamos encontrar a la "mente" detrás de todo esto.

-¿Y quién exactamente sería ese? Es muy difícil confrontar a alguien por intento de asesinato si no sabemos quién es–pensó Anissina en voz alta con algo de preocupación. Vagamente se preguntó si podría inventar una máquina que obligara a las personas a decir la verdad. De esa manera, podrían encontrar a la banda de cinco hombres y hacerlos hablar sin tortura de por medio. Miró a los ojos de Gwendal y, por un momento, pensó que Gwendal preferiría un poco de tortura.

Gwendal bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un peligroso siseo. Los demás entendieron y se inclinaron hacia él. –¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a la familia Meigers?

Recibió miradas en blanco, lo que le dijo suficiente. Pero, falló al ver el brillo de reconocimiento en la cara de Günter. Quien, a pesar de eso, mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

Según Yozak –dijo frunciendo el ceño de nuevo –parece que ellos son los que estamos buscando–. Tenía que luchar para no apretar los dientes de nuevo. –Era, aparentemente, bastante sencillo para ellos la manufacturación (o tal vez, 'arte' sería un mejor término) de lo que necesitan para vengarse debido al oficio familiar–. Entrecerró los ojos. ­–Pero, lo más insultante fue el esfuerzo que pusieron en ello, aparte de la forma barata y fácil de atacar.

-Entonces, es casi seguro que va más allá de política. La venganza que tomaron es enorme –murmuró Anissina. Los otros asintieron dándole la razón.

-Pero, ¿por qué? –preguntó un frustrado Gwendal golpeando con los puños la mesa. –¿Qué hizo Wolfram para merecer semejante odio? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho recientemente?

-Comprometerse con nuestro grandioso y apuesto Maou –dijo Günter deshaciéndose en efusiones. El sólo pensar en eso transformó sus ojos en estrellas. Las imágenes de Yuuri en su cabeza tenían ese efecto en él. Todos pretendieron no notarlo.

-Pero él ha estado comprometido con Heika hace ya un tiempo –dijo Conrad. –y no explica el por qué pusieron tanto esfuerzo en lastimar a Wolfram con esa cara y rara flecha.

-Querrás decir flechas –gruñó Gwendal, lo que dejó sorprendido a todos en la habitación. Sabían que el administrador estaba de mal humor pero no estaban preparados para esto. –Hicieron más.

-¿En quién usarán las demás flechas? –preguntó Conrad con los ojos ensanchados.

-No sabemos.

-Raras y caras flechas… –murmuró Anissina en voz alta, pensando para sí misma.

-Bueno, puede que estén mintiendo –dijo Günter con esperanza.

-No –replicó Anissina sacudiendo su cabeza pelirroja –el alquimista nos aseguró que estaba envenenada. Y todos los venenos tienen la cualidad de desaparecer después de un tiempo, especialmente los de este tipo.

-Pero eso nos sigue llevando de vuelta a la pregunta 'por qué', ¿no es así? –dijo Gwendal.

-Puede ser, también, algo que Wolfram hizo en el pasado. Pero, sólo ahora tuvieron la oportunidad y el medio para venir a por él­ –dijo Conrad, preguntándose si estaba en lo cierto o sólo estaba inventándose cosas.

-Sea lo que sea –dijo Gwendal con una peligrosa aura –hizo que recordaran a Wolfram y lo odiaran hasta tal punto de planear una emboscada para matarlo sin importar cuantos soldados estaban con él.

* * *

Era muy buena besando. No había dudas sobre eso en la mente de Yozak. Connie mordisquearía su labio inferior y entonces tiraría suavemente de él con sus dientes. Su cuerpo respondió casi al instante. Pero Yozak tenía que hacerse recordar que estaba en una misión y no podía desconcentrarse.

De algún modo, los dos decidieron ponerse más cómodos en su cama y la bandeja de té estaba en el suelo ahora. Connie estaba arriba, besándolo con dulce pero persistente efusividad. Sí, era ser tan fácil olvidar que estaba en un viaje de"negocios". Y éste no era el tipo de "negocio" que le fue encomendado. Pero, no era tonto, así que continuo haciendo lo que hacía.

Connie besó su cuello mientras mechones lacios de color crema oscuros rozaban su mejilla. Los mechones acariciaron su cara y él cerró los ojos al sedoso toque.

Yozak miró al cielo por un segundo y prohibió a sus manos agarrar a la chica de su cintura y recorrer su cuerpo con sus dedos. _¡Maldición! _Sus manos tenían mente propia y el vestido era increíblemente fino. Definitivamente necesitaba parar esto. _Eventualmente…_

-Entonces –dijo Yozak tranquilamente mientras apartaba su cabello anaranjado. Esperaba que su voz no se rompiera. –Dime más… –_Oh, ¡está besando detrás de mi oreja! _ Quiso ronronear cuando lo hizo una segunda vez. Contuvo la respiración. –Dime… dime… sobre estas personas que quieres que evite.

La chica parpadeó ligeramente y sus ojos perdieron el toque pícaro. Pero los ojos azules que la observaban brillaron. ¿Podría ella negarlo?

-¿Los Meigers?

-Sip, captaste mi curiosidad.

Se inclinó para otro beso que el pelirrojo consintió.

-Sólo… mantente alejado de ellos. Son ricos pero no son buenas personas. Y muchos amigos coincidirían conmigo.

-Pero, este pueblo parece muy _bueno_. Y las personas –alzó una mano para acariciar la parte de atrás de su pelo–son así de _amistosas_… ¿Cómo pueden ser ellos malos?

Ella atrapó la mano que acariciaba su pelo y apoyó la mano sobre la de él –disfrutando el breve momento antes de responder– Ellos fueron alguna vez de la clase alta e importante. Muy importante. Pero algo –sus ojos buscaron por el alrededor– político sucedió… supongo que puedes decirlo así…a uno de sus miembros. La deshonra se extendió a toda la familia. De una noche para la otra sus "negocios" ya no satisfacían a la nobleza. Por lo que comenzaron a hacer y entregar lo que vendían a cualquiera que pudiera pagarles.

Yozak dejó de frotar la espalda de Connie en deliciosos círculos con sus dedos. Lo que ocasionó un pequeño puchero por parte de ésta.

-¿Estás diciendo que los Meigers fabrican armas?

-Sólo las mejores, según ellos –respondió asintiendo. –Pero, son peligrosos. Y no hay muchos de ellos viviendo en el lado Mazoku. Los primos distantes y tíos transportan al 'lado humano', si entiendes lo que digo. –Sonrió burlonamente hacia él. –Pero no importa lo mucho que vivamos los Mazoku, también morimos. Y su Pa, el pacificador de la familia, murió hace poco. –Se inclinó hacia Yozak y jugó con un rizo de naranja. –Son sólo un joven y su hermana ahora… junto a la mano de obra alquilada.

-Ya veo –dijo Yozak. De repente se le ocurrió otra pregunta. – ¿Fue su 'deshonrra' a causa su…negocio familiar? Si todos sus anteriores clientes eran de la nobleza, ¿Acaso vendieron al lado contrario? –preguntó mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su pulgar.

-Oh, no –rió Connie –el negocio familiar era conocido por ser neutral…no tomaban lados…ni intentaban llamar la atención. Supongo que siempre fueron discretos sobre eso, humildes para resultar más convincentes con su clientela.

Yozak rascó su cabeza un poco. –Entonces, no puedo ver cual fue la causa de todo el problema.

Connie rió un poco y respondió: –Bueno, si no 'puedes verlo', significa que no eres de por aquí. Muchos de aquí somos Mazoku oráculos.

Yozak arqueó una ceja. Había oído de algo así, pero no de un pequeño pueblo lleno de ellos.

-¿En-enserio? –dijo, preguntándose cuán poderosa era Connie.

La chica se sonrojó un poco. –Esperaba que no reaccionaras así. Pero una parte de mí sabía que lo harías.

-No, está bien…de verdad…–Podía sentir su corazón latiendo intensamente. También se estaba preguntando si ella podía descubrir mentiras.

-Tengo que tocar a una persona para saber como será _futuro cercano_. Cuando te pasé el lápiz para escribir en el registro, toqué tu mano y sabía que de alguna manera terminaría tomando el té contigo…en el cuarto de arriba…como…ahora. –Sonrió tímidamente con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Oh –dijo Yozak, sintiéndose sólo ligeramente mejor.

-No puedo ver muy lejos o muy claramente. A la mayoría les pasa eso. Es sólo una imagen en tu cabeza y un pequeño salto en el tiempo.

Yozak comenzó a respirar más tranquilo. Estaba preocupado de que ella pudiera intentar predecir una muerte, o peor, una boda. Pero, entonces, pensó acerca de eso. Apuesto que hay otros aquí que son…más fuertes, ¿huh?

Connie alzó los hombros con un vago encogimiento.

-Oh, no –dijo Yozak con un suspiro mientras corría. De nuevo, una mano por su propio cabello naranja. –Déjame adivinar…¿los Meigers?

Obtuvo otro asentimiento. –Es la hermana…Marelda. Su nombre significa 'doncella de la batalla'. Supongo que el nombre le pega.

* * *

Wolfram se metió en armario para escobas cerca de la habitación del Maou. A través de la puerta podía oír el sordo murmullo de una niña que charlaba sin cesar. Parecía feliz hablando de lo que sea que decía.

Con lenta determinación, Wolfram empujó la puerta, dejándola ligeramente abierta. La luz plateada entró por la abertura y el polvo concentrado en el armario escapó un poco. Podía respirar mejor ahora. Lo cual era un alivio y lo hacía sentir menos claustrofóbico. Lo que no le gustaba –más que nada era curiosidad– era ver a Yuuri caminando fuera de su habitación cogiendo la mano de una niña humana.

_¿Qué está haciendo con ella?_ La cara del rubio se torció en confusión. Nada tenía sentido. Y no mejoró en nada cuando la niña lo llamó _"Papi Yuuri"_

-¿Eh? –dijo Wolfram, con la mandíbula por el suelo. -¿Cómo puede un medio demonio tener una hija totalmente humana? –murmuró para si mismo. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Muchos Mazoku tenían problemas con los humanos, un gran problema. Y aunque su propio padre era una rata mentirosa y traicionera quien lo ignoraba y trataba a su madre como un mueble, cierta parte de Wolfram todavía creía en lo que siempre decía: _los humanos son basura y no se debe confiar en ellos. _El rubio podía escuchar pronunciar a su padre: Y_ son racialmente inferiores_ como acostumbraba finalizar su frase.

Wolfram los observó caminar, mano a mano.

_Pero, ella parece estar muy… muy feliz. Y me recuerda a cuando era niño y vestía los mismos estilos de ropa._

-¿Se siente Wolfram mejor? –oyó preguntar a la pequeña. Wolfram se congeló al escuchar su nombre. –¡Dime que mejora, por favor!.

Apoyando ahora, casualmente, una mano contra la pared de piedra y otra en su cintura, el rubio sonrió burlonamente.

-Si –dijo Yuuri con seguridad. –Volverá a la normalidad de aquí a un tiempo, creo.

-Bien, porque… -Se detuvo en el pasillo, mirando a Yuuri con grandes ojos felices, -los dos lo amamos mucho, ¿huh?

Yuuri se sonrojó un poco y llevó su mano atrás de su cabeza. –Bueno… cuando lo pones de ese modo… quiero decir… eso es como decir… -Rió nerviosamente y Greta sonrió. No la podían engañar.

En la oscuridad de su encierro, Wolfram frunció el ceño. –Se supone que soy tu prometido. Hazme quedar mejor que eso –murmuró con un puchero. –Y, si ella es tu hija, eso la hace mi hija también, si nos llegamos a casar. Y estoy siendo generoso en este punto, ya que cualquier otro noble Mazoku habría tenido un problema con eso–. _Pero ella parece preocuparse por mí y eso se siente muy bien. _Los ojos verdes se endurecieron con determinación. –Hazme lucir bien frente a ella, Yuuri –instó con un susurro.

-Le desearemos todo lo mejor –dijo Yuuri con la cara enrojeciéndose.

Se escuchó un gruñido que sonaba a "debilucho" salir del armario.

Una vez que Yuuri y Greta se fueron, Wolfram se deslizó fuera de su escondrijo y caminó de forma casual hacia la puerta del Maou. El guardia al final del pasillo notó la presencia del joven Wolfram y le dirigió una mirada de soslayo. No sabiendo qué hacer, sólo se miraron.

-Soy su prometido, voy a entrar–. El cadete trató de sonar tan confiado como pudo. Los faroles en el entrenamiento eran una cosa. Pero, hacerlo de frente a un guardia del castillo era otra historia.

Abrió la puerta. Y tan rápido como la abrió la cerró y se recostó sobre ella, respirando agitadamente.

-Ahora… Yuuri Heika es un debilucho después de todo. Pero, sólo tengo que saber si era serio o no–. Wolfram escudriñó la habitación. No veía nada. Sintiéndose ahora más aliviado permitió a su tensado cuerpo relajarse. Se preocupó por nada. Se sentía bien equivocarse de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, en su camino fuera de la habitación, se dio cuenta que sí le faltaba un lugar donde mirar. El lugar más obvio.

Con la mano ligeramente temblorosa, Wolfram abrió el armario.

Se congeló.

¡Ahí estaba!

Wolfram vio para su horror ¡Un camisón rosa con volantes colgando de una percha!.

-¡Diablos! –soltó Wolfram, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos en shock. –¡Estaba siendo completamente serio! –se obligó a bajar sus temblorosas manos. –Tengo que llevarme bien con él, o me hará dormir aquí usando –apuntó a la monstruosidad con tembloroso dedo –¡Ésa cosa horrorosa!.

-¡Rosa! ¿Qué acaso no sabe que todos sus soldados llevan la reglamentaria camisola blanca? ¡Nadie usa otro color! Se está…burlando de mí. –Entonces, se le ocurrió algo peor. -¡Mierda santa! ¿Qué pasa si me hace llevar esa cosa conmigo cuando voy de maniobras? ¡Seré el hazmerreír! Humillante.

Wolfram sacudió la cabeza con ferocidad, los rubios rizos acariciaban sus hombros. –Haré lo que sea necesario para que este Maou se guste de mí. Y, si tengo que hacerlo, lo convenceré de que me trate como cualquier otro soldado. –Inclinó un poco la cabeza. –Esta es mi carrera, y es muy importante para mí como para arruinarla.

* * *

Wolfram estaba casi tarde para la cena. Caminó con velocidad a través del corredor, tratando de no parecer tan molesto y nervioso a como se sentía realmente. Yuuri, por el otro lado, estaba preocupado por otra razón.

El pelinegro miró a las personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa y se enfocó en su linda y pequeña hija. Greta hablaba felizmente con Gwendal sobre nada en particular, sólo estaba disfrutando del sonido de su voz y del modo en que su "pronto a ser algún día" tío la respondía. Yuuri mordisqueo un poco su labio inferior. No estaba seguro de como este nuevo Wolfram trataría a Greta. Y, ahora que ella había regresado, resultaría casi imposible deshacerse de ella sin que toda la mesa le haga agudas preguntas. Aun así, si Wolfram era rudo o, mucho peor, violento, el rubio nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo una vez que haya vuelto a la normalidad. O, todo lo 'normal' que Wolfram podría llegar a ser.

Yuuri prácticamente brincó en su asiento cuando Wolfram entraba en el cuarto. El rubio se aproximó a la mesa, estirando una silla alta y sentándose en ella.

-No, ¡Ahí no! –rio Greta, reconociendo a Wolfram a pesar de que este era un poco más joven. –Siempre te sientas al lado de Yuuri, por ahí–. Señaló el lugar vacío al lado de su padre.

Los ojos de Wolfram chasquearon hacia Yuuri.

No siendo presentado formalmente a la niña como Wolfram habría querido (y, brevemente, pensó de nuevo que su prometido era rudo y no seguía las normas de la etiqueta como debería hacerlo) el rubio simplemente asintió hacia ella y tomó el asiento apropiado.

-Um… ¿Wolfram? –dijo Yuuri, inclinándose y cubriendo su boca con las manos, así nadie podría leer sus labios, –La niña es mi hija. Por lo que te pido que seas amable con ella. No la lastimes.

Wolfram giró con una mirada incrédula pintada en la cara. Sus ojos esmeraldas se endurecieron y oscurecieron al mismo tiempo. En un principio el pelinegro no creía que eso era posible.

Copiando las acciones de su prometido y cubriendo su boca, Wolfram masculló: -¡Es una niña! Jamás sería desagradable con un niño, especialmente si es tú hija.

Yuuri bajó ligeramente la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado. Claro, Wolfram había aceptado a Greta bastante rápido desde el comienzo. Si era una niña a quien él quería, por supuesto Wolfram la querría del mismo modo. Pero, lo que más le molestaba era el término 'tú hija' en vez del 'nuestra hija'. En el pasado, siempre le había molestado un poco que el rubio se autoproclamara, desde el primer día, el segundo padre de Greta, reclamando continuamente ser visto como tal. Pero ahora era 'tú hija' y Yuuri se encontró sintiéndose incómodo y casi solo, por un montón de nuevas razones.

* * *

Cuando la cena terminó, Wolfram utilizó su truco habitual de abandonar el lugar con un pequeño grupo y después escaparse furtivamente por si mismo. Se quedó cerca del pequeño grupo, viendo la cola de caballo de Anissina balanceándose frente a él (lo que le hizo recordar que necesitaba revisar a sus caballos y darles una buena cepillada después).

Cuando atravesaron el corredor dirigiéndose a los jardines, Wolfram se separó del grupo. Había un hermoso cielo estrellado y estaba disfrutando profundamente de ello. La brisa era lo suficientemente fresca como para erizarle la piel pero no fría. La luna creciente estaba haciendo su perezoso recorrido por cielo nocturno, dirigiéndose hacia el oeste.

Wolfram sonrió para si mismo, se sentó en el caminero que llevaba a la hierba y se permitió relajarse. Se apoyó sobre un codo y comenzó a jugar 'conectando las estrellas' con un dedo, tratando de ver qué imagen se le ocurría. Estuvo así por un tiempo hasta que sintió una presencia a su espalda. Estaba oscuro ahora y todo lo que podía ver por el rabillo del ojo era una figura oscura aproximándose.

Wolfram dobló los dedos y estiró la palma de la mano. Una bola de fuego de casi el mismo tamaño que una bola de cricket apareció. Se elevó unos pocos centímetros en el aire y giró torpemente sobre su eje oscilante para hacerlo parecer más amenazante.

Virando, la luz brilló sobre la figura a su espalda. Era la cara de Yuuri, iluminada con un matiz rojo y naranja por la bola de fuego. Parecía en shock.

_Ah, ¡genial! ¡Lo hice! Se supone que tengo que lograr que guste de mí. Esto de verdad apesta. _Wolfram suavizó sus facciones y miró a Yuuri con una mirada arrepentida. –Me asustó, Heika. Mis más sinceras disculpas.

-Es 'Yuuri' para ti. Y está bien –dijo el pelinegro haciendo un gesto de mano quitándole importancia a lo sucedido. Entonces, parpadeó un poco, ajustando la visión a la oscuridad de nuevo ya que estuvo momentáneamente ciego debido a la bola de fuego. –Es sólo que… -la voz del pelinegro se apagó de nuevo.

Wolfram enarcó una ceja, curioso. La bola de fuego en su mano hacía sombras intermitentes.

-No sabía donde estabas y…comencé a… no lo sé…preocuparme.

_¿Estaba preocupado por mí?_ _¿No es una farsa? ¿De verdad…le importa? _Pensó Wolfram y giró el rostro. Aun en la oscuridad la podía sentir sonrojada.

-¿Te sientas a mi lado? –preguntó el rubio y ladeó la cabeza a un lado en un interrogante modo. Estaba feliz y no sabía por qué, cuando Yuuri se sentó a su lado.

-Una hermosa noche –murmuró Yuuri.

-¿Verdad que si? –dijo Wolfram, enderezando de nuevo la cabeza. Perdió la concentración y la bola de fuego en su mano se desvaneció. Le asustó un poco la oscuridad repentina. Notó que Yuuri rió disimuladamente. Se preguntó qué era tan simpático. Todos los Mazoku de fuego podían evocar este elemento, de muchas formas, a voluntad.

Wolfram se recostó de nuevo y se apoyó ligeramente sobre sus codos. Tenía las piernas dobladas con sus rodillas apuntando al cielo. Yuuri, por otro lado, estaba sentado rígidamente al lado suyo. Miró el cielo también pero parecía estar pensando en otra cosa.

Entonces, a unos pasos de ellos, Wolfram lo vio. Parpadeos de luces amarillas doradas.

-Insectos de fuego –dijo Wolfram en un todo casi nostálgico.

-Oh, ¡si! –dijo Yuuri un poco divertido. –Sólo que de donde vengo los llamamos luciérnagas.

Wolfram se sentó y tomó a Yuuri de la mano. De nuevo, notó que al Maou no le importaba el contacto íntimo. El pelinegro apretó la mano en respuesta mientras caminaba hacia el ariete.

Se detuvieron y miraron el brillo, hora tenue hora fuerte, danzando en la noche. Yuuri todavía no soltaba la mano de Wolfram. Lo que hizo que el rubio sonriera para sí. Tal vez el Maou tenía unas cuantas buenas cualidades después de todo.

-Sabes, hay una leyenda que dice que cuando un soldado muere en el campo de batalla un nuevo insecto de fuego nace, -dijo Wolfram soltando la mano de Yuuri. Vio pasar un insecto de fuego muy cerca de ellos y aterrizó en un arbusto. Cautelosamente, fue hacia él y trató de cogerla con los dedos. Para su sorpresa, el insecto avanzó hacia él y la punta del dedo del rubio adquirió un brillo dorado.

-Cuando muera –dijo Wolfram casi distraídamente –me pregunto qué hará mi insecto de fuego y a dónde irá.

Yuuri frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. –No hables así –dijo en un tono molesto.

Wolfram parpadeó con una expresión confundida.

-No era mi intención ofenderte… -comenzó el rubio pero Yuuri lo interrumpió.

-Probablemente no recuerdas pero yo no aceptaré ninguna guerra. Y tú no morirás en el campo de batalla–. Los ojos negros se angostaron. A pesar de la oscuridad, Wolfram podía verlo, una mirada que rozaba la rabia.

-Me disculpo –repitió Wolfram y accidentalmente murmuró lo que pensaba en voz alta –pensé que podía hablar contigo.

-Puedes –replicó Yuuri bruscamente, -pero quiero que quede claro. Tú **no **morirás así. No dejaré que pase.

La expresión de Wolfram se suavizó un poco. El insecto de fuego voló de la punta de los dedos de Wolfram a la chaqueta negra que Yuuri vestía. El insecto se quedó allí y continuó brillando intermitentemente. Yuuri pareció sorprendido y olvidó su rabia.

El rubio intentó no reír pero se le escapó un poco. Tosió al estilo de Gwendal y dio unos pasos para acercarse a Yuuri. –Tu corazón está brillando –dijo suavemente. –Mejor me encargo de eso antes que… -los ojos negros chocaron con otros verdes –alguien más lo note–. Con un delicado dedo, levantó el insecto y lo vio volar, de repente, muy lejos.

Wolfram volteó su cara hacia Yuuri. Su Maou parecía confundido, como si no supiera como actuar después. Era lindo. De verdad que los era.

-Por aquí –dijo Wolfram, tomando de la mano a Yuuri sin dudar. Esta vez, tenía una excusa para sostener su mano. Notó que a Yuuri no parecía importarle. Caminaron lado a lado en la noche.

-Esto era lo que buscaba –dijo Wolfram y señaló un maduro árbol de manzana que había en una esquina alejada del jardín. Hasta en la oscuridad era posible ver que allí había flores de colores claros.

-Este… ¿árbol?

-Es mi árbol –dijo Wolfram con un poco de orgullo. –Lo hice crecer desde una semilla como un experimento con Anissina treinta años atrás–. Miró el manzano. –Pienso que salió bastante bien.

-¡Es genial! –exclamó Yuuri y se sentó al lado de Wolfram en la base del árbol. Todavía no se soltaban de las manos. Para el pelinegro, soltar la mano de Wolfram significaría dejarlo ir. Y, recién se daba cuenta de que no quería eso, nunca.

Sopló una brisa contra el árbol, las hojas hicieron un sonido trémulo que relajó al rubio. Yuuri lo miró recostarse sobre la corteza con su cabello rubio cayendo en cascada. Sonrió a Wolfram. Viéndolo así parecía casi íntimo.

-Entonces…no te importaría…

Yuuri observó a Wolfram. – ¿Importaría…?

-Que te pregunte algo, ¿puedes no…molestarte? –Los ojos esmeraldas parecía sostener la pregunta.

_¿No es extraño que Wolfram, de entre toda la gente, me pregunte si puedo guardar la compostura? _Se tragó algunas palabras selectas y se recordó que Wolfram todavía no regresaba a la normalidad.

-Haremos un trato –respondió Yuuri –pregunta por pregunta. ¿Hecho?

Wolfram asintió.

-¿Te importaría que vaya primero?

-Adelante.

Yuuri soltó el aliento que estaba reteniendo y sus ojos parecían estar buscando algo en el cielo. Pero, en realidad, Wolfram sabía que no tenía nada que ver con su entorno. Era algo más.

-Cómo estás…de verdad.

Wolfram sintió su mano siendo apretada. Probablemente su prometido no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. _Tiene miedo de mi respuesta. Oh, ahora lo veo…_

-¿La verdad?

Yuuri asintió silenciosamente.

-Todavía estoy…incómodo –dijo Wolfram a regañadientes.

_Quieres decir "con dolor" _pensó Yuuri, sus ojos iban endureciéndose lentamente. A pesar de que intentó ocultarlo.

El rubio continuó –Quiero decir, no es nada que no pueda soportar–. Vio la repentina y profunda preocupación en el rostro de Yuuri, iluminada por la luz azul grisácea de la luna. –Pero, es frustrante también. No sé como llegué a este estado ni el por qué me lastimé así de grave. Todos están preocupados. No me estoy recuperando lo suficientemente rápido–. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. –No, la verdad es que ellos no pueden curarme de vuelta a la normalidad con la suficiente rapidez–. El rubio volteó la cabeza hacia Yuuri. –No puedo recordar haberme sentido así de mal, y por tanto tiempo, nunca–. Apoyó la palma de su mano libre contra su lado adolorido. –Y mi magia de curación no tiene mucho efecto. Pero sí bloquea el quemante dolor algunas veces.

Yuuri lo miró preocupado. –Vamos dentro. Haré que alguien revise tu herida de nuevo–. Comenzó a levantarse.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza y tiró un poco del pelinegro para hacer que se quede donde estaba. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. –Respondí tu pregunta con sinceridad. Tienes que responder la mía del mismo modo.

Ahora, Yuuri se sintió preocupado. No tenía ni idea de lo que preguntaría el rubio cadete. Tenía la esperanza de que no pregunte nada relacionado con el hecho de que todavía tenían las manos juntas, manos que comenzaba a sentir un poco sudadas.

-¿Y? –preguntó Wolfram.

-Está bien –contestó Yuuri. Respuesta que parecía ante otra un suspiro.

-Sé que la guerra terminó antes de que pueda enlistarme. Y recuerdo que los que eran cuidados eran Yozak y Weller.

Yuuri se erizó un poco al escuchar a Wolfram llamar a su padrino 'Weller'. Una parte de él quería dejar a Wolfram y recuperar su mano. La otra parte quería obligar al rubio a razonar y comportarse.

-Ellos fueron heridos de gravedad y eran atendidos por un equipo de sanadores. Y, sin importar todo lo que intentaron, fueron incapaces de hacer algo por cuatro meses.

Yuuri no sabía nada de esto por lo que escuchó detenidamente.

-Quise ir tras ellos. ¡A luchar! A encontrar a las personas que prácticamente destruyó ese ejercito e hirió a dos personas importantes para el país…

_Quieres decir, personas que son importantes para ti, Wolfram._

El rubio se inclinó un poco. –Entonces, si alguien ataca de nuevo a Yozak y Weller…o cualquier otra persona que te importe… ¿qué, exactamente, harías?-. Era una pregunta incómoda. Sabía los rumores acerca del pelinegro. Y, muy dentro, estaba preocupado de que el pacifista Yuuri no haga nada y se comporte como un debilucho.

Recordando al Wolfram de ocho años vociferar: "Todos vamos a morir gracias al nuevo Maou." Yuuri dijo: –Intentaré toda vía pacífica que pueda encontrar, practicaré el entendimiento y la negociación sin hacernos parecer débiles–. Wolfram enarcó una escéptica ceja al escuchar el discurso, pero quería, desesperadamente, creer.

-Pero, ¿no intentarás vengar a aquellos que fueron heridos? ¿A pesar de que esas personas heridas te importen?

Yuuri pensó acerca de eso. -¿Cambiaría algo si lo hiciera?

-Los honrarías y darías paz a sus almas.

-¿Podría realmente actuar con violencia y matar y todavía llamar a eso una buena acción? –suspiró impaciente porque Gwendal ya le había hecho las mismas preguntas incontable veces. -¿De verdad puedes llamarlo justicia?

-Sólo preguntaba en calidad de cadete –dijo Wolfram. –No me ocupo de la política. Tú lo haces. Yo sólo sigo órdenes.

El viento sopló de nuevo meciendo las hojas y produciendo aquel maravilloso sonido. Wolfram se relajó contra la corteza con la palma en su lado. Presionó ligeramente con la esperanza de detener el dolor y poder sentir la brisa y disfrutar de su momento con el Maou.

-¿Puedo decirte algo…Yuuri? –Sintió que sus manos se tensaban al escuchar la pregunta. Escuchó un muy vacilante 'sí'. Cruzó una mirada con el pelinegro antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Yuuri contuvo la respiración por un segundo y miró a sus manos. Los dedos estaban entrelazados ahora. ¿Cuándo lo hizo Wolfram? Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Wolfram quería decirle algo importante.

-Cuando te miro, Yuuri, me siento… -los ojos esmeraldas reconsideraron por un segundo. Lo que vio no le sorprendió. Había miedo en los ojos oscuros. Como soldado, estaba entrenado para reconocer esa emoción en los ojos de su enemigo y tomar ventaja de eso. Pero, en consecuencia, era capaz de verlo en los ojos de otros también.

_Oh, ¡no! Aquí viene… nunca tuve una confesión de amor antes. Pero esta sería la ocasión perfecta para una, solos, bajo una noche estrellada, las manos entrelazadas…. _Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría. _Sí, Wolfram diría algo como "te amo" o tal vez "te necesito". _Parpadeó a eso último y lo llevó a un paso más adelante. _Tal vez, "Quiero tu cuerpo…"_

-Cuando te miro, me siento… -repitió Wolfram. Era algo difícil de confesar a alguien y mucho más al Maou.

-Sé lo que vas a decir –murmuró Yuuri, esperando detener esto antes de que comience. Después de todo, Wolfram no era él mismo en este momento. Y estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para lidiar con este asunto.

-Cuando te miro, me siento… -comenzó Wolfram, mirando a Yuuri profundamente. –Me siento triste.

La quijada de Yuuri cayó al suelo. -¿Qué dices? –No podía creer lo que oía.

-Es sólo que no puedo evitar sentirme así cuando estoy contigo. Me siento _triste_, como si mi mundo se quebrara. Como si no quedara esperanza.

-No te entiendo –dijo Yuuri, esforzándose al máximo para esconder su dolor. -¿Hice algo para que te sintieras así?

-Ya me dirás tú –contestó el rubio. –Ya que no sé por qué necesito estar contigo, y al mismo tiempo, todo se siente tan desesperanzador.

Yuuri tenía más que unas pocas conjeturas del por qué Wolfram podría sentirse de esa manera. Pero no quería discutirlas ahora sólo para que Wolfram se mejore y lo olvide todo.

-¿Qué estábamos haciendo antes que enfermara? –casi demandó Wolfram, con un tono inflexible. Vio a Yuuri crispar el rostro mientras éste rememoraba un cuerpo sangrando profundamente en el suelo, y los mensajes que no fueron de despedida y de declaraciones como "te amo". Recordó a Wolfram diciéndole que continúe con su vida, que encuentre una mujer, y, esencialmente, que se olvide de él. Yuuri estaría mejor, incluso más feliz, si lo hiciera.

-Te dieron con una flecha. No fue aquí –dijo vagamente. Era la verdad, desde cierto punto de vista.

Wolfram lo interpretó como culpa por no estar con su prometido para protegerlo. Bueno, si tu prometido es un soldado, cosas como ésta son inevitables. Esto e_xplicaría, también, su reacción molesta ante el mito de los insectos de fuego, _pensó con gravedad.

Wolfram estudió la cara Yuuri por un segundo y se sintió muy cansado para llamar a Yuuri un debilucho por ser sentimental. Soltó un suave sonido que se escuchó como un "humph" y trató de acomodarse contra el árbol de nuevo.

Después de unos minutos, Wolfram cayó dormido. En un principio Yuuri no se había dado cuenta. Murmuró algunas cosas de modo casi inaudible hasta que se dio cuenta que la conversación era un monólogo. Miró al rubio y sonrió un poco.

-Frío –suspiró Wolfram y tembló ligeramente. La brisa se sentía genial, pero podía ver que Wolfram podría tener un poco de frío en la cara. Entonces, el pelinegro sintió de repente una cabeza rubia sobre su hombro. No le molestaba. Yuuri permitió que Wolfram se recostara sobre él porque aliviaba una parte de su preocupada alma. Antes que se diera cuenta, el cuerpo del rubio se hundió un poco más. Siseó fuertemente y presionó una mano soñolienta en su costado, seguido de un jadeo cuando se relajaba más contra Yuuri.

_Supongo que no se puede evitar, después de todo tiene un sueño pesado, _pensó Yuuri mientras tomaba al rubio en sus brazos. La cabeza de Wolfram terminó en su hombro izquierdo. Las piernas del cadete se curvaron por empujarse contra el cuerpo de Yuuri y conseguir calor.

Bajo el cielo completamente salpicado de estrellas, Yuuri miró arriba. Su prometido estaba enroscado en sus brazos durmiendo contento. Suave cabello rubio rozó su mejilla. Se escuchaban suaves ronquidos. Y la esencia a girasoles que tanto extrañó, estaba de vuelta. Yuuri cerró los ojos al consolador olor y colocó la cabeza rubia bajo su barbilla. No creyendo lo que se estaba permitiendo hacer, Yuuri acarició un delgado mechón rubio sobre la mejilla de Wolfram.

-Buenas noches, Wolfram.

Wolfram se removió un poco, buscando una posición más confortable. Masculló cerca de la oreja de Yuuri donde éste pudo escuchar las palabras 'Te amo…'

De repente, los ojos de Wolfram se abrieron desmesuradamente y soltó un jadeo fuerte y desesperado. Jadeo que fue seguido por otro.

-¿Wolfram? –la voz de Yuuri se escuchaba inmersa en pánico.

-¡No! ¡Duele! –El rubio estaba sufriendo de dolor ahora y removía la cabeza. Yuuri trató de sostenerlo, de estabilizarlo. Sólo logró que Wolfram enterrara su cara en el hombro de Yuuri. El pelinegro gimió en agonía cuando las uñas del rubio se clavaron en sus brazos. Por su prometido y amigo, el Maou resistió, apretando su abrazo.

-¡Despierta! ¡Respóndeme!

El rubio presionó con más fuerza su cara contra el hombro de Yuuri. Con un grito amortiguado, su cuerpo colapsó sobre pelinegro, haciendo que Yuuri quisiera gritar por ayuda.

Entonces, lo notó. El cuerpo de Wolfram se volvió más largo, alto. Parecía que ganó peso también. La espalda ya no era delgada y estrecha. Los músculos eran más duros y el pecho se había ampliado. La cara era más madura. Y, para su mortificación, también notó que los labios estaban más llenos y muy cerca de su propia boca.

Yuuri suspiró entrecortadamente. Eso fue horrible.

Lentamente, los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron y se entrecerraron en los suyos.

Wolfram, apretando los dedos con dolor y presionando una mano en su costado, se sentó y empujó con fuerza a Yuuri por su hombro, casi golpeándolo.

-¡Yuuri! ¡¿Qué me estás haciendo, idiota?!

Wolfram estaba gritando ahora y su voz recorrió el jardín. Unos cuantos guardias apostados fuera del castillo lo escucharon y rieron disimuladamente. Felizmente tenían un jugoso chismoseo que contar a las sirvientas mañana.

-¿Qu-? Espera, ¡Wolfram! –espetó Yuuri, sintiéndose completamente confundido.

El rubio terminó de sentarse y fulminó a Yuuri con la mirada.

-¡Sólo porque me diste una bofetada tres horas atrás, lo que me hizo tu prometido, no te da el derecho de sacarme de la cama sólo para sentirme como el pervertido que eres! –Wolfram ahora entró en la modalidad berrinche, golpeando el suelo con los pies y lanzando una mirada a Yuuri con todo lo que tenía.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir con tres horas atrás? –dijo en pelinegro con estupor.

Cuando intentó cubrir su cabeza con las manos para protegerse del inminente golpe, la cara del rubio adquirió una expresión aún más peligrosa y pisando fuerte se alejó del lugar. Yuuri creyó escuchar que murmuraba algo parecido a "mi nalga derecha sería un mejor Maou".

Las fuertes pisadas del rubio se perdieron gradualmente.

-¡No! No puedo aguantarlo más –gimió Yuuri. Flexionó las rodillas, apoyó sus antebrazos sobre ellas y enterró su cara.

Se encogió cuando escuchó el débil pero furioso bramido de "DEBILUCHO" viniendo del interior del castillo.

El pelinegro suspiró. Si, ésta sería otra larga noche.

* * *

_Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Me tomó bastante traducirlo. Ya ven que está medio largo ^^UU  
Ya nos acercamos al Wolfram normal (yay!) y también a las inminentes lágrimas, espero que nos sigan teniendo paciencia. Como ya dije no abandonaremos el fic._

_Pasando a otra cosa, no se si sabían, pero la serie ya ha terminado. El capítulo fue, en mi opinión, muy insustancial, es más con esta temporada me he enterado más de la vida de personajes nuevos que de los principales. Esperaba que se tratara de temas de la novela pero en ese sentido fue descepcionante. Se está haciendo campañas para que hagan una cuarta temporada, pero al igual que Petula, me da miedo que la jodan (con el persón de la palabra) más *suspiro*_

_En fin, les informo que en mi LJ iré sacando algunas cosillas referentes a KKM y que haré primero ahí mis actualizaciones (de fics no seasons), al día sgte o así ya publicaré aqui. La página está en mi perfil donde dice "homepage"_

_El cap 15 estará pronto gracias a Petula, así que nos leemos y ¡Muchas gracias por los rw!  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Season**__**s of Beautiful Wolfram**_

_Estaciones__ de Hermoso Wolfram_

**--oOoOoOo--**

_**Autora**_**: **_HARPGO_

_**Traductoras: **__Kotorichan y Petula Petunia_

_**Traductora de este capítulo:**_ _Petula Petunia.  
_

_**Beta de este capítulo:**_ _Kotorichan  
_

_**Parejas: **__Yuuram, y otras que irán apareciendo._

_**Advertencias**_**: **_Yaoi, más adelante un poco de escenas fuertes._

_**Rating:** R_

_-  
_

_**Capítulo 15**_

El sonido de un par de gastadas botas de cuero interrumpió en el castillo. Y el muy familiar grito de "DEBILUCHO" se pudo oír en los ecos también.

Casi de inmediato, Gwendal abrió la puerta de su habitación. Esta vez, el berrinche fue más que bienvenido. Envolviéndose en una bata verde oscura y colocando sus pies en sus zapatos, Gwendal se encaminó tras de lo que estaba seguro sería un irascible rubio diriguiéndose a la habitación del Maou. Sonrió para sí mismo.

Gwendal giró en la esquina y se encontró con Conrad, vestido de forma similar. Había escuchado a Wolfram desde sus habitaciones cercanas a donde los soldados vivían. Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas de alivio mientras caminaban rápidamente al encuentro de su hermano. Pero cuando fueron pasillo abajo, vieron a Wolfram desaparecer dentro de una habitación distinta, mucho más alejada que la del Maou.

-¿Qué hace? –preguntó Gwendal.

-Creo que trata de regresar a su vieja habitación-, respondió Corand ligeramente preocupado.

-Pero, desde que se movió con el Maou… gradualmente –dijo Gwendal en respuesta con un tono ácido e impaciente -lo convertimos en un trastero.

- Cuando se entere de eso se va a poner realmente—

-¡¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁ MI HABITACIÓN?!

-…molesto –suspiró Conrad colocando una mano sobre su cabeza.

La irritada voz del rubio sonó tan alta que todos en el corredor sacaron las cabezas de sus habitaciones para ver qué sucedía. Los guardias también corrieron hasta que Gwendal, con un gesto, les hizo saber que todo estaba bien. –Sólo es Wolfram, de nuevo -y esa explicación pareció satisfacer a todos. Siempre lo hacía.

La puerta estaba semi abierta. Con precaución, Conrad la empujó. Miraron adentro, y vieron a Wolfram parado dándoles la espalda. Revisaba la habitación con las manos en sus caderas.

-¿Wolfram? -dijo Gwendal, tratando de mantener el tono esperanzador ausente en su voz. Había aprendido, tiempo atrás, que la falsa esperanza era el sentimiento más doloroso de todos. Aún poniendo lo mejor de sí, estaba ahí de todos modos y Conrad sonrió ligeramente notándolo.

El rubio observó a su alrededor. Su cabello lucía más largo que el del "cadete Wolfram" y el uniforme se le pegaba a la silueta. Los bordes de los pantalones estaban por encima de sus pantorrillas y algo similar pasaba con las mangas de su chaqueta.

-¿Es esto alguna clase de broma?- gruñó Wolfram mirando a sus hermanos. Señaló hacia las cajas y baúles en la habitación. Caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió. Partículas de polvo comenzaron a circular en diminutos espirales en el alfeizar.

-¿Dónde está mi cama? ¿Mis ropas? ¿Mis cosas? -su rostro era serio. Estaba demandando respuestas y las quería ya.

-Wolfram… como puedes ver… tu habitación no está –dijo Conrad. -¡Pero es bueno tenerte de regreso! -sonreía ahora. –Has estado enfermo por un buen tiempo -agregó la última parte tardíamente debido a la feroz mirada esmeralda de la que era objetivo.

_-Oh, por favor_- pensó Gwendal- _por favor, que sea la última vez que se lo tengo que explicar a Wolfram. Me estoy empezando a cansar de esto. _

-Tuvimos este espacio disponible una vez que te mudaste…a…- la voz de Gwendal se apagó. Quizá las memorias de Wolfram estaban todavía difusas.

-Eso no tiene sentido -interrumpió Wolfram levantando la mirada hacia su hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Conrad y obtuvo un fruncir de ceño lanzado a su dirección.

-Mira, Weller, no hablaba contigo –le gritó.

-¿Weller? –repitió Gwendal. Presionó el puente de su nariz para pelear contra el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a atacarle lentamente. Cerrar los ojos ayudaba también.

-Algo está, en verdad, mal aquí –dijo Wolfram, dándole a su hermano una furiosa mirada con la barbilla levantada para ver mejor sus ojos. –Gwendal, esta mañana mi habitación tenía una cama… un escritorio…mapas…mis papeles y pluma…- rastrilló su dedo contra la ventana sacando la suciedad. -Nada puede ponerse así de sucio tan rápido…incluso si las doncellas no han venido en la mañana.

Conrad cruzó los brazos y suspiró hacia el suelo -¿Cuál es la última cosa que recuerdas?

El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a la pregunta. Recordaba. Repentinamente se encontró bajo un manzano en la oscuridad con aquel sujeto "Yuuri" a quien apenas conocía –el mismo chico quien le había propuesto matrimonio hacia tres horas con una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla. Oh, y parecía inocente en la comida. Pero, aparentemente, el pelinegro le había cogido cierto gusto después de todo, por lo que fue embrujado en la oscura noche para una rápida y tranquila cita. Eso debió haber pasado. Pero, más allá de eso, Wolfram sólo recordaba un dolor ciego por todo su cuerpo, especialmente en brazos y piernas, como si se estiraran. Estaba en el regazo de Yuuri siendo sostenido con fuerza. El recuerdo del rostro del pelinegro tenso de miedo le hizo hincharse de orgullo. Y matar a un falso maou como uno de los leales nobles del reino le haría sentir aún más feliz.

-Podemos devolverte la habitación, si es lo que quieres –dijo Gwendal, esperando una mejor respuesta de su hermano que esa inexpresiva y distante mirada que tenía en ese momento.

-Creo que puedo recordar lo que hicimos con la vieja cama de Wolfram -canturreó Conrad. –Mandaré a las doncellas en la mañana para que aseen. Y empezarán con esas viejas cosas de Madre. Después de todo, ella debería hacer algo de limpieza primaveral.

Mientras platicaban, Wolfram giraba la cabeza de un hermano a otro. -Ambos hablan como si yo no hubiera estado aquí en años-. Les miró preocupado.

Conrad esperó que la expresión de Gwendal le dijera que estaba bien responder a esa declaración. Obtuvo un asentimiento. Sí, su hermano menor necesitaba saber. –Éso es porque es la verdad- terminó diciendo Conrad con un suave encogimiento de hombros.

El rubio dijo entre sus apretados dientes – no…puede…ser… -apretó los puños.

-¡Míra por ti mismo! -espetó Gwendal, girando a su hermano alrededor. –En tu mente, estaba limpio y brillante esta mañana con muebles y ropas en el closet. Pero ahora, es sólo un cuarto viejo y polvoso con cajas. Y, observa por ti mismo, el closet está vacío.

Wolfram dirigió su rostro en dirección al closet. Estaba abierto. Pero, no había nada adentro excepto por unas cuantas perchas y algo de polvo.

-Debe ser algo desconcertante –agregó Conrad. Alzó una mano en dirección a la cabeza de Wolfram con la intención de acariciarla de la manera en la que solía hacerlo cuando éste era pequeño. Pero, rápidamente, Conrad alejó la mano cuando Wolfram le lanzó una mirada severa.

-Entonces, si el tiempo ha pasado… ¿cuánto ha sido? -casi temía preguntar.

-Como te habíamos preguntado antes, ¿Qué es la última cosa que recuerdas estar haciendo antes de que… "despertaras"? Esa sería una buena referencia para comenzar.

El rubio asintió y dijo, –ese sujeto Yuuri me abofeteó en la comida-. El menor de los hermanos parpadeó al ver que tanto Conrad como Gwendal estaban ahí parados con las bocas ligeramente abiertas.

La bizarra pausa hizo que el corazón del rubio latiera con fuerza.

-Eso pasó hace unos tres años –le dijo Gwendal a Wolfram.

El rubio retrocedió negando con la cabeza.

-¿Perdí… tres años…? -Wolfram palideció. Dio unos incómodos pasos más. Pero sus botas se sentían demasiado pequeñas para él ahora mismo. Sus dedos estaban curvados y dolían. De modo que su balance estaba desequilibrado más que un poco. Se tambaleó.

-Pero, ¡Se supone que íbamos a tener un duelo mañana!

-Ya sucedió –bufó Gwendal.

-Entonces, ¿no lo maté en duelo después que ser abofeteado? Su mente simplemente no podía procesar un duelo donde ninguno haya muerto. Y, en su opinión, ese completo enclenque _debió _haber muerto.

-Claro que no, Wolfram -el tono de Gwendal bordeaba el sarcasmo. -¿No es obvio? Simplemente entraste al castillo gritando la palabra "enclenque". De modo que nadie está muerto.

El pequeño rubio cruzó sus brazos defensivamente. Después de ser abofeteado en la comida, Wolfram se había prometido que derrotaría, y probablemente mataría, al falso maou. Ahora estaba profundamente defraudado.

-Lo que es obvio para mi es que ésta es una habitación polvosa sin cama ni ropas para dormir en ella.

Ojos esmeraldas espiaron a sus hermanos dándose miradas secretas de nuevo. No le gustaba. No le gustaba para nada.

-Te mostraré otra habitación donde puedas dormir -dijo Conrad y entonces rápidamente agregó: -hasta que tengamos la tuya lista de nuevo.

Wolfram asintió y caminó detrás de Conrad, saliendo de la habitación sin darle a Gwendal una segunda mirada. El hermano administrador estaba de un humor de todos modos, decidió Wolfram. Pero eso todavía lo dejaba con su otro hermano para lidiar. Y, cuando quería, podía ser una verdadera molestia también.

De camino, Conrad pudo sentir los ojos de su hermano mirándolo. Sin voltear a verlo, dijo: -Querías la verdad ¿cierto?

-Claro, Weller-. El tono era displicente. Sus pies dolían y los malditos pantalones no hacían algo más que apretarle en lugares incómodos. Sentía como si el material le cortara a la mitad a cada paso que daba. Entonces, miró abajo por primera vez. -¿Qué demonios?

Conrad abrió la puerta y gesticuló para que entrara. Casi de inmediato, Wolfram comenzó a sacarse el uniforme encogido. Rápidamente la chaqueta y las botas fueron tiradas sobre el suelo en una pila.

-¡¿Qué idiota me vistió como un cadete?! -el rostro de Wolfram estaba rojo de vergüenza. -¿Es una broma?

-No es una broma. Has estado… enfermo –dijo Conrad –y no guardas las memorias de cuando estabas…hmmm…enfermo…

Los pantalones estaban en el suelo y Wolfram se acercó al closet para tomar un camisón de noche. Era blanco y liso, el pijama estándar de los militares. –Esto es tan estúpido -gruñó. –Que alguien, por favor, me traiga el uniforme correcto y algo de ropa interior más grande.

Escuchó una risa ahogada a su espalda y el camisón terminó arrugado en su mano cuando la hizo un puño.

-No estoy fanfarroneando, por cierto–. Agregó un muy ácido: -Weller -para terminar su pedido.

Comenzando a ponerse el camisón, el rubio se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió y un Yuuri sin aliento entró a la habitación –Wolfram, siento tanto lo de hace un rato y yo…

En ese punto el cerebro de Yuuri finalmente procesó algo particularmente importante, Wolfram estaba parado frente a él vistiendo sólo una blanca y ceñida ropa interior que acababa en la espalda mostrando cada curva de belleza. E, incluso pensando que había visto a Wolfram desvestido incontables veces en esos años y habían compartido el baño, Wolfram nunca, en opinión de Yuuri, había lucido tan bien antes.

-Yo… -se sonrojó Yuuri. -Realmente… realmente…lo siento…

-¿Te estás disculpando por lo de hace un rato o por lo de ahora mismo? -preguntó Wolfram oscuramente, colocándose el camisón con rapidez. Se escuchó un "humph" cuando lo hizo. Pero, colocarse el camisón no fue de ayuda para ser precisos. Los ojos de Yuuri casi se salen ante el hecho de que la chimenea detrás del rubio lo iluminaba haciendo que la silueta de Wolfram resaltara con fuerza contra el camisón. No podía sacar los ojos de él.

-¿Aa-antes? Oh… ¿bajo el árbol? –obtuvo una mirada lacerante y encontró, repentinamente, mucho más fácil mirar hacia el suelo. –Por ambos, supongo…

Conrad sonrió para sí. –Bien, Wolfram, si quieres que pida a alguien que te traiga algo de ropas más grandes, querrán saber qué talla-. Por un segundo, Conrad se recriminó a sí mismo por hacer aquello, pero era demasiado divertido.

-¿Talla? -dijo Yuuri, esperando ayudar en algo. Quizá Wolfram se relajaría un poco con él. –Yo sé la talla que viste.

-¿Lo…sabes? –masculló Wolfram, ocultando la sorpresa de la mejor manera que pudo.

-¡Claro! –dijo Yuuri feliz. –Déjame traerte algo de tu ropa. No es ningún problema.

Una ceja rubia se arqueó ante la oferta. _¿Por qué un maou haría el trabajo de una criada? ¡Un momento! Ahora que lo pienso…-_¿Cómo es que sabes donde están mis ropas? -dijo el rubio, no queriendo la respuesta pero preguntando igualmente.

-Oh-, respondió el pelinegro mientras salía por la puerta, -tú duermes en mi habitación.

Cuando vio que Wolfram palidecía, Yuuri agregó, -no te preocupes. Dejamos que Greta duerma entre nosotros.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Wolfram corrió hacia Conrad, lo cogió del cuello de la chaqueta hasta quedar frente a frente y demandó respuestas diciendo: -Nuestro nuevo maou es un pervertido ¿no es cierto?

* * *

Yozak, aún vestido como granjero, cabalgó camino abajo a un ritmo perezoso. Tiró del cuello de la ropa con la esperanza de subirlo para ocultar las marcas que misteriosamente habían aparecido en su cuello. Las tocó un poco maravillado por cómo no eran dolorosas para nada, había tenido peores antes. Había descubierto esas pequeñas linduras en el espejo cuando se afeitaba esa mañana y se le formó una sonrisa torcida al pensar en Connie. La chica ciertamente tenía talento.

Era una mañana fría pero el sol calentaba las cosas un poco. Así que trató de cabalgar en el medio del camino evadiendo las frías sombras. Pensó que podría darle una visita a los Meigers al final del pueblo. Sería mejor ver lo que ellos hacían de cerca y pretender venderles algunas manzanas para empezar una conversación.

Muy lentamente, la granja Meiger empezó a aparecer ante su vista.

-Oh, no –murmuró Yozak sin aliento -el carruaje desapareció. Estaba aparcado afuera ayer.

Cabalgó más cerca del lado derecho de la carretera para ver mejor los campos. Su mirada se clavó en un océano de verdes plantas de cinco centímetros de alto. Pero, no había nada más allá. Ninguna persona.

Preguntándose si debía o no, Yozak pasó la granja y ató su caballo a un arbusto algo alejado de la carretera. Rodeó la granja de regreso y la observó por una hora. No había nadie y nada se hacía. Pero notó que el carruaje había sido movido al frente de la propiedad.

_Salieron temprano esta mañana y regresaron_, pensó.

Los oídos de Yozak captaron el sonido de cascos de caballo sobre el camino de tierra y se escondió entre las sombras de los árboles. Mientras que su caballo permaneciera quieto, todo estaría bien.

En los siguientes minutos, Yozak notó que los caballos sonaban como si aceleraran en su dirección. Se preocupó un poco. ¿Habría un espía allá afuera con él? ¿Podrían decirle dónde estaba? El sonido se hizo más fuerte. Se ocultó tras un árbol tan sigilosamente como le fue posible.

El peligro pasó a su lado.

-¡Miren, idiotas, ahí está el lugar! –gritó uno de los hombres. Todos los caballos tomaron la izquierda y pararon en la granja Meiger.

Lentamente, Yozak se enderezó desde donde se ocultaba y se asomó por el árbol. Una sonrisa se dibujó en todo su rostro. No podía creer en su suerte.

* * *

-¡Yuuri! -dijo Greta alegremente, agitando los brazos hacia él. -¡Estoy por aquí!

-Sí, ya veo…-respondió Yuuri, caminando hacia la habitación casualmente con una de sus manos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. -¿Sabes que ya es hora de comer? -apenas podía ver a Greta de pie al otro lado del laboratorio. Había demasiados equipos. Ese día, notó, ella estaba vistiendo una copia del traje que Anissina usualmente vestía, sin la cola de caballo. Tenía que admitir que el traje le quedaba bien a su hija. Aunque, pensándolo detenidamente, incluso un saco de patatas le quedaría bien. Era tan adorable.

-¿Comer? Nop, pero lo haré ahora –la niña le sonrió alegremente.

El pelinegro miró a su alrededor -¿Dónde está Anissina? Éste es su laboratorio después de todo –hizo una nota mental, tenía que decirle a la inventora que Greta no debía estar sola en este sitio. Fácilmente podía cometer un error.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó entre los hoyuelos del rostro de Greta que le dijo a Yuuri todo lo que necesitaba saber. –Salió para traer a Gwendal aquí… –empezó el pelinegro y vio una pequeña cabeza asintiendo con energía -…para probar una de sus nuevas invenciones, ¿eh?- suspiró impacientemente y cruzo los brazos. -¿Por qué tiene que hacer esto ahora? Tengo hambre-. Greta rió ante el lloriqueo de su papá. Era lindo.

-¡Oh, y mira lo que me enseñó a hacer!

Yuuri sonrió con cara de circunstancia y esperando sin esperanzas que no fuera algo peligroso. Para su suerte, Greta sacó un aeroplano hecho en papel blanco. Marcó cada doblez para definirlos más y lo dejó ir, volando por todo el laboratorio. Fue tras el avión, pasando por cables y mesas, entre risas.

-A mí también me gustan estas cosas -dijo Yuuri. –Son muy divertidos. De hecho, fui yo quien le dijo a Anissina como hacerlos-. Gentilmente, tomó el aeroplano y lo guardó. Entonces, sólo por diversión, también tomó a Greta en sus brazos. La pequeña hizo una mueca y rió. –Y no se debe correr en el laboratorio –amonestó Yuuri.

-¡Cierto! -entonces, Greta pensó un poco más. -¿En serio le enseñaste a Anissina sobre aviones de papel?-. Sus ojos marrones brillaron –Pensaba que Anissina lo sabía todo.

-Sip, practicaba mucho en clases cuando el profesor no… hmmm… ya sabes… hmmm… no era interesante.

-¿Algo como las lecciones de Gunter?

Eso le valió una alegre sonrisa y un montón de "hmms" y "uhhhs" que le dijeron que estaba en lo cierto. Greta le guiñó el ojo entendiendo.

-Ahí estás –una voz proveniente de la puerta protestó.

Tanto Yuuri como Greta giraron para ver a cierto rubio soldado apoyado casualmente contra el borde de la puerta. –Se supone que ya va a ser la hora de comer.

El pelinegro pareció medio sorprendido de verlo. Yuuri le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y vio con satisfacción como el rubio cruzaba los brazos, giraba la cabeza y le daba un insatisfactorio "humph".

-¡Es Wolfram! -dijo Greta, mientras corría hacia el rubio. Y, en la siguiente fracción de segundo, el rubio encontró a Yuuri totalmente aterrorizado. El pelinegro trató, sin lograrlo, de detenerla. La mano de Yuuri terminó cogiendo aire y unos pasos adelante, la niña se lanzaba hacia su otro padre.

-¡Es genial que hayas regresado! –ella lo abrazó con genuina calidez y con el rostro hundido en sus hombros.

El abrazo de la extraña niña fue una sorpresa. En el mundo real, algo como eso nunca podría haber pasado entre humanos y Mazoku. Los ojos de Wolfram observaron de soslayo a Yuuri. Vio miedo en él de nuevo. Exactamente, el por qué Yuuri estaba tan preocupado, no lo sabía. Era solo una niña humana, y una pequeña. No podría hacerle ningún daño. Pero, la reacción de Yuuri, no estaba errado al definirla.

-Así que, ¿Me extrañaste? –dijo Wolfram a la niña arrodillándose. Lo vio de nuevo, una mirada de terror.

Yuuri abrió la boca para decirle algo, que esperaba, se quedara entre ambos, en el habitual "el código paternal a medias" que habían desarrollado entre los dos durante ese tiempo. En su corazón, necesitaba que Wolfram lo recordara, o al menos, que fuera suficientemente sabio para reconocerlo cuando lo usaban.

-¿Sabes, Wolfram, jugué contigo cuando eras un bebé? –parloteaba Greta. –Y cuando eras mayor, te gustaba tener un descanso-para-comer-galletas conmigo.

El rubio sonrió al escucharla._ Ya veo… Tiene una gran imaginación y habla demasiado. Quizá, eso era lo que preocupaba al maou. Piensa que la puedo ver como una mentirosa. _

-Uh, ¿Wolfram?

Ojos esmeraldas se giraron hacia él.

-Ésta es nuestra… digo, ésta es MI hija, Greta.

La expresión de Wolfram era de total shock. Esta "Greta" fue el nombre que Yuuri mencionó la última noche. Wolfram miró a la niña, que parecía ser claramente humana, y al nuevo maou quien era, obviamente, medio Mazoku.

_¿Cómo pasó esto?_ Wolfram se quedó de pie ahí, sin posibilidad de pensar en algo que decir. Ni siquiera cuando Yuuri le dio una mirada que decía "sólo sigue la corriente, idiota" le cambió la expresión.

-Eso significa, ¿que él no me conoce?- dijo Greta con un tono herido en la voz. Su labio inferior tembló. -¿No soy alguien que merezca… ser recordada, Yuuri?

-Greta –dijo Yuuri en un tono apacible.

-¿Me olvidarás tú también? ¿Me quedaré sola de nuevo, Yuuri? -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y aplastó su avión de papel en una bola tirándola en el aire. Aterrizó en la repisa superior con los libros que Anissina había "prestado" de la biblioteca.

Yuuri se arrodilló para abrazarla, pero ella le dio la espalda mientras trataba de limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Lo siento –dijo Wolfram. Realmente lo sentía. Hacer llorar a un niño, cualquier niño, era algo intolerable. Había estado en tantas batallas donde los llantos de los niños cortaban el clamor de la escena. Realmente odiaba oírlos.

Esta vez, Yuuri le lanzó una mirada iracunda, del tipo que sólo los padres podían dar. Wolfram retrocedió un poco.

-¿¡Cecile!? –chilló Greta, corriendo fuera de la sala con más lágrimas resbalando por su rostro.

Yuuri y Wolfram la vieron ir. El pelinegro se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido. –Estaba tratando de evitar esto –dijo con pesadez. –Hubiera sido mejor si sólo le hubieras seguido el juego a Greta.

Wolfram, retomando la compostura, descansó sus manos sobre las caderas.

-No sabía que era tu hija.

-Es 'nuestra hija', si no lo sabías. Porque, eres tú quien siempre lo dice.

-¿Siempre? –El rubio hizo una mueca. -Bien, perdí tres años. Así que, dime cómo puede ser que también sea mi hija.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos. –Una vez que estemos casados-, Yuuri bufó mientras empezaba a trepar el aparador, -ella será tu hija también.

-Oh, sí. El asunto del "compromiso" -gruñó Wolfram en respuesta, viendo al maou trepar el antiguo aparador de madera con una leve molestia.

-¿Realmente crees que nosotros, de toda la gente, vamos a casarnos? -arqueó una curiosa ceja rubia.

Dejó de escalar y abrió la boca para replicar, pero entonces se rindió de nuevo. Reanudó su lenta y constante subida. Ahora, el pelinegro estaba casi en la cima. Había polvo en todas partes y quería, desesperadamente, frotarse la nariz. El cosquilleo era suficiente para hacer que sus ojos se pusieran acuosos y su piel se tornara rosada. Trató de rascar su nariz con su manga. No tuvo suerte. Su hombro tenía que servir pero luciría como un idiota haciéndolo. Pudo oír a Wolfram riéndose desde abajo. Le lanzó una mirada molesta al rubio.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta, _maou_, pero hay otra más ¿Por qué estás haciendo eso? -señaló hacia la repisa con un dedo tembloroso. Era ridículo. -Sólo envía a una criada o un sirviente. Para eso están.

-Escucha "Pequeño Lord Mocoso"- casi le ladró Yuuri al hombre bajo él, -estos sirvientes y criados son personas también. Y deberías tratarlos bien porque ellos se preocupan por ti más de lo que crees–. Frunció el ceño y de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron. -¡Ahhh! -se resbaló con algunos papeles perdidos. Se apegó a los lados de la repisa. Sus pies apenas encontraron un viejo diccionario para hacer tracción. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido.

-¡Yuuri! -gritó Wolfram. Fue un reflejo, lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar gritar. El tono fue doloroso y aterrorizado. Sus brazos llegaron al librero antes que pudiera detenerlos.

-¡Estoy bien! -dijo Yuuri desde arriba. Había escuchado su nombre y, aún cuando estaba molesto con "ese Wolfram", pudo escuchar el tono de aquel a quien más quería. Ese Wolfram no estaba perdido para él. Eso hizo sentirse mejor al pelinegro.

-Sólo un paso más –añadió Yuuri mientras alcanzaba y recuperaba el avión roto. Lo arreglaría y se lo devolvería a Greta después como disculpa. Mientras hacía eso, también haría que Wolfram dijera que lo sentía.

El pelinegro miró bajo sus hombros. De arriba a abajo no parecía tan alto después de todo. Si quería, podía probablemente saltar y evitar la repisa con los papeles y el diccionario. Aterrizaría bien en tierra, pensó.

-¡Voy bajando!

-¡Sólo hazlo! -le llamó Wolfram impaciente. Entonces, para su sorpresa, un bulto negro cayó desde arriba. Y se abalanzó contra él.

Lo atrapó y casi cae al hacerlo.

Estabilizándose, Yuuri se sujetó de Wolfram. Sus uñas se clavaron en el uniforme azul, y sentía como se balanceaba. Se sobrecompensó lo que hizo que tanto Yuuri como Wolfram cayeran sobre el escritorio de madera de Anissina. Los resultados de su última investigación volaron sobre el suelo en forma de una apresurada ola. Wolfram terminó con su espalda sobre el escritorio y el pelinegro encima suyo. No ayudó el que sus piernas estuvieran abiertas y que Yuuri estuviera presionando en todo tipo de lugares sensitivos.

Los ojos esmeralda se ensancharon. _¿Hizo esto a propósito? ¿Realmente es un pervertido? Nunca me entregaría a alguien que trata de engañarme con algo como esto_. Percibió como comenzaba a enfadarse, realmente a enfadarse. Entonces, el rubio notó que los labios de Yuuri estaban a sólo un centímetro de los suyos. Pudo sentir el pánico, el aliento arrítmico en ambos. El pelinegro estaba tratando de coger aire y su cuerpo entero se movió ante el esfuerzo. Esto hizo que el corazón de Wolfram latiera con fuerza.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Todo esto ha sido un accidente, de nuevo. Así como cuando fui abofeteado, fue un accidente también. Weller dijo que era demasiado ignorante acerca de nuestras leyes por venir de la Tierra… _El rubio pensó con seriedad_. Que realmente deberíamos olvidar eso y tomar rumbos separados antes que nosotros…_

La impactada cara del pelinegro empezó a relajarse con cada respiro forzado. Estando así, juntos, se sentía _diferente_, no malo. No era amenazante. Natural, en realidad. La mirada era suave, ahora, y él se inclinó. Sus manos se posaron en los hombros de Wolfram, presionándolos hasta que estuvieron contra el escritorio también.

El rubio lo permitió.

-Wolfram –susurró, inclinándose más. Sus labios se unieron vacilantes, gentilmente. Yuuri se sumergió en el beso y el rubio levantó el mentón.

-¡EJEM! –se escuchó una falsa tos.

Tanto Wolfram como Yuuri guiaron sus cabezas en dirección al sonido. Rápidamente, ambos perdieron color.

En la puerta abierta estaban parados Gwendal y Anissina.

-Nunca antes usé mi escritorio para estos propósitos –ronroneó alegremente.

Gwendal estaba plantado en su sitio, sus enormes ojos sobresalían y sus puños estaban apretados. Tanto Yuuri como Wolfram podían leer "sal, con un demonio, de encima de mi hermanito o vas a conocer algo de dolor real" en la mirada de odio que estaba siendo enviada hacia ellos. El rechinar de los dientes tampoco pasó desapercibido.

No importaba que hubieran dormido juntos por tres años.

No importaba que se bañaran juntos.

No importaba que estuvieran comprometidos.

No importaba que Yuuri fuera el maou.

Wolfram susurró a su prometido, -haz algo. O ambos moriremos.

-¿Hacer qué?- masculló Yuuri en respuesta, con el miedo de un "siervo en frente a los faros de un coche" dibujado claramente en su rostro, lo cual sólo aumentaba el mal aura en la habitación.

-Bueno, yo comenzaría por bajarte de encima.

* * *

_Hola, soy kotori, Petula no pudo subir hoy el capítulo por que se tuvo que ir corriendo al trabajo XDD Este capítulo (y el sgte) es sin duda uno de mis favoritos, me morí de la risa con lo del pervertido maou y "esa posición" *-* lástima que tuvieron interrupciones jeje  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado.  
_

_Y muchas gracias por los comentarios._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Autora**_**: **_HARPGO_

_**Traductoras: **__Kotorichan y Petula Petunia_

_**Traductora de este capítulo:**_ _Petula Petunia.  
_

_**Beta de este capítulo:**_ _Kotorichan  
_

_**Parejas: **__Yuuram, y otras que irán apareciendo._

_**Advertencias**_**: **_Yaoi, más adelante un poco de escenas fuertes._

_**Rating:** R_

**

* * *

****Capítulo 16**

Ese fue, de lejos, el almuerzo más desagradable que Yuuri hubo visto jamás. El pelinegro se retorció incómodo mientras se acercaba a la mesa y empujaba la silla negra. Sentándose, miró a su alrededor y suspiró para sí mismo.

_Esto no es bueno…definitivamente no es bueno…_

El incidente recorrió el castillo rápidamente gracias a Anissina, quien había desaparecido pasillo abajo el segundo en que Yuuri y Wolfram habían bajado del escritorio y alisado ligeramente sus chaquetas. Cepillaron sus ropas con vergüenza; lo que pudo romper el contacto visual con Gwendal por unos segundos, no les fue, tampoco, de mucha ayuda.

Ahora mismo, Yuuri encaraba una confidente sonrisa de Conrad, una enorme sonrisa de Cecile, una sobre divertida Gisela y un indignado Gunter. El pelinegro evadió brevemente la mirada de Gwendal, que parecía mantener la promesa de "vamos a tener una discusión sobre esto después". Yuuri también notó que Greta también estaba ahí, su rostro aún sonrojado por llorar y su labio inferior estaba igual de contraído que el de Gunter. Yuuri decidió que hablaría con ella después que la comida acabara. Quizá, la pequeña escucharía mejor con el estómago satisfecho.

-Oh, ¿dónde está Wolfram? -preguntó Cecile a la mesa, revolviendo la olla un poco para ver qué sucedería.

-Fue al laboratorio de Anissina por un segundo, _solo_ -dijo Gwendal lanzando una espesa mirada hacia Yuuri -para conseguir algo.

-Oh –dijo Yuuri con una falsa risa, jalando ligeramente el cuello de su camina. _Genial, me deja solo con esta gente…_

Casi de inmediato, Wolfram entró a la habitación con las manos en la espalda. Su caminar era casual y su sonrisa lucía algo embarazosa. Tenía la mirada fija al suelo. Pero, siendo Wolfram, su rostro era hermoso sin importar qué. Y su cuerpo tenía esa pequeña cualidad que hizo que su entrada por la puerta luciera etérea. Yuuri pudo entender por qué era difícil cruzarse con él en cualquier momento. Exactamente, el por qué nunca lo notó antes, era simplemente porque no quiso hacerlo. Y, cuando ignoras la verdad, ésta se hace más difícil para todos.

En lugar de tomar asiento en la única silla vacía junto a su prometido, Wolfram dio una vuelta hacia el lugar de Greta en la mesa. Se agachó poniendo una rodilla al suelo en un glamoroso estilo de caballero y dijo suficientemente alto para que todos en la mesa pudieran oír: -Lo siento, Greta-. Le ofreció el avión de papel. -Traté de arreglarlo lo mejor que pude pero aún así quedó arrugado-. Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron de par en par cuando se lo entregó. –Y siento no recordarte. Pero, no recuerdo mucho en estos días y he estado enfermo últimamente- Greta le sonrió ampliamente. -¿Me perdonas?

La respuesta fueron un par de regordetes bracitos alrededor de su cuello apretándolo con fuerza.

-El pequeño Lord Mocoso… ¿Disculpándose? -balbuceó Gunter a Gwendal.

Su respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros por parte del administrador. Para luego, estrechar los ojos en dirección a Yuuri. El pelinegro lo percibió y se atragantó con su bebida cuando Gwendal agregó: -Supongo que el Maou lo ablandó a frotes.

* * *

Desde su escondite, Yozak pudo ver al grupo de cinco hombres de la taberna parándose frente a la casa Meiger. La puerta se abrió y una joven mujer de cabello castaño pálido y un vestido color pizarra con un delantal de cuerpo negro de trabajo respondió a la puerta.

-Un minuto- les llegó una voz femenina -estoy en la despensa. Atenderé a la puerta en un segundo-. La puerta frontal se abrió muy lentamente. La mujer caminó hacia adelante, desempolvando sus manos con una mirada de pocos amigos. Entonces, sus ojos saltaron cuando se dio cuenta de a quienes les estaba hablando. -¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí idiotas?! -gritó lo suficientemente algo como para que todo el pueblo pudiera oírla.

-Mire, esto es, verá…- dijo el mayor con vello gris saliendo de sus oídos, el cual revoloteaba un poco debido a la brisa. Acercó al de nariz gorda a empujones y lo tomó de la muñeca, alzando toda la mano ante el rostro de la mujer. –Aquí, mi hermano menor, se cortó la mano con una de las flechas cuando estaba observándola.

La herida media tres centímetros de largo en toda la palma de la mano. Aunque la hemorragia había cesado, la mano estaba hinchada y tenía ampollas de sangre.

-¡Imbécil! no puedes cortarte mientras estás observando algo-. Chilló con frustración, y con las manos en las caderas.

Yozak sonrió burlonamente.

-Bueno, Marelda -el hombre habló en un tono demandante -veneno es veneno. Tu familia hace estas cosas. Así que tienes que hacer algo con esto antes que él muera. ¡Y hágalo ahora! -los hombres a su alrededor gruñeron apoyándolo.

Marelda sería muchas cosas pero no era tonta. La mujer notó rápidamente que se estaba empezando a molestar por las miradas determinadas de los cinco hombres parados ante ella. Considerando la línea de trabajo de estos, probablemente sería mejor contentarlos y enviarlos a su camino de nuevo.

-¡Muy Bien! ¡Muy Bien! -se quejó, dejando que los hombres entraran a su casa con algo de reticencia. –Pero el veneno fue diseñado para matar mazoku. Todo lo que le hará a un humano es hacerle vomitar por unos días.

-Y bien, ¿qué me hará el antídoto? –lloriqueó el de nariz gorda.

-Vomitar.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza.

Yozak retrocedió unos pasos, sentándose junto a un árbol y manteniendo una mirada cautelosa a la casa. Les daría otra hora o más. Entonces, mandaría un ave mensajera hacia el castillo para mantener a Gwendal informado de la situación. Sí, definitivamente tenían un problema. Y su nombre era Marelda Meiger.

* * *

El cielo estaba oscuro y las estrellas le guiñaban. Una vez más, Wolfram había dirigido sus pasos hacia el jardín, se inclinó hacia atrás y miró el cielo nocturno. Buscó sus constelaciones favoritas y disfrutó lo que, según su vista, eran como chispas incendiarias en el cielo. El fresco azul oscuro y la calidez de las diminutas flamas, todo reunido en un lugar.

Wolfram produjo una bola de fuego y le dio forma de león. La mantuvo a varios centímetros del césped de modo que los jardineros no se molestarían en la mañana debido al pasto quemado. Y más importante, admitió para sí mismo, así su hermano mayor no se molestaría con él y le regañaría…y regañaría…y regañaría. Gwendal tenía el hábito de regañarlo por largos periodos de tiempo cuando lograba enfadarlo de verdad. Considerando la comprometedora situación en la que fue atrapado con Yuuri este día –cómo había sobrevivido a ello, no lo sabía– era mejor no irritar a Gwendal por un tiempo.

El león de fuego corrió en el cielo y se incendió en cientos de chispas de luz. Por alguna razón, que Wolfram no entendía, deseaba ver insectos de fuego en ese momento. Tenía una impresión… un sentimiento… de que había recorrido ese mismo camino antes y los había visto. Era una imagen de ensueño en su cabeza que no podía mantener. Pero, la única cosa que sí sabía era que en ese momento, se sintió seguro… amado.

Wolfram creó otra bola de fuego en sus manos. Esta vez, en lugar de llamas rojas y amarillas, trató de hacerlas azules. La bola de fuego chispeó e hizo sonidos crispantes. Wolfram se concentró con gran esfuerzo e intentó de nuevo. Nunca se había concentrado con las flamas amarillas, pero conseguir una azul era mucho más difícil y sus cejas se estrechaban en concentración. Entonces, repentinamente, las llamas amarillas murieron y un orbe azul giraba en sus manos. Sonrió para sí mismo.

-No sabía que podías hacer eso.

Wolfram giró su cabeza y vio a Yuuri parado detrás de él. El rubio parpadeó sorprendido y la flama se extinguió.

Un manto de oscuridad los cubrió.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

Wolfram asintió con la cabeza, tratando de no lucir ansioso y se movió rápidamente para dejar que Yuuri se sentara junto a él. Ambos lucían apenados. Esta era la primera vez que estaban juntos desde que fueron sorprendidos ese día.

-Sabes, esto se siente como un déjà vu para mí –dijo Yuuri con simpleza. No estaba seguro si debía traer a colación lo que había hecho la noche previa con un Wolfram más joven.

-Entonces –dijo Wolfram, sus ojos esmeraldas virándose hacia Yuuri –has visto las estrellas antes en una cita con alguien más-. Lo dijo en un tono de casi interrogación pero con unas líneas de celos entretejidas también.

_Típico de Wolfram_, pensó Yuuri. A pesar de ello, se sentía bien. Era como tener al viejo Wolfram de nuevo. –Él no pensó que era una cita –dijo con una breve risa.

_¿Era un "él"? _Wolfram enarcó una ceja rubia al oír aquello pero decidió dejarlo pasar de largo cuando recordó la parte "no pensó que era una cita"

-Acabo de venir de la oficina de Gwendal –continuó Yuuri. Notó la repentina mirada de preocupación en el rostro del rubio. –Está bien, creo, no me gritó demasiado.

-Eres el Maou. No debería gritarte para comenzar.

-Eres su hermano –dijo Yuuri tranquilamente, –y has estado enfermo. Sé que Conrad no te ha dicho todo sobre esto pero… has estado enfermo. Y… creo que Gwendal sólo me lo estaba recordando…

Wolfram rió ligeramente. –Bueno, no te pongas de su lado porque -sus ojos chispearon para el pelinegro. –No estoy arrepentido acerca… bueno…del beso.

-La razón por la que Gwendal estaba molesto se debía a mucho más que al beso.

Hubo otra risilla a su lado.

-No es como si fuera la primera vez que he sido pillado por él-. Wolfram resistió la urgencia de reír con su mano.

-¿No…es…la primera….? -dijo Yuuri medio en susurro sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Vamos, Yuuri –dijo Wolfram, -estoy en mis ochentas. ¿Qué crees?

Yuuri no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. Siempre había asumido que Wolfram había sido como él; solitario y ocupado con algo como el baseball, sin tiempo para buscar romance o compañía de otros además de, tal vez, amistad.

Wolfram parpadeó ante él. -Oh, eres virgen, -dijo dándose cuenta repentinamente.

Yuuri puso la cabeza entre sus manos. -¿Tienes que hacerlo sonar de esa forma? Sheesh, Wolfram…

El rubio colocó un codo sobre su rodilla e inclinó el rostro sobre su palma. -¿Cuál es tu problema con ser virgen? No veo nada de malo en esperar por tu persona especial. Me habría gustado... haberlo hecho.

Yuuri le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

El rubio removió su cabello con los dedos. –Para mí, no significó nada…y, supongo…que por eso… lo terminé-. Miró hacia el cielo de nuevo. –De todos modos, ellos no me amaban por lo que era. Sólo era un 'bello' príncipe y no podían con mi actitud.

Yuuri estaba feliz de que estuviera oscuro porque no pudo evitar sonreír con circunstancia al escuchar ello. A veces, también se preguntaba si podría manejar al fiero rubio.

-Bueno, Gwendal quiere que te de algo de espacio hasta que te sientas mejor.

-No lo hagas –dijo Wolfram con tranquilidad.

-¿Eh?

-Me gusta estar contigo-. Sus ojos aún estaban fijos en el cielo. Era más fácil de ese modo.

Yuuri se sintió enrojecer. Tenía la repentina urgencia de tomar al rubio en sus brazos y besarlo de nuevo como lo hicieron en el escritorio. Era tanto el cambio comparado a la manera en la que se sentía acerca de Wolfram antes. Pero, no tocar a Wolfram ahora mismo se sentía tan solitario.

-¿Wolfram?

-¿Qué?

El rubio se acercó un poco.

-¿Estaría bien si yo…? -Yuuri se inclinó. Ojos oscuros se encontraron con los verdes. –Quiero decir, lo que quiero decir es si… ¿Podría…? –una mano vacilante se posó sobre el hombro uniformado en azul, acercándolo más.

-Bésame –dijo Wolfram, presionando los labios contra los de Yuuri.

Después de unos minutos, el rubio rompió el beso. Yuuri estaba jadeando por aire y respirando con dificultad pero feliz.

-La próxima vez -dijo Wolfram, -respira por la nariz-. Tocó la punta de la nariz de Yuuri con su dedo índice. Luego, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del pelinegro y lo acercó. –Al parecer necesitas otro. La práctica hace al maestro.

Yuuri rió cuando los brazos a su alrededor lo apretaron.

En un tono delicioso y sexy, Wolfram susurró en su oído, -quiero que me beses, Yuuri.

El corazón de Yuuri casi se detiene al escucharlo. ¿Este, de verdad, era Wolfram?

-Te estás demorando -susurró la voz a su lado.

Una fuerte mano encontró la nuca del pelinegro y se deslizó suavemente a su cabello, enredándolo entre sus dedos. El gentil toque guió a Yuuri a su rendición.

Bajo las estrellas, se dieron un húmedo beso ante la luz de luna mientras las estrellas miraban.

* * *

Era una fiesta maravillosa. Para los estándares del Castillo del Pacto de Sangre, era un pequeño evento con cristal brilloso, velas encendidas y un cuarteto tocando de fondo. Las mujeres estaban todas vestidas elegantemente, como las bellas mariposas que de hecho eran. Un pequeño grupo de hombres estaban de pie junto a una mesa con bebidas, hablando en voz baja. Ocasionalmente, uno reía alto. Quizá, demasiado alto, pero los otros rápidamente lo acompañaban.

Había otra pareja platicando frente a la guardia que estaba apostada junto a la salida. Dos más, en finos uniformes, estaban apostados al frente. Junto a la esquina de la mesa de las bebidas, vistiendo uno de sus mejores trajes estaba Gwendal. Tenía una copa de vino que pretendía estar bebiendo. Removió el líquido rojo oscuro de la copa y frunció el ceño observándola. Sus agudos ojos cogieron a Conrad y Yozak en la esquina más alejada, hablando en voz baja. Yozak estaba especialmente bien vestido esa noche en un traje gris oscuro y atraía la mirada de varias personas en la habitación. Pero, por el momento, el hombre de ojos azules parecía estar consolando a Conrad con su típico suave hablar que reservaba sólo para la gente por la que realmente se preocupaba. Gwendal asintió. Entendía por qué. Entonces, buscó a su madre pero no la vio. En su lugar, vio a una mujer acercándose, la cual podría haber sido fácilmente la versión castaña de ella, pelo largo y ensortijado, seductor traje rojo, y un gran busto que se balanceaba cuando reía. Estaba colgada del brazo de un ligeramente asombrado Gunter. El rostro que el consejero trataba de _no _hacer divertía ligeramente a Gwendal. Fue un momento de respiro de su propio dolor.

-Estamos de camino a ver al Maou, -dijo Gunter sin ganas cuando los dos pasaron por su lado.

_Ella debe de haber torcido realmente su brazo_, pensó Gwendal tomando un trago de su bebida. Sus ojos lo siguieron con pereza.

Yuuri hablaba tranquilamente con Murata y su hija, Greta. Sus rostros parecían casi placenteros pero no se debía, de ninguna forma, a que así lo sintieran. Era obvio que Yuuri no había estado durmiendo. Tenía oscuros círculos bajo los ojos y su cabello carecía de vida. El brilloso e inocente resplandor de sus ojos se había ido también. Yuuri había estado sosteniendo la misma bebida con la que había empezado el evento. No había bebido ni una sola gota.

-Su majestad -dijo Gunter interrumpiéndolos de repente. Se enderezó ligeramente, con más que un poco de irritación, cuando la dama a su lado se adelantó e hizo una cortesía mientras decía: -Hola, mi nombre es Marelda Meiger. Siento mucho la muerte de su prometido, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld.

La visión terminó.

En la oscuridad de su propia habitación, Marelda se sentó y rió para sí misma. En la cama, juntó las rodillas a su pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos. -¡Sí! Todavía puede suceder… Puedo _hacer que_ pase…

* * *

**Hola a todas, Petula Petunia reportándose con otro capítulo mas. Y por fin aprendemos un nombre nuevo y conocemos a su portadora. Marelda Meiger ¿cuál será su protagonismo en esta historia y por qué desea ver a Wolfram muerto? Esto y mucho más en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Como siempre, agrademos los reviews a este fic. Ya saben que traducir una historia no se puede comparar a escribir una, opiniones, sugerencias y halagos como críticas están siempre esperándose.**

**Cuídense todas y nos leemos pronto.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Season**__**s of Beautiful Wolfram**_

_Estaciones__ de Hermoso Wolfram_

**--oOoOoOo--**

_**Autora**_**: **_HARPGO_

_**Traductoras: **__Kotorichan y Petula Petunia_

_**Traductora de este capítulo:**_ _Kotorichan.  
_

_**Beta de este capítulo:**_ _No está beteado...aún.  
_

_**Parejas: **__Yuuram, y otras que irán apareciendo._

_**Advertencias**_**: **_Yaoi, más adelante un poco de escenas fuertes._

_**Rating:** R_

**Capítulo 17**

-Sabía que si me quedaba aquí el tiempo suficiente, me encontrarías –dijo Murata, inclinándose casualmente sobre el balcón fuera del comedor del Castillo Promesa de Sangre. Era una hermosa noche y la brisa se sentía bien contra su piel.

No era necesario voltear. No se molestaría en hacerlo. Murata había llegado a un punto donde podía "sentir" la presencia de Shinou antes de, en realidad, verlo. Era como una clarividencia seguida de una emocionante sensación que llenaba su pecho.

La fantasmagórica imagen de Shinou, vestida de gala, se aproximó a Murata y pretendió mostrar desinterés mientras también se apoyaba contra la barandilla.

-Te encontré, -murmuró roncamente, con un tono divertido. –Una vez más, mi sabio, puedes estar en cualquier rincón de este mundo y aún seré capaz de encontrarte de nuevo…eventualmente.

Murata suspiró con impaciencia. Este tipo de cosas siempre pasaban cuando los dos estaban solos.

-Tengo la impresión de que estás planeando algo. –Enarcó una ceja negra, pero eso sería lo máximo que Murata revelería sobre su estado.

-Tal vez, -ronroneó Shinou, -pero es _demasiado_ _rápido _para decírtelo.

-Yo diría que es _tarde_, considerando la hora. –Señaló el cielo. Estaba siendo inteligente. Claro que El Gran Sabio siempre era inteligente. Estaba en su naturaleza.

Shinou sonrió ligeramente. –En realidad _temprano _y _tarde _son términos que dependen del lado del mundo en el que estés.

-Estoy aquí a lado tuyo, Shinou, -replicó cortante Murata mientras ajustaba sus gafas, -y estaba deseando que aparecieras y me informaras que tramas desde que poseíste a Lord von Bielefeld.

-¿Poseer? Es un poco fuerte ponerlo así, ¿no? –dijo con una desvergonzada y maligna sonrisa. Para luego, reírse de él mismo como diciendo "me atrapaste". –En realidad, estuve ocupado mucho antes de eso.

-Lo supuse.

Shinou ladeó la cabeza. -¿Es eso…un problema? –ahora estaba flirteando. Esto era divertido. Tenía la completa atención de su sabio y estaba irritando al adolescente.

-Es un problema si sabes algo y no me lo quieres decir. –Los ojos negros eran cada vez más serios.

Shinou vio esto y lo reconoció muy bien. Abandonó el "divertido" acto. –Como desees… -suspiró. –Sí, estuve echándole un ojo a la situación que sospechaba terminaría así desde el momento en el que mi Wolfram fue atacado.

-¿Tu Wolfram…? Nunca escuché referirte a él así, -observó Murata, mirando a Shinou minuciosamente ahora. Su voz era severa y, Shinou esperaba, mezclada con un poco de celos. Pero no detectó nada, lo que quitó un poco de la diversión.

-¿Qué hiciste con él? O, tal vez desde tu punto de vista, "por él" sería una mejor forma de expresarlo.

Shinou agachó la mirada, sus manos eran transparentes y fantasmagóricas. –Hay una razón por la cual estoy en esta forma y no la pequeña y sólida que se sienta en tu hombro.

-Estoy escuchando, -dijo Murata, luciendo más preocupado ahora pero tratando de no mostrarlo ya que de otra manera el antigua maou armaría un pequeño drama toda la noche. El hombre nunca podía ir directo al punto.

-No puedo decirlo todavía.

-Claro que no puedes, -dijo Murata como una especia de suspiro desanimado. Debería haberlo sabido antes de alimentar sus esperanzas.

-Sólo digamos que he estado viajando, -murmuró misteriosamente. –Y hay algo que necesita mi atención. Así que no me verás por un tiempo.

-Bien, -dijo Murata, doblando los brazos sobre la barandilla con su frustración disfrazada de aburrimiento. En estos momentos deseaba que Shinou desaparezca completamente.

La fantasmal forma se deslizó cerca de Murata con una mirada determinada en su hermosa cara.

-Pero, cuando el momento llegue no te quiero cerca de Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. –Usó el nombre entero con una sonrisilla satisfecha. Funcionó. Ahora tenía toda la atención del sabio.

-¿Por qué? –Frunció el ceño hacia la figura transparente.

-Porque el futuro no está completamente escrito. Es algo 'todavía por escribirse'. Aunque, tú y yo podemos dejar nuestra marca en él, formarlo y moldearlo, cuando es necesario.

-Te estás metiendo de nuevo.

-Tal vez. –Murmuró Shinou cerca de la oreja de Murata.

-Sabes que no tengo esa clase de poder, -casi refunfuñó Murata, ajustando sus gafas otra vez para tener una mejor vista de la luna. Se dijo que realmente tenía que alejarse de este aire nocturno. Estaba haciendo frío y olía vagamente a lluvia.

-Oh, sí lo tienes.

-Es suficiente.

* * *

Gwendal sostuvo el último reporte de Yozak en sus manos. Tenía la súbita necesidad de arrugarlo y tirarlo a la basura. Quería proteger a su hermano menor más que nada en el mundo. Pero, poco a poco, la tarea se hacía imposible y no podía detenerlo.

"_Por lo que veo definitivamente hay una conexión entre la familia Meiger y los cinco asesinos restantes. Ahora mismo, uno de ellos se ha herido él mismo con una flecha pintada y ha recibido un antídoto de quien parece ser la hija, Merelda Meiger, un oráculo Mazoku. Tiene la reputación de ser, ciertamente, poderosa…_

Gwendal leía la última parte una y otra vez, apretando los puños sobre el reporte hasta que éste quedó arrugado y rasgado. Los Mazoku oráculos eran problemas, así de directo y simple. En general, las mujeres eran más fuerte que los hombres, apoyándose estrechamente en sus propios maryoku, intuición e instinto moldeaban las imágenes que flotaban frente a sus ojos. Para la mayoría, era como abrir un libro en una hoja al azar y mirar la imagen por unos segundos antes que el libro se cerrara abruptamente. Pero, unos cuantos, los más poderosos, podían concentrarse en un tópico y traerlos frente a sus ojos por medio de una ensoñaración durante el día o durante la noche en una visión mientras dormían. Afortunadamente, no había ningún oráculo en el Castillo Promesa de Sangre, según le constaba a Gwendal. Las simples adivinadoras eran una cosa, pero los oráculos eran toda una raza diferente.

"_Podría ser conveniente que me envíes refuerzos en caso que me descubra…o rastreen…mi actual posición…"_

-_Rastrear, _¿huh? Sí, los oráculos son conocidos por su capacidad de rastrear a alguien si han visto su cara de cerca, -murmuró pensativamente. Gwendal giró hacia la ventana y lamentó no tener una copa de vino en sus manos. De verdad lo agradecería después del día que había tenido.

Sin tocar la puerta, Günter entró a la habitación con un apacible caminar. Su cabello flotaba suavemente sobre sus hombres mientras su capa parecía desafiar la gravedad.

Dio unos pasos detrás del administrador, levantó una mano para tocarlo, pero rápidamente la retuvo. Gwendal suspiró para sí mismo, sentía la presencia y el aroma a lilas detrás de él.

-Günter…

-¿Qué te preocupa, Gwendal? –La angustia era clara en su voz. El administrador no se molestó en voltear.

-Esto, -espetó y miró el reporte que tenía apretado en el puño.

Günter lo rodeó, alcanzó el papel, y alisó un poco la página mientras leía unas líneas. Lanzó un pequeño jadeo melodramático al comienzo, pero terminó asintiendo al final.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? –dijo Gwendal, cruzando los brazos a la defensiva.

-Entiendo más de lo que crees, -replicó el consejero real. Lo que le valió una mirada firme. –Gwendal, -comenzó con cautela, -Lo que no mencioné antes…enfrente de los otros…es…bueno…creo que conozco a Merelda Meiger. –Una repentina mirada fría estaba fija en él. –Y, no me sorprendería que tú también la recuerdes. Es sólo que no te has dado cuenta.

Gwendal volteó la cabeza para ver a Günter. -¿Y cómo sería eso?

-Ella estuvo aquí, en el Castillo Promesa de Sangre…pero…fue…hace mucho tiempo y lo mejor fue olvidarlo…hasta ahora.

* * *

Una cálida mano tomó la de Wolfram. Gentilmente, tiró de él.

-Vamos a la cama.

Wolfram parpadeó. –Um… -sintió que se sonrojaba. Estaba agradecido por la oscuridad presente.

-Mira, estoy cansado, -dijo Yuuri, frotando su espalda con su mano libre mientras ponía una cansada expresión. Estuvieron sentados durante ya un tiempo en las escaleras y se sentía tieso. -…y fue un largo día.

-Debilucho, -refunfuñó Wolfram, no quería admitir que su cuerpo también se sentía tieso por el aire fresco y el difícil paso que dieron bajo él. Sólo apoyarse uno sobre el otro por los últimos quince minutos, mirando el cielo, ha sido maravilloso. El rubio estaba renuente a dejarlo.

-Vamos, Wolfram, -dijo Yuuri. Desde que Wolfram había comenzado a "crecer" el pelinegro notó que el rubio seguía mejor las direcciones si las vocalizaba como órdenes. –Ahora. –La respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros. El pelinegro, finalmente, se dio cuenta de que se debía a su entrenamiento militar. Sonrió para sí.

Esta nueva revelación hizo feliz a Yuuri. Pero, cuando más cerca estaban del castillo, Wolfram podía sentir un aura diferente salir de su prometido. Sus pasos eran más cortos y casi vacilantes. La mano de Yuuri aflojó el agarre también.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Yuuri.

_Yuuri…está avergonzado de sostener mi mano. Piensa que otras personas nos verán –cosa que harán. _Wolfram suspiró para sus adentros y lo soltó, para sorpresa de Yuuri. Wolfram lo ignoró. Caminó con una seria expresión y con sus manos detrás de su espalda. _Puede que no sea bueno que los soldados y los guardias me vean tan cariñoso, tan débil. Si lo pienso detenidamente, la verdad es que no tengo pasado con Yuuri. Todavía se siente como si recién lo hubiese conocido. Estamos yendo muy rápido, también._

El pelinegro caminó dentro del castillo, tratando de esconder su desconcierto. _Wolfram me soltó antes. No es como si estuviese pensando en ello…pero… ¿Por qué me soltó antes?_

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Yuuri, sin reducir su paso.

-Sí, -respondió Wolfram, alisando su uniforme mientras tomaba su ritmo rápido habitual.

Mientras Yuuri y Wolfram caminaban por el vestíbulo, el dorso de sus manos ocasionalmente se tocaban. La primera vez, el rubio pensó que fue un accidente. Según el protocolo, él no debería caminar al lado de Yuuri. En cambio, tenía que caminar varios pasos detrás de él como muestra de respeto. Pero, cuando reducía el paso, notaba que también lo hacía Yuuri, y entonces sus manos se rozaban de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Wolfram miró alrededor como si nunca antes hubiera estado ahí. Sus ojos esmeraldas parecían memorizar todo. Fue entonces cuando Yuuri entendió.

-¿Es diferente la habitación a la que recuerdas?

Wolfram se encogió de hombros en respuesta, fue hacia la ventana y la abrió. Entonces, dio la espalda a la ventana, mirando a todo de nuevo, no podía evitarlo. Sus ojos memorizaban la habitación una vez más.

-Siento como si hubiese pasado años desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Antes de que vengas, mi madre no usaba mucho esta habitación. Y, aún si lo hacía, lucía muy…bueno…fuera de mi gusto, por decirlo de alguna manera. Nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo en la decoración. –Miró hacia otro lado. –Pero, perdí tres años, -dijo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, en el lado de Yuuri. El pelinegro cruzó los brazos sintiéndose un poco preocupado. No podía evitarlo. –Aunque, estaré bien, -agregó el rubio como conclusión.

Yuuri fue al armario y cogió sus ropas. –Tomaré un baño. ¿Quieres venir? –Se sorprendió cuando Wolfram respondió con una negativa. Tampoco se movió de su posición.

-Oh…bueno…-Yuuri le lanzó una última mirada de preocupación antes de dejar la habitación.

Por lo general, Yuuri tomaba al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos en el baño para fregarse y relajarse de sus problemas. Pero, esta noche, su mente seguía dirigiéndole a Wolfram y cuan perdido parecía. Así que, Yuuri terminó en menos de veinte minutos. Y, pronto, estuvo de regreso a la habitación con una toalla cubriendo su cabeza y frotándola para quitas el remanente de gotas húmedas.

Empujó cuidadosamente la puerta y vio a Wolfram sentado en el mismo punto de la cama con un camisón rosado y con volantes.

-Wolfram. –El nombre le salió con una risilla. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio usando eso.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –dijo Wolfram, entrecerrando los ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Está molesto? –refunfuñó Yuuri, súbitamente confuso. -¿Pasa… pasa algo malo? –El pelinegro se detuvo en su tarea de secar su pelo y se aproximó a su prometido.

-¿Qué puede estar mal? –Las rubias cejas estaban fruncidas y su boca tenía una mueca.

-Bueno, algo no está bien, -respondió Yuuri, rechazando la posibilidad de permitir a Wolfram meterle en una pelea. –Y me gustaría saber qué. –Sacudió la toalla húmeda y la colocó en una silla cerca del armario.

Le respondió el silencio.

-¿Estás molesto porque tomé un baño sin ti? –Yuuri se sentó en la cama a lado de Wolfram. –Yo te ofrecí…venir conmigo. Al menos, creo que lo hice. –Se rascó la cabeza, tratando de recordar el momento claramente. Luego, posó una mano en el hombro de Wolfram. Notó que el rubio se estremeció ligeramente y su mirada se oscureció aún más.

_Oh, yo lo tengo…_ Inspiró ligeramente.

_Lección de Vida número seis de Wolfram: Disfraza el dolor con rabia así no parecerás débil. Nadie ama a un débil._

-¿Wolfram?

-¿Qué? –Espetó Wolfram.

-¿Dónde te duele?

Los ojos esmeraldas se ensancharon en dirección al pelinegro. Abrió su boca para hablar pero la cerró bruscamente de nuevo. Todo era tan difícil.

Yuuri se inclinó cerca a su oído. –Contéstame.

Los ojos verdes se suavizaron con sus palabras. –En todo el cuerpo.

Yuuri se sentó cerca de Wolfram y recorrió con sus ojos el cuerpo del rubio. No vio sangre ni morados. –Explícate.

Cuando Wolfram no comenzó a recitar una lista de quejas, Yuuri se inclinó hacia él de nuevo y lo miró directamente a los ojos. –Dime, -pidió sinceramente. –No es una debilidad. Sólo dime.

El rubio suspiró y cruzó los brazos, pero el movimiento era tieso y doloroso. –Suena como a quejarse por nada.

-Nunca antes te detuvo.

Mirada asesina.

-Viví contigo durante tres años. Así que te conozco, -explicó Yuuri, moviéndose aún más cerca. Ahora, estaban sentados lado a lado, cadera con cadera. Y, para su sorpresa, estaba mirando a Wolfram… ¿retorcerse? Que raro. –Entonces, ¿me vas a responder o qué?

Wolfram bajó la cabeza en derrota, sus ojos brillaban por resistir el dolor. –En realidad no duele en todo el cuerpo. –Wolfram se miró. –Siento como si mis huesos duelen. Mis piernas palpitan. También me duele mi costado, no que no pueda manejarlo. –Volteó la cabeza con un _humph_, e hizo sobresalir su labio inferior.

-Bueno, tu lado duele por la herida de la flecha. Gisella dijo que te dolería un buen tiempo. –Tiró del dobladillo del camisón de Wolfram. –Aunque puedo ayudarte a resistir el dolor usando algo de magia curativa.

-No, -dijo el rubio rápidamente, sintiéndose avergonzado de él mismo.

-Levántate, entonces, -dijo Yuuri, no dejando lugar a Wolfram para replicar. Observó como el rubio se levantaba de la cama. Lo encaró para luego colocar una mano sobre la cabeza de Wolfram. Tomó las medidas de ambos. –Tenemos una estatura bastante parecido ahora, -murmuró Yuuri para sí.

-¿Y? –preguntó Wolfram, observándolo.

_Tengo el mal presentimiento de que crecerá de nuevo mientras duerme, _pensó Yuuri. _Y le dolió tanto la última vez. Será mejor que me quede despierto con él tanto tiempo como pueda._

-Vamos a la cama. Y dormirás aquí. Sin discusión. –Yuuri estaba determinado y retiró las mantas para probar su punto. –Y, por cierto, este lado es el tuyo.

Wolfram sintió el calor en su cara. Asintió vacilantemente pero cumplió. Levantó un poco su camisón rosa, avanzó sobre la cama, y se deslizó entre las tibias mantas que se sentían suaves y limpias contra su piel. La cama se hundió un poco cuando Yuuri lo siguió de cerca.

El moreno se estiró ligeramente, agarró el borde de las sábanas, y las subió para taparlos.

Acomodando su cabeza contra las almohadas, Wolfram dijo: -Tu pelo huele a vainillas.

-Bueno, tú hueles a girasoles. Y, yo como que…lo extrañé…un poco. –Había una sonrisa en su voz cuando lo dijo.

Entonces, unos fuertes brazos sobresalieron de detrás de Wolfram y lo agarraron alrededor de la cintura, empujándolo más cerca de un par de pijamas azules.

-¡Yuuri! –dijo quedamente. El corazón del rubio comenzó a acelerarse. Esta no era la primera vez que Yuuri le hacía esto.

-¡Shh! –susurró juguetonamente en su oído. -¿Quieres que todo el castillo nos oiga?

Wolfram podía sentir sus cuerpos juntos. Estaban curvados y el cuerpo de Yuuri estaba tibio contra su espalda.

-No te hagas ninguna idea, -murmuró Wolfram, -porque esta noche no me siento _así_ de bien.

-Sí, querido. Esta noche tienes un dolor de cabeza. –Hubo otra risa breve cuado el pelinegro se rió de su propia broma.

-¿_Qué?_ Oh, ¡no habrás querido decir eso!

-Vale, vale…está bien, -concedió Yuuri. Agitó su mano y todas las velas en la habitación se apagaron.

En la oscuridad, Wolfram mordió un poco su labio inferior. En lo profundo de su interior, habría deseado un poco más de protesta por parte de su nuevo prometido. Y a una parte de él le habría encantado hacerlo. ¡Sólo un poquito! Pero, en cambio, decidió cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormitar. Entonces, sintió la cabeza de Yuuri presionar contra la de él, compartiendo la misma almohada pero los brazos lo liberaron. Una voz susurró, -olvidé que te dolía. No debí ser tan rudo contigo. –Wolfram agarró los brazos de Yuuri y los forzó a volver donde estaban.

-No soy un debilucho, -murmuró.

-¿Qué fue eso, Wolf?

-Oh, es 'Wolf' ahora, ¿eh? Estás muy valiente esta noche.

-¿Qué fue eso, Wolfy?

-¡Urg! Suenas como mi madre…

-Entonces, ¿qué _dijiste_? Puedo dormir solo, sabes.

-Yo…ummm…

-¿Y bien?

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Wolfram velaba la muerte de su dignidad. –Dije… sostenme…por favor…

* * *

**Muchas Gracias por los comentarios. ***sonrisa de oreja a oreja***  
**

**Espero seguir contando con ellos, ya saben que acepto de todo excepto insultos a mi persona. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**-Kotori-**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Season**__**s of Beautiful Wolfram**_

_Estaciones__ de Hermoso Wolfram_

_**Autora**_**: **_HARPGO_

_**Traductora: **__Kotori_chan88 (Kotori)  
_

_**Parejas: **__Yuuram, y otras que irán apareciendo._

_**Advertencias**_**: **_BL, más adelante un poco de escenas fuertes._

_**Rating:** R_

Este capítulo está dedicado con todo mi cariño a una amiga muy especial, **Chaska** (Darkfenix). **¡Feliz Cumpleaño!** y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo incondicional que me has brindado, significa mucho para mí ^-^

También quiero agradecer a **Petula Petunia** por toda la ayuda que me ha brindado, ella tradujo varios capítulos de este fic. Mis mejores deseos para tus proyectos, pasen por su profile para leer más fics de KKM.

**Capítulo 18**

Gwendal apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla y pellizcó el puente de su nariz con el fin de calmar la migraña que sabía estaría por llegar. —No puede ser la misma mujer. Es… —cerró los ojos con fuerza. El resplandor de los candelabros ardiendo en la habitación sólo agudizó el efecto. —No puedo aceptarlo.

—Reconocí el nombre de 'Merelda Meiger' enseguida—. Günter se ganó una mirada fulminante que desapareció cuando Gwendal cerró los ojos de nuevo.

—Gwendal, si gustas, mañana a la mañana… —dijo suavemente para prevenir que el dolor de cabeza empeore, —revisaré los archivos, ya sabes de cuales hablo.

Sin mirarlo, Gwendal asintió. Ahora también sentía una aprensión en el estómago de sólo imaginar el tipo de información que estaba archivado.

—Investigaré a la señorita Meiger y veré si mi búsqueda puede decirnos qué pasó con ella después de que fuera… 'escoltada'… fuera del Castillo Promesa de Sangre.

Escuchó un breve _Hm_ como respuesta que el consejero interpretó como afirmativa.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, —dijo Gwendal casi excusándose. —Fue embarazoso para todos. Bueno, para algunos más que otro—. Sus ojos índigo parecieron mirar más allá por unos segundos. —Quiero saber más sobre esta situación antes de implicar a Heika, o, ya que estamos, a cualquiera.

—Comenzaré ahora mismo —dijo Günter solícitamente— porque, tarde o temprano, tendremos que informar a Heika y a tus hermanos…y eventualmente…a tu madre.

Los ojos índigo lo fulminaron con un resplandor casi mortal.

—O, ¿nos harías _mentir_? —preguntó Günter con sinceridad, sacando a relucir la atrevida personalidad que ocultaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sin perder la pulla, dijo: —Una mentira sería casi preferible.

—¿Lo sería? —. Günter se aproximó al escritorio con una expresión seria. —Si las cosas fuesen de al revés, ¿te gustaría que te mintieran?

—¿No podríamos actuar como Yuuri Heika con el compromiso, y fingir que el problema no existe?

—¿Eso resolvió su problema? —. Los ojos violetas estaban ahora al nivel que el de los del administrador.

—Odio cuando eres serio —se quejó Gwendal, pellizcando el puente de su nariz más fuerte.

—Y yo odio cuando tratas de cargar con todo el peso tú solo—. Günter replicó con un infantil encogimiento de hombros antes de deslizarse dentro del papel de tonto que usualmente mostraba. —Entonces, tomaré eso como una orden para hacer una pequeña investigación mañana a la mañana—. La cantarina voz llegó a los oídos del administrador y se relajó un poco.

—Sí.

—Y te daré un informe tan rápido como pueda—. Trató de sonar entusiasta aún cuando era falso.

Gwendal abrió un ojo. —Por favor, hazlo.

—Entonces —dijo Günter de forma sincera una vez más —buenas noches, Gwendal.

—No hay nada 'bueno' en esto—. Escuchó como la puerta de madera se abría con un leve gemido. —¿Günter?

—¿Si? —dijo el hombre, volteándose.

—Lo…siento.

Los ojos violetas le dieron la espalda. —No tienes idea de cuanto lo siento—. Y con eso, el consejero desapareció de la habitación con la capa revoloteando a su espalda.

"¿Cómo los protegeré de esto?, nunca lo sabré." Dobló los brazos sobre el escritorio y descansó su cabeza sobre ellos. "¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? Nunca lo habría recordado de no haber sido por Günter. Talvez, no quise saber… no quise recordar."

Cerró los ojos y cayó dormido. Era un niño de nuevo. Y podía escuchar a los adultos en la habitación contigua discutir en la noche. No tenía miedo de eso. Pero, lo que escuchó que decían lo molestó. El joven Gwendal se hizo la promesa de que los protegería. Protegería a todos sus seres queridos. No habría deber más grande que eso, excluyendo talvez, al deber hacia su país. Hizo la promesa de protección sobre su propia felicidad, que felizmente intercambiaría por seguridad.

* * *

Era muy temprano en la mañana en el lugar del encuentro arreglado. Yozak miró el cielo azul oscuro del alba. Las estrellas brillaban brevemente, pálidas, y se difuminaban en el nuevo día.

El hombre de cabellos naranjas se quedó de pie al lado del árbol, despreocupado. Apoyándose contra él. Todavía estaba lo suficientemente cerca para vigilar la granja Meiger sin poner en peligro su posición. Por lo menos, eso esperaba. Aún así, necesitaba estar lo suficientemente lejos para conocer a su contacto. Rezaba para que pase pronto.

Los ruidos lentamente desaparecieron. Las orejas de Yozak cogieron el inconfundible _pataleo_ de un caballo que viaja a paso lento. Ése era probablemente su refuerzo. Sintió algo de decepción. Esperaba al menos a tres personas con decentes habilidades en la lucha en caso de que fueran descubiertos. Pero, sus preocupaciones tampoco terminaron ahí. Si su objetivo, Merelda Meiger, tenía aunque sea un leve presentimiento de que estaba siendo vigilada, probablemente utilizaría su habilidad de oráculo para rastrear el color de su aura, algo que Connie ya le había comentado mientras él se encontraba "indispuesto". Por cierto, este color resultaba ser anaranjado, al igual que su cabello. Connie había concluido que se debía a que Yozak era valiente, aventurero y con mucha resistencia. No que ella se quejara de lo último.

Yozak sintió calor en todo tipo de lugares al pensar en Connie, pero trató de borrar de sus pensamientos a la delgada mazoku con manos resbaladizas, apenas vinieron a él.

Yozak se echó una mirada. Su nuevo disfraz, pantalones marrones y camisa verde, lo camuflaban en el bosque al alba. Sí, estar vestido como un hombre del campo ayudaba. Aunque, realmente quería usar ese vestido amarillo que compró del pueblo. Lamentablemente los zapatos que tenía no combinaban.

—¿C-Conrand? —dijo Yozak temblorosamente, al mismo tiempo que salía de la hierba. Se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre castaño del caballo.

—Yozak—. Le dirigió una misteriosa sonrisa cuando dijo su nombre. Se bajó del caballo para saludarlo. —¿Cuál es la situación?

—Situación…. —. El de ojos azules parpadeó. —Umm… ¿Dónde están los demás? —. Miró alrededor buscando a más personas. Tal vez el resto de la ayuda vendría en cualquier momento.

—No, sólo soy yo.

—Oh, ya veo…

—Hacemos un buen equipo. Y esto involucra a mi hermano. Así que, convencí a Gwendal para que me dejara vigilar la casa contigo. —Lo dijo de tal manera, amable pero seria, que fácilmente se ganó a Yozak. Toda la preocupación y decepción se diluyeron.

—Bueno, tienes razón. Después de todos estos años hacemos una buena pareja. Lo admito, —dijo y se quitó algunos mechones que entorpecían su vista.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo? —preguntó Conrad, inspeccionando a su compañero y decidiendo que, obviamente, Yozak no ha estado durmiendo mucho últimamente porque parecía lento en procesar las respuestas.

—Oh, cierto —respondió el espía con una sonrisa avergonzada y una mano tras la cabeza. —Vamos a mi casa…—. Su cara se oscureció un poco. —Quiero decir, vamos al lugar desde donde vigilaba la casa—. Pesarosamente se colocó por delante de Conrad para mostrarle el camino, pero, mentalmente renegaba de él mismo.

"¿Qué siento ahora? ¿Culpa?"

—¿Hace cuánto que no duermes?

—¿Qué…? —. Al escuchar la pregunta quedó paralizado. —¿Dormir…? —balbuceó. Hubo una larga pausa. —Supongo que puedes decir que estoy… cansado. Estuve ocupado…sí, sí… en muchas formas…

—Obviamente —dijo Conrad frunciendo el ceño. —Pero no es normal en ti estar tan desganado. Es una suerte que haya venido.

Desde el otro lado de la carretera se acercaba un caballo atado a un carro. Llevaba varios contenedores grandes y cajas de madera que repiqueteaban al golpearse unas contra otras por el movimiento. Era ruidoso, el fuerte retumbar fue lo primero que llamó su atención.

Ambos giraron la cabeza y se tensaron.

—¿Yozak? —se escuchó una voz femenina—. Oi, ¡eres tú! —. Su voz se escuchaba excitada ahora. —¡Yo-zak! —prácticamente cantó el nombre mientras agitaba su diminuta mano en el aire.

—Tenías que usar tu nombre verdadero, ¿no? —suspiró Conrad, poniendo una mano en la cabeza como lo hacía su hermano Gwendal.

—¡YOZAK!

Estando algo tieso, Yozak giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia el conductor. No se atrevía ni a respirar. "¡Demonios!" Ahí estaba Connie, gritando su nombre en la tranquilidad de la mañana y todavía agitando el brazo.

"Shinou, estúpido grano en el culo, sólo lánzame un rayo y termina de matarme. ¿Por favor?" murmuró por debajo. El pelinaranja apenas escondió un estreñimiento cuando ella se acercó a él.

—¡Oh, de verdad eres tú! —repitió y sonrió ampliamente.

—Connie —dijo con una mueca y apretó los dientes.

Conrad lo miró.

Yozak se rió nerviosamente y pregunto: —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? —. Dijo bajito, esperando que ella lo pillara y le imitara. No tuvo suerte.

—Oh, mi primo es dueño de una lechería no muy lejos de aquí, —dijo la joven mientras cepillaba sus largos y rubios mechones—, pero uno de sus carros se averió. Así que voy a ayudarlo haciendo las entregas y, después, de regreso con mis padres.

—¿Una posada? —preguntó Conrad, mirando al hombre a su lado.

—Eso es muy… amable de tu parte —respondió Yozak con vacilación.

Los ojos de Connie voltearon hacia Conrad. Él cabeceó hacia ella y dijo: —Bueno, veo que estás haciendo amigos mientras estás aquí—. Esa sonrisa estaba de vuelta, esa maldita y molesta sonrisa. Aunque esta vez, hizo a Yozak saltar de su piel. Por un momento olvidó cómo respirar.

—Todo en la línea del deber. —Trató de bromear con una falsa risa y con un, aún más falso, saludo militar.

Connie sonrió burlonamente a su respuesta. "¡Es tan tímido!". —Bueno, si lo que hiciste fue en la línea del deber, enlístame en la siguiente guerra—. Guiñó a Yozak y se fue.

"Yep, ahora sí estoy muerto…"

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los marrones. Usó todas sus habilidades de encubrimiento para transmitir un mensaje de inocencia. Pero sabía que era muy, _muy_ tarde para eso. Rió nerviosamente y dijo, señalando a la figura ahora difusa de Connie; —Creo que podremos ser _buenos_ _amigos_…en el futuro.

—Amigos… —dijo Conrad llanamente.

—¿Primos con derecho a besos? —sonrió Yozak.

Su respuesta fue respondida con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Compañeros?

El de ojos azules miró al suelo por un momento.

—Umm… ¿conocidos?

Comenzaron a caminar.

—¿Alguien a quien apenas conozco…?

* * *

Wolfram dobló su cabeza en un grito sordo. Estaba sudando, respirando pesadamente con el corazón bombeando con fuerza. Este dolor no era nada comparado a lo que esperaba. Apretó con tanta fuerza las sábanas hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos y sus manos se sacudieron.

Pasó de nuevo. Volteó su cabeza hacia un lado. "¡No más! Estoy a mi límite."

Wolfram sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos. Caían libres por sus mejillas.

Cómo podía sentirse perfectamente bien un segundo y al siguiente paralizarse de la agonía era algo que escapaba a sus conocimientos. El dolor despertó a Wolfram de un calmado y placentero sueño.

Dolor.

Wolfram rodó sobre su cuerpo en posición fetal. Si no se concentraba en respirar, se desmayaría. Una parte de él registró que ya estaba recostado. Vagamente pensó que éste era el lugar perfecto para demayarse, si sucedía. "Respirar". Apretó con fuerza los ojos. "De nuevo. Respirar." Casi dejó escapar un gemido esta vez. "¡No! No soy así de débil." Enterró su cara en la almohada. "Aspirar. Expirar. Y de nuevo..."

El último intento fue difícil. Un tembloroso y estremecido respiro seguido de uno ojos verdes abiertos.

En la oscuridad, el rubio levantó su adolorido cuerpo de la cama. Su cuerpo estaba ahora sentado con las sábanas alrededor de su cintura, no que lo notara, la verdad. Estaba muy ocupada mirando la habitación con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de averiguar donde estaba. De lo que estaba seguro es que no era un charco de sangre en la oficina de Gwendal.

—¿Cómo diablos acabé aquí? —masculló Wolfram.

El rubio giró un poco la cabeza y alcanzó a observar signos del amanecer colarse por los huecos de las cortinas.

"No entiendo… ¿Cómo yo…?"

—¿Wolfram? —masculló el cuerpo que dormitaba a su lado. Un brazo se deslizó sobre su cuerpo hasta el regazo del rubio. La mano siguió su recorrido por el pecho hasta alcanzar el hombro, acariciándolo con un toque tranquilizador.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron bruscamente.

—Acuéstate, —dijo la voz. Y, como sonó a una orden, lo hizo.

La cabeza de Wolfram estaba sobre la almohada con los ojos sin parpadear y muy, _muy_ abiertos.

"¿Qué _hice_ anoche?" Tragó nerviosamente. "Ése es Yuuri, ¿no? Por favor, que sea Yuuri…¡Por favor!" Lentamente giró la cabeza hacia su acompañante. "¡Sí! Oh, qué alivio." Suspiró. "Pero, ¿qué exactamente_ hice _con Yuuri…anoche?" Mordisqueó su labio inferior. "No recuerdo nada. ¡Maldita sea!

Wolfram se echó una mirada. El camisón rosa se había deslizado de sus hombros y estaba colgando por debajo de su pecho. "E-Eso no significa nada" se dijo. "Pasa a menudo."

—Déjame sostenerte —murmuró Yuuri, poniendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Wolfram y tirando de él para juntar sus cuerpos sin dar a Wolfram la oportunidad de ajustar su camisón. El vestido se deslizó aún más abajo.

Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron bruscamente de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó sin ser capaz de detenerse.

"Éste no es el Yuuri que yo conozco."

Completamente despierto ahora, Wolfram olisqueó un poco el aire preguntándose si encontraría el olor a rancio que normalmente queda después de hacer el amor. Lo había olido otras veces, en sus experiencias pasadas. Recordaba cómo Tawny, en particular, adoraba bromear después de hacerlo diciendo que era la _esencia_ de ambos. Pero, para Wolfram, no era exactamente perfume lo que olía, más bien olía a calamar.

—¿Wolfram? —dijo Yuuri, adormilado.

—¿Si? —fue la casi temerosa respuesta. Tal vez, todo esto era un sueño muy vívido y su cuerpo estaba en realidad en la enfermería.

—¿Estás bien? —. Se acurrucó más cerca. —¿Todavía te duele?

Wolfram enterró su cara en la almohada, conteniendo las ganas de darle puñetazos. "¡Lo hicimos! Lo hicimos y no recuerdo nada. ¡Arg! ¿Se habrá emborrachado Yuuri, o yo lo seduje? No, espera… Fue a mí a quién preguntó si le dolía. ¡Él me sedujo! ¡No puede ser!"

Le tomó varios respiros profundos antes de calmarse y responder: —Estoy bien.

—Me alegra —dijo una voz adormilada, —porque creo que crecerás un poco más.

—¿Crecer? —chilló Wolfram incrédulamente, comenzando a avergonzarse y con un rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

—Vamos… ya sabes—. Bostezó y descansó su cabeza junto a la de Wolfram. —Te harás más grande.

El rubio frunció el ceño ante su respuesta. —Creo que estoy perfectamente formado ahora mismo.

—Sí, —respondió Yuuri con una sonrisilla, —eres casi tan grande como yo.

Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron. Volteó la cabeza hacia Yuuri y replicó: —Te he visto en el baño. No hay comparación a mi lado.

* * *

Sé que no hay excusas para todo lo que me tardé en actualizar, así que no me pondré a redactar todos los inconveniente que pasé. Sólo me queda prometerles que no volveré a tardar tanto y que completaré esta historia cueste lo que cueste. No me gusta nada cuando las cosas quedan a medias, sé que esto se hace por hobbie pero creo que al subir algo estás comprometiendote con tus lectores, en especial con aquellos que se toman el tiempo dejándote mensajes.

Espero que este capítulo les agrade, hice mi mejor esfuerzo tanto en la redacción como en la traducción. Descubrí varias cosas interesantes mientras buscaba cómo se redacta correctamente en español, todavía me falta aprender a usar bien los guiones, pero me gusta creer que voy evolucionando. Muchas veces se disfruta más de una buena redacción que del contenido, créanme. En fin, no me voy a poner a soltar un discurso sobre ésto je je

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo. ¡Por ustedes me pondré las pilas para teminar con esta bella historia!

De nuevo, **¡Muchas felicidades Chaskachan!** Espero que lo pases genial ^-^


	19. Chapter 19

_**Seasons of Beautiful Wolfram**_

_Estaciones de Hermoso Wolfram_

_**Autora**_**: **_HARPGO_

_**Traductora: **__Kotori_chan88 (Kotori)_

_**Parejas: **__Yuuram/Wolfyuu (no hay escenas explícitas, así que no importa tanto), y otras que irán apareciendo._

_**Advertencias**_**: **_BL, más adelante –ya no tanto- un poco de escenas fuertes._

_**Rating:**_ R

**Capítulo 19**

Salieron del camino y se introdujeron en los matorrales y arbustos altos del bosque. Conrad ató las correas de su corcel cerca del lugar donde el caballo de Yozak pastaba con tranquilidad. Continuó con parsimonia el sendero, disfrutando de los últimos vestigios de culpa del pelinaranja sobre el asunto Connie. Cuando Yozak más intentaba quitarle importancia a su _affaire_, peor se sentía. Era tan obvio. Interiormente el castaño reía divertido. Al final, después de verlo retorcerse de nervios, decidió liberarlo de su sufrimiento.

—Creo que es suficiente, Yozak —dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Oh, creo que tienes razón. Ya estamos lo bastante cerca de la casa.

—No, me refiero a… Connie. No tienes que probarme nada. Después de todo eres un espía, el mejor. No es como si estuvieras confraternizando con el enemigo. En realidad, obtuviste información que podría ayudarnos. Así que no hay nada desleal en eso.

—¿Desleal? —respondió en un tono monocorde aunque en realidad se suponía que sería una pregunta. —Supongo… —. Pero algo se sentía _mal_. Y, ¿por qué Conrad era tan comprensivo en primer lugar? Si el soldado no se enteraba de nada habría estado bien, pero…

Yozak miró al apacible perfil del castaño. "Nada, ¿ni siquiera un rastro de…preocupación?" No, no era ésa la palabra que buscaba. Suspiró suavemente y decidió enterrar sus sentimientos tras un escudo por el momento. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

—Allá hay un mejor lugar —dijo el espía señalando a la izquierda.

Una vez que llegaron al sitio y reconocieron la casa, Yozak se inclinó hacia Conrad y dijo silenciosamente: —Según mis conocimientos, todavía se encuentran en la casa. Están Merelda, los asesinos, algunos sirvientes que parecen entrar y salir de sus puestos de trabajo, un sirviente que trabaja en el taller de herrería y un ama de casa. Hasta el momento no logré ver al hermano del que tanto hablan. Pero, asumo que está por algún lugar cerca de aquí.

—Buen trabajo, amigo —agregó Conrad con una sonrisa al tiempo que colocaba gentilmente una mano sobre el hombro de Yozak— pero, en verdad pareces cansado ahora mismo. Creo que necesitas dormir por un rato. Me encargaré de la vigilancia por ahora —dijo con una mirada que parecía decir 'Soy tu superior, así que sólo haz lo que te digo'.

—Um está bien, aunque esto no entraba en mis planes —dijo Yozak con reticencia, tratando de evitar la mirada de Conrad por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Tal vez era por la intensa mirada de los ojos marrones. —De acuerdo, de acuerdo…tomaré una sienta contra el árbol. Despiérname si me necesitas—. Dicho eso, se sentó y se recostó contra la áspera corteza. Cruzó los brazos y observó que Conrad tomaba asiento en un viejo tronco a lado suyo.

Se estiró un poco. Al parecer sí que tenía sueño después de todo.

—Sabes, sólo contigo hago esto —dijo Yozak casualmente, cubriéndose la boca mientras bostezaba ligeramente.

—¿Hacer qué? —interrogó Conrad mientras volteaba hacia él.

—Dormir—. Rió un poco ante lo que respondió. —Quiero decir, dormir de verdad…_duerme_ con la persona equivocada y podrías _despertar _muerto. Supongo que eso arruinaría tu día.

—Y luego me dices que soy yo el de los chistes malos.

Yozak sonrió sinceramente por un momento. —Ya sabes lo que quiero decir—. Revolvió su pelo naranja con una mirada soñolienta en la cara. —Pero puedo dormir aquí… contigo.

—Si ese es el caso, me siento honrado. —Dijo con una voz aterciopelada.

—Y tendrías que estarlo… además, siempre te sales con la tuya —murmuró Yozak puerilmente con una sonrisa burlona que desaparecía mientras se quedaba dormido.

Conrad frunció un poco el ceño. —No siempre… no siempre…

* * *

Günter estaba sentado en la biblioteca con un enorme y polvoriento libro frente a él. Pasó a la siguiente página con suavidad. El libro no era muy viejo según los estándares mazokus, pero la hoja era de baja calidad y el lomo se veía muy dañado. Obviamente había sido roto y remendado. Había un daño considerable en la esquina izquierda, prueba de que el libro había sido tirado, —o, en su defecto, arrojado a la pared más cercana, algo que él solía hacer —el administrador pensó en voz alta. Sus ojos inspeccionaban los símbolos makozus rápidamente, casi hambrientamente. Ayudándose con su dedo índice al encontrar la fecha y la mención del nombre de Merelda Meiger escrito a mano con furia.

Este libro no fue redactado por Günter, pero sabía a quién le pertenecía aunque careciera de la firma del autor. Después de todo, esto era más que un polvoriento libro, era un diario de confesiones.

Günter tenía razón, y en este caso, odiaba estar en lo cierto.

—Pero necesito una descripción de esta persona. Recuerdo el nombre vagamente, pero en aquel entonces sólo tuve la oportunidad entrever su figura—. Suspiró, de repente se enderezó poniendo un codo en la mesa y apoyando la cabeza en sus palmas. —Ahora que lo pienso —dijo para él mismo— no tenemos pruebas de que sea la misma persona. Por lo que sabemos, podría ser alguien disfrazado de Merelda Meiger.

—¡NO ME SIGAS! —gritó Wolfram mientras pasaba rápidamente la puerta abierta de la biblioteca.

La borrosa figura azul definitivamente captó la atención de Günter. Ensanchó los ojos, como una mujer avergonzada de comerse con los ojos la portada principal de la revista PlayGirl* en la librería. Günter, nervioso, tiró el libro que estaba leyendo en el piso a lado de su silla. —¡Oh! ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! —se preguntó con un toque de reina del drama. Al instante, se sintió triste, no había nadie alrededor que presenciara su dramática actuación.

—¡Wolfram! —se quejó Yuuri mientras pasaba por la biblioteca. —No entiendo por qué estás tan molesto. Simplemente, no lo entiendo. —Se encogió de hombro mientras seguía caminando.

—¡CLARO QUE NO LO HACES! ¡ESTÁS MUY BIEN NO ENTEDIENDO! —Llegó el ensordecedor eco desde el lado contrario al pasillo.

—¡Heika! —dijo Günter en la entrada, ahora tenía las manos unidas como un ángel. —¿Estás listo para tu lección de hoy? —. Ignoraría al Pequeño Lord Mocoso y, de ser posible, distraería a su precioso heika de las pataletas y las quejas _sobredramáticas_ del rubio.

El moreno se detuvo. A doce pasos, la cabeza de Yuuri se volteó en dirección a su consejero y tutor real. Tenía una mirada incrédula y con su boca abierta formando un pequeño círculo, cosa que a Günter le pareció encantador.

—Estoy un poco _ocupado_ ahora mismo —murmuró en un tono de voz que no aceptaba réplica alguna.

—Pero…_¡Heika!_ —gimoteó Günter con una mirada de cachorrito apaleado.

—_¡Encuentra…algo…qué…hacer!_ ¡Y es una orden! —dijo Yuuri con una mano firmemente agarrada a la muñeca de Wolfram. El rubio por su parte miraba fijamente su muñeca, como si no fuera parte de su cuerpo y nunca antes la hubiera visto. Su boca abierta de la impresión no era una buena señal para el moreno.

—¡Mierda, Wolfram! Sí que es difícil lidiar contigo —siseó Yuuri entre dientes antes de tirar del rubio, miró de izquierda a derecha y finalmente abrió de sopetón con la mano libre el almacén más cercano.

—Aquí… ¡ahora! —dijo Yuuri con autoridad.

Wolfram miró con los ojos abiertos a las sirvientas y, "¡mierda! ¡Madre también está aquí!", a todos los que casualmente pasaban por ahí, justo a tiempo para ver al rubio ser lanzado contra su voluntad y de cabeza dentro del pequeño y oscuro closet.

—Está oscuro —. Wolfram hizo un mohín.

Una vez que la puerta de madera se cerró bruscamente, todos pudieron oír: —Puedes encender una bola de fuego, pero no te atrevas a quemarme… ¡o nunca más te dejaré dormir conmigo!

* * *

La luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas. Tenía la vaga sensación de que las ventanas se habían abierto en algún punto durante la noche. Necesitaba hablar con los sirvientes para que eso no volviera a pasar.

Arrugó la nariz cuando un rayo de sol golpeó su cara. De repente, se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor cuando se dio cuenta de que el rayo que llegaba a ella no le transmitía ningún calor. Todo estaba oscuro, el color simplemente de desvaneció en las sombras. Sonrió. Esto no era nuevo para ella.

Merelda estaba nuevamente envuelta en la penumbra. Sólo un oráculo mazoku poderoso como ella podía sentirse satisfecha consigo mismo por llegar así de lejos.

El cabello castaño de Merelda, que guardaba mucha similitud con una hoja en otoño, se removió ligeramente en una brisa que no tenía origen. Cerró lo ojos conciente de que este mundo de sueños la obedecía y…esperó.

En el vacío, tres objetos perfectamente cuadrados se acercaron a ella brillando desde la derecha, izquierda y frente. Una vez que llegaron hasta la castaña, la apariencia de los objetos se asemejó al reflejo de distintos colores de una pompa de jabón. Había imágenes difusas mostrándose dentro de cada cuadrado.

—Los azulejos están de vuelta —dijo Merelda con una sonrisa. Podía sentir su camisón ondeando a su alrededor con la energía que los azulejos le otorgaban. Estos continuaron brillando.

—Lo que fue —dijo, apuntando a la izquierda.

—Lo qué es —continuó, tocando brevemente al reflejo frente a ella.

—Lo qué será si este camino continua —dijo y tocó otro azulejo. El objeto parpadeó ligeramente al contacto. —Decisiones, decisiones… —. La castaña sonrió burlonamente con su cabeza ladeada hacia un lado y un dedo en la mejilla. Gesto que era característico en Cecile cuando tenía que tomar una decisión. —Parece que estoy en una encrucijada, de otra manera no sería capaz de ver tantas cosas.

Entonces, algo brilló sobre la cabeza de la castaña. Miró arriba y vio otro azulejo. Reticente, Merelda lo tomó en su mano derecha. —¡No! No puede ser —gimió en un todo decepcionado. El azulejo continuaba brillando, pero era de un color cobrizo y las imágenes eran apenas visibles. Una vez más, Merelda se divisó en una fiesta (la misma del sueño anterior) presentándose al Rey Demonio y tratando de consolarlo por la muerte prematura de su prometido. Pero, entonces, la escena se congeló y se negó a moverse.

—¡No! —gritó molesta. —¡Él es mío! ¡El Rey Demonio tiene que ser mío! Somos perfectos el uno para el otro, los dos somos poderosos y líderes. ¡Podemos gobernar juntos! Le daré todo lo que quiera. Sólo necesito demostrarle que nos pertenecemos—. Rompió el azulejo y arrojó cada pieza en la oscuridad. —¡No puedo creer que estuve tan cerca sólo para fallar_ de nuevo_! ¿Qué ha cambiado? —Merelda quería tirarse del pelo. —Todo iba a la perfección. —Sacudió la cabeza y miró a los azulejos restantes con furia.

Estaba tan enojada que no se dio cuenta de que, dentro del sueño, tenía las largas y negras uñas de las manos agrietadas y sucias.

—Tal vez lo sepa a partir de éstos —dijo, mientras observaba los azulejos que quedaban.

El azulejo de la izquierda, el pasado, mostraba a Yuuri y a Wolfram sentados en algunos camineros en el Castillo Promesa de Sangre. Merelda cogió el azulejo y lo colocó frente a su cara. Las imágenes llenaron su visión.

_Los cuerpos de Wolfram y Yuuri se apoyaban uno sobre el otro ligeramente, sus labios casi tocándose. —Estás tardando mucho —ronroneó Wolfram. Una decidida mano frotó la nuca del moreno y se deslizó suavemente a su cabello, acariciándolo con los dedos. El gentil toque guió a Yuuri hacia él, rindiéndose._

—¿Por qué simplemente no te moriste como se supone que lo harías? —. Merelda echaba chispas. —¿Por qué la flecha no fue suficiente? Aún así, tuve noticias de que estabas todavía enfermo y a punto de morir—. Cogió el azulejo entre sus afiladas garras y lo lanzó mientras pensaba: "Debería haberte matado tiempo atrás, cuando vivía en el Castillo Promesa de Sangre."

—Pero —dijo, tratando de calmarse o perdería la concentración y los dos últimos azulejos— todavía tenemos al 'presente' y al 'futuro'.

El azulejo ante ella brilló intensamente y luego se apagó.

—Oh, no —dijo sin respiración. —¿Otra visión que no va a suceder…? —. Parpadeó ante el azulejo grisáceo. —Pero, generalmente, se vuelven de un color parecido a la canela cuando pasa esto… —. Se rascó la cabeza, confusa. —Y se supone que es el 'ahora', ¿cómo puede suceder esto?

El azulejo grisáceo no mostraba ninguna imagen, sólo se escuchaban débiles voces:

—_Oi, ¿Wolfram! ¿Contestarás a mi pregunta o no? —dijo Yuuri enfadado. Hubo un silencio. —Puedes encender una bola de fuego y mirarme cuando te estoy hablando._

—_Oblígame._

—_¡¿Qué?! —gritó Yuuri estupefacto—. Estás siendo poco razonable, Wolfram._

—_Y tú cambiaste de repente._

A esto le siguió más riñas, así que el espionaje no tenía realmente ningún sentido para ella. Sostuvo al azulejo con la misma dignidad que le daba a toda basura inútil y lo dejó caer lejos de ella.

—Ahora, el futuro—. Merelda cogió el azulejo de la derecha y lo acercó a su cara. Las imágenes la hicieron sonreír. Lo que mostraba el azulejo estaba tan bien que lo volvió a mirar de nuevo. Si no podía obtener el primer futuro, entonces tendría éste, seguro. Era una pequeña victoria, pero serviría igualmente, una victoria que podía mantener hasta encontrar el culpable que alteró su posible futuro como la Reina Demonio casada con Yuuri Heika. —Trabajaré duro para ver este futuro hecho realidad. Sé que puedo lograrlo. —La castaña sostuvo el azulejo contra su corazón, acariciándolo contra su camisón y sintiendo el frío contacto en conjunto con una suave vibración. Entonces, volvió a mirarlo.

El azulejo reproducía las imágenes una vez más. En la tienda de herrería de la familia Meiger, había un gancho en el techo. Una soga pasaba por él. El otro final de la soga estaba sosteniendo, fuertemente, los brazos de Wolfram sobre su cabeza. Las piernas del rubio estaban atadas juntas. Estaba sobre sus rodillas, vistiendo sólo su blanca camisa de mangas largas y sus pantalones azules. Wolfram tenía alrededor del cuello una cadena hecha de cientos de pequeñas piedras de houseki. También tenía en las muñecas un hilo de cuero con pequeñas piedras houseki colgando de ellas como un talismán de pulsera.

Los ojos verdes de Wolfram se abrieron con sorpresa al notar que su camisa blanca estaba siendo rasgada en la espalda. Trataba de prepararse para lo que venía aunque, en realidad, no había ninguna manera de prepararse para eso.

Su captor lo rodeó, mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Tú! —vociferó Wolfram.

—¿Me recuerdas? —dijo dulcemente.

—¿Cómo podría olvidar? —respondió Wolfram con un gruñido y arremetiendo contra ella débilmente a causa de las piedras que estaban mermando sus fuerzas. —La _vieja_ concubina de mi padre. Me pregunté qué había sido de ti, Merelda. —Entrecerró los ojos. —Claro que estaba seguro de que mi madre te echó a patadas junto al resto de la basura.

—Sabes, te pareces mucho a tu madre, Wolfy.

El rubio mantuvo su cara impasible, decidido a no estremecerse al escuchar su apodo.

—Así que esto será muy fácil. Yo te torturo y… pienso en ella.

—Mi madre pateándote el culo fuera del castillo es lo que pensaré —se burló Wolfram.

Merelda se acercó a Wolfram blandiendo el látigo marrón oscuro en la mano. Alzó la barbilla del rubio con el mango. —Sabes, sólo uso esto para encaminar el ganado —dijo con una sonrisa— claro que nunca lo uso sobre uno de mis animales. Es sólo para asustarlos hacia la dirección que quiero que vayan. Si de verdad usaba esto… —dijo con un chasquido estruendoso contra la cintura de Wolfram. El soldado mordió sus labios para evitar gritar y la miró desafiante, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas. —Como iba diciendo, si utilizara esto en un animal de mi ganado arruinaría la piel—. Rodeó su cuerpo de nuevo, tirando para abrir más la blanca camisa de Wolfram y revelando una suave piel de porcelana. —Esto es lo que obtienes —dijo Merelda burlándose de él— por no ser razonable y no haber muerto cuando la flecha te dio.

_Latigazo_.

—Siempre fuiste un mocoso.

Wolfram respingó y trató de respirar a través del dolor. La quemazón inicial no fue nada comparada a lo que rápidamente le siguió.

_Latigazo._

—Hey, ¿quieres saber cómo era tu padre? Lo conocí mucho mejor que tú —rió— y, créeme, él nunca amó a tu madre.

Wolfram bajó un poco la cabeza, respirando pesadamente. Estaba tragando aire e intentando bloquear las palabras de Merelda.

_Latigazo._

—Te odié en ese entonces también.

Wolfram estaba adolorido, comenzó a llorar. La castaña había golpeado el lugar donde la flecha había penetrado su piel. Su cuerpo se derrumbó, utilizando ahora las sogas como soporte.

_Latigazo._

—Estás solo. Siempre lo has estado. Nadie vendrá por ti, 'Wolfram el indeseable' —murmuró con saña en su oído, seguido por más golpes.

_Latigazo._

Todo su cuerpo respingó bruscamente con éste último golpe. La cabeza rubia se echó para atrás lanzando un grito que hizo eco por todo el lugar. Su cuerpo quedó colgando de sus muñecas.

_Latigazo._

—¿Me pregunto a cuántas personas les encantaría hacerte esto…?

Wolfram gritó con rabia en su dirección pero su mente se desvaneció en la oscuridad mientras que su sangre comenzaba a derramarse sobre el suelo.

* * *

***PlayGirl:** Revista pornográfica estadounidense que muestra a hombres desnudos o semidesnudos en las portadas.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Ah y sí, Wolfram -nuestro Wolfram- ha vuelto *-*

Nos leemos en el siguiente y ¡muchas gracias por los comentarios! ^-^


End file.
